Taken In
by faldo
Summary: Movie star/director Edward Cullen is arrested for the murder of his wife. Long time fan Bella gets caught up in his daring escape from prison. Is he guilty?
1. Chapter 1

**_The characters in this story belong to S Meyers – I have just borrowed some of them_.**

_This story has been inspired by the fabulous book Perfect by Judith McNaught._

_I am writing for fun , not profit. Hope you have fun too.  
_

**Taken In**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Bella, hurry up they're just getting to it!" my lovely friend Alice shrieked. I dashed into the TV lounge and joined her in front of the huge 55 inch screen TV.

"Oh my God, oh my God, is he there? Have you seen him yet?" I yelled as I sprawled untidily on the floor.

Both Alice and myself had an absolute fixation with the most handsome, gorgeous, hot actor in existence – Edward Cullen. He was nominated to win this year's Oscar and we had no doubts whatsoever that he would win.

We were both fifteen years old and besotted with the aforementioned popular and much adored actor, Edward Cullen. He was everywhere – in the news, in all the gossip magazines. He was the current darling of the media and of lots of teenage girls everywhere! He was a hugely talented actor and every film he appeared in was an instant and lucrative success. Film studios everywhere vied to persuade him to star in their films. However, apart from his talents as a performer, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever set my fifteen year eyes on.

Suddenly, the camera on the TV screen zoomed in on Edward Cullen. I could feel the blood drain from my face. My excitement was almost overwhelming. He was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, handsome and classically good looking! I was completely star struck. And so was Alice. We spent hours and hours talking about Edward Cullen.

We bored parents and friends alike. We were the renowned experts in our small town of Forks on all things Cullen. We even knew what hair shampoo he used. We knew where he lived, what his favourite food was, what his hobbies were. We had once tried to attend a premiere of one of his films, but our parents wouldn't give us the air fares to get us to LA. Most unfair, we thought – and unreasonable. We were total stalkers – or at least we would have been, if somebody would have given us money to be able to stalk him. Our pocket money didn't go far enough to allow it.

We held onto each other sighing and then becoming breathless as we looked upon our favourite, hot movie star.

That was when I noticed his arm round the shoulders of a gorgeous red-headed goddess!

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "Edward's with Tanya Richardson!"

Alice looked at me and I looked at her. We had both agreed that we would be very magnanimous and that if Edward Cullen had to choose to be with one of us, the other would be very gracious and accept that they would just be good friends with the future Mr and Mrs Cullen. Of course I already knew that Edward Cullen and myself were fated to be together! Okay, he was about eight years older than me, but it was in the stars that he would wait for me. Alice would adapt. I also knew that just about every female in the country would marry Edward Cullen in a heartbeat. (I had actually caught my own mum drooling over a magazine article about him – she said she had bought the magazine for the recipes! Sure mother!!)

"Do you think that they're together or just keeping each other company?" asked Alice in a hopeful tone of voice.

"He wouldn't be with such an empty, vacuous airhead," I replied confidently. Everybody (at least the people who read the gossip magazines) knew that Tanya Richardson was a shallow, self-serving actress who had slept her way up the ladder in Hollywood. She was at least five years older than Edward Cullen and she had a reputation for using and abusing young and aspiring actors. Surely our Edward wouldn't fall for her empty charms!

"The winner for the best actor award goes to Edward Cullen for his part in 'The Weber Diaries'" read out Meryl Streep.

Alice and I watched as our hero stood up, leaned forward and shared a scorching kiss with Tanya Richardson before striding to the stage to accept his award. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo, good enough to eat. He strode over to the podium.

His lilting, melodic voice came from the speakers. "I would like to thank everybody concerned with the making of The Weber Diaries. Especially Emmett – the best director ever, all the back stage crew, but also the other actors who made this film such a success, especially my co-star, Tanya Richardson. She has been a tower of strength and she encouraged me when it seemed such hard going. I'd like to take this opportunity to announce that Tanya and I will be getting married. She has agreed to be my wife and there could not be a happier man on this planet!"

There was an audible gasp from around the auditorium and then a huge round of applause.

The camera zoomed into the smiling, beautiful face of Tanya Richardson. The other guests on her table were standing and giving her hugs and kisses. She looked ecstatic. Then Edward Cullen could be seen rushing back to the table with his Oscar held in his hand and the happy couple could be seen in a passionate embrace.

Apparently Edward Cullen could fall for the empty charms of Tanya Richardson. Well more fool him!

"Oh no!" gasped Alice. I, for one couldn't say anything. My dreams were falling about my ears. My fifteen year old heart was breaking and I didn't know what to do. We hugged each other and gave in to the tears. Our hero was getting married. He was never going to wait for either one of us. He was taken, owned and landed – by Tanya Richardson!

**Two Years Later**

The insistent sound of my phone ringing woke me from a deep sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. Six 'o' clock!! Who on earth would risk my wrath at this time of the morning. Only one person – Alice!!

I bad-temperedly picked up the phone. "This better be good or you are dead!" I grumbled into the phone.

"Bella, Bella! You've got to turn on the news! Edward Cullen has been arrested for the murder of his wife Tanya Richardson!" Alice shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear. Did she want to deafen me? What she said sank into my consciousness.

"What?" I screamed back.

Alice and I had retained our love of all things Edward Cullen, even though he had married Tanya Richardson. We watched with the whole nation as the most elaborate and glittering wedding ever seen in Hollywood took place just a couple of months after he won his first Oscar. Taste didn't seem to matter. Money was obviously no object, and the list of wedding guests was hundreds long. We watched as our gorgeous man married a second rate actress who just didn't deserve him!

Over the last two years, Edward had begun directing his own movies and had proved equally successful at this as he was with his acting. He had persuaded one large Hollywood studio to take a risk on his directing skills as a condition of him starring in their next blockbuster. He had not only succeeded, but he had received an Oscar for directing, as well as starring in the movie White Water Rapids.

We knew, through the gossip columns, that Edward was just finishing shooting his latest movie, "Over the Hills." This was a real raunchy and steamy film which was the story of a jealous husband who believed his wife was cheating on him with a travelling salesman. Tanya Richardson-Cullen was the cheating wife and Edward was the jealous husband. Playing the part of the travelling salesman was a washed up actor called James Whitehead. James was notorious for his womanising and his free use of recreational drugs.

Alice and I had pored over all the latest stories from the set and we knew that James had only been employed by Edward as a favour to the studio as James had an outstanding contract with them and they needed to get some kind of financial return on him. Gossip said that Edward had taken this broken down actor and coaxed a stunning performance from him. Such was his directing genius.

What on earth had happened I wondered? What had gone so badly wrong?

_A very short introduction. Hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken In**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I shook my umbrella as I entered the restaurant. I was freezing and shivering as I searched the dark recesses looking for my best friend Alice.

We had both graduated together but our professional paths had taken very different directions. I was an elementary school teacher and she was a graphic designer for a hot shot advertising company. She lived in Seattle and I lived back home with my dad Charlie in my home town of Forks. Dad had become very depressed and down during my last year of teacher training and I felt duty bound to return home and spend some quality time with him to thank him for all the years he had looked after me when I was young. My mum had disappeared when I was five years old, never to be seen again! Dad had brought me up well (at least I thought so) despite living on his own. He had always been there for me and when he became ill I felt that I owed him.

I loved my job. I taught at the elementary school in the centre of Forks. The only drawback, as far as I was concerned was the principal of the school, Mr Spooner. For some reason he had taken a strong dislike to me. He was always looking for ways to do me down and find fault. He enjoyed trying to discomfort me by hovering just outside my classroom supposedly checking the children's behaviour as they moved around the school. I knew he was waiting for me to slip up and give him a reason to moan. Quite why he hated me so much had never been made clear. However I refused to allow this to interfere with my love of my job. I adored teaching children.

Teaching little tearaways was my idea of bliss. The cheekier the child, the more I enjoyed the challenge! Inspiring children to actually enjoy learning was something very special. I had also become very involved in raising awareness of the needs of deprived children and my spare time was taken up with trying to part people from their money to help run the after school club.

The club was somewhere for children to go when there was nowhere else for them to be. Children whose parents had to either work every hour possible just to keep their heads above water or parents who really didn't give a damn about their kids. It was a haven for kids who belonged to potheads or alcoholics. A place where I hoped they could feel cared for and wanted.

The after school club was the bane of Mr Spooner's existence! He hated the fact that the school remained open and that 'scruffy little tykes' (his words) were running round his tidy, neat school.

I really don't know when I turned into Miss Goody Two Shoes. I think it was when Alice and I stopped sharing an apartment after we left University. Alice was always the one who kept my spirit of adventure alive and managed to fill my time with fun and laughter. When she came to visit or I went to visit her, time turned backwards and I remembered how to have let go and have fun. Rude, outrageous fun! Alice was gifted in both her crudeness and ability to shock. Her potty mouth was legendary. I'd become very straight-laced and I desperately needed Alice's prodding to even go out.

I had, much to Alice's disgust, never had a serious boyfriend. In fact, I hadn't really had a non-serious boyfriend. Somehow, with studying hard and then looking after my dad, I hadn't found time for such frivolous pursuits. It didn't mean I didn't want a boyfriend – it just had never happened. I watched from afar as various friends and acquaintances became engaged, married or settled in serious relationships. I refused to be jealous, and besides nobody had ever taken my fancy. It looked to me that men were just too hard work. They seemed to need a lot of looking after and I had enough of all that looking after my dad.

Alice, on the other hand, certainly knew how to play the field. She'd had numerous boyfriends. She was gorgeous and had worked out at an early age how to show her assets off to her best advantage. She was petite and elegant with short, black hair and laughing brown eyes. She could wear a gunny sack and still look suave.

I, on the other hand, always dressed practically. My sense of style was limited to what looked good with black trousers.

Alice had phoned me to ask me to come and stay for the weekend as she had some important news. I could leave my dad for a couple of days at a time without him missing me too much, but I felt I could never leave him for any length of time without him becoming morose and miserable. I hadn't had a proper holiday in years! I only managed to get away for short periods of time if I organised dad's friend Billy Black to come and stay while I was gone. Good ol Billy!

I had a sneaking suspicion that I already knew what her news was all about. Alice had met and fallen heavily for a guy she had met at a party at her firm to launch some product or other that Alice had been working on . She had told me all about him and sounded so excited that I couldn't wait to meet this charming Jasper Whitlock. Any man that could catch and keep Alice's attention was a man worth meeting. Apparently he was everything that Alice had ever wanted in a man.

I had decided to combine my trip to Seattle with a visit to one of my generous benefactors. Fred Bowdler had for years contributed lots of money to my after school club and he had promised to give me more if I came to visit him personally. He was a lovely old man of about 83 years of age and he had known my grandfather very well. I had met him when he came to visit my dad and I had interested him in my after school activities. He had regularly given money ever since, but now he wanted a personal up to date report.

Before I left for the long drive to Seattle the weather forecast had sounded pretty bad. Heavy snow was expected over the course of the weekend. When my dad heard the forecast he insisted that I borrow his big SUV just in case the snow came down too heavily. My small Citroen would never handle the amount of snow forecast. When the first snowflakes began to fall I was duly grateful – and snug and warm!

I duly arrived late in Seattle and parked the big SUV outside Alice's apartment block. I knew she and Jasper were already at the restaurant so I took a cab. The snow had turned to a freezing rain so I put up my umbrella as I got outside the cab and hurried into the warm, dark interior of the Italian Restaurant. I heard Alice before I saw her! "Bella! Bella! Over here. Come on."

I hurried over to the deep recess which housed Alice and one of the best looking men I had ever seen. So this was the mysterious Jasper Whitlock! I could definitely see what Alice saw in him. He was tall, blond and handsome with classical good looks and the most gorgeous flashing blue eyes.

"Thank god Bella, we thought we were going to have to send out a search party. We've hung back on ordering food, but we've already started with the cocktails," said Alice. "Come on, what are you drinking?"

I could tell that they'd already started by their flushed faces – it wasn't that warm in the restaurant.

I was still feeling cold so I asked for a brandy.

"Well Bella, I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life – Jasper. Jasper I'd like to introduce you to the best friend of my life – here she is Bella!" burbled Alice.

"Charmed to meet you Bella," said Jasper with the most wonderful southern drawl I'd heard in a long time.

"Oh my god Alice," I blurted out, "Are there any more out there like him?"

We all laughed together and the ice was broken.

The evening was wonderful. Alice was her usual chipper self, only with a more soft side to her than she usually showed to the world. Jasper was a delightful raconteur and regaled us with lots of stories about growing up in the South. Alice and I had him in stitches when we started reminiscing about us growing up together in Forks.

"Do you remember Bella what we were like about Edward Cullen?" asked Alice.

Goodness, I hadn't thought about Edward Cullen for years now. He had been incarcerated for life several years before for the cold-blooded murder of his wife Tanya Richardson.

"We absolutely adored Edward Cullen for years. Do you remember, Alice, our bedrooms were covered from top to bottom with posters, calendars and pictures of him for years. We were both going to marry him and we loved him outrageously," I said.

"Yeah, but that all changed once we discovered he was a murderer. How can anyone that good looking be so wicked? He always looked the part of a hero not a baddie," added Alice.

"I remember now," said Jasper, "He shot his wife. It was in the news for weeks, especially during his trial! "

"That's right," I replied, "He was found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment. He should have received the death penalty but everyone reckons because he was so well known they let him off. I don't know which would be worse, the death penalty or a life spent in prison."

"Imagine what it's like for him. One day you're one of the most influential people in Hollywood and one of the most famous people in the world and then the next moment you're a figure of hatred and derision!" added Jasper. "His wife was cheating on him wasn't she?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah," replied Alice. "Apparently he didn't have a clue that she had been sleeping with James Whitehead for months before the movie even began to be filmed. He walked in on them while they were at it in Edward Cullen's own bedroom! There was only one day of shooting left and due to their contracts Cullen had to finish the film or face financial ruin. The last scene involved Cullen playing the jealous husband and shooting his on-screen wife in a fit of temper. Cullen had the nerve to shoot his wife during that last scene. That was what angered so many people!"

I remembered all the sordid details that had come out during his high profile trial. Edward Cullen had cold-bloodedly loaded live bullets into the gun used in the last scene. He claimed that someone else had done it, that he knew nothing about it, but his finger prints were on the gun barrel.

"I remember," I said, "There was also a tape recording of Cullen threatening to kill Tanya which was played in court."

"She was also pregnant when she was killed," added Alice. "He was lucky not to be executed. I thought at the time that he had got off lightly but he spent a fortune on lawyers which probably saved him. But it was just so obvious that he did it. How he thought he would get away with it nobody knows."

"Enough of that!" cried Jasper. "We're here to celebrate so let's get celebrating."

I had to agree with him. So that's exactly what we did. A couple of bottles of wine later we all poured ourselves into a cab which took us back to Alice's apartment. I wasn't a bit surprised when Jasper stayed for the night. It was obvious that Alice and Jasper were very much in love.

I climbed into my lonely bed in the guest bedroom and thought back to the days of Edward Cullen worship. I honestly hadn't even had a passing thought about him until tonight. Strange when you think just how besotted and in love I was with him in my youth. What a crush I had. It was very sad to think of all that handsome manliness locked away in prison, but it was more upsetting to think that my hero didn't just turn out to have feet of clay, but that he was also thoroughly wicked and evil. Thank god he didn't marry me or Alice! With that facetious thought I turned over and went to sleep trying to ignore the noises coming from Alice's' room. Thank goodness somebody was happy, and judging by the volume of the noise, somebody was very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**S Meyer owns all the characters in Twilight, I am merely taking them for a ride! I'll take them home when I've finished with them (she should be so lucky!)**

**Be patient all you unbelievers! Edward and Bella will meet. The first few chapters are just the setting the scene. They will meet and the story will get very interesting!**

**Taken In**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Fuck it! Five rotten, stinking years! Five rotten, stinking years taken away from my life. Five years spent banged up in prison. Five years out of my life! A life sentence left to serve!

All those years stuck in the same small, cramped prison cell. Interminable years spent with the lowest of the low. Murderers, rapists, thieves and god knows what else. The scum of the earth. And here was I – apparently one of them. How did Edward Cullen, one time golden boy, hot shot actor and feted film director end up here?

My mind drifted back to the last days of my freedom.

Marrying Tanya had at the time seemed like one of the best moves of my life.

Lonely years had been spent coming to the realisation that all women really wanted me for was either my body or my contacts in Hollywood and sometimes for both of those things. Numerous hook-ups with empty, vacuous women with nothing to talk about had become the norm. Sure they had to be stunning to look at to take my interest, but after a time one hot body pretty much blends with all the other hot bodies. One night stands had become the way to scratch the itch but never to satisfy my craving for something more. My cynicism about women had reached epic proportions.

When I met Tanya I thought my happiness had been made complete. Finally I believed, I had met someone who was something more than a pretty face or a hot body. Someone who was interested in me – Edward Cullen, human being not just Edward Cullen movie star. Realisation came late that the only complete thing about the whole sham of a marriage was the complete and utter idiot I'd been made to look by my caring, sharing wife. When I say sharing I mean **sharing –** with anyone else but me!

I'd drifted to LA and Hollywood after I left University with a degree in Film Studies. Full of optimism I'd hitchhiked my way to the world capital of the film industry. With my shiny new degree and my experience of directing student plays (just how naive was I?) I fully expected to be taken into the bosom of the whole movie world. In all honesty I truly believed that within a matter of months the major film studios would be knocking at my door.

Every year literally thousands of young hopefuls arrive in LA with nothing but optimism to sustain them in their search for success. Young actors, actresses and in my case wannabe film directors hope that elusive lucky break will come for them. I was no different.

After sending off hundreds of CVs and traipsing round every film set I knew about, and some I didn't want to know about, I realised my dream, like thousands of others in Hollywood was going nowhere fast.

Even to get a job as a bar tender in a seedy downtown bar meant beating off lots of other contenders. Working in a seedy bar meant low wages which in turn meant a revolting cupboard of a room to live in. Life basically sucked. No friends and no family close by. My pride was such that I refused to contact my family for help. They knew nothing of my daily struggle to survive.

The day came when I decided enough was enough! I was just going to have to bite the bullet and admit that Hollywood was never going open up to me. My talents would have to be used somewhere else. But where? And how? I packed my few belongings into my battered hold-all, returned the key to the landlord and decided to walk along Hollywood Boulevard once last time.

Feet dragging, I walked slowly past the shops, hotels and the famous Chinese Theatre. Looking at the crowds thronging the pavements with their golden stars and handprints I felt more than a little bitter. Why does one person achieve success and the next person – in this case me – become a dismal failure without being allowed to actually have a go? Heart heavy I turned in the direction of the bus station. It was going to be a long walk and an even longer journey back to my family in Phoenix where I would be forced to admit to failure.

Suddenly an extremely loud voice bellowed across the street. "Hey you! You with the hair. Stop!" Everybody within 20 yards stopped what they were doing and looked to where the voice had come from. An extremely large and unkempt individual was standing up in the front seat of a red convertible BMW sports car. He seemed to be looking and pointing at me, but although I knew my hair was messy and unmanageable at the best of times, I still didn't think he was shouting at me.

I carried on walking. The shout became even louder. "You there! Stop!" I put my head down in the hope that he was not talking to me. I carried on walking. An extremely large hand came heavily down on my shoulder.

"I'm talking to you," boomed the owner of the aforementioned hand. "Slow down I need to discuss something with you."

I turned slowly round and looked up into the face of one of the tallest and broadest men I had ever seen. Now I'm not short – at 6 foot two inches tall there aren't too many people I have to look up to – but this was certainly one of them.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, eyebrows raised. The eyebrows usually did the trick. Not many people can argue with my eyebrows.

This dude certainly could. "Yes. And I've got a proposition for you."

Oh no! Here it comes, I thought. I'd heard all about these propositions. Hollywood was awash with propositions – seedy, dirty little promises of work which led nothing but degradation and downward spirals. I'd managed to steer clear of any and all such invitations. The eyebrows had helped!

Before I could open my mouth a huge grin appeared on his face. "Fuck it," he said, "That definitely didn't come out the way I intended!"

The grin was infectious. Despite myself I just had to smile back.

"Can we start again?" he requested. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Emmett McCarthy."

Emmett McCarthy! Instantly I knew who he was. He was one of the up and coming directors on the circuit in Hollywood. He was heading for fame and fortune after directing a self-financed and independent film which blew all its rivals away at the box office. He was an overnight success and all the major studios were now vying to have him work for them. Lectures had been given on his directing techniques when I was at University. He had brought a freshness and unique flavour to the films he had since directed and he really was the new boy wonder in Hollywood.

He held out his hand and we shook hands. I'm not a small guy but my hand nearly disappeared in his meaty paw. He had a very firm handshake! Surreptitiously rubbing my knuckles to restore circulation I said "Okay, now I know who you are we can talk about your proposition."

"You know who I am?" Emmett asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I know who you are. Everybody in Hollywood knows who you are," I replied. My mind was now working overtime. Visions of becoming his assistant director or even just a gopher for him were dancing round ion my head. I could do that. Anything but returning home with my tail between my legs.

"Well, actually I don't usually go around shouting at strangers in the street," Emmett said in an embarrassed tone of voice. "This is most unlike me. We're looking for some extras for a scene in the film I'm shooting. I've just put in an extra scene and we're shooting round the corner here. Most of the crew are hunting down likely people to play gang members. I think you would fit right in!"

I did fit right in. I got paid for appearing as an extra in the film and when the rushes were looked at that night it was decided that the camera loved me! I was apparently a natural!. My talent as an actor shone through just in those few moments on film, which I found thoroughly surprising as I had never wanted to be an actor. Consequently Emmett wrote a small part into the film just for me. From there, as they say, the rest is history. The parts I got in films grew and grew. In a very short space of time I was the actor in demand. Everybody wanted a piece of me. Magazines, TV, photo shoots and any and all media events organised by my agent. I was _the_ hot property. Film studios vied for my services.

Life should have been good. It wasn't because my life wasn't my own. I could no longer walk down a street without being mobbed or screamed at by my adoring fans. A trip to restaurants, the theatre or just anywhere became impossible. Edward Cullen, film star belonged to his adoring public, at least it seemed that way.

I was introduced to Tanya, my future wife by my agent Jessica Hope. We were at a reception to celebrate the wrap of my latest movie White Water Rapids. The shoot had gone down very well and everyone was very tired and at the same time very satisfied. We knew we had a fantastic film on our hands. Everybody felt that ripple of excitement as a truly great film had been finished. This was the movie I won my first Oscar for acting. The buzz around the set had been electric and this feeling had carried on over to the reception.

Jessica sauntered over to where I was standing with Emmett, both of us sipping champagne . With Jessica was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Tall, blonde, willowy and elegant. Sex just oozed from every pore of her body! I was already feeling horny with the excitement of finishing the movie and Tanya looked like she was just what I needed.

"Edward, this is Tanya. She's been dying to be introduced to you. She inveigled me into bringing her over to you. So – here she is," said Jessica. At the time I didn't notice the hesitant note in her voice. I should have been listening more closely. Emmett just rolled his eyes and walked away.

We chatted all evening, scarcely even acknowledging the presence of anyone else in the room. Tanya was amazingly easy to talk to. I found myself telling just how lonely I was, despite my success and how I'd always planned on settling down and having a family one day. I'd never even acknowledged this to myself, yet here I was telling Tanya all about it. She had decided that her days as a struggling film actress were numbered. She too wanted to settle down and raise a family – and sooner rather than later. I couldn't believe my luck. We were made for each other.

I also hadn't noticed just how many glasses of champagne had been poured down my neck. I was drunk, but a very happy drunk! I decided that Tanya was without doubt my ideal woman.

After that meeting we rapidly became inseparable. We spent all our time together and I fell very deeply in love with her and she professed her love for me also. I had no reasons to doubt her. I refused to listen to Emmett when he told me that she wasn't good for me. He was the only person in Hollywood who had the courage to try and bring me to my senses and tell me what kind of woman Tanya was. I chose not to believe him. We came closer to falling out than we ever had. But Emmett backed off, much to my relief. He realised that I wouldn't listen. He decided to be there for me when I crashed and burned.

Her skills in bed were extraordinary. I later found out they were in fact legendary - all around Hollywood! She had honed her expertise on many casting couches and it was me, poor sucker,who fell hook, line and sinker for her. Desperation to try and bring some normality into my life clouded my judgement.

Emmett had become one of the best friends a guy could ever wish for. He was always there for me. He was one of the few true friends I had. Sure I had lots of so-called pals – sycophants and hangers on. People who surrounded me to supposedly help and look after me. People who disappeared as quickly as rats off a sinking ship once I really needed them! There was only one man who stood by me throughout my trial – you've guessed it – Emmett McCarthy. My one and only true friend.

**Next chapter will deal with the murder.**

**Lots of people are reading, please give me some feedback so I know you are enjoying it – or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight – I'm just borrowing them. **

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The day my life went to hell started the same way days had been starting in the Cullen household for months now – full of rancour and bitterness. My charming, sweet home loving wife and soon to be mother to my babies had disappeared in a puff of smoke once she read the reviews of White Water Rapids. This was the film I received my Oscar for, but I had also promised a small part in the film to Tanya as a swan song to her career – a final chance before she retired to prove to herself that she could act.

Tanya had always been a competent bit part player, picking up small parts in B movies chiefly by sleeping with either producers or directors (I found this all out after we were married) but with my help she had found a depth of emotion in her acting that nobody expected. She suddenly found that she could act, but not without my help and assistance. Suddenly she didn't want to be a mum. She didn't want to be a homemaker. She wanted to be a star!

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. Once again I was on my own, more often than not, as Tanya attended every soiree, every reception where there was the smallest chance she could get a part in a film. She knew I wouldn't encourage her by giving a role in any of my films as I still had a foolish hope that she would burn this acting bug out of her system and we could get back to being a happy couple once more. No such luck!

Because of the Cullen name Tanya picked up a couple of very juicy parts in some very good films. Good that is until Tanya appeared on set. Her acting skills were non- existent. Her performances bombed and she found herself unemployed by any of the movie studios. She had only managed to give good performances in my films because I knew instinctively how to encourage her to let go as an actress and put some emotion into her acting. She didn't seem to be able to do this with any other director.

She came back to me and promised that if she could make one last movie with me she would retire and we could have the family I always wanted. She didn't want to be remembered as a bad actress. She hoped that if I could coax one more good performance out of her then she would be remembered for that. Like a fool I fell for her promises once again.

We duly began shooting the movie Over the Hills with Emmett directing us. The studio bosses had wanted me to direct the movie, but I thought it would be better for my sanity if I just concentrated on getting a good performance from Tanya and not worrying about all the other considerations involved in directing a movie.

The powers that be in the studio had James Whitehead still under contract with them to make one more film. James was a womanising junkie with a bad coke habit. We had never hit it off personally and I just thanked the stars that I didn't have to direct him. However, he did seem to clean up pretty well to be in this movie. His dirty blond hair and unkempt look held a certain charm for the ladies and he fitted the character of the cheating wife's lover.

How stupid could I have been?

On the penultimate day of the shoot, Emmett came down with a bad case of food poisoning and as we were on a very tight budget – I had personally invested a fair chunk of my own money into this film, we needed to wrap the shoot on time. The studio decided, with Emmett's blessing, that I should direct the last day's shooting.

The very last scene of the film to be shot was to take place in the kitchen of Tanya's character. This was a very sexually charged scene between the wife and her lover. She was going to tell him that it was all over and that she was going to stay with her husband. All the scenes between me, the husband and Tanya my screen wife had been completed. Tomorrow the two lovers were going to have a last kiss during which the wife wanted to take things further with her lover. The lover would reject her and in a fit of rage the wife would take the gun from the drawer and threaten him with it . There would be a tussle and the lover would shoot the wife dead.

The scene had been set with all the props duly placed in the kitchen. The gun was in one of the kitchen drawers ready and loaded with blank bullets. I checked all the props and that everything was ready for the next morning. I opened the drawer and moved the gun closer to the front so that Tanya would be able to pick it up more easily. Satisfied, I decided to go back to our hotel room. This was earlier than I had anticipated as we had finished preparing the set sooner than planned. I was looking forward to finishing the shoot so that we could get home and start making those babies!

As I put the key into the door I thought I heard a strange groaning sound coming from inside our room. Panicked, I rushed into the room only to be brought up short and in stunned surprise as I saw Tanya straddling the lap of James Whitehead. It took me a moment to register exactly what I was seeing.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Don't be so stupid," Tanya replied in a surprisingly calm voice for someone who had just been discovered naked in the arms of her lover. "What does it look like?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tanya carefully removed herself from James Whitehead's lap and slowly put on her negligee which was lying next to her on the couch. James quickly jumped up and pulled his trousers back up. I was still stunned and speechless with surprise.

"Don't play the innocent with me Edward. You know what life is really like. Do you honestly think that you could keep me satisfied and that you could keep me tied to the kitchen sink knee deep in babies? God you make me sick!" she snarled at me. I couldn't believe the depth of her hatred for me.

"H-h-how long has this been going on?" I managed to choke out.

"Before we even met," was the astonishing answer. "We've always been lovers through thick and thin. Don't you know when you've been had Edward. I never wanted your babies, I only wanted your money. We're in California and when you divorce me I'll get half of all you've got Edward. We'll be able to live in style!"

"I think a quiet divorce would be best don't you Cullen?" came the oily voice of James. "Just give us the money and we'll go quietly"

With that my temper snapped. I saw absolute red. I ran across the room and grabbed James by his collar. "You bastard" I yelled. "Get out before I kill you." I took a swing at him but missed. I was so angry I could hardly see. The blood was pounding in my ears.

"Get out." I shouted at the top of my voice.

Tanya and James moved towards the door. I must have looked half crazy because they both suddenly looked frightened as I moved towards them once more. They opened the door to leave. Standing at the door was a very surprised looking bell boy.

"I've got your champagne Miss Richardson" he said. That was it. I rushed towards the pair of them as they ran into the corridor.

I started yelling at them at the top of my voice. "Yes run. You've got nowhere to hide. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. I'll kill both of you before you get a penny of my money. You bastards!"

Suddenly I realised how everything looked and sounded to the bell boy. "Here, I'll take that," I said to him taking the bottle out of his hands. "Charge it to my account." His eyes grew enormous. Even by Hollywood standards the shouting match he had just witnessed was outrageous. I went back into the room and slammed the door.

Several glasses of champagne later the phone went. It was Charles Aro, the producer of the film. "I hear there has been a little contretemps there at the hotel," he said.

How on earth had he heard so quickly?

"You do realise don't you Edward that the show must go on. That final scene in the film has got to be completed. You'll just have to swallow your pride and direct it," he added. "Think law suits and contracts and all that shit Edward. You are, after all a professional and we expect you to act like one."

The guy had a point. I couldn't let Tanya and James get the better of me. We were going to have to get through the next day somehow or other. I thought of the steamy scene due to be filmed tomorrow. Yeah, bring it on. I would direct them all right – and I would take a certain satisfaction in tormenting them. Revenge was going to be sweet!

The next day the tension on set could have been cut with a knife. Tanya and James turned up looking more than a little chastened. Gossip had spread like wild fire and I was getting lots of sympathetic looks which I studiously ignored. Everybody knew that this last scene was going to be difficult to get through, but I was determined to get through it in a professional way. That was until I started rehearsing the scene.

I took tremendous pleasure in making Tanya and James rehearse over and over again the passionate scene in the kitchen. It hurt for me to see and think that this was what had been happening between them all this time. But at the same time I knew that they felt humiliated by the fact that everybody knew what had happened the night before at the hotel and what they had been up to. They were asked to play the scene several times until finally I was satisfied.

Finally we began to shoot the scene.

Despite their nerves Tanya and James were giving good performances. Hopefully this would be a wrap. Tanya took the gun from the drawer. The consequent struggle for the gun looked very convincing and then....... James fired the gun. The sound of a real bullet being fired from a gun sounds very different from the sound blank cartridges make. Everybody froze as Tanya crumpled to the ground with blood pouring from a huge, gaping wound in her chest.

"Oh my god fetch the medics, call for an ambulance" I cried in horror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I was the first person to react and ran quickly over to Tanya's inert form on the ground. It was obvious to everyone that she was dead! I simply couldn't believe it. I felt completely shocked and numb. Somebody, I don't know who called the police and we all waited in silence as the sounds of sirens grew closer. I sat in my director's chair waiting for questions to be asked. Nobody asked them. I was left to sit on my own. Nobody came near me.

Eventually a taxi was called for and I went back to the hotel room. I sat waiting on the couch for the police to arrive. Instead, when I answered a knock on the door a very green and sick looking Emmett was standing peering at me with a look of sympathy and sorrow on his face.

"Thought you could use the company Edward" he murmured. He joined me on the couch. Nobody else had rung or texted. Where had all my so called friends gone? Where were the police? Should I be worried? Why wasn't I being interviewed?

**A/N Please let me know if you are enjoying this or not. I do promise that Bella and Edward will meet – very soon.**

**The next chapter will be about the trial and his escape wherein he meets the lovely Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight – I'm just borrowing them to play with!**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

"Look Edward," said Emmett, "I'm sure this will all be sorted out. The police will find out why Tanya died and arrest the bastard responsible."

I felt numb. Nothing seemed real and I could feel the tension in Emmett as he tried to reassure me. I knew things looked bad for me and the longer the police stayed away from me the more vulnerable I felt. They needed to interview me to get information which would help them catch the killer. Never for a moment did I think I would really be the main suspect.

When the knock at the door came we both jumped. "I'll answer it," I insisted.

Outside the door stood two of the largest detectives I'd ever seen. You couldn't mistake either one of them as anything else.

"Mr Edward Cullen?" enquired the tallest of the pair.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Can we come in?"

Stepping back from the door, I nodded signalling them to enter. The pair looked very grim.

"Mr Cullen we are arresting you for the murder of your wife Tanya Richardson."

Disbelief washed over me. I simply could not believe it as they placed the cuff link on and read me my rights. As they took me from the hotel room Emmett shouted "It'll be alright Edward! I'll get the best lawyers we can afford on your case. We'll beat this – don't give up"

The humiliation as I was marched through the hotel reception was almost more than I could bare. The two policemen made no effort to hide the pleasure they took in arresting the famous Edward Cullen. Crowds of people had gathered outside the entrance to the hotel and the two cops enjoyed dragging me reluctantly through the crowd. No back entrance for me. They thoroughly revelled in parading their captive. I tried to hold my head up high as camera flash bulbs went off and TV cameras were thrust into my face.

"Did you do it Edward?"

"Why did you kill her?"

"How did you think you would get away with it?"

The voices hammered on and on.

The crush of excited reporters was held back by a line of police officers.

"Come on Cullen, give us a quote!"

Excited shrieks came from every direction as I was pushed unceremoniously into the back of a squad car.

That was just the beginning of my very public humiliation and the circus that was to become my trial.

Day after day I sat in court listening while my character and person was destroyed by the prosecution. My womanising ways from before I was married was brought up in court, much to the delight of all the court reporters. The gossip magazines had a field day as they described my previous history of one night stands and sleeping around. My 'immoral' way of life was laid out for all to drool over and comment on.

Particularly damning to my case was the reported death threats I had made to Tanya and James Whitehead which the bell boy had overheard and repeated in graphic detail.

The fact that my finger prints were all over the barrel of the gun which shot Tanya was further proof – they threw out my explanation of checking the props the evening before.

The absolute clincher was when it came out in court that Tanya was in fact pregnant – pregnant with James Whitehead's baby! I couldn't believe it. After we were married there had been no way that I could persuade Tanya to have a baby, yet there she was pregnant! The coroner had confirmed to the world that James Whitehead was the father. To the jury this was just further proof of my murderous jealousy and rage.

Nobody was interested in my side of the story. Everybody wanted me to be guilty – especially the gossip magazines. They took great delight in repeating every small detail that emerged from the trial. My disgrace was their increase in magazine sales.

Despite my very expensive legal team there was not much they could do to refute the accusations. I knew I was doomed, but it was still a terrible shock to hear the verdict of guilty! An audible gasp rippled round the court as the verdict was announced. Reporters raced to hit the headlines first. Edward Cullen guilty of murder!

Before sentencing the newspapers and gossip magazines had had a field day discussing whether I would be given the death penalty or not. Most of them were of the opinion that I should be put to death. That would no doubt increase their circulation!

Slunk in a pit of despair I couldn't bring myself to care any more!

Through everything, the arrest and trial, Emmett was my only visitor. I'd given him my powers of attorney and he agreed to look after all my financial affairs while I was in prison. Looked like that would be for a long time!

My family tried to visit but I refused to see them. I couldn't face either their contempt or their sympathy. My state of mind was such that I didn't know which it would be. I just wanted it all to end. Life had become unbearable.

On the day of sentencing the court room, if anything, was even more crowded than during the trial. Much to my horror cameras had been allowed inside to record the event. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. I stood as directed and forced my face to show no emotion whatsoever. A statue could have shown more feeling even though inside I was breaking into tiny fractured pieces of agony and pain. I refused to give them what they wanted, even when my life sentence was announced.

Due to my apparent cold blooded attitude to the murder and the fact I showed no remorse to the court, I wouldn't be allowed to apply for parole. I would die in prison!

And what a prison it was. Over-crowded, ancient and rotting with some of the most hardened criminals in the state housed within its grim walls. As the cell door clanged shut behind me on my first night, my heart plummeted to the depths of my soul. A feeling of utter despair weighed down on my soul.

They'd smuggled me into prison at the dead of night. They didn't want me mixing with other inmates. They were obviously worried about the effects of my arrival on the other prisoners. How would they react to the presence of the now notorious Edward Cullen? How much jealousy would there be after my life had been publicly dissected during the trial. The knowledge of my womanising ways and just how hard I played was known by everybody. How would the prisoners react to me? Only time would tell.

As I put my small pile of spare prison clothes, a frayed towel and a toothbrush on the bottom bunk in the cell a voice came from the top bunk. "So you are Edward Cullen," the voice stated. I couldn't argue with the man. A small chipper figure hopped down from above landing lightly on his feet. A huge grin was on his Latin features. He held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Lou Giodino. I know who you are and I'd like to welcome you to hell."

That's how I met my second best friend. Lou was a car thief who worked in his uncle's family 'firm'. His job was to steal cars to order so his Uncle Sol could fix them up, sell them on and make a tidy profit. Lou did alright until he stole one of his uncle's own cars. That did't go down well and his Uncle Sol organised for him to go down for the crime to teach him a lesson. You never stole from family. He was sentenced to six years and he had served one of them. He'd been inside long enough to know the ropes and he tried to show me how to survive amongst some of the most violent prisoners in the US.

At first I didn't listen. As soon as I was allowed to mix with the rest of the prison population I became a target for every dissatisfied and angry inmate. I took their baiting for as long as I could. The taunts became ever more vicious.

"Come on pretty boy. Bend over for me."

"Let's show you what a real good time is. Fucking big shot."

"Poor rich bastard, let's show you what a real man is."

The insults and the 'accidental 'pushes and shoves escalated until I was genuinely afraid for my life and my virtue. Trips to the showers became ever more an ordeal until the day I was surrounded by a group of men. Unfortunately I was day-dreaming and planning how I was going to get out of prison. I didn't notice the five men until it was too late!

"Come on hot shot actor. Show us what you're made of," drawled the biggest and ugliest member of the gang.

"I fancy a piece of that hot ass. Wait 'til I tell all my friends back home who I managed to find and fuck in the shower. They'll be asking me for my autograph when they find out I've had Cullen!" one of them laughed nastily. "Who's going hold him down?"

That was it! I totally lost it! The months of frustration and inner rage exploded from me. I attacked them in a frenzy of hatred and disgust. They didn't know what hit them.

I fought dirty. I thumped, kicked, hit, punched and even bit in my uncontrollable rage. I didn't feel a single punch they landed on me. The noise of the fight brought the prison officers to the showers and after they untangled the fighting mass they found me at the bottom of it still kicking and screaming. They had to administer a sedative to calm me down and cart me off to the prison infirmary. Three of the gang ended up in there with me with various injuries including broken noses, dislocated shoulders and serious bite injuries.

My injuries were minor and I was soon released only to serve my first time in solitary.

The word went round the prison community that it was best to leave me alone as I was obviously insane and dangerous. Nobody bothered me again, but I fought tooth and nail against everything the prison officers asked me to do. After several visits to solitary confinement I finally began to listen to the things Lou was telling me about how to survive in prison without going insane.

The best advice he gave me was to work with the prison officers and try to become a trusty which would mean spending less time locked up in the cell all day. Once I started acting the role of a model prisoner it didn't take long for the Warden to take notice. Warden Stan Boyle was a small minded and vicious individual. There were rumours of a special room somewhere deep in the prison where 'difficult' or 'problem' prisoners were taken if the Warden didn't like their attitude. Not many of them reappeared back into the prison community and several had been injured while 'attempting to escape'.

Warden Boyle loved having the once famous actor Edward Cullen at his beck and call. I was to be available night or day if he wanted to show me off to his friends or visitors. He loved giving me the most menial jobs he could find. His favourite was when he went to walk his little ratty dog outside in the exercise yard. I had to follow him and the dog around with a little shovel and plastic bag to pick up all the mess made by the dog!

I suffered it all in silence and eventually worked my way up to being his driver. I'm sure it was against the prison rules for a murderer and 'lifer' to leave the prison grounds, but Warden Boyle revelled in the attention he received when his car rolled up and parked in the high street of the small local town. He loved drawing attention to the fact that his driver was Edward Cullen, former actor and celebrity. Heads would turn and people would stare and point. Ignoring them I'd sink low into the car seat and try to be invisible.

Lou and I had become firm friends and I was grateful for his down to earth attitude to life in general. He was coming up for parole just a few short weeks and I knew that I'd miss his cheery presence terribly when he'd gone. It was while thinking of Lou leaving the prison that I became determined to escape. I knew Lou had connections with his family on the outside and I needed Lou to get his uncle to set up a means for me to escape.

Being the Warden's driver for so long I'd become trusted to look after his car while he went about his business. He made a habit of visiting a certain blonde lady friend who lived above a bakers shop in the middle of the town. I sat outside each week while he spent at least two hours with his girlfriend. I was trusted enough to run a few errands around town in several shops. People in town had got used to me and no longer took any notice of the in my bright orange prison outfit.

With Lou's help the next time I did the run into town I was going to make my bid for freedom.

Lou's family, who were frequent visitors to him in prison, smuggled letters I'd written to Emmett on the outside. Emmett had never doubted my innocence through everything. He wanted me out of prison any way that we could manage it. He had sent money to Lou's uncle so that he would leave a car parked in a back street in town. A stash of clothes were to be left in a trash can in the toilets of a local service station for me to change into. I was set to go!

The morning of my escape dawned grey and grim. All was running smoothly but I was a nervous wreck. At the last moment the Warden decided that Lou was going to come along with us to take some dry cleaning to the laundry and to run a few errands for him. I was to sit in the car and not move.

We set off for the town and arrived without incident. Once Boyle disappeared into his girlfriend's apartment it was time for me to be off. Lou had agreed not to try and escape with me as he had so little time left until he would be paroled. He set off to carry out his errands with a cheerful wave of his hand. We'd decided that he would return to the car to find it empty and it would be him that alerted the authorities to my escape. This should make sure that nobody linked him to my escape.

I hurried to filling station and slipped unobserved into the rest room. The stash of clothes was there and I changed quickly and stuffed the prison uniform into the trash can. The handgun I had asked for was also there. I slipped on dark glasses, placed the gun in my pocket and set off. I'd asked for a map of the route to Emmett's house which I was going to drive to. This was isolated and half way up a mountain. I placed that carefully into my other pocket. It felt strange to be wearing ordinary clothes again. After years of wearing bright orange prison clothes the blue denim jeans and jacket felt comfortable against my skin.

I set out in the direction of the street where I knew my car was parked. At last I was going to be free – or at least on my was to freedom. I turned the corner of the street looking for the small blue Chevrolet with the license plate I had memorised. The car was there alright – being loaded on the back of a pick-up truck!

As the light began to fade from the sky I stood in stunned horror! What now?

**I absolutely promise that Edward and Bella will be meeting in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review – I love to know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight – I'm still just borrowing them to play with!**

**Just a quick note to say I've changed the rating for this story – for future chapters. Who knows what will happen when Edward and Bella meet. I think you and I all know!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The morning after our celebrations certainly felt like a real morning after! My head was pounding and my mouth felt like the bottom of a bird cage! Bed had never felt so good and it was with real reluctance I rolled out of it. I thought back to the night before.

Meeting Alice's Jasper had been fun. What a great guy. Why couldn't I meet someone like that? Was I ever going to find a suitable man? He didn't need to be as good looking as Jasper, but he did need to have a brain. It was really unfair that Alice had managed to find herself somebody with both. A hot body and intelligence! He even had a great sense of humour!

Sighing I made my way to the bathroom. By the time I got to the kitchen the mouth-watering smell of grilled bacon was spreading through the apartment. Alice was sitting at the small dining table while Jasper was standing at the stove wearing the most ridiculous apron I'd ever seen. Even with my aching head I had to laugh. EAT MY BUNS was emblazoned on the front with two currant buns strategically placed to look like two large breasts.

"God, Alice," I managed to choke out, "He even cooks! Is there nothing this man can't do?"

Alice waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Are we talking about his kitchen skills or his bedroom skills?" she stage whispered.

I blushed even while I laughed as Jasper hit her lightly on the head with a spatula.

"Good job I haven't had a shower yet," said Alice as she wrestled him for control of the spatula, grease flying everywhere. "You are so for it Jasper Whitlock," she shouted.

Speaking in my best teacher voice I managed to attract their attention. "Now then children, save it for the playground!" Oh dear. Not a good idea. They both turned towards me waving kitchen utensils. I grabbed a fish slice and entered the fight!

Nobody won, but the bacon very nearly lost. Just in time Jasper remembered he was cooking. Rescuing the bacon, he produced some delicious crunchy fresh bread rolls filled to overflowing. Somehow my appetite had returned.

We lounged about the apartment for the rest of the morning recharging our batteries and we watched a couple of movies until it was time for me to make my visit to Fred Bowdler to talk about the money he'd given me for my after school club. The plan was that I would visit him and be back in time for us to go out for another meal together.

The weather was threatening as I set out for the journey. The sky looked to be full of snow, a few snowflakes drifted lazily to the ground. Fred lived a couple of hours away from Seattle and I was hoping that the snow that was forecast would hold off. At least I'd be in a four wheel drive if the worst came to the worst.

The traffic was light and I made good time to Fred's, small single storey house. He made me very welcome and after several cups of coffee and enough cookies to feed an army my job was done. Fred loved what I was doing with the after school club and pressed another cheque for $500 into my hands. He was very generous and made me feel that my trip had been well worthwhile.

The sky was definitely getting darker as I climbed back into the car. I noticed that the fuel in the car was getting very low and I decided to head into the centre of the small town to look for a filling station. It was a real one horse town and I was relieved when I spotted the filling station in the high street. Pulling up at a pump I quickly filled the tank and went inside to pay. There was a queue inside and I got into conversation with the woman standing in front of me.

I hadn't looked out of the window of the filling station while I was queuing and I was startled when I went back outside to see a man leaning over the back wheel of my car which now appeared to have a flat tyre.

"Hey!" I called out to the dark figure. As he straightened up I was suprised to see how tall he was. He was almost a foot taller than me. He was wearing sunglasses which I thought was strange cinsidering the weather, but I was more concerned about my car. "What are you doing?"

"I noticed you had a flat tyre and wondered if you needed any help," the stranger replied.

I hadn't noticed the tyre being flat. When had that happened?

Usually I tried to be as independent as I can, but the SUV was a big heavy car and I didn't think I could manage to change the tyre on my own. I could call a break down truck but that could take hours to arrive and I wanted to be back in time to beat the snow and to go out to the restaurant with Alice and Jasper.

"Are you sure?" I asked the man.

"Yeah, no problem," came the reply.

He soon had the car up on its jack and started unfastening the wheel nuts.

A police cruiser pulled up onto the forecourt nearby. The policeman in the passenger side of the car rolled down his window and shouted over to me "Everything okay ma'am?"

Scarcely had I opened my mouth to answer him when I could hear the static of his police radio as he picked up the receiver. I could see his sudden excitement as he rolled his window back up and he yelled something to the other cop in the car. The siren started to wail as they took off at speed back up the street.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I thought out loud.

"Probably a cat stuck up a tree," the man replied breathlessly. "Not too much happens round here most days." I laughed.

"Okay," I joked, "Now you're working for me it would be good if I knew your name."

He held out his hand and introduced himself as Brad Stokes.

"I'm Bella Swan," I informed him and we shook hands. His hand felt large and hot. I shivered in the cold.

"Where's your car?" I asked him, not seeing one anywhere close by. All the other cars that had been on the forecourt had disappeared. I couldn't see another vehicle anywhere. He looked a little sheepish.

"I haven't got a car. I was waiting for a friend to pick me up to take me for a job interview tomorrow. He hasn't turned up so I had just decided to go back home when I noticed your flat tyre."

Immediately I felt sorry for him. "Where's your interview?" I asked him.

"Seattle," he replied.

Now I felt conflicted. I was returning to Seattle and this stranger had just done me a really good turn. Wouldn't it be the correct thing to offer him a lift? I bit my lips in indecision. I, like everybody else, had always been warned about giving lifts to strangers, especially strange men. I knew you shouldn't do it. But surely this man was safe? He'd just done me an enormous favour and I felt obligated to him. What would my dad say? Being the daughter of the ex police chief of Forks held certain responsibilities. I felt in my heart of hearts that it was wrong. But he seemed in real need.

I looked at the clothes he was wearing. Both the denim jacket and the denim jeans he was wearing looked brand new. The poor guy was probably desperate for a new job. What kind of job was he going for if he was wearing such poor clothes? As I stood and considered, more and more sirens could be heard in the distance. One police cruiser went flying straight past the filling station on its way to the highway.

I was too busy thinking to notice.

Finally Brad Stokes stood up. He had finished changing the tyre. Decision time! I took a deep breath."Would you like a lift to Seattle? That's the direction I'm heading in. You're more than welcome to come with me."

There. I'd done it. I could almost feel my dad's eyes drilling into the back of my head. I held my breath. If he turned me down then I would be off the hook and I could still feel I'd done the right thing.

He turned to look at me. "That'd be great. I'd be more than grateful!"

Damn, damn, damn!

I opened the doors to the car and we both climbed in. I turned the ignition and we set off into the steadily increasing gloom.

**EPOV**

As I climbed into the big black SUV I felt weak with relief. Perfect! This car would do the job. This was better than stealing a car – it even came with a driver.

At first when I had seen my blue Chevrolet being towed away from where I was supposed to pick it up I had felt utterly panic stricken. I couldn't believe my bad luck. But there again luck seemed to have deserted me completely over the past five years.

Looking desperately around I spotted a filling station on the High Street with several cars parked up at the fuel pumps. As I watched and started walking towards the station a large SUV pulled up at one of the pumps and a petite long haired woman jumped out. She filled the fuel tank by which time I had sauntered unseen onto the forecourt. Peering into the shop I could see was in a long queue. I had time to notice that she'd left the keys in the ignition and I considered just stealing the car.

Then an idea came into my head. They would soon be looking for me if Lou had raised the alarm about my escape. A single male driving a stolen vehicle would soon be spotted and I'dsoon be taken back into custody. I couldn't afford for that to happen. What if I managed to persuade the young female driver to give me a lift? But how? She wasn't just going to say yes if I asked her nicely.

Thinking quickly I strode over to the parked car. Making sure nobody could see me I pulled a small penknife out of my pocket (thank you Lou's uncle!) and sank it deep into the back tyre. Gouging at the tyre, it quickly deflated with a satisfying hiss. Now I had a reason to approach the young woman and if she could be persuaded to let me help her change the tyre she would be under an obligation to me. I prayed and hoped my hastily put together plan would work.

Crouching down near the tyre I kept my fingers crossed.

Within seconds the woman walked out of the shop. Close up she looked more like a young girl! She looked no more than about nineteen or twenty. Was this such a good idea? Oh god, a mature woman would have made a much better target than a young girl. Again I cursed my luck!

Too late now, I was committed!

She hesitantly accepted my help with the tyre and as I knelt down to loosen the wheel nuts I heard a car pull up nearby.

"Everything okay ma'am?"

OH no, oh no! I peeked a quick look. Again my cursed luck – a police car! Keeping my head down I kept working on the flat tyre. I didn't hear any reply as the car suddenly took off with sirens blaring and wheels squealing.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I heard the girl say.

As my heart began to slow down I was able to joke with her about cats being stuck up trees! I knew exactly what that was all about. The news was out! The authorities now knew that I'd escaped and the hunt was on! I had to get as far away from this town as I could. And quickly!

Just as I was about to introduce myself she asked me who I was. Good, I'd caught her curiosity. I introduced myself as Brad Stokes and she told me her name was Bella Swan. As we shook hands I noticed how small and petite her hand was. It kinda matched the rest of her. I noticed her shiver in the cold and realised it was time to get this show on the road before she froze to death.

Now it was time to get her to feel sorry for me. When she asked me where my car was it was my opportunity to tell of my failed interview in Seattle. I chose Seattle because that was the direction she was facing on the forecourt. It wasn't much of a gamble that she was heading that way as Seattle was the closest city to this small town. Wherever she was going was better than this place! I really laid it on thick about the friend not picking me up and how I was going to have to go home.

I could tell she didn't really want to give me a lift but I already knew she was a soft touch. She looked so kind and sweet. It had been a long time since I had seen anything or anybody who was kind and sweet! It didn't pay to be kind in prison and I could almost feel the hard shell of coldness and indifference which I'd had to develop to survive being locked up.

I hardened my heart. This was necessary if I was going to escape. She was just a pawn in my plan of escape and as such she had to play out her part.

I could read her hesitation and could tell the moment she made up her mind. Good. I could hear sirens in the distance and we needed to get out of here. I could almost feel her reluctance as I thanked her for her offer of a lift. We both climbed into the car and we were off!

**At last they have met!**

**What d'you think?  
**

**Please don't forget to review if you have an opinion on this story. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight – Unfortunately I don't!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

The snow had really started to fall as we set off. I was feeling incredibly uncomfortable with this strange man in my car. Vulnerable. What on earth had I done? Why had I taken such a risk? Sure I knew his name, that he was good looking and he was looking for a new job, but what else did I know about him? Peeking across, I risked a quick glance at his profile which lit up each time we passed under street lights. It looked a strong profile – a determined looking jaw and an aquiline nose but I realised his mouth looked grim. He looked worn and tired.. I also realised that I couldn't see even a glimpse of his eyes under the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked abruptly.

"I have a problem with the light in my eyes. Something to do with damaged corneas," he replied. "If I don't wear the glasses my eyes swell up and close."

Fair enough. It still seemed odd to be driving along with a strange guy in the car. The snow swirling across the front windscreen added an air of unreality.

I glanced across at his profile again. I had a feeling I had met this man before. I knew that was impossible, I would defintely remembered, but there was something familiar about him, something tugging at my memory. No, nobody came to mind. I'm sure I would have remembered if I'd met somebody this hot before because now I'd had a closer look at my passenger I could see he was smoking hot. Really, really hot. Not just handsome and well built but simply gorgeous.

Despite his poor clothes he had an air of authority about him, a commanding presence. I shivered. I didn't want to but I felt a pull towards this man. It was a good job I had to concentrate on driving as I was finding it increasingly hard to stop looking at him. What on earth was I thinking of?

Okay, distraction time.

"What job are you interviewing for tomorrow?" I asked him.

Startled he looked towards me. He looked like he was finding it difficult to bring his attention back to me.

"I'm a builder!" he replied.

Surprised, I looked across at him. He didn't look like a builder.

"What d'you build?" I asked, now very curious.

"Walls, I build walls," he answered irritably.

"Is there much call for wall building?" I enquired, puzzled.

"I didn't say I build very good walls!" he replied.

I had to laugh.

"That's why I'm looking for a new job!" he said with an air of finality.

Well that attempt at conversation didn't go down too well!

With the snow now falling thickly I had to concentrate even harder on my driving. The traffic on the highway had slowed right down and I thanked heaven and my dad that I was in a four by four vehicle.

Suddenly he broke the silence. "D'you have a cell phone?" he asked. "I don't have one and I need to make a call. D'you mind if I use yours?"

"Sure," I replied. It's in my pocket. Again I felt sorry for him. He couldn't even afford a cell phone. I passed my phone to him. He took one look at it and groaned.

"There's no charge on it. It's dead! We'll have to find a pay phone somewhere. I've got to make a phone call now!" He sounded desperate.

"It's not that far to Seattle," I protested.

"But with all this snow it's going to take too long." he argued. "Do you want me to lose this job?"

I didn't reply and turned off on the next exit from the highway.

The snow was far worse off the highway and once more I thanked god for the SUV. We drove slowly along a dark, lonely snow bound road until he suddenly yelled "There's a phone! Pull over next to it."

I duly pulled over and parked next to the dimly lit public phone.

"I'll just be a moment," he said as he climbed from the car. Icy drafts of freezing cold air blew in through the open door as he got out. I shivered feeling cold.

Now I had stopped I felt tired. I put the radio on and settled down to wait, hoping that he wouldn't be too long. I looked over at him and saw that he was chatting away on the phone. Still feeling cold, I could see my thick woolly jumper on the back seat of the car next to his hold-all. I leaned back to pick it up to put it on. Something was hanging out of Brad's bag. It lloked like a scrap of paper. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a map! But it wasn't a map of Seattle. It was a map with directions leading through a thick forest and up into mountains! What the hell?

As I looked up from the map to look at Brad a news alert came across the radio:

"News is just in of a massive manhunt under way near Seattle for an escaped prisoner. He was one of two prisoners who escaped earlier today. One prisoner has since been recaptured. The second prisoner is the notorious wife killer Edward Cullen. Police say that if you see him, do not approach him as he is armed and dangerous. Contact your nearest police station. I repeat; do not go near him."

Oh my god! I froze as he turned his head towards me. He had taken off his sunglasses and I recognised the features of Edward Cullen. No wonder he had seemed familiar. I'd spent years of my life drooling over that face. I could see his expression change as he recognised the look of panic on my face.

I fumbled for the door handle. I had to get away! I couldn't stay with this man. He was a murderer and dangerous. I managed to get the door open, but I was too late! He darted back to the car, wrenched his door open and grabbed my wrist just as I was about to launch myself out of my door.

"I don't think so!" he exclaimed as he pulled me back inside the car. "You're going nowhere without me."

His grip on my wrist was tight and it hurt. I watched in disbelief as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" snarled Edward Cullen, sometime hero of mine, wife killer and now my kidnapper.

God help me!

**EPOV**

As I wrenched Bella back into the car I felt furious. Fuck it, she had recognised me. I could hear the car radio announcing the news of my escape. Why had I taken those damned sunglasses off? It had been instinctual as I strained to see the number I was trying to call. The light was so dim I couldn't see with them on.

Time had been slipping away and I needed to ring Emmett to find out if he had been able to carry out his part in my escape plan. A man looking just like me – same hair style, same colouring, same build, was at this moment slipping across the border into Canada. He was being paid lots of money to look inconspicuous while at the same time being noticed so that the Canadian authorities would remember him and report the passage of Edward Cullen into Canada. If they thought I'd escaped into Canada they wouldn't be concentrating their search in the States. At least that's what I hoped.

That was the plan. Emmett was able to reassure me that the guy had indeed crossed over the border. My relief was tremendous. I could now move onto the second part of my plan. The authorities should soon start looking North for the missing prisoner and the heat should be off.

My relief didn't last long as turning back towards the car I could see the look of horror frozen on Bella's face. She knew! She fucking knew who I was. Damn it to hell. I looked at the sunglasses in my hand. Idiot! I could see her scrambling towards the door in the car. I raced back, jumped back into the car and grabbed her before she launched herself from her side of the car. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the car.

Stupid girl! Where the hell did she think she was going to go in the middle of nowhere and in the middle of a snow storm? "I don't think so!" I exclaimed as I pulled her back inside the car. "You're going nowhere without me!"

Leaning across and slamming her door shut and then my own door shut, I instinctively pulled the gun from my pocket. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

We both sat in stunned silence. Bella was rubbing the wrist which I had grabbed looking shaken and shocked. Had I really just pointed a gun at a completely innocent and helpless young girl? What had happened to me that I had come to this?

Once again I hardened my heart. I couldn't afford to be sorry for her. Guilt had to be kept at bay. I needed her help, willing or not, and it looked like it was going to be not!

"Okay Bella, we're going to have to get along...." I started to say.

"Get along!" she screamed at me. "You have a gun in my face! God I am such a fool. Why did I offer you a lift - you bastard?"

Tears were now running down her face. "I trusted you," she continued. "I felt sorry for you. That's why I agreed to give you a lift. Damnit I feel such a fool!"

She was visibly shaking, whether from fear or anger I couldn't tell. Probably from both.

"It was your clothes," she finally said.

"What about my clothes?" I asked, puzzled.

"All that denim! I noticed it was all brand new and I thought it was really sad that you were trying so hard to get a new job."

I refused once again to feel guilty.

"Come on," I said, changing the subject, "We need to get going."

"Where to?" asked Bella. "I know you've no intention of going to Seattle."

"You saw my map?" I asked. Her silence confirmed it. "Well you are going to have to drive us where I tell you to go."

It was then I noticed she was shaking, really shaking. She was terrified of me! I didn't blame her, but I needed her to keep driving. I couldn't read a map, hold a gun on her and drive all at the same time. She was just going to have to drive. What could I do to reassure her? Nothing, so I was going to have to get her mad instead. Distract her from her fear.

"It's nothing personal. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. Anybody would've done. Except... from the start I liked the look of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes growing larger.

_Oh dear that was the wrong thing to stay. That won't make her mad it'll just make her more anxious. She already didn't like the look of my gun, without being reminded of how sex starved I'd been for the last five years! I didn't want to think about that myself!  
_

_Let's try the truth._

"I need you to drive me to a certain location where I can hide out until the heat is off, or at least dies down a bit. I can't do this on my own so I am going have to 'borrow' you for a few days."

"You mean kidnap me!" she stated flatly.

"I prefer to think of it as an extended holiday. Look, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. All you need to know is that you _are _going to be driving me and that you have no choice in the matter!" I waved my gun around feeling like one of the characters from my old movies, only this time I wasn't the hero.

I hoped she wouldn't make this harder. There was no way I could actually shoot her, but she had to be aware of my reputation as a cold-blooded murderer! (I never ever thought that would come in useful!)

She looked deeply into my eyes, a considering look on her face. I tried to look like a killer, using all my acting skills. I must have succeeded because she turned the car engine on.

"Okay Mr Cullen, I know when I'm beaten," and just for a moment she looked really beaten down and lost. I tried hard to push down the guilt.

I looked at her properly for the first time. She really was quite lovely. Her long flowing hair hung down her back. It had red shimmering glints in it reflecting from the glow of the dashboard and from what I could see of her figure she was perfectly proportioned. She still looked, to my jaded eyes about seventeen or eighteen. I could have spent hours looking into her big, brown eyes.

I pulled myself up short.

_God , what was I doing? Lusting after a young innocent girl! Perhaps I had been locked up for too long. She didn't deserve this. I willed my erection away! Pervert! Don't think of her that way, she didn't deserve that. Think of prison. Stay focused. Stay angry. That's better._

"Come on," I snarled "back to the highway. We've got a long way to go."

**I know this chapter was short, but it seemed a good place to break off.**

**This is just the beginning of their journey together.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those people who have left reviews. I do try and answer them all personally but if I've missed anyone – sorry!

I hope you are still enjoying the story.

* * *

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –still not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

We'd been driving for hours and hours, or at least I had! We'd slowly made our way back onto the highway through the driving snow, wipers barely able to keep up with the blizzard. The highway had snarled up due to the snow and the going was tough.

Suddenly I could hear sirens approaching from behind. This was the third time a police car had driven past us.

"Don't even think about it" Cullen growled lifting his gun a little higher. "There are a lot of cars with a lot of people around us and if you do anything stupid, it'll be your fault if I have to shoot anyone!"

He was obviously a mind reader. I had been thinking about trying to attract the police's attention.

"Bastard!" I muttered under my breath.

Looking at all the cars nearby I desperately willed someone to know what was happening in my vehicle. I could see the people in the other cars doing ordinary things like talking to each other or listening to music. Come on someone, just look this way. Can't you spot the homicidal maniac in my car? Obviously not, it wasn't going to happen and I had to carry on driving.

As the patrol car passed us by I could feel Cullen tense up beside me.

_Come on, come on, look this way. Recognise who's in the car with me._

"We need to get off the highway," he suddenly announced. "It's too risky! Too many chances of us being spotted. Too many patrol cars!" He pointed to the approaching exit. I drove onto a smaller road which meandered through the snow bound countryside.

"I've got to pee," I said. I'd been holding on for a while now. The need was becoming urgent.

"Just hold on, there's bound to be a service station soon," he said.

"I'm also hungry – and tired," I added for good measure.

"Well perhaps we'll find a McDonalds," he stated.

We drove on for several more miles. I couldn't believe it when the shining golden arches of McDonalds appeared through the gloom. Did he conjure it up out of thin air - or was it on the map he was holding? He could have just told me we were close to one. Smug bastard. Swearing was not something I regularly did but I couldn't stop thinking of him as a bastard. I also felt that I would be doing a lot more swearing than usual in the next few days.

A service station was right alongside it.

"Okay," said Cullen. "This is how we're going to play it. First we pull into the service station and you use the washrooms there. I'll come with you and wait for you outside the door. Obviously I'll have my gun handy so there'll be no funny business. Then we get back inside the car and get some food using the Drive-thru. Got that?"

I just nodded dumbly, my mind racing to see if I could find any means of escape. He made sure we both got out the same side of the car and he held my arm tightly as we walked to the washroom. Seeing no one in sight he opened the door and checked on the inside, only letting me enter when he saw there was no window.

"I'll be right here," he said.

After relieving myself, I quickly searched my pockets looking for something to use to attract attention. I found a tissue and a small roll of lipstick. I quickly wrote HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED in bold letters on one side of the tissue and then added the licence number of the SUV. I thrust the tissue back into my pocket.

"Come on you've been ages Bella," the dreaded voice came from outside the door.

"Coming," I shouted.

We made our way back to the car. Clambering back inside the car I felt shaky and nervous. Was I going to get a chance to pass on my tissue with its message? I knew I would be taking a gamble that he wouldn't see it, but what if he did?

Hands sweating, I drove to the small window in the Drive-thru. A bored looking server was at the window. I could see her perk up when she saw the profile of my passenger. Even with his dark glasses on Edward Cullen stood out as good looking and attractive. All of the charisma he had projected in movies was firmly in place. I could understand why she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

I placed our order. He'd given me money to pay and as I leaned towards her I managed to place the tissue in amongst the notes. She took it all from my hand. I was willing her to look at the tissue but she was too busy looking at the other occupant of my car.

She leaned forward to give me my change and then: "Here you are darlin' " she said, "I think this is yours." She handed back my tissue without looking at it. Damn and double damn.

We collected the food in silence and then he directed me over to an empty space in the car park. Really shaking now, I couldn't look at him.

"That was a particularly stupid thing to do wasn't it Bella?"

I still couldn't look at him.

"Don't you realise that you could get people hurt or even killed by trying a stunt like that! It was pure luck that she didn't look at that tissue. She didn't look the sort to be subtle. I doubt if she'd have the brains to keep quiet until we'd gone and call the police. Most likely she would've raised a fuss right there and then. And then what would I have done? It would have been your fault Bella if I'd have had to shoot her and god knows how many others. Don't involve innocent people in this again!"

"But I'm an innocent victim in this as well." I couldn't resist adding. "Why don't you just take the car and leave me here?"

"You've probably been reported as missing by now and they could be looking for this car. I don't have access to another vehicle and I still feel that two of us travelling together are a lot less conspicuous than me on my own."

Oh god. My poor dad was probably by now aware that I was missing. I'd been due back at Alice's hours ago. Alice and Jasper would've phoned Charlie and I bet he would have already contacted the police. Would they have linked my disappearance with Edward Cullen's escape? Why should they? He might be thinking right now that I'd had a terrible accident. He may be picturing me as dead - or worse! Actually this was worse! Poor dad.

We sat in silence as we ate our food. I found it hard to eat, just managing little nibbles at a time. He, on the other hand, bolted his burger down like he'd never eaten before. He even moaned as he took his first bite! God that sounded sexy! Gulping down his food like he'd never eaten before he himself looked good enough to eat. Yummy!

I pulled myself up short. What was I thinking of? How on earth could I think like that in this situation? What was the matter with me? I glanced again at his profile. Without a doubt he really was an attractive man. He looked like sex on legs.

I wondered how much of these thoughts were owed to my infatuation with him when I was very young and back when he was a world famous actor, before he killed his wife. I couldn't possibly feel a pull of attraction to this criminal and murderer? Surely I wasn't the kind of girl that was turned on by wickedness! All these years of not finding Mister Right, perhaps I'd spent all this time waiting for Mister Wrong! I refused to believe that of myself. He was just a very handsome male with all with the glamour of his past still hanging about him.

We finished our meal and threw the rubbish into the back seat. He wasn't risking another trip outside.

We drove on and on into the night. The road wound onwards and upwards and the snow continued to fall. I felt very sleepy and needed something to keep me awake. "Come on Cullen, you've got to speak to me. I'm going to pass out otherwise."

"What shall we talk about?" asked Cullen. "One thing I would like to ask you to do," he added. "Can you call me Edward? Please don't call me Cullen." He sounded like he was almost pleading.

I looked quickly at him, puzzled.

"That's all I was called in prison," he continued. "Cullen do this, Cullen do that, especially by that little shit Boyle! It would be so nice if a fellow human being would call me Edward."

"Who's Boyle," I asked noticing the bitterness in his voice.

"The fucking Warden of the prison, who took great delight in tormenting prisoners. He took an especial interest in me because of who I was. Well of who I had been"

He dragged his hands through his hair.

"Anyway, " he said, "Let's talk about something else. There is something that's been bothering me," he said. "Just how old are you?"

"I'm twenty three" I replied.

"You don't look twenty three," he said. "You look about sixteen."

"Good genes," I replied. It was strange trying to make conversation with a murderer. "How old are you?" I asked, even though I knew full well. I hadn't been an almost stalker in my previous life for nothing. I even knew when his birthday was.

"Twenty nine" he replied. "Changing the subject, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

I told him about my school teaching and started prattling on about my after school club. He listened to me without comment until I mentioned my dad.

"Your dad is a retired police chief?" he ground out in disbelief. "This just keeps getting better and better. Just my fucking luck! Just like me to kidnap the daughter of a cop. Why couldn't I kidnap spmeone who doesn't have any links to law enforcement? "

I couldn't help laughing. "Yeah – and he's really ill so they'll all rally round him to help find his missing daughter," I added smugly. We fell silent. I could tell he was thinking hard about what I'd said.

He turned the CD off we had been listening to and turned on the radio. The reception had been lousy previously when he had tried to listen to any new bulletins concerning himself. This time it came through loud and clear. Country music was playing but then it was time for the news. Top story was the daring escape of Edward Cullen. They also mentioned that the other prisoner who had attempted to escape with him was in the prison infirmary after having been injured while being recaptured.

Edward looked puzzled.

"Lou wasn't escaping with me," he said. "He was supposed to report my escape after he finished his chores. I don't understand. I bet it's that bastard Boyle. He was probably so angry that I escaped that he took it out on Lou. Lou only had a couple more weeks to serve." He sounded really cut up and upset. "If only I could get my hands on him!" he growled.

I felt really frightened now as he sounded so fierce. Just for a moment I could see why people thought he could be capable of killing someone. We drove on once again in silence as he thought about this Lou character. I could see his fists opening and closing.

He glanced across at me. "Sorry," he said.

I almost pinched myself. Had he just said sorry?

"I know this is hard for you. You probably think you're trapped inside this car with a madman and a murderer. I'm not a murderer!" he said. "I promise you that I didn't kill my wife, despite what everybody thinks and despite evidence to the contrary."

I wasn't sure what to say. Everybody inside prison protests their innocence. There are no guilty men or women inside any prison - that's what my dad always said. How should I play this? I'd better play along with him.

"Okay, I believe you," I said. Did that sound convincing enough? "If you didn't kill your wife, then who did?" I added. "Surely you have some theories about it?" I wondered if he would answer me.

"I do," he replied. "That's part of the reason I escaped. Everybody thinks I'm guilty apart from my good friend Emmett McCarty. He's stuck with me through thick and thin. He knows I didn't do it and he's had private investigators on my case for the last five years. I'm going to prove I didn't do it."

"Have they made any progress?" I enquired.

"Not really, " he replied. "I know it was James Whitehead who killed Tanya. I'm convinced that he did it, but he's been very clever and so far they haven't been able to prove anything."

"Do they agree it was James Whitehead?"

"Not so far because he had so much to lose when Tanya died. If she'd lived he would have married her and got half of my money. It's hard to prove but I'm absolutely certain that he killed her. He hasn't left any evidence lying around and he's never going to confess on his own!" That sounded ominous for James Whitehead. What would happen is Edward got his hands on him?

It seemed very unlikely to me that Whitehead would have killed Tanya Richardson, but I didn't want to upset Edward at this time. Too much depended on keeping him happy.

I was feeling more and more tired. "I don't think I can carry on much longer, " I was forced to confess. "If we don't stop soon I'm going to pass out." I was feeling weak and dizzy.

"Okay, we'll look for a lay-by." He could obviously see my pallor and shakiness. He realised I was on the verge of collapsing.

I drove on for what seemed like hours but was in reality only about twenty minutes.

"Pull over there," said Edward pointing at a truck stop. I pulled in. There were several large trucks parked up for the night. "Right, leave the engine running as it's so cold. You've got half an hour before we have to move again."

Hopefully that would be enough.

I relaxed into my seat. I really was exhausted but I was looking for an opportunity to try to escape. Out the corner of my eye I could see Edward's head nodding as he seemed to be falling asleep. I managed to stay alert searching around for an opportunity. There it was! An extremely large man was climbing down out of his cab and ambling over to the truck parked up next to his. Another head appeared at the cab window. This was it.

I launched myself out of the car before Edward had a chance to react. I ran screaming towards the two men. "Help! help!" I screeched at them. I began to run towards them, screaming at the top of mu voice. Startled they both turned to look at me and started rushing towards me.

Suddenly I was hit from behind by an enormous snowball and pair of arms were held tightly round my waist. It was him. He began laughing as we both fell into the snow.

"Hey darling you got me first! Fairs fair!" Edward chuckled at me loudly so the two men could hear! What was he doing? Oh no! I suddenly realised that he was pretending to be playing in the snow with me!

Before I could act he turned me round and laid on top of me his lips close to mine.

"Please, please," he pleaded desperately, "I didn't kill my wife. I'm not a murderer! Don't give me away. Just let there be one person in the world who thinks I'm innocent!"

At that moment I believed him. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. It was as if I could _feel _his innocence.

His lips latched onto mine. He obviously wanted the men to believe that we were lovers playing in the snow. I wanted to tell him that I believed him but I didn't have time. I didn't even notice as the two men approached. I was too busy being thoroughly kissed by Edward Cullen.

Passion erupted. I returned his kiss. My lips opened and he plundered my mouth. I could feel my body react to his body lying on top of me. Hungrily we kissed now, tongues exploring. My arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his whole body start to move against mine. It felt wonderful. He began to thrust against me and I could feel his excitement mount through the thick layers of clothes. I'd never felt such fire, such longing. My body felt molten and excitement pooled in my stomach. I wanted more. I wanted everything.

Suddenly I was brought back to the present when a gravelly voice intruded. I'd forgotten the two truckers were even there.

"Are you alright? We heard you screaming." The men were practically leaning over the two of us.

"Get your own girl," Edward groaned without raising his head. I waved feebly at them both. "We were just having a snowball fight."

The two men laughed. "I think you better get a room," the biggest one said chuckling. They both turned and walked back to their trucks.

I didn't move. Neither did Edward for a few moments. He then picked himself up out of the snow and held his hand out to me. I gingerly placed my hand in his and he helped me stand up. I couldn't look at him. I'd felt the evidence of his arousal and I also knew that if the two men hadn't been in the truck stop I don't think I'd have needed a room. I wouldn't have been able to stop. I'd have made love right then and there in the snow!

What had just happened? I felt dazed and stunned by the turn of events.

"Come on," said Edward, smiling, "We're nearly there!" He held my hand all the way back to the car.

**Things are warming up nicely now I feel.**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –still not mine!**

**Thanks for the reviews, It's nice to know you're out there and reading!**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Damn, damn, damn! How did that happen? When Bella had jumped out of the car to run for help I reacted instantly. I could see the two men approaching and I had to think fast before I was carted back to prison.

Quickly I scooped up a huge snowball and threw it as hard as I could at the fleeing Bella. If the men thought we were a couple out for a good game in the snow that ought to keep them off my back. But I would have to be quick. I ran as fast as I could through the snow, thankfully not falling flat on my face and grabbed Bella around her waist. We fell together to the ground.

Trying to sound as if this was fun I laughed as loud as I could without it sounding false or forced. Once again my acting skills came in more than useful.

Now I was absolutely desperate for this gorgeous, innocent charming girl to believe that I wasn't a murderer, that I wasn't guilty of killing my wife. Please let this young woman believe in me. If she could then perhaps others could also.

"Please, please," I pleaded desperately, "I didn't kill my wife. I'm not a murderer! Don't give me away. Just let there be one person in the world who thinks I'm innocent!"

I quickly kissed Bella thinking that the men would turn around and go away if they thought we were having a good time.

I could feel it when her body relaxed against mine and her lips parted beneath my lips. Oh god, she felt wonderful. The feel of her hot, young body under me after so many years without even touching a female was almost too much. I nearly came there and then as her body started to move against me. I ground my erection into her through the layers of clothes. So close! So turned on!

"Are you alright? We heard you screaming!" came a gravelly voice from directly above us. I didn't dare look up.

"Get your own girl," I managed to gasp out, voice raspy with passion. Bella waved at them smiling.

"We were just having a snowball fight!" I added.

As they turned to walk away one of the guys said "You should get a room!" They walked back towards their trucks.

Bella hadn't given me away! Not only that, she had helped by acting the part of my girlfriend. Did that mean that she believed in me? That she believed I was innocent? I couldn't move for a few moments. Then I could feel the cold snow soaking into my clothes. Time to move before we both froze to the ground.

She took my proffered hand and we made our way back to the car. She didn't let go! "Come on!" I said "We're nearly there!"

There were still several hours of driving ahead of us before we reached our destination. I didn't tell Bella just how far we still had to go. She still looked a little stunned at the turn of events.

I was ecstatic inside. Bella believed me! Feeling overjoyed I turned to look at her in the reflected light from the headlights bouncing off the snow outside. The snow had stopped falling some time before and the roads here were passable with care.

This time I really looked at Bella. She had a fresh faced beauty, a kind of beauty I would never had noticed as Edward Cullen, film star. She looked like the girl next door, with a sheen of innocence and naturalness I hadn't seen in all my time in Hollywood. I tried to picture Bella in one of my movies. I couldn't. Her attractiveness was different from the bleached, false breasted, painted beauties of the Hollywood circuit.

If she had come to audition for a part would I have given her a one? In my heart I knew I wouldn't. I wouldn't have wanted her to become as spoiled and jaded as a most of the inhabitants of Hollywood were. She deserved better than that. I felt years older than her in experience as well as age. When I considered the sheer number of women I'd slept with I felt like a dirty old man.

Was I attracted to her? You bet. Did I want to take her to bed and fuck her senseless? Definitely! I wanted to take her to bed and make her feel like she'd never felt before. I wanted to bury myself in her and hide away from the rest of the world.

Was I going to seduce her? Yes, I was going to try. I wanted this girl, and it wasn't just that I hadn't had sex with a woman for five lonely years. I really felt a deep sense of attraction to her. I needed her. I needed her because she believed in me.

The road wound up the side of a mountain as I made my plans to seduce Bella. I'd have to use all my charms which I hope weren't too rusty after five years in prison. I planned on keeping Bella with me for a few days yet – plenty of time to carry out a seduction.

Abruptly I was brought out of my reverie when the car screeched to a halt. For the last few miles, as we followed the bends in the road it was obvious that the road had been recently swept clear of snow. Good old Emmett! We were heading for his hideaway in the mountains. He must have guessed that was where I was heading when I had asked for a map of the area and organised for the road to be cleared.

Emmett had recently married a long time girlfriend and he had bought this mountain retreat as a honeymoon gift for her. He'd told me all about the wedding and the honeymoon (in too much detail for my liking, especially me being stuck in prison for life!) I had never met his wife Rosalie but she sounded just as big hearted and generous as he was.

I was anxious to make sure that they could claim to be totally ignorant of my using their holiday home as a hideaway. I didn't want any trail leading back to them.

Luckily the snow had begun to fall once more as the car came to its abrupt stop. The heavy blizzard should fill in the tyre tracks and close up the road very quickly.

When I looked at the reason for the halt my heart sank. There in front of us was a raging torrent with a small rickety bridge over it. Presumably in normal weather this was a quiet stream but now it was hugely swollen with the melt from all the snow. The wooden bridge didn't look very safe.

Looking at Bella I could see that this terrified her – not without cause. Only one thing to do.

"Get out," I said. She looked at me with big eyes. "Get out now," I repeated, throwing her coat and mine to her. "Walk across the bridge and I'll drive the car across." We still had some way to go and we couldn't walk in this cold without proper clothing. We'd freeze to death in minutes.

Bella hesitantly got out of the car and plodded across the swaying bridge.

_Okay come you can do it. Big breath and just go for it!_

I slid over to the driver's seat, took the controls and revved hard. This was going to have to be quick or the bridge would collapse about my ears and I would be swept to an icy death. Bella wouldn't last much longer if the car disappeared. She'd be stuck out in the blizzard which was once again raging. I took a deep breath. This had to work!

Revving hard, the car shot across the small wooden bridge. I could hear the timbers creaking as the heavy vehicle rushed across. I slid to a halt on the other side and opened the passenger door.

"Come on Bella, I'll do the last few miles."

"Very gracious of you I'm sure," she said sarcastically. She looked exhausted.

The final part of our journey didn't take too long. Even driving that short distance was hard work because of all the snow. Poor Bella, she was almost asleep in her seat.

As we rounded a sweeping bend in the road a beautiful sight met our eyes. We had made it, here was sanctuary. I could hear Bella sigh with relief. The long drive was over.

**BPOV**

When the house came into sight I could have cried. My eyes hurt, my shoulders ached and I felt as if I could sleep for a week. I'd been driving for hours and hours and hours. Nice of him to drive the last few miles!

This was where Edward had intended to come all along. The house in front of us was absolutely stunning. Built of wood it had windows from floor to ceiling on three sides. It was very similar to the Alpine cottages in Austria but with enormous windows. The windows looked out on an amazing view of the surrounding mountains.

Of course I was scarcely registering all of this. I watched dully as Edward clambered out of the car and walked over to the front door of the house. I could see him searching among some plant pots buried in the snow. After a couple of minutes he stood up and waved something at me. The key!

He opened the front door and then came back to the car and helped me climb out. He had to practically carry me inside.

I barely registered that the house felt beautifully warm as Edward effortlessly picked me up in his arms. He carried me through to a bedroom as he deposited me on top of a wonderful soft and comfortable bed. I didn't even remember falling asleep!

The sun shining through the windows woke me up the next day. I felt groggy and disorientated. Looking around the large bedroom for a few moments I had absolutely no idea where I was. Then the events of the previous day came slamming back into my mind.

Sagging back onto the pillows, tears came to my eyes. Never in my life had I felt this lost or lonely. I missed my dad and my friends.

Suddenly I realised something else. I was lying in my underwear under the bedcovers. I vaguely remembered being carried through the house to the bedroom, but I only remembered being laid on the bed and then falling asleep, although at the time it seemed more like passing out.

There was only one other person in this house. There was only one person who could have removed my clothes! Thank god I still had my underwear on!

The thought of Edward stripping me made me feel distinctly uncomfortable. How dare he? On the other hand my jeans had been very wet from standing outside in the snow while Edward drove the car across the bridge. I wouldn't have slept very well with the heavy fabric clinging to my legs!

I felt embarrassed at the thought of facing Edward! He'd now seen me almost naked and at my most vulnerable! Should I just ignore it? Or should I make a fuss? I didn't want to appear too much like the scared little virgin that I was. I was quite sure that Edward wouldn't dream for a moment that I had never slept with anybody. There weren't many twenty three year old virgins left in the world and I felt weirdly embarrassed about the whole thing.

Sure I'd shared kisses with a few boyfriends in the past, but I'd never done the dirty with anyone. I'd never been tempted and lately I'd been just too busy to even try to meet a decent guy. You can only date so many skanky men before you lose your taste for trying at all.

There was no way I was going to let Edward know about my inexperience. What on earth would he think? A man with his experience wouldn't want anything to do with an unsophisticated woman. But I want him to be interested I had decided!

Getting out of bed wasn't easy. I still felt exhausted and there was the small problem of what on earth I was going to wear. Looking around the bedroom I noticed that it had a distinctly female feel to it. The scatter cushions and soft pastel colours hinted at a woman's hand. I decided to explore. There was dressing gown on the end of the bed. Thank you Edward!

Walking over to a pair of doors set back in a recess I was amazed to find behind them a huge walk- in wardrobe. There were racks and racks of clothes of every colour and hue. There were dresses, trousers, skirts, tops – everything you could ever imagine and all looking like they'd cost an awful lot of money. They looked very expensive and also they'd obviously been chosen by someone with exquisite taste. Even to my untrained eye.

Looking through the racks I tried to find something that would suit me without making me look ridiculous. I wasn't used to spending a great deal of my time either buying or wearing chic clothes. I'd never in my life seen such a large collection of beautiful things to wear. I chose a simple pair of black trousers and a white blouse. As soon as I took them from their racks I could feel the difference in their quality. They felt so soft and just plain nice to touch.

Continuing my search I found drawers and drawers full of beautiful underwear, but I decided that although I had been forced to borrow the trousers and blouse, I wasn't going to borrow somebody else's bras and knickers, no matter how lovely they looked. No I was going to wash mine and wear them again when they were dry.

Going back into the main bedroom I quickly discovered where the bathroom was. Once more I was blown away by the size of it. It was not only enormous but it was without doubt the most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen. A sunken bath took up one corner while his and her basins stood side by side. The shower, which I now headed for, had more jets on it than a 747 aircraft!

I found the towels and enjoyed one of the best showers I'd ever had in my life. Pure bliss!

After washing and leaving my underwear to dry I suddenly realised that I had no other underwear. I pulled on the trousers and the blouse and checked in the mirror. God I could see my nipples through the sheer material of the blouse. That wouldn't do. Searching through the wardrobe once more I found a lovely soft blue cashmere jumper that reached well down past my bottom. Good, perhaps my non panty status wouldn't be obvious. Also I had to hitch the trousers up slightly as they were long for me in the leg.

Looking in the mirror I decided I didn't look too bad, apart from the purple rings under my eyes. I wasn't going to search for someone else's make-up. That would be worse than somebody else's underwear. Besides I'm sure I had some in my handbag which must've still been in the car. I decided perhaps I was just a little bit peculiar about the whole borrowing thing. Partially it was because I felt like a fish out of water in such luxurious surroundings. Little Bella Swan from Forks was not used to such luxury. I also hated to owe anybody anything. I'd always been very independent.

Stepping out into the hall I could smell the delicious aroma of grilled steak. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. I followed the smell and found Edward busily bent over a grill in a huge kitchen. The kitchen was large and full of state of the art appliances.

Edward looked to be in his element. He was even humming. He also looked devastatingly handsome in a pair of smart beige khaki trousers and a casual buttoned up blue shirt. Obviously borrowed, as they seemed to be a little big for him. That didn't detract from his hotness one little bit. He definitely cleaned up very well. He looked very different from the denim clad figure I'd met at the service station so many long hours before. He also looked happy. A small crooked smile bowed his lips.

_Don't look at those lips and stop thinking about those searing kisses at the truck stop. _

Just stop I told myself, blushing. I blushed even more when I remembered how I'd woken half naked in the bed earlier. Looking at his hands as he fiddled about with something under the grill imagining them as they undressed me as I slept. My blushes now nearly set me alight.

Edward suddenly turned around and smiled at me.

"Here you are," he stated.

"Here I am" I agreed. I could hardly speak feeling my face glowing bright red. "I need to thank you for making comfortable last night." I wasn't going to say how he'd made me comfortable. He knew what I was talking about.

"A pleasure," he replied. Oh god. What did he mean by that? "Always glad to have been of assistance." He made a little bow.

How on earth was I going to survive being so close to him?

"I thought you'd be hungry after all that driving and all that sleeping," he added. "I've cooked some steaks. I think we need to make some ground rules before we start. Number one being that the cook never washes up. Okay?"

I was more than happy to agree.

"Now take yourself off into the lounge and I'll bring the steaks in and we can eat them in front of the fire."

Walking into the lounge I noticed he's been very busy. A warm, cosy fire was glowing brightly against the only wall in the room. The other three walls were made up of enormous panes of glass which gave fantastic views of the surrounding hills and mountains. We were high up on the side of a mountain and all around countryside could be seen covered in a thick blanket of snow.

I sank down into a white leather sofa and waited. My stomach growled again. I was starving!

Suddenly a plate appeared in front of me. On it were three pieces of lettuce.

"There you are," said Edward.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Where was my steak?

"I only said I was cooking some steaks," he said, "I didn't mention one was for you. I thought you would be like most women and be on a diet. So there you go, there are your lettuce leaves."

He sat next to me with a succulent steak and a pile of chips on his plate.

"Bastard!" I shouted in disbelief. The smell of the food nearly made me pass out.

He started laughing so hard he nearly dropped his plate. He disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with my plate piled high with chips and a big juicy steak.

"Bastard," I repeated, but I had to laugh.

"Your face!" he exclaimed. "I wish I'd had a camera."

Once we stopped laughing we set to with gusto. The plates were cleared quickly and we both sat back on the sofa.

"What time is it?" I asked.

'"You slept nearly all the day away," he explained. "It's about three in the afternoon. It'll soon be getting dark."

"Listen," I said. "Can we sort some things out?"

"Fire away," he replied.

"I have some questions. Number one; how long am I going to be held here? Number two; can I make some phone calls to let people know that I'm okay? Number three: who does this house belong to? Number four; just where are we? Num..."

"Stop! Stop!" he interrupted . "Let me answer them before I forget what you're asking. Okay. Number one – I don't yet know, but no longer than a week. Number two- no you can't make any phone calls. As I've officially kidnapped you..."

"Hang on," I interrupted. "How do you know it's being treated as a kidnapping? For all everybody knows I could just be missing!"

"No I watched the news earlier on TV. It's official. That server at the McDonald's we went to remembered seeing us together and identified me to the cops. As I was saying, because it's a kidnapping and therefore a federal offence the FBI are now involved in it. They're looking for both of us. Therefore they'll have phone taps on your dad's phone at the very least. Besides I've hidden them all away in a cupboard and your cell phone has no charge on it. So sorry no, no phone calls." I started to protest but he put a hand up in the air.

"Hang on let me answer your other questions – I can't and won't tell you who this house belongs to. When you 're interviewed by the FBI, as you surely will be when you go back home, I don't want you to have any idea about who let us stay here. And if you don't know where this house is that's even better. "

"Right, the news should be coming on just about now. Let's see if there are anything new."

He flicked the TV on. He was right; the headlines were just coming on.

There on the screen was a picture of Edward in his prison uniform with a number held in front of him and then a picture of me showed up on the screen. I dimly took note of what was being said.

"Bella Swan, daughter of retired police Chief Charlie Swan, is wanted in connection with the escape of notorious killer Edward Cullen. It is believed that she assisted him in his escape. If you see either one of them please contact your local police station."

The TV screen swapped to a reporter standing in a very familiar truck stop. It was where I had tried to escape!

And there were two very familiar looking truckers waiting to speak into the microphone. I couldn't believe it when the first trucker spoke.

"We saw Edward Cullen and Bella Swan here last night. They were playing around in the snow and let me tell you they were definitely more than just good friends!" he leered into the camera.

"Yeah, they were real close if you know what I mean!" he sniggered. "We told them to get a room cos they were kissing so hard. "

"Yeah it was really hot stuff," added the first trucker and licked his lips.

Oh my god. I couldn't believe it. They thought I was in it with him! Everybody thought that I was his accomplice! How could he do this to me? How could he do this to my poor sick father? Is this how the world now saw me?

**Well? What d'you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –still not mine!**

I'm sorry but this is quite a short chapter today. I want to keep updating every day, but early this morning my dad unexpectedly died. Burying myself in this story is helping tremendously as it takes my mind off things. But I do feel I'm in a bit of a dark place at the moment. I'll still keep it coming even if it's a little tear-stained!

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

Bella continued to look shell-shocked as she turned to look at me. I could scarcely meet her huge brown eyes as tears pooled in them

"You've destroyed my life! "she stated flatly. "You've kidnapped me and humiliated me. Fuck it, why did you even cross my path? Why couldn't you have picked on somebody else? Why me?" I could see the anger building in her eyes. And quite honestly I couldn't blame her.

I had indeed fucked up her life. That old Cullen luck had rubbed off on her and I'd pulled her down with me.

The TV suddenly showed a picture of a dark haired, tired looking man with a moustache.

Bella gasped and turned back fully to the screen now sobbing. "That's my dad!" she exclaimed. I turned the sound up.

"Well Chief Swan, have you any comment to make regarding the involvement of your daughter with the infamous Edward Cullen?" a reporter could be heard to ask.

Bella's father looked directly into the camera. His face filled the screen.

"If those men did see my daughter with the escaped prisoner Cullen, then I truly believe there must be a good reason for it – and there is. My daughter has disappeared and the authorities are searching for her even now. I believe she has been kidnapped and held against her will. Possibly she may have been with Cullen, but if she was then he was the kidnapper and she has been coerced and forced into helping him. Before now I can categorically state that Bella has never had any contact with Edward Cullen and I see no reason why she would aid him in any way." He added with finality as the screen faded.

Turning the TV off, I turned Bella towards me and folded her into my arms. She sobbed, her head barely reaching my chest. She felt so tiny and vulnerable as I raised her chin so she could look into my eyes.

"Bella," I said. "I am so sorry that I got you into this mess. I never intended that they link us together in any way other than as kidnapper and kidnapped. It's my fault, everything is my fault and I've got to find some way to make it up to you." I almost felt like crying myself.

She gazed up at me. All I could think was of how beautiful she looked even with eyes swollen from her tears.

"You don't understand," she said, "I'll never be allowed to teach again. No school would consider employing me even if I could prove that I was innocent. Who would want me after me being associated with a known felon?"

My heart contracted in my chest as she called me a felon. She noticed my flinch.

"No, no." she said. "I know you aren't guilty, but in the eyes of the world you are and that will be all that'll counts with most people."

Again, I felt unutterably sad. I held her closer.

Without thought or intent I leaned down and placed my lips on hers, really meaning only to comfort her. I was startled by the spark of electricity which seemed to jump between us. Bella obviously felt it too as our lips touched. Eyes widening, she opened her lips to me.

Plundering her mouth and at the same time feeling the same mounting excitement as I'd felt at the truck stop, I pulled her even closer. I could feel her breasts push against me and I almost lost it when I felt her move against me. God she was hot!

"Too many clothes," I said as I pushed her back against one of the huge windows in the lounge, the mountains outside making a spectacular backdrop. I tugged at the long jumper she was wearing, finally removing it when she raised her arms.

Holy shit, I could see her nipples dark against the white material of her blouse. She had no bra on! How hot was that? My arousal strained against the fabric of my pants. Her firm, pert breasts fitted perfectly into my hands and she groaned as I squeezed them gently. That nearly finished me before I'd even begun.

I started to unbutton her blouse, kissing and nuzzling the soft,creamy skin which I revealed inch by inch. I latched onto her right nipple sucking and tugging at it. Releasing the rosy tip I blew on it, watching fascinated as the nipple pebbled and hardened. Turning my attention to her other breast and giving it the same careful attention, I carefully tugged the blouse from her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. God she was gorgeous. Semi naked now, she pushed against me and I ground into her.

Still too many clothes! I found her mouth once more and we kissed, desperately tangling our tongues together. My hands found the zipper on her trousers. Pulling it down, I nearly came as I felt naked, warm skin and no panties! Desperate now, I leaned down to push off the trousers, my hands caressing and stroking her hot flesh as it was revealed.

Finally, pressed up against the cold window I could see her naked body. There was something so sexy, so arousing seeing her completely nude while I was still fully dressed that I couldn't hold it in any longer. With one thrust I came!

Oh shit! I hadn't done that since I was a randy teenager. I'd come in my pants! I hadn't even managed to get undressed! What kind of lover was I?

Embarrassed now, I held Bella, not daring to look her in the face. Where was the sophisticated and careful lover? I hadn't even touched her properly. I should now keep on going and get her off by licking and fingering her, but I just couldn't. I couldn't face her. My humiliation was complete. What would she think of me?

"It's okay, Edward," a small voice spoke into my chest. She could obviously tell I was dying of mortification.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I'd let Edward Cullen strip me of my clothes and practically make love to me up against the window. How had I let him remove everything I was wearing while he was still fully dressed? God that was so sexy and I'd never felt anything like it!

I'd responded to his kissing me without thought, acting purely on instinct. I'd never been in this position with any man and it was exhilarating. To feel his kisses and caresses on every inch of my exposed skin was even better than anything my imagination had conjured up the years. I'd often tried to imagine what it would be like to be with a man, but the reality far outstripped anything I could make up in my head. The fact he was one of the sexiest men on the planet was just an added bonus.

His touch was mesmeric and I simply couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly he stiffened, stopped, and went red in the face.

He didn't look at me. I didn't have a clue about what had just happened. Why did he stop? What had I done?

"It's okay, Edward," I said.

I tried to think it through, to understand just what had happened. He obviously didn't find me attractive enough to keep him going. Perhaps if I'd have been a movie starlet like the women he was used to, instead of plain old Bella Swan he'd have carried on and I, at last could have found out what making love meant.

Or, perhaps it was because he'd been in prison for five years. Perhaps any female would have done to relieve his sexual tension? I had just happened to be available.

Pulling away from him I quickly picked up my discarded clothes and put them back on, without even glancing in his direction.

When I was once again fully dressed I felt I could talk to him without feeling like a fool.

Edward had still not said a word. What was the matter with him?

"Edward," I began to speak. "Edward, I'm not quite sure what just happened but I want you to know that it was not your fault. Any man in your position would find it difficult to make love to me. After five years in prison I understand that you needed a woman desperately and that any woman would do and it's just unfortunate for you that I was the one you ended up with here. I know I am just not attractive enough for you."

The silence in the room grew. I could feel the atmosphere change and cool as Edward finally looked at me. He looked absolutely furious.

"Are you telling me that you just let me almost fuck you out of pity?" he demanded.

"No," I replied, "Not out of pity, but out of need. You needed a woman because you've just got out of prison and haven't had any female company in all that time. You had to be sexually frustrated and I happened to be the only one around. I'm not up to your usual standards I'm sure, but I was happy to help you out."

Oops, that didn't come out right. I was finding it increasingly difficult to say exactly what I meant and it was obvious I wasn't getting through to him.

"Let me tell you." He ground out. "I have never been in need of a pity fuck and I'm not about to start now. I thought you were enjoying yourself, but now I know what you really think, I'm beyond being humiliated. You think I'm no better than an animal that's been locked up and now has now been let loose. You don't want me except as some charity case and you have decided that I don't really want you. Apparently I'm only capable of using you as a receptacle for my uncontrollable lust. Well in actual fact, my lust has never been uncontrollable and don't worry I won't be bothering you again."

He went slamming out of the room in the direction of his bedroom.

Thoroughly angry at my ability to firmly place my foot in my mouth I headed for my bedroom.

Climbing into the huge bed I felt exhausted once more. Edward Cullen wasn't the only one feeling angry. He had kidnapped me, taken me away from my friends and family and now he didn't even want me when I was completely willing and naked!

God help the two of us.

**Do let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank everyone for their kind messages. Nice to know that there's so much support out there. Thanks again. Also thanks to my faithful reviewers. You all much appreciated - and your reviews enjoyed.  
**

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –still not mine!**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Once again I woke up in the huge bed in the enormous bedroom. Once more I showered, dried off and searched through the wardrobe for something to wear. I ended up with a simple pair of pants with a button down shirt in a lovely pastel yellow. Unlike yesterday my underwear was dry! Which meant I would be wearing some today!

Lingering in the bedroom, using any excuse not to go anywhere near Edward Cullen, I searched through the wardrobes trying to find clothes that would suit me and that I could wear over the next few days or however long I was going to be here. There were so many outfits hanging on the racks it took quite a while. During my hunt I came across a ski suit. Perfect!

I was getting so bored being cooped up inside that I needed to persuade Edward to let me go out and get some fresh air. I felt stifled and depressed.

Rejection was something I'd never had to deal with before. I'd never allowed myself to open up to any man. I already had lots of hang-ups about my body and how I looked, being turned away by Edward hurt more than anything I had ever experienced before. Why had I allowed myself to be so open with him? Why had I let him undress me? He hadn't even taken his socks off and there was I as naked as the day I was born! But what a turn-on!

I burned with regret and embarrassment.

Setting off for the main lounge I decided to hold my head high and ignore completely the events of the night before. I would forget all about the joy I had felt as I revelled in letting go and being naked for the first time with a man. I remembered the feeling of Edward's hands and mouth on me as he slowly removed my clothes. I could feel an echo of the heat I'd felt in my centre as I melted with desire. I'd wanted Edward, unfortunately in the end Edward had not wanted me.

If he was going to act like he had a stick up his ass then that was up to him. I was going to start to look for a way out of here.

I could hear him rattling about in the kitchen, pans clanging and dishes being moved about with some force. It didn't sound good!

_Right let's put on a happy face. As the saying goes: Fuck him!_

"Good morning Edward, how are you this fine sunny morning?"

No reply. Sulky bastard.

"Look the weather is absolutely gorgeous today and I want to go outside and play!"

He looked across at me raising one eyebrow.

"I found a ski suit and I'd really like to go outside and get some fresh air and to explore a little bit. I'll stay in sight – and besides where on earth could I go as we're so cut off up here. I'm not going to walk anywhere and you have the keys for the car, and the road is completely blocked. Come on Edward, Why don't you come out too?"

"Okay," said Edward. "You go outside and play nicely. I'm going to stay in here and listen for the news." He sounded and looked worried. What had crawled up his ass?

I practically skipped back to the bedroom and quickly put on the ski suit. Passing back through the kitchen I waved at Edward. Up yours Edward! His attitude had seriously put me off him. He seemed surly and distracted and still refused to look me in the eye. I flipped him the bird as he turned back to the radio. I felt better already!

Outside I kept skipping backwards and forwards in front of the window where I could see Edward. I wanted him to think that I was having good wholesome and innocent fun. In actual fact I had spotted a shed a little way from the house. I watched Edward like a hawk and when he disappeared from the kitchen I seized my opportunity.

Slipping into the open shed I spotted two shapes shrouded in tarpaulins. Pulling up the side of one I couldn't believe it when I saw a snow-ski. There were no keys! Right I was going to go inside and hunt for the keys. I'd never driven one but I'm sure I could have a good try.

I quickly made my way back to the house and just as I opened the kitchen door I could hear a cry of rage and anger. Standing in the middle of the kitchen Edward stood with a look of such pain and suffering in his face I felt immediately frightened.

I watched in disbelief as Edward swept cups, dishes and cutlery onto the floor. He began systematically to throw everything he could touch all around the kitchen shouting and swearing as he threw.

Terrified, I stood rooted to the spot. What on earth had happened? Was I in the hands of a total madman?

Then I heard the radio:

"We go back to the report that Lou Giodino, the prisoner who escaped with the still missing Edward Cullen died of his injuries which he suffered when he tried to avoid recapture. We are going over to our reporter outside the prison where....." The radio was abruptly silenced as Edward threw it across the kitchen where it smashed against the wall.

I honestly didn't know what to do. Devastation surrounded us. This just made me more determined than ever to make my escape.

Edward slumped exhausted to the floor with his head in his hands.

I heard his broken voice. "I'm so sorry Lou! It's all my fault, all my fault. So sorry."

He picked himself up and took himself towards his bedroom. I let him go, refusing to listen to that little voice in my head telling me that he needed help. I needed more help.

This was my opportunity.

I quickly searched the drawers in the kitchen and found a bunch of keys. Great! I took the keys out to the shed and found the key I needed. Tugging off the tarpaulin I dragged the heavy snow-ski outside until it was pointing towards the open countryside in front of the house.

Straddling the machine I turned the key and set off down the hill.

**EPOV**

I'd felt like shit when I'd woken up. Memories from the previous night were bouncing round in my head. How could I have possibly treated Bella the way I had? First I kidnap her, terrify her and then try to seduce her (unsuccessfully). She was quite right; I had been a complete and utter bastard.

She was sweet, passionate and willing. A vision of Bella, naked, completely naked pressed up against the window, gasping with pleasure as I nuzzled and licked my way down her gorgeous body, popped into my mind. Why did I let myself get so bothered about the fact that I came in my pants like a teenager?

The great Edward Cullen had always been a model of self-restraint. I'd always been in control during sexual encounters, completely! No woman had ever before brought me the edge of losing control. Perhaps it _was _because of my five years inside, but I didn't need Bella telling me that she thought that she thought the same.

I would have dealt with that if she hadn't then said that she understood that I was only looking for a warm body to sink myself into and that any female would have done! I lost it then. Feeling strangely vulnerable I then acted like the out of control teenager she thought I was.

Even so, I can't believe I treated her like that, just because of my own idiocy. Thinking back it didn't seem like she was upset by my less than stellar performance. It was all me, I was upset with myself.

After a very quick shower I went through to the lounge and stared out of the window. The view of the towering mountains was spectacular but I didn't really see it. I needed to think through how I was going to get Bella back to civilisation without leaving her with the stigma of spending time with me. That she needed to leave was now obvious to me. Guilt had shown me what a selfish fucker I was. I had nearly destroyed her life and she had shown me nothing but kindness. I had to face reality and accept that I shouldn't consider seducing her. I should let her go – and soon. Before it was too late and I couldn't let her go.

_Hang on. Couldn't let her go? Where did that come from? _

I thought of Bella and immediately wanted to continue where we left off – only this time I would sink into her glorious body and make wild and passionate love to her. There would be no holding back, but there would be tenderness and loving.

_Stop Edward thinking this. This way lies madness._

_Bella is too good for you. True._

My inner debate ceased as I thought I heard Bella moving about in her bedroom. I went through to the kitchen and decided to clean it up and then make her some breakfast. Perhaps I could show her a different face.

I started to worry about Lou and the thought of that bastard Warden Boyle hurting him really made my blood boil. Angrily now I started collecting the dishes to be washed. Damn Boyle. I wanted to get hold of him and hurt him as he had hurt my good pal Lou. I could feel my fists clench as I pictured punching him in the face over and over again.

I scarcely noticed Bella as she came into the kitchen and prattled on about going outside and playing in the snow. It was now time for the news on the radio. Perhaps there would be some report about Lou and his recovery. I wanted to find out if he was getting better and I was hoping to hear that it all had been a big mistake.

As the headlines were read out Bella went outside waving at me. There was nowhere for her to go to out there and perhaps the fresh air would do her some good. The presenter on the radio said something about a press release from the prison.

The voice seemed to come from a million miles away: _We would like to say that Lou Giodino, the prisoner who was recaptured after his attempted escape with Edward Cullen has died from his injuries. The prison authorities greatly regret his passing and there will be an official enquiry into his death._

I couldn't believe it. Lou was dead! Lou, who brightened up my day, every day for five years was dead! Lou, without whom I would not now be free! Lou, who had only a matter of weeks before he was released on parole was dead!

I lost it completely! Nothing was safe in the kitchen. Pots, pans, plates, dishes – anything I could get my hands on went flying through the air!

I couldn't stop the string of expletives as they spewed out of my mouth.

I was dimly aware of Bella, looking terrified staring at me.

Then I was aware of the radio once more:

"We go back to the report that Lou Giodino, the prisoner who escaped with the still missing Edward Cullen died of his injuries which he suffered when he tried to avoid recapture. We are going over to our reporter outside the prison where....."

I threw the radio viciously against the wall and sank in despair to the floor with my head in my hands. All I could think of was Lou. "I'm so sorry Lou! It's all my fault, all my fault. So sorry."

I staggered off to the bedroom to lie brokenly on the bed, guilt overwhelming me.

The house was quiet and I was aware of my heartbeat slowing down as I tried to take deep breaths.

Suddenly my heart leapt as I heard the sound of an engine. What on earth was that? Had somebody found my hideaway? Where was Bella and was she safe?

I rushed into the lounge and stared out of the window. I saw a snow-ski weaving its way down the slope in front of the house, skewing madly from side to side. What the hell? Then I recognised the ski suit – Bella damnit! What the hell was she doing?

I reckoned by the way she was riding the snow ski that she had never been on one before in her life. They were dangerous things and if she had an accident......

She could kill herself! I wanted no one else to die because of me!

Quickly I grabbed the spare keys for the snow skis from the drawer in my bedroom. Grabbing a coat from the wardrobe I dashed out to the shed. Fumbling, I managed to get the snow ski started. I pushed it out onto the snow and leapt on board.

Following the tracks left by Bella I pushed the machine as hard as I could. Luckily I was an experienced snow ski rider and I followed the weaving trail with ease. I could see Bella in the distance but I was quickly catching her up. I saw she was approaching a small wood and she didn't seem to see the danger ahead of her. She continued on her way heading straight for the trees.

I couldn't push the machine to go any faster and I watched with horror as Bella disappeared between the trees.

I panicked shouting loudly "Bella, Bella! Stop!" My voice bounced back off the trees.

I followed the tracks as they entered the woods. I slowed down following the weaving trail. I looked ahead and noted with horror a small lake. Surely not! The two lines headed straight for it. Pulling up beside the lake I could see the shape of the other snow ski slowly sinking beneath the surface.

Oh god, Bella. I jumped off my snow ski and called for Bella only to be greeted with silence. She must have gone in. Without thought acting purely on instinct I plunged into the icy waters. I swam desperately over to the spot where I had last seen the sinking machine. Holding my breath I dived under looking desperately for the snow ski. I could see the outline of it as it sank slowly to the dark and murky bottom.

Despairingly I splashed around in the cold, freezing water. "Bella!" I yelled, panicking. "Bella!"

Absolute silence hung around the lake. Not even a bird was chirping. Nothing!

The cold seeped into my bones and body. My teeth chattered as I shivered uncontrollably. I dragged myself onto the snow laden banks of the lake, despair eating away at my soul. Bella was gone, she was dead and I had killed her.

Tears rolling down my cheeks, I sat myself down against a boulder. I didn't deserve to live. My poor , beautiful, innocent Bella was no more. Using my numb fingers I tore my sodden coat off and clumsily tore my shirt open at the front.

I would join her. Death would be quick in this freezing, numbing cold. My shivering had stopped and a kind of peace came over me. I closed my eyes ready to die.

**You like?**


	12. Chapter 12

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –still not mine!**

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Looking behind me as I weaved my way downwards on my snow-ski, I risked a glance behind me. Oh no! There in the distance I could see the other snow-ski flying down the hill heading straight for me. Edward was obviously a pro at riding snow-skis and he was quickly catching me up.

Looking forward once more I could see a stand of trees I could head for. Still zigzagging from side to side I managed to steer towards the trees. Perhaps I could lose him in there.

Concentrating hard I careened my way through the trees, so hard that I didn't see the small lake loom up in front of me until it was almost too late. Not having time to stop the machine I grabbed a bush as I hurtled past it. Holding on with both hands I was wrenched off the snow-ski and landed heavily in a heap in the middle of the bush. Winded I lay still trying to catch my breath. I could hear the sound of an engine approaching fast.

"Bella! Bella! Stop!" I could hear him yell.

I lay still as Edward hurtled into the clearing, leaping off his machine as he came to a sudden stop beside the lake. He looked hard at the deep waters while I considered making a run for his snow-ski. If mine was in the lake and I took his he wouldn't be able to follow. While he was distracted perhaps I could leap onto it before he noticed.

Suddenly he plunged into the icy waters. I was totally shocked. I realised that he thought I had gone into the lake along with the machine. I was rooted to the spot as I watched him dive again and again searching desperately for me! Why was he doing that? Why was he risking his life?

With a last despairing cry of "Bella!" he dragged himself out onto the bank. He stripped off his sodden coat, then opened his shirt and lay against a boulder in the snow. Oh my god he wanted to die!

He wanted to die because he thought I was dead!

Quickly I scrabbled over to him. "Come on Edward," I said. "We have to get you back to the warmth. I'm here Edward. I'm here to help! Come on."

I started shaking him and his eyes opened a crack. "Bella!" he moaned and closed his eyes again.

I shook him even harder and slapped his face. I started to rub his chest and shoulders. "Come on, come on!" I kept saying over and over as I smacked and slapped him.

I needed to get him moving and onto his snow-ski so I could get him back to the house. It was sheltered inside the small wood, but I knew as soon as we left the protection of the trees Edward could easily freeze to death before we reached home. I finally managed to get him to his feet and dragged him over to the machine.

Searching through the luggage box on the snow-ski my heart leapt as I found a folded tarpaulin. Thank god. Now he stood a chance. Helping him straddle the seat, I wrapped him carefully in the tarpaulin and sat up behind him struggling to keep him upright. We set off!.

As soon as we left the cover of the trees I could feel the biting wind. Thank god for that tarpaulin. It didn't warm him up, but it did shelter him from the freezing blasts of wind. He was shivering and shuddering with the cold. Each time he listed to one side or the other I would desperately tug him back upright. It was exhausting!

The journey seemed to last forever. Twice I had to stop to re-wrap the tarpaulin round him. He seemed very sleepy and unresponsive. His eyes kept drifting closed and I had to poke him in the ribs and shout at him to keep him conscious. Was he getting hypothermic? Was he about to die from the seeping cold? I cursed each time we had to stop and worried that I was going to lose him before I could get him back to the heat and warmth.

Finally the house came into sight."Come on Edward, we're here. You're going to have to help me."

As we drew up next to the kitchen door I jumped off and pulled at him. "Put your arms around my shoulders," I urged as I put my own arms round his waist and tugged. He muttered unintelligibly, but he did place his arms over my shoulders. He was a dead weight but he scrabbled with his feet and managed to heave himself up.

I half dragged and half walked him through the wrecked kitchen, past all the broken dishes and mangled utensils to his bedroom. I laid him down on his bed and then considered my options.

His clothes were sodden and he was eerily still and his lips had a tinge of blue. He needed warming up – and quickly. The clothes had to come off. I quickly stripped off his shirt and then started to tug at his pants. Thank god he was not awake and had his eyes closed. The pants peeled off easily and then I contemplated his boxer shorts. They were going to have to come off as well

Blushing furiously and once again grateful that he wasn't fully conscious I pulled at his underwear. I dragged it down his legs and untangled it from his feet. Then I looked up.

Oh my god, there he was. Completely naked! I was looking at an entirely nude Edward Cullen. My heart began to beat quickly as I stared fascinated.

Never having seen a naked man before I found his body beautiful. I shouldn't have been ogling him like this, but I honestly couldn't help it. After all he had seen me undressed, fair's fair.

He had broad, strong shoulders tapering to a neat waist. He had a light covering of hair across his chest and my eyes followed the line of hair which lead across stomach down to his pubes. Oh my god there was his penis. Wow! I stared for several seconds before he groaned and started shivering violently. I could see he was freezing to death and here was I staring at his cock!

Quickly I dashed to the bathroom and got two thick, fluffy towels and began to towel him vigorously. As I towelled him I started to whisper nonsense to him so he would know that I was there to help. "Come on Edward, shivering is good. It means your systems haven't shut down and you just need to get warm. Shivering is very good! If you get better I promise that we'll be together. We'll make love for hours on end. You can show me what sex is all about; you can spend as much time as you like showing me. You can put this gorgeous body to good use."

I scarcely listened to myself as I babbled nonsense to him.

I rubbed the towel everywhere, trying not to linger for too long around his groin. So that's what a penis looks like I mused. If it was this size now, what would it be like erect? I couldn't imagine, but I had a good time trying!

As soon as I had dried him off completely after staring just once more at his beautiful body, I pulled down the covers on the bed and managed to roll him under them. I tucked him in and noticing an open fireplace in the corner of the room, I built up the fire and lit it. I made the fire as big as I could without setting the chimney on fire.

The room grew warmer and warmer as the fire burned. Good. That would help warm him up. I went over to check on him and his shivering seemed to have stopped and he seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep. His breathing was deep and strong.

Sighing with relief I remembered feeling some keys in one of the pockets in his pants. I also remembered him mentioning that he had locked all the phones in the house away in a cupboard. I pulled the keys out of his pocket and decided this was my opportunity to find and use a phone to contact my family and friends to reassure them that I was okay.

Searching through the house I spotted a likely looking cupboard in the lounge. Trying all the keys that looked like they were going to fit, I at last found the right one. With a click the cupboard unlocked and the door swung open. Eureka! There they were. Phones. Several of them in all sizes and colours.

Pulling out one of them I found a plug-in socket in my bedroom and quickly connected the phone. Just as I dialled the last digit of my dad's phone number I remembered Edward saying that the FBI would have been involved and I realised they would have by now tapped my dad's phone lines.

If I couldn't speak to him I would speak to the next best thing to family – I phoned Alice's number.

After a few short rings the phone was picked up. Alice's familiar voice came cheerfully down the receiver. "Hello"

I was almost overcome for a moment before I blurted out "Alice!" Tears came to my eyes and found it hard to speak.

"Bella! Bella! Is that you?" came the almost disbelieving tones of Alice.

There was a scream down the line as I heard her shouting "Jasper it's Bella."

"Bella. Where are you? Are you safe? Are you with Edward Cullen?" The questions came thick and fast.

"Alice," I interrupted. "Alice slow down. I can't keep up with you. Look I don't have long so just listen. I _am_ with Edward Cullen and although he did force me to come with him he has been nothing but kind and thoughtful ever since. Listen Alice, I truly believe that he didn't kill his wife. He's innocent."

I refused to think about the gun being waved in my face and any unkindness's since then. Edward was the man who plunged in icy waters to try to save me and then tried to kill himself when he thought he had killed me. How could I think any ill of him? He had turned into my hero!

"Bella can you tell me where you are?"

"No," I replied. "I have no idea, although there's lots of snow."

"There's lots of snow everywhere at the moment, so that doesn't help." said Alice. "Are you sure you're being treated right?" asked Alice.

"He couldn't be kinder and he even tried to save my life today."

"What?" exclaimed Alice. "Why was your life in danger? You said you were safe!"

"Look I'm going to have to go now, in case he wakes up. Try and tell my dad all that I've said. Tell him that I'm safe and in no danger!" I pleaded.

"The FBI are at your house and all the phones are tapped. They're sure that you'll try and contact your dad and are concentrating on him. I'll try to get your message to him, but it won't be easy."

"Thanks Alice. I've gotta go. I'll speak to you soon. Bye!"

"Bella, take care – and don't forget we're here for you and we're praying foryou."

I reluctantly put the phone receiver down. Alice must be seriously worried if she's talking about praying! Unplugging the phone quickly, I returned it to the cupboard I'd found it in and hurried to the bedroom where I placed the keys back into the pocket in Edward's pants.

Edward was still sleeping soundly, much to my relief. I thought back to my conversation with Alice. It was while talking about Edward that I realised just how much he had come to mean to me. I didn't want to leave him. If I had the opportunity to escape right now I wouldn't take it. I wanted to stay with him and be with him. I loved him! I wanted him – in every possible way!

**EPOV**

I thought I was in hell when I woke up. Sweat beaded my skin and I felt as though I was going to melt. Moving my arms I realised I was wrapped tightly in my bed and that there was a roaring fire in the fireplace in the room. Everything seemed a little hazy until I recalled racing after Bella, jumping in the water of the lake and the terrible feeling of devastation when I thought I had killed her.

I vaguely remembered the events afterwards when Bella helped me get home, supporting me and encouraging me all the way. I had a hazy memory of her stripping me down and towelling me vigorously. Words whispered and murmured by Bella came slamming back into my mind. Words about making love and showing her what sex was all about.

Lifting up the covers I could immediately see that I was stark naked! Bella must have stripped me! The thought of her small hands undressing me and manhandling me was a real turn-on. Did she look, I wondered? I loved the thought of her eyes caressing my unconscious body. Did she like what she saw? God I was hard at the thought.

I would have squashed these lustful thoughts down if the memories of her whispered promises weren't echoing in my head. She wanted me. She wanted me even after all the things I'd put her through.

And I wanted her! I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted any woman in my life. Quite simply I loved her. In the middle of the wreckage of my life I had found the most perfect woman in the world. She was unselfish, caring, and thoughtful and most of all, brave. She was everything I'd never found before in any woman anywhere.

I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but that didn't matter anymore. We had limited time together and we had to make the most of what we had. I was going to make love to her like she'd never been made love to before. I was going to cherish her and love her right up to the time she had to return to her family or when I was recaptured – whichever came first.

I couldn't tell her that I loved her because I couldn't stay in her life. We could make this time together very special and loving, but then she would have to go home. Home to the safety and love of her family and friends. Where I was going wouldn't be safe. She couldn't come with me, that would be impossible.

I could feel the hard shell which had formed round my heart in prison dissolve under the feelings of affection and love I felt for Bella. But she could never know. I was going to need every one of my acting skills to act the part of the light hearted lover. I could give her the best sex of her life, but I couldn't let her know that I had given her my heart!

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –lucky lady!**

_Please be warned that this chapter contains lemons – graphic descriptions of sexual acts. If you are under 18 please don't read – go elsewhere for your Twilight fix!_

Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Throwing back the covers I managed to totter out of bed and stagger to the shower. Damnit I was as weak as a kitten! A long, hot shower was exactly what I needed after my freezing, cold dunking earlier. After standing for long minutes under the hot, steaming jets, I finally felt my body relax. At last I felt as though the ice inside me had melted. I felt better than I had in days, if not weeks or years. Life was good. At least for the moment!

My mind refused to let me go down the route of questioning what would happen after the next several days. I didn't want to think of life after Bella, because that was what was going to happen. Bella was going to go and I was going to have to let her go.

Meanwhile life was for the living - and for the loving.

After borrowing yet more of Emmett's clothes I made my way to the lounge where I lit the fire in the grate. I wanted the house to be as warm and cosy as possible to push away the chill from the morning. I never wanted to be that cold ever again. The room now looked warm and welcoming.

I continued through to the kitchen.

My god what a mess! I couldn't believe I'd managed to do so much damage!

I picked up the radio and placed it back on the surface. Not expecting it to work I tried turning it on. Amazingly it wasn't broken. The sound of gentle music came from it. I left it softly playing while I went to find some trash bags and a dustpan and brush.

While I was searching Bella came into the kitchen. Looking around her she tutted a few times and then began lifting various appliances up from off the floor.

"My god," I said, "he's going to kill me!"

Bella just looked at me and shook her head with a wry smile on her face. Good, the ice was broken. She knew better than to ask which 'he' I was referring to. She still didn't know anything about this being Emmett's home, thank god.

"Come on," she said "with two of us this shouldn't take too long. Just remind me not to upset you too much or at least make sure we're nowhere near breakable objects!" She actually chuckled!

Looking closely at her I noticed her shining eyes, her freshly brushed hair tied up in a ribbon and also that she looked refreshed and happy. She too was wearing more borrowed clothes, anothe elegant pair of pants and a long woolly jumper which went down to her knees with a large leather belt fastened round her trim waist.

I had the bad taste to wonder if she was wearing underwear today. I couldn't tell because of the long jumper. I couldn't look too closely at her chest without looking like a dirty old man, but I did wonder about her bra. Her pert breasts did nothing to give her secret away. God, I longed to touch and find out one way or the other.

She looked good enough to eat.

Suddenly I became aware of the news being broadcast on the radio. The presenter's voice droned on in the background and I wasn't listening properly until Bella said "Listen!" in an excited voice.

_Our earlier report about the death of the escaped prisoner Lou Giodino was wrong. Lou Giodino is in the prison infirmary recovering from his injuries. We apologise for any offense or upset this may have caused to Mr Giodino's family or friends. A prison officer is helping the police investigation into the false report which was released to the public._

Bella and I looked at each other and then at the devastation surrounding us. Bella began to giggle. I began to laugh. I was ecstatic that Lou was still alive and I whooped with joy and started laughing even louder. We high fived each other and hugged and jumped up and down. We stopped, still hugging and then we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel the electricity running between us as I lowered my lips to hers.

We kissed. It was a kiss of forgiveness, a kiss of thanks and a kiss full of promises. We pulled apart and stared at each other. We knew where we were heading, but this time I wanted to cherish her, make her feel loved and to make it very special for both of us. The promise was there and we both knew it.

"Come on Cullen," she said in a shaky voice. "We need to tidy this mess up. We can't do anything until this is dealt with."

We both needed just a little more time to heal bruises and get ready for what was to come.

We spent a companionable amount of time picking up the debris in the kitchen. It felt right both of us working together as a team. I couldn't help sneaking sly looks at her. I wanted her so much.

Again and again I considered her whispered words while she was stripping my clothes from me. I wondered if she knew I had heard them and whether she really meant them.

When we had finished the cleaning up I made us chicken sandwiches and Bella made the coffee. Thank god the coffee machine was unscathed. I don't think I could survive without my regular shots of caffeine. We carried our food into the lounge.

It was now fully dark outside and the only illumination that could be seen, apart from the soft glow from the fire I had built up before, was the snow reflecting the light from an almost full moon. I went to put the lights on, but Bella said "Don't. It's so beautiful outside I want to watch it for a while. Look at the snow shining in the moonlight."

She was absolutely right. It looked like some enchanted wonderland outside. There was no wind blowing and everything was still and unmoving like an oil painting. We just stood for a few moments staring out of the window.

We sat on the huge sofa and ate our sandwiches in silence gazing into the fire. There was a feeling of expectation and excitement building in the air. We each kept stealing glances at each other and then quickly looking away as we caught each other's eye.

Without speaking when we had finished we put the plates down and walked over to the big window. I noticed with a shudder that it was the same window I had pressed Bella up against when she was completely naked. I shivered again as my erection pressed hard against my pants. I wanted and needed her. There would be no repeat of the fiasco I'd made of it last time. This time it would be perfect.

"It's not as beautiful as you," I whispered into her ear as I went to stand behind her.

She said nothing as I pressed myself up against her. I turned her slowly round to face me. She was looking at my lips as I leaned forward. Almost reverently, this time, I pressed my lips to hers. Gently I began to pull on her bottom lip. Her lips opened to mine like a flower opening. I dipped my tongue into her mouth as I tasted her properly for the first time. She was like honey, only sweeter.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and groaned as her tongue began to tangle with mine. We kissed and kissed. Time had no meaning as we continued sucking and nuzzling each other's mouths.

I pulled gently away. "Come over here Bella," I whispered to her, tugging her over to the rug in front of the fire. The fire was burning very low by now and it cast a warm gentle glow which lit up Bella's beautiful face. She looked serene and at the same time I could tell she was excited. Her pupils were blown and she was breathing heavily.

I laid her down on the rug and lay down beside her.

"This is it Bella. We're going to make love. We're going to spend hours exploring each other's body and help each other reach heights of which we've only previously dreamed of. We're not going to stop until we're simply too exhausted to carry on. I want you Bella."

I started to lick her throat just underneath her chin. I nuzzled her gently and licked up the side of her neck. God she tasted delicious. She tried to turn her head to kiss me, but I hushed her.

"Bella let me show you just how beautiful making love can be."

I started to pull at the jumper she was wearing.

"Wait Edward!" she said. "Although I certainly enjoyed it last time, I don't want to be the only naked one here. Let me take your shirt off first."

I had no problem with that and my cock twitched as her small hands began unfastening the buttons on my shirt. As she unfastened each button she stopped to lick and kiss each patch of skin as it was revealed. I squirmed as her hot tongue moved over to my exposed nipple. I could feel the small nub harden as she lathed it. Finally releasing it she gave it a sharp tug with her teeth which travelled straight to my hard dick.

I was panting hard as she turned her attention to my other nipple. She repeated the kissing and licking until I was practically writhing on the rug.

"My turn," I managed to grind out, passion making my voice husky. "Sit up Bella," I instructed which she did. While she raised her arms I pulled the jumper up and off her. My god she was wearing the most lacy, delicate white bra I'd ever seen. Her hardened nipples pressed into the delicate material as I kissed along the swell of each breast just above the edge of each cup.

Giving thanks that it was a front fastening bra I carefully opened the clasp. Her breasts spilled into my hands. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. Creamy white, pert and firm!

I pulled her to me, overwhelmed by the love I felt for her and I felt her shudder as the bare skin of our chests touched for the first time.

I kissed my way down to her navel. Stroking her gently, I started to pull down the zip on her pants. Kissing and nuzzling as each inch of her was slowly revealed. She had on a matching pair of skimpy, lacy knickers. Even more to take off!

Tugging off her pants, I turned back to the gorgeous body laid out before me.

With some effort I dragged my gaze back to hers. I could see the questioning look she was giving me. Sighing I stood and pulled off my own pants. I lay back down beside her.

"Happy?" I asked.

She nodded her head and then, just as I leaned back down towards her, she surprised me by saying "When did you first sleep with a girl?"

I was a little taken aback by the question. I paused, looking at her. "What?"

"When did you lose your virginity?" she replied.

I paused, startled, leaning up on my elbow. "You want to talk about this now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes I do," she replied. "I need to know."

Okay, a little odd, but I can deal.

"I was fifteen years old and it was in the back of her Oldsmobile" I replied.

"Who was she?" asked Bella.

Desperately I tried to remember the girl's name. "Jessica I think."

"You can't remember her name?" she enquired.

"Not easily. It didn't mean much at the time. She was older than me, she wanted me and it seemed a good way of popping my cherry!" I hadn't thought about that for years!

"Okay. Now ask me when I lost my virginity," she said.

It all seemed very strange, but anything she wanted! Anything to get back to where we were before the question and answer session began.

"Alright, "I said. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"One night in a beautiful house in the middle of the mountains surrounded by snow and ice, after an exciting day being chased by someone on a snow-ski!"

I'd begun suckling on one of her breasts by this time and only half listened to her reply. "Mmmmmm." I mumbled beginning to move against her.

Suddenly what she'd said registered in my fevered mind. I froze completely.

"Y..y...you're a virgin?" I managed to stammer.

She nodded her head then looked away from me. I grasped her face in my hand and turned her back to look at me. Never in my life had I ever been with a virgin. Oh my god! The worst thing was, this wasn't going to stop me. Bella was going to be mine come what may.

"Bella!" I gasped as I lowered my lips to hers.

Did this mean she'd never seen an aroused man before? Was I the only naked man she's ever seen when she undressed me? Questions churned around in my mind as I began to kiss her in earnest.

Pausing, once again, I turned her on her side and I had to ask her.

"I understand that you've never had sex with a man before, but does that include heavy petting or touching?" I just had to know.

"No, I've kissed a couple of boyfriends, but I've never dated anyone long enough to go any further," she replied.

Oh god, I felt a terrible weight of responsibility settle in my shoulders. I'd never been with a virgin before. Once again I knew I wasn't going let that stop me. Bella seemed more than willing and I was going to have to take a different approach with her. I didn't want to hurt her – or frighten her to death either.

I gathered her into a mind-altering kiss. I groped at Bella's slender back as we fed on each other's mouths. I could feel Bella's touching my back, stroking and squeezing.

Everywhere she touched, she left a trail of fire behind.

No matter where her fingertips moved, it felt like they were hotwired to my groin. Her fingers caused tingles that flowed straight to my dick, flooding it with sensation. I was hard as a rock.

Still locked in that incredible kiss, we wrestled on the rug.

I'd never tasted or touched anything as warm and inviting as Bella. Her body seemed to move into my touch. She stroked her hands over my back and sides.

"Bella," I murmured. "Bella, touch me, feel me."

I helped her remove my boxers and then gasped as she took me in her hand. She stroked my length and I could see her eyes widen as she realised how big I was.

"Mmmmm, it's gorgeous ,"Bella whispered in a thick voice, looking up at me.

I felt my face heat. _A gorgeous dick_? Who said things like that?

"And look at these," she said, her left hand moving to support my balls, giving them an experimental squeeze. "Soft and perfect."

"You smell good too, really good," I told her inhaling her scent. I leaned forward and rubbed my cheek against her stomach. Bella was exquisite and my heart was pounding like it would explode. I trailed kisses downwards towards her centre. I could smell her arousal and that went straight to my dick.

Head thrown back she lifted her slim hips as I started to remove her skimpy knickers. She opened her legs wide as my kisses reached the soft folds of her centre. Nipping and nuzzling I sucked at the juices there. Bella moaned as I joined my fingers to my mouth as my tongue reached deeper and deeper. With a gasp she shuddered and shook as her orgasm took hold of her.

Lifting myself up I once more covered her with my body as I place my hard length against her centre ready to enter.

"Sorry Bella, but I think no matter what I do this going to hurt."

"Go for it!" she panted.

I slowly pushed into her tight entrance. Despite my careful efforts Bella tensed.

"Keep going," she insisted, as I slowed my efforts. Sweat beaded my brow with the struggle of not thrusting hard into her.

Suddenly I was there, all the way in.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella. She nodded so I began to push deeply into her. God it was absolute bliss. She moaned once again as her hips rose to meet my thrusts. Frantic now, I could tell I was close. Reaching between us I pinched her clitoris which spilled her over into orgasm and I swiftly followed. She milked me as I again and again pumped and pulsed into her.

I lay on her for several moments before I realized that she was crying.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I withdrew my softening cock from her and pulled her head onto my chest. Oh god, what had I done?

"No, no Edward," she snuffled. "I'm only crying because it was so beautiful. I never expected it to be so good."

My heart sang as I pulled her naked body against mine and I started to kiss her again.

"I love you Edward, "she said.

I stayed silent. In my head I could hear me echoing "I love you too Bella."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this. I found this interesting to write as I've never attempted to write lemons before. Hope you found this satisfying and be warned – there are more lemons ahead.**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight –Just borrowing them again.**

_Please be warned that this chapter contains even more lemons – graphic descriptions of sexual acts. If you are under 18 please don't read – go somewhere else for your Twilight fix!_

**I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments. You know who you are – in particular Ali Shaw, Babe Pryor, LaurylK and SuperFrog101. Reviews always help me type faster!**

**Thanks and keep them coming. **

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Stretching I felt a heavy arm lying heavily across my side. My naked side. A hairy, naked arm. Startled, for a moment I wondered where I was, before the memories came slamming back into my brain. I shifted slightly but I couldn't move the heavy arm. He was holding on tight.

Edward and myself tidying the kitchen, laughing and eating together and then making love together. Falling asleep on the rug in front of the softly glowing fire. It had all been perfect; I'd never dreamt that sex would be so wonderful – exciting and glorious. There again, I'd never imagined that my first lover would be Edward Cullen. What would my younger self have thought of it all?

I stretched again, feeling chilled now. I shook Edward. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to move before you get too cold. It's not that long since you climbed out of the freezing lake." I felt quite cold and I worried that the dunking he'd received earlier in the icy waters of the lake would be exacerbated by him lying naked on the rug without any covers over him. The fire had died right down by this time.

Shaking his arm I once more tried to wake him. I managed to slip out from under his arm and I reached for a throw from off the sofa to use to put over him. I paused to look at his gorgeous naked body. He looked stunning and I couldn't believe that this hunk of male sexiness was all mine. He was laid on his side so I could only catch a glimpse of his cock lying quiescent against his thigh. As I watched it began to fill and rise.

Fascinated, I could see it become erect and start to strain against his stomach as he said in a deep voice, "I'm no sleeping beauty. That's you. But I can feel you looking at me and it's a real turn-on."

He opened his emerald eyes and gazed at me with a look of pure lust.

"It's no good using that fucking thing to cover me up, I want you to cover me with your body."

This seemed like a good idea to me so I scrambled back over to him and straddled him. I could feel his straining erection against my centre as I started to rub myself against him. How hot was that? I felt on fire as I started to caress my own breasts while moaning and squirming against his cock. Leaning forward I grasped his long, lean length and placed right at my entrance. I sank down onto it inch by inch as Edward stared into my eyes.

Amazingly I only felt a little sore from our previous bout of lovemaking, but even that quickly faded as I began to move up and down impaled on his massive cock. Placing his hands on my breasts I felt him begin to move his hips thrusting up as I rode him.

Faster and faster we moved together. I could feel a tingle begin to build, but I needed more. He moved one hand down and once more knew just how to touch my clit to push me over into a blinding orgasm. I quite literally could see stars as the ripples passed through me and down as far as my toes.

I felt Edward stiffen as he shot his load deep into me and I held still as he throbbed and pulsed until he was finally spent.

"Wow!" he gasped.

I couldn't speak. I stayed down on him, impaled on his softening cock for a few more minutes until I raised myself up and he slipped out. I collapsed in a sated heap on top of him.

"Come on Bella, time to clean up. " he said standing up and then offering me his hand. Smiling, he pulled me up against him. Again, naked flesh against naked flesh, we kissed tangling our tongues together. I couldn't get enough of him.

We walked to his huge bathroom and climbed into the shower. We took it in turns washing each other. First Edward, using a washcloth lathered me all over and rinsed it all off. He was especially careful between my legs as I was now really quite sore.

"It'll get better, " he said kissing me gently on the lips. "It's remarkable you're not more sore considering how athletic we've been."

"Worth it," I replied.

I soaped him all over and took great pleasure in thoroughly washing his balls and penis. They really were beautiful and I was fascinated with them. I spent so long fondling him that he started getting aroused once again.

"Not fair," he said. "Look stop, cos with you being so sore we need to find something else to do other than make passionate love all the time. At least for the moment. I feel like a randy teenager who can't stop throwing a rod all over the place. Have a heart and stop being so damn sexy."

"There are other things we could do," I whispered throatily into his ear while I caressed his now fully erect penis.

"Look Bella, let's pace ourselves a little. We could do all kinds of things I know, but considering this is the first time you're actually had sex, we don't want to get too ambitious. I don't want to put you off."

"You can't put me off ," I said. "I want to explore and enjoy. How about if I help you take care of that, " I said pointing at his erection.

"Okay," he choked out. "How about if you give me a hand job right here and now. Wrap your fingers around me and let me guide you. Put some conditioner on your hand first."

After pouring conditioner on my hand I duly wrapped my fingers round the thick girth of his cock and he put one of his hands over mine. He started to pump, slowly at first but then building up a rhythm which speeded up as he became more excited. He began to grunt and he suddenly came against the white tiles. I stared into his eyes and as he came I watched the unguarded expression on his face. He looked completely blissed out and I felt inordinately proud that I'd put that expression there.

I, Bella Swan, had just made Edward Cullen come – for the third time in a very short while. Hurray for me!

We climbed out of the shower and got dressed, each of us trying to keep our hands to ourselves. It was late at night, but neither of us wanted to go to sleep. Sleep would be wasting our time together.

We agreed to watch a movie together and we walked over to the large DVD collection in the lounge.

"You choose," Edward suggested.

I could see several of his movies on the middle shelf, but I remembered that in most of his films he had at least one erotic and sexy scene with his leading lady. I really didn't want to watch him kissing and making love to beautiful Hollywood actresses in glorious Technicolor on the big TV screen after we'd barely finished our real love making. I didn't want to compete with the women Edward had gone to bed with in the past. I couldn't because I wasn't as beautiful or as experienced. There was no competition and I didn't want him or me reminding of this.

I chose _Lord of the Rings._ Not much sex in that.

We settled down together on the big sofa and began to warch the film. I hadn't realised what a pain it would be to watch a film with a director sitting right by your side. Even a film as brilliant as _The Two Towers _could be found to have problems with lighting, or make-up, or a host of other things a normal person would never even notice, never mind take issue with. After about half an hour of Edward's moaning and complaining I stood up and turned it off.

"Why've you done that?" asked Edward.

"It's difficult to enjoy anything with you sitting and being so disagreeable about everything in the film. Let's try one more DVD before I call it a night and go to bed."

This time I chose one of my favourite films of all time – _Little Miss Sunshine._

Again Edward criticised just about everything in the film and I had just about had enough. I threw myself off the sofa and wrestled the DVD out of the machine.

"Now what?" snapped Edward.

"You have just ruined one of the best movies I've seen in years. I love it and now I'll never be able to watch it again without thinking of you moaning and groaning about the blocking or the camera angle or some such thing. It was, for me, a funny film and now it seems more of a tragedy!"

"For fucks sake Bella, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Why you arrogant, patronising prick," I shouted at him, now really angry.

"If that's going to be your attitude, " he said, "I'm out of here."

"Don't you dare run away?" I shouted at his retreating back. It was too late. The door to his bedroom closed with a slam.

Sitting, almost dazed by this turn of events, I wondered what had just happened. Where did all that anger come from?

Drifting over to the DVD collection, I looked at the movies Edward had starred in and chose the one with the hottest sex scene I'd ever seen Edward take part in.

Putting it into the DVD machine I went straight to the scene where Edward was in bed with Jessica Hendricks. I watched as they kissed and nuzzled, feeling sicker and sicker by the minute. I watched as hands that had stroked me and caressed me moved sensuously over _her _shoulders and breasts. It didn't look like simulated sex and it didn't look just like acting.

"It's not real you do know," said Edward from behind me. I hadn't noticed him coming back into the room. "I thought you didn't like my films or hadn't watched any of them."

Suddenly I realised that Edward was jealous. He was actually jealous because I hadn't chosen one of his movies to watch.

"Let me tell you Mr Cullen, I have watched every single one of your movies over and over again. How d'you think I knew where to find this scene? I love every one of your movies."

"Are you jealous Bella? Are you jealous of what you see up there on the screen? While we were shooting that scene every time I rolled on top of her I dug my elbow in her ribs, so much so that we kept having fits of giggles and we had to reshoot it several times. Do you think it's romantic to be surrounded by all the crew and the rest of the cast while you pretend to have sex? Do you really think it's anything but extremely hot under the lights and quite, quite clinical? Let me tell you it's anything but romantic."

He continued, "Sorry Bella for being such an idiot. It really mattered to me whether you liked my movies or not. I took it very personally when you seemed willing to put on any movie but not one of mine. Im sorry."

"And I'm sorry Edward for being such a twit and being jealous of the women in your films. It's just that I watched your movies over and over again and I was jealous every time I watched them. I wanted to be the woman in your arms even before I knew you, but I never, ever thought that I would be. "

Edward pulled me into his arms and we hugged. It was such a simple gesture of comfort and warmth, it was exactly what I needed right then.

"Come on Bella, time for bed. I think we're both exhausted and need some sleep. I can't remember the last time I came three times in one day. You've knackered me and I only hope that I recover by tomorrow. You're a demanding woman Bella Swan."

He led me to the bedroom once again, but this time he disappeared into the bathroom on his own. I slipped out and went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair and I found a nightie to wear in one of the drawers. Bella Swan, sex goddess was going to have to wait until tomorrow to continue her voyage of discovery with Edward Cullen, but Bella Swan was feeling pretty pleased with herself right now. Three orgasms! Hah! Stick that in your pipe Jessica Hendricks – and all those other Hollywood actresses.

I pulled back the covers and crawled gratefully between them. I was barely awake when Edward joined me.

I didn't know how long we had left together but I was going to treasure every minute of our time before the real world tugged us back into it. I turned onto my side and Edward wrapped an arm round me once more. I felt very secure and loved.

"Love you Edward," I whispered. There was no reply.

**Hope you are still enjoying.**

**Still some lemons to be squeezed before the real world catches up with them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_Please be warned that this chapter contains some more lemons – graphic descriptions of sexual acts and situations. If you are under 18 please don't read! _

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

Waking beside Bella the next morning was one of the most satisfying moments of my life. She slumbered on as I turned onto my side to gaze at her. She was incredible and I couldn't get enough of her. She was wearing some kind of gauzy, lemon nightie that she'd obviously found amongst Rosalie's clothes in her bedroom. Of course Bella didn't know who it belonged to, I'd made sure of that. She didn't have a clue who this house belonged to.

Lying flat on her back Bella looked like some innocent young girl with just a hint of the insatiable woman that lay beneath. Just a suggestion of rosy nipples showed through the thin material to tempt me to sinful thoughts. For someone who had just discovered sex and loving she was incredibly experimental and passionate. She rode me like a pro yesterday evening, writhing and moaning on my cock, driving me almost insane with lust and need.

Even now, I could feel my cock harden as I looked at her curvy body and remembered her passion. Fuck it, I wanted her now.

I started to stroke her bare arm while I whispered her name.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I whispered. She stirred. Fuck morning breath, I nuzzled into her lips, nipping them gently.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and she saw me and smiled. She rolled over to face me and I pulled her into my arms. I slipped one of my legs between hers and let her feel my erection. Gently I rubbed it against her. Sighing she reached down and grasped me in her warm hand.

"I really love your cock," she said. "It really is beautiful, especially when it's hard like this." She gave it a firm squeeze.

"God, Bella. Be careful. I'm liable to go off too soon if you keep doing that."

She chuckled and threw back the covers.

"I want to look at you Edward. I want to study you." She slid down the bed and lay resting on one elbow as she stared at my fully erect member. I should have perhaps felt embarrassed but I didn't. It was a complete turn on. My cock twitched and her eyes widened. How could she do that without even touching me?

"Can I touch?"

"Oh thnak god, yes please," I gasped.

She used one finger to trace down towards my balls. She began to stroke my perineum with one hand, while massaging and pulling at my sac with her other.

"D'you like that Edward?" Her voice was low and husky.

"Love it." I replied wriggling under her touch.

"Could I taste you?" she hesitantly asked.

"Bella! You don't have to do that." I yelped.

I watched as she delicately traced a stripe with her tongue right along the length of my hard shaft from the base to the top. She gently lapped at the pre-come that had gathered at the tip and she traced my slit with the very tip of her tongue. I could feel myself trembling with excitement as she took me into her mouth.

She couldn't get much of me in, but she didn't need to. What she did with her tongue was sinful. She twirled and twisted it so that small electrical jolts travelled down my length. I'd never felt anything like it.

I knew I was on the edge and the last thing I wanted was to put her off by coming in her mouth. I grabbed her quickly and pulled her up to lie on top of me.

"My turn Bella," I said. "Off with the nightie" I tugged the offending garment off over her head. She was truly stunning. I'd seen dozens of naked women and shared a bed with even more, but I'd never seen such natural beauty and had never been so affected by any female before.

She lay on her back and I feasted my eyes on her now. I traced my fingers down her throat and across her collarbone. I used both hands to caress her full breasts, squeezing and kneading them until Bella moaned and writhed on the bed.

Continuing my downward journey I kissed my way across her flat stomach and buried my nose in her pubes. Oh the scent of Bella! I breathed her in, inhaling deeply. I spread her legs and used my fingers to open her up.

"You're beautiful Bella," I choked out.

I gently lapped at her opening, my tongue just skimming her flesh. Then as she started to moan I plunged it deep inside her. She squirmed and shuddered as I sucked and licked at her clitoris. When she came, she came suddenly and it caught us both by surprise. It seemed to go on forever as she tensed and I could feel the pulse of her orgasm on my tongue.

She pulled me up on top of her and my hard length slid easily into her. She wrapped her legs round my waist as I began to slowly thrust. I was in no hurry.

I bent down to share a kiss and her tongue swept into my mouth. She could taste herself on my tongue! It was such a turn on and it went straight to my dick. I began to drive into her harder now, her body rising to meet mine. Again, she came hard under me, which propelled me forward into orgasm. I stayed still until the tremors running through both of us had calmed. We clasped each other as we came back down to earth.

I withdrew myself and collapsed beside her with one arm draped over her. Absentmindedly I stroked her breast as our breathing returned to normal.

Once again Bella had surprised me with her passion and spirit of adventure.

"Right," she said. "Bath time."

I for one just didn't want to move but Bella, on the other hand, seemed energised. I let her get out of bed as she padded towards the bathroom. I could hear the sound of running water as she filled the huge tub. Lying with my hands behind my head I listened to her moving around the bathroom relishing the sounds she made.

Our time together was going to come to an end soon and I wanted to enjoy as much of her as I could in the time allowed. I was going to have to disappear never to be seen again if I was to escape the arms of the law. I couldn't allow Bella to follow me into exile. Even with all the money Emmett could send me, I would have to see my days out in some godforsaken spot in a third world country. Bella deserved more than that. I couldn't give her more.

I loved her. I admitted to myself that I loved her – with all my heart. I'd never loved anyone the way I loved Bella. I loved her so much I was going to let her go. I couldn't let her know how I felt. She'd told me she loved me and I longed to utter those three little words, but I couldn't and I shouldn't.

I'd dragged her into this mess and it was my responsibility to get her out without endangering both her and her heart. She'd forget about me, she had to! I'd never forget her but I hoped that she was young enough to recover from these few days we spent together.

Feeling sad now, I was relieved when Bella broke into my thoughts and called me through to the bathroom.

We both soaked and relaxed together in the huge bath tub. Bella lay back against my front and I gently washed her down, spending a lot of time on those beautiful breasts. I shampooed her hair and rinsed it.

She turned around and washed me gently all over. Relaxed and happy, I enjoyed it as she poured water all over my head to rinse off the shampoo. She spent ages massaging and kneading my scalp.

We climbed reluctantly out of the tub when the water began to get too cold to be comfortable. We each dried ourselves off and Bella went over to her own bedroom to find some clothes to wear. She startled me when she returned holding the bright pink ski suit she had been wearing yesterday.

"Hey Edward, I'm going a little stir crazy here. Can we go out and play in the snow? We need fresh air and the exercise'll be good for us. Come on, come on," she said in a wheedling tone. "Time to use some different muscles!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I couldn't resist her and the thought of going outside was exhilarating. There were several things I needed to do while out there and it would be fun, especially as I wouldn't be chasing after her on a snow ski!

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward appeared in his borrowed ski suit, we went out into the snowy fields. The sun was shining and the snow glistened and sparkled. I laughed with sheer exuberance and life was good. I had no idea what the next few days would bring but I wasn't going to worry.

I was in love! Bella Swan was in love with Edward Cullen. Edward hadn't actually said that he was in love with me, but to be honest I wasn't going to let that distract me from the amazing sex we'd been having. The important thing to me was that I was in love with him. I'd always sworn that I wouldn't sleep with anyone until I loved them and I certainly loved Edward.

In my hearts of hearts I was convinced that he did love me but for some reason he didn't want to admit to it. I wasn't sure why he had such a problem, but I told myself that it was something to do with the huge betrayal by his dead wife. Perhaps he didn't want to commit to a relationship after being treated so badly by Tanya.

Time was short and I was determined to make the most of it. We were going to have fun – and sex, lots of sex! Now I had discovered what I'd been missing all this time I was determined to enjoy my time with Edward. He was a passionate and considerate lover and thank god my inexperience didn't seem to put him off.

I wanted to persuade Edward to take me with him wherever and whenever he was going. I had no idea what was going to happen, but it was obvious that he was going to have to disappear completely if he was to remain free. I needed him to know that I loved him and that I would always be there for him. I was more than willing to disappear alongside him.

While I was musing I hadn't noticed that Edward had slipped away from me until a huge snowball landed smack in the middle of my back. It was thrown with some force and I staggered slightly.

Bending down to gather make a snowball of my own I shouted, "This is war Cullen! War!"

A huge snowball hit me square in my mouth. Edward was doubled over laughing. Coughing and spluttering I threw my snowball. I missed!

Edward, now nearly helpless with laughter, doubled over clutching his sides. I did what any self respecting girl would do, I charged at him full tilt. Caught completely off guard, my shoulders almost lifted him up as he went flying backwards into a huge snow bank. The look of surprise on his face as he sprawled in the snow, sent me off into great gales of laughter. Giggling and chuckling I tried to make another snowball. Too late! Edward was up and coming after me.

"Bella Swan, you are in so much trouble," he said advancing on me. "You are in for the drubbing of your life."

He stalked towards me a look of pure devilment on his handsome face.

I screeched, turning to make my escape. Too late! He grabbed me and tried to push me to the ground. Being the daughter of a chief of police had certain rewards. Charlie had trained me well in self-defence and I knew some clever moves to throw off an attacker. Edward didn't know what hit him. One second he had hold of me and then with a flick of the hips and a shift of my body weight he was tumbling to the ground.

It suddenly struck me as absurd that the great movie hero Edward Cullen had been overcome by little Bella Swan. I wished Alice could have seen it. There he was, Mr Movie Star flat on his back.

That was when I discovered that Edward wasn't just a pretty face. He had done some self defence training as well He moved so fast I hardly had time to prepare. He twisted me round and I landed hard on my butt. I couldn't get up for laughing and Edward sat down next to me.

"Peace?" he said holding out his gloved hand.

"Peace," I agreed, shaking his proffered hand.

"Come on let's go for a walk," he said and we set off in the opposite direction from the house. We seemed to be going downhill and for a while I wondered where we were heading. Then I saw the road running alongside the track we were walking on. It was thickly covered in snow but it wasn't icy, which meant it was capable of being driven on.

My heart dropped.

"Edward, are you checking the way out of here?" I asked him holding my breath.

"Yes," replied Edward. "We're not going anywhere any time soon, but I need to know that in an emergency there's a way out of here. What if you got injured or needed medical help? "

I was still not very happy. Suddenly reality intruded on my little bubble of happiness. Once again I felt totally out of control of my own destiny and I realised just how much Edward had taken over my entire existence.

We reached the part of the road where the bridge was that Edward had driven over on the way to the house during the blizzard. The water was still flowing fast and deep, but it didn't look to be the dangerous torrent that it had been on that fateful night.

"Passable," mumbled Edward to himself.

"Okay Bella let's go back to the house. I can feel some hot chocolate in out futures, " he said out loud.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter could be heard approaching from higher up the hill, back towards the house. Frozen to the spot I couldn't move for fear. Was this the authorities coming to get Edward? I could feel the blood drain from my face and I began to shake.

"Bella hide behind that tree over there," urged Edward.

Still unable to move I just stood staring until Edward roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the tree. Edward peered out from behind the tree and I was horrified to see that he had pulled a gun from one of the pockets in his ski suit. I had no idea that he was carrying a gun! The thought that he felt so insecure as to pack a gun to go for a walk terrified me. It also terrified me that it had now become clear that he was quite right to feel that way.

The throbbing roar of the rotor blades on the helicopter grew louder and louder until suddenly there it was right in front of us. As it swept past I could see that it was full of people dressed up to go skiing. This wasn't the FBI or a SWAT team!

The helicopter continued on its way to drop off the party of skiers.

"That happens quite a bit round here," said Edward. "I'd forgotten all about the resort just being a few miles off to the West of here."

I couldn't speak. Reaction had set in. I couldn't control the huge sobs that began to wrack my body. I was almost hysterical with relief. Shaking and shuddering I cried desperately into Edward's chest while he stroked my back and tried to calm me down.

Eventually the adrenaline rush dissipated and I was able to breathe normally, even to begin to feel embarrassed by the whole episode.

We walked slowly and sedately back to the house, Edward holding me around the waist to support and comfort me.

I was sure I was going to have nightmares about that wretched helicopter and I could tell, by the look in Edward's eyes that he had reached some kind of decision. A decision that I hoped would include me in his future.

**That's all for now folks.**

**Sorry about the delay in posting – its' the first time I've missed a day, but life has been very hectic.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out tomorrow, but if not, it should be the next day.**

**Keep reading – and do drop me the odd review all you lurkers out there – you know who you are!**


	16. Chapter 16

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_At the moment real life is being particularly difficult and I'm only going to be able to post every other day. I'll post daily when I can, but no promises. The only promise I will make is that it will be finished as it's all planned and written in my head._

_Life is even more difficult when you can't get fan fiction to download the next chapter!_

_I've been trying for 4 days now!  
_

Chapter 16

**EPOV**

Waking back to the house I couldn't help but remember the look of sheer terror on Bella's face as the helicopter swooped low over us. As I pulled the gun out, she looked even more horrified, if that was at all possible.

Once again I was reminded of the fact that I'd dragged poor Bella into this dangerous situation. She was the innocent victim of my desperate search for freedom. I'd kidnapped her, dragged off to the middle of nowhere and worst of all I'd had no compunction in seducing her – in fact I'd relished every moment of her surrender to me. I loved her desperately, but that didn't excuse any of my behaviour over the last few days.

The gun really brought home to me that this situation just couldn't go on. Not only did it terrify Bella but I realised that I was actually desperate enough to use it. If that helicopter had landed and disgorged the FBI or the police I would have tried to use the gun and probably got both myself and Bella killed. She was just not safe around me. Sure I loved her, but I was never going to go back to jail! It was frightening that I would rather die. But I wasn't going to cause Bella's death.

I had made up my mind. Tomorrow Bella would be returned to the bosom of her family and friends. I was going to have to disappear and begin my new life. It was going to be hard to send Bella away, but it was the only possible way of saving her.

Bella was very quiet on the return to the house. Her natural ebullience was sadly missing. Gone was her playfulness and smiles, gone was the easy laughter and joy. Instead she looked pensive and worried. This could not go on. Did she hate me for carrying the gun? Did she hate me for placing her in such danger?

When we reached the house we parted ways to go and change out of the ski suits. We hadn't said anything, but we soon met up again in the lounge.

Bella still looked worried and pensive so I opened my arms and she walked into them. Hugging like long lost friends we rocked from side to side. We both knew that things were about to change.

We also seemed to both be avoiding the subject. Time to lighten up!

"Okay Bella, I've been thinking and I reckon we need a bit of fun bringing back into our lives. Now you and I know we're not going to get a chance to go to any of the sophisticated or cool places together that you deserve to be taken to, but I'd like to spend tonight pretending that we can. I want us to dress up and transport ourselves to some magical place where I can show you off to the world. I'll never actually be able to, but Bella, for one night I'd like to pretend."

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What a fabulous idea," she managed to whisper. "I think that sounds great. One thing though," she added, "Who's cooking?"

We both laughed and the atmosphere lightened immediately.

We pulled apart and began to walk towards the kitchen still laughing.

Searching through the enormous fridge and freezer we decided we'd get everything prepared beforehand so we wouldn't waste time in the evening. As we planned the meal I began to feel excited. I might not be able to show her off in public, but we were going to have a last night together we could both remember for the rest of our lives.

I wasn't sure if Bella knew it was going to be our last night, but I rather suspected she did.

Slow cooker on, salad prepared and deserts left to defrost we were ready. We each returned to our bedrooms and began to get ourselves ready.

I found a several tuxedos hanging in the wardrobes of all designs and colours (trust Emmett!) but I decided on the plain black one. Simply cut and very elegant and definitely to my taste and hopefully to Bella's too!

I quickly showered and dressed. I wanted to beat Bella back to the lounge and prepare the small dining room we'd never used before. I was relying on her taking a lot longer than me to get dressed up. I set the table, placing snow white linen at the two place settings sitting side by side. Standing back I decided that the table looked suitably romantic.

After lighting the fire, piling it high with logs, I managed to find a store of candles in the kitchen and spread them around the lounge. Luckily there were loads and I went mad with them. Every surface was covered and it took ages to light them. By the time I'd organised them all I was beginning to wonder where Bella was.

Next I brought out bottles of wine and took them through to the dining room and I found the champagne lurking in the back of the fridge. Champagne flutes were located and place on a tray and set down in the lounge ready for Bella's arrival.

Raking through the CD collection I found some Debussy and started it playing softly. Tonight was a night for romance and love and Debussy suited my mood.

At last I heard the door open. Standing, leaning against the fireplace I turned to look at Bella. She paused uncertainly in the doorway and looked with wonder round the room. I'd turned all the lights off and the glow from all the candles and the fire gave her an ethereal appearance. Quite simply she looked stunning. Hair piled up on top her head and her elegant, kissable neck exposed. Her dress! My god her dress! It was a deep, rich red colour falling in folds to the floor. As she turned to look around I could see that the back of it fell softly from her shoulders leaving her back bare to the base of her spine.

I could practically see the beginnings of her gorgeous ass and I knew without any doubt that she was obviously once again bra less. My hands itched to check her out, but tonight was about romance but I couldn't stop my erection making itself known against the front of my pants.

_Down boy! Keep the lust at bay until later._

I walked across the room to take her hand in mine.

"Would you like some champagne?" I asked.

Bella just nodded and waited both our glasses in hand until I popped the cork and poured the sparkling champagne into the two flutes. Putting the bottle down I took my glass and we clinked them gently together.

"What should we drink to?" I asked.

"To the future," answered Bella. I wasn't sure if I wanted to drink to the future. My future wasn't looking very good and Bella's was uncertain. Never mind, if that's what Bella wanted, that's what she would get. I was hoping that she had no secret agenda to her request – she _was_ going home!

"To the future, "I echoed.

We drank gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

_My god, how was I going to live without her? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, cherishing her and trying to make up for all the pain I'd brought to her life. I wanted to give her everything I had, she deserved so much and I could give her so little. Why couldn't I have met her before? I could have showered her with wealth and privilege and shown her off to the world as the beautiful and caring woman I'd fallen in love with. _

I could see the underlying sadness in her eyes too and wasn't quite sure of how to cheer her up so I did the only thing I could do in the circumstances. I leaned forward and kissed her.

She was wearing some kind of subtle perfume and I inhaled her scent deeply. She smelt and felt divine. Her lips were warm and welcoming. I tried not to deepen the kiss as I knew we should enjoy the rest of the evening before succumbing to our passion. I hadn't lit all those bloody candles for nothing! That thought amused me and I brought the kiss to an end.

"Come on Bella, let's dance."

She looked at me with horror. "Dance!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, dance. You know move your feet around in time to some music." I teased.

"Oh no, I don't dance. I try not to move my feet in time to anything remotely like music. I am completely uncoordinated and a danger to dance partners."

I laughed and took her into my arms.

"Just put your feet on mine," I suggested. "Come on, I want to dance." I pouted.

She placed her feet delicately on mine. She wasn't wearing shoes which probably helped as I started to sway gently from side to side. Her feet stayed firmly on mine as we circled, tightly wrapped in each other's arms. Time passed and we danced, completely lost in the moment.

I could feel her naked back against my hands and I stroked and caressed her gently revelling in the feel of her skin. Such nice skin, beautiful, smooth touchable skin!

We both heard the buzzer from the oven in the kitchen at the same moment.

"Leave that to me," I insisted. Taking her hand I led into the dining room which glowed gently in the candle light. I seated her down and then set off to get the food.

Quickly I served the goulash onto our plates and carried them through on a tray along with the salad we'd prepared earlier. Bella had changed the CD to some soft jazz medley. Perfect background music. I sat down next to her and we tried to eat. I discovered my appetite had disappeared and anxiety seemed to have taken its place. Moving my food round the plate and occasionally swallowing a bite of spicy goulash I searched desperately for a topic of conversation.

"Tell me about your life in Forks and your job. What was life like with your dad? Let me remember what an ordinary life is like. It's so long since I felt 'normal'. Being a movie star was fun to begin with but my life stopped being my own. Paparazzi danced attendance wherever I went and it seemed that everyone felt that I was public property. "

"Come on Edward, it couldn't have been that bad. Isn't publicity the lifeblood of any celebrity?"

"It was awful. I was even followed into toilets. Yong girls would try to ambush me from behind bushes and try to grab a piece of me. It got so bad I had to hire a personal body guard."

Bella blushed and I looked at her questioningly.

"It's no good Edward, I've got to confess, I was one of those would- be stalkers. Me and my best friend Alice were avid Edward Cullen fans. We tried to go to one of your premieres but my dad wouldn't let us go. I would have hidden around any bush any time in order to jump out on you and so would Alice. Just to touch your clothes would have sent me into a swoon."

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny? "she enquired.

"Sorry Bella, it's just the thought that you've touched far more than just my clothes." She blushed furiously again.

"Ha!" I cried. "You're definitely thinking about all the things of mine you've touched!" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"If you must know, " she said in a very dignified tone, "I was thinking of what my dad would make of me now."

I didn't really want to hear what her dad would make of me first kidnapping and then seducing his only daughter. I was rather hoping that I'd never have to meet him.

"Are you going to tell him about us?" I enquired.

"God no!" exclaimed Bella."He'd kill you first and then he'd kill me. He's still got his gun you know."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. Either way I really didn't want to face him – ever!

"Seriously Bella," I continued, "We're going to have to work out what you're going to tell your dad and the authorities when you get back home to Forks. You're going to face some pretty stiff questioning from the police and the FBI. They're going to grill you and keep at you trying to get the truth of your days spent with me."

Bella looked intently at me."Listen Edward I need to say something to you. I want to come with you. I don't want to go home. I'll come with you wherever you go."

"No, Bella. You'll never persuade me to take you with me. I'm not going to talk about it now – or ever!"

"Edward!" she exclaimed.

"Don't spoil it Bella. One way or the other let's make this a night to remember! Let's have our night of romance and not think about tomorrow or the next day. Let's live in the here and now. Let's just enjoy. Pleeeease?" I pleaded.

She sat still for several moments.

"This isn't decided Edward. For tonight I'll let it go, but tomorrow is another day. Just accept the fact that I want to be with you always. I love you Edward."

I knew she wanted me to say those three little words, but I couldn't. I was going to have to find a way for her to let go, but I knew if I said that I loved her she wouldn't be able to. And to be honest I wasn't sure that I would be able to either. As long as I didn't acknowledge the truth out loud I could keep it all tightly reined in my chest. I could pretend I wasn't going to break her heart. I would worry about my heart later.

"Time for desert," I said as I gathered up our plates and carried them through to the kitchen, ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

Doling out the strawberry cheesecake into two dishes I hope that I hadn't ruined this night we had together. What would she make of me not telling her that I loved her? Nervously I carried the cheesecake into the dining room. Relaxing, I could tell that Bella had decided to let it go for now as she smiled at me as I entered the room. Smiling back I plonked the dish down in front of her.

"Et voila mademoiselle," I said.

"About time," she joked. "Took you long enough! I expect better service than that."

"Oh you'll get better service than that later, "I replied in a suggestive voice. "I am known for my personal services."

Bella blushed. She looked so very beautiful when she blushed. Eyes shining , she offered me a spoonful of her cheesecake. Leaning forward I licked the sticky concoction off the spoon, all the while staring into her huge brown eyes. I licked my lips and then looked at her lips. So very kissable!

I filled my fork with cake and offered it to her. This time she leaned forward and carefully enveloped the spoon with her mouth. I watched as she sucked the spoon clean and it was her turn to lick her lips. When the tip of her tongue peeked out and traced around her lips I gasped and felt my dick twitch.

"Come on Bella, let's go back to the lounge and have a night cap." I steered her towards the other room holding her hand in mine. We both knew what was going to happen next.

_I think we all know what is going to happen next don't we?_


	17. Chapter 17

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight. I just like to play with them!  
**

_Please be warned that this chapter contains lemons – graphic descriptions of sexual act and situations. If you are under 18 please don't read! _

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

As we walked through to the lounge, I began to think back over all that happened since the helicopter incident, as I was now choosing to call it.

I had calmed down by the time we reached the house and my abject terrror when I saw that helicopter approach and then Edward pull his gun had started to abate. I was relieved when we decided to make this night special. I knew in my heart of hearts that Edward was planning on sending me back home and I had a strong feeling that it was going to be the very next day.

However I decided that tonight was the night to persuade Edward to take me with him. I didn't want to go home; I didn't want to be without him. I loved him and I felt that if I could just get him to admit that he loved me then I could convince him to let me come with him. I didn't care where we ended up as long as we were together.

Preparing the meal for later in the evening together was relaxing and fun after the trauma of the day. Edward really proved to have hidden talents in the kitchen, he was quite a cook.

We went our separate ways to get ready for our 'night in.' Once more entering the huge walk in wardrobes I was spoilt for choice. Should I go forsimplicity or for sophistication? In the end I went for elegance. Searching through the racks of sumptuous dresses, it was difficult to find **_the_** dress. I was almost to the back rack when I spotted it - the perfect dress. It was a deep, rich, red evening gown which swept dramatically to the floor. The back plunged spectacularly downwards leaving my back naked. Simple, but stunning and made it made me feel very sexy. No bra again tonight, but this time I wanted Edward to knowand my niipples pebbled just at the thought. Little black lacy knickers completed the ensemble.

My shower was quick but I spent ages drying my hair and piling it up on top of my head. After shimmying into my dress I inspected myself in the full length mirror. I hardly recognised myself. The sophisticated woman looking back at me looked nothing like Bella Swan from small town Forks. I almost looked pretty, although I still didn't feel that I could ever compete with all those movie stars and actresses that Edward had known in his past.

Time to find Edward.

Stepping into the lounge I could hardly believe my eyes. Candles scattered throughout the room, along with the fire light, lit the room in a warm, cosy glow. Edward standing propping up the fireplace took my breath away.

Gone from his face were the lines of strain that had been noticeable around his eyes and mouth, gone also were the deep lines of worry from his forehead and beside his mouth. For the first time since I'd met him I suddenly came face to face with the screen legend Edward Cullen. In his black tuxedo he looked like he'd stepped out from one of his movies. Here was the gorgeous man I'd seen on countless occasions in his many films. He was, quite simply, stunning. He looked like sex on legs!

He was the picture of male beauty and elegance, his handsome features relaxed and happy. I was speechless and I also suddenly felt shy.

He produced two champagne flutes and handing them to me he said, "Would you like some champagne?"

I could only nod.

Edward filled the two glasses. We clinked them together as Edward asked "What would you like to drink to?"

"To the future," I suggested.

"To the future," echoed Edward.

I really did want a future, but a future with the gorgeous man standing right in front of me.

We drank and I prayed that we would indeed be together. I had a horrible feeling that it was going to be a battle to get Edward to take me with him and the thought made me unutterably sad. Why couldn't he just accept that fate had brought us together and meant us to be together forever?

Edward leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I was about to deepen the kiss when he decided that dancing would be a good idea.

I, on the other hand knew that dancing with me would be very, very bad and I tried to explain why dancing would not be a good idea. I'd never been able to dance and now didn't seem to be the time to learn – or to make a fool of myself. He was not to be denied and he managed to persuade me to have a go. I climbed on his feet and we rocked gently from side to side only drawing apart when the buzzer on the stove proclaimed that the food was ready.

Losing myself completely lost in the feel of his hands caressing and stroking my bare back I felt totally bereft when he let go.

Dinner was delicious, especially served up by Edward and as we chatted about my life in Forks and his life as a movie heartthrob and celebrity I finally confessed to him that, given a chance, I would have been one of his stalkers. Luckily he found this amusing!

He didn't look very happy when we talked about my dad's attitude to us both. There was no way on earth that I would ever tell my dad that Edward and I had slept together – and I was partly relying on the fact that I would be going with Edward into anew life so I wouldn't have to confess anything to him.

When we got to the part of the conversation when I tried to talk to him about me coming with him, he refused point blank to even talk about it. This was definitely going to be a tough nut to crack.

I graciously abandoned the topic for the time being and we both agreed that the night was for romance and not for getting into deep discussions.

When I told him that I loved him, once again he failed to tell me that he loved me. He went to get the desert instead! I refused to be downhearted. He loved me, I just knew it.

He made me blush once again when he joked about his 'personal services.' I was getting rather tired of the way I kept blushing. Where was the sophisticated woman I'd seen on the mirror?

We shared each other's deserts and when he licked my spoon I nearly fainted. He was so sexy. I wanted to eat him, not the cheesecake!

When we walked through to the lounge for the suggested night cap I was almost melting with desire for him. I wanted Edward Cullen, more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

"Brandy?" he enquired. I nodded, once again speechless as he loosened his bow tie with one hand. When he unfastened the top button of his shirt I could feel an ache begin in my stomach. Desire pooled in my centre.

Edward poured the two glasses of brandy. I'd never drunk brandy before so I coughed gently as I took my first sip. It burned its way down and now I was on fire inside and out. I watched mesmerised as Edward tipped his glass back and swallowed his brandy. I could see the long line of his throat as he swallowed and I wanted to suck it and kiss it.

I took one more sip of my brandy before Edward took it from me and placed it back on the tray. Looking deep into my eyes he reached and closed his hand round my wrist. The pads of his fingers rested just where he could feel my pulse. I sucked in a deep breath. He turned my hand over and ran a fingertip over my lifeline and then circled his palm over my palm rubbing them together. He watched closely with his eyelids half shut, his breath coming more rapidly.

He brought my hand to his mouth and blew gently on it. Then he licked it gently tasting me. I spread my fingers and he inhaled before taking my index finger right into his mouth and sucking on it while staring into my eyes. I shivered.

He held his hand out to me and I turn it over and kissed his palm before placing it just above my heart.

With a groan, he released my finger from his mouth and instead his mouth moved down on mine. The kiss was almost overwhelming. Our passion ignited as our lips parted and our tongues tangled. We kissed passionately pulling and tugging on lips and tongues as we became ever more heated. 'I could feel Edward's erection against my thigh. He was as aroused as me!

Panting, Edward suddenly pulled away.

"Bella, let's slow it down. Let's take our time and make it a night to remember. Let's treasure every moment. I want to explore every inch of your body slowly and sensuously. I want to taste you and treasure you. I want every part of you Bella."

Breathing a little slower, once more I nodded.

"Fair's fair Edward," I said. "I want to explore every last part of you too. I want this to last all night. I want to taste you too – everywhere!"

We started to kiss once more but this time with the passion slowly building. I longed for Edward to slip my dress off my shoulders and free up my breasts. I craved his touch on them. They ached for his hands.

At last his hands did move to my shoulders and he slipped them inside my dress. I groaned as he took one breast and then the other into his hands and started fondling and kneading them underneath the material of my dress. Then he slid the dress down over my shoulders and my they were there for us both to see. It was so erotic to see his hands caressing and stroking them and my nipples were rock hard as his hands moved over them.

His head lowered as he took my left breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hard nipple. It felt divine as he swapped to my other breast and repeated the sucking and nibbling on that one. Head thrown back I revelled in the sensations, shivering with delight and pure lust. He thrust his head between both breasts and pulled them both together against his lips and nose.

"God Bella, these are perfect," he said as he began to nuzzle and suckle at each breast once more. I was melting with want and desire.

I began to unfasten all the buttons on his shirt one by one, finally revealing his toned, chiselled chest. I pulled his head up so that I could suck and nip at the hard pebbled nubs on his chest. It was his turn to groan as I took my turn to suckle and caress. All the while his hands were moving restlessly against my naked back and round to my unfettered breasts.

I bent down to kiss a line across the tight muscles of his abdomen, reaching for the button on his pants. I quickly unzipped him and lowered them to the ground. Stepping out of them he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. He again wrapped his hands around my breasts while grinding his erection against my backside. He pulled me up tight against him as he sucked and kissed my neck all the time thrusting against me.

"My turn to get naked first, "he said, kicking off his boxers. Knowing he was completely naked now was incredibly erotic as I still had the lower half of my dress on. I felt behind me and took his rock hard shaft in my hand. It felt like silk over steel as I moved my hand over it.

"Stop Bella, it's too much," he gasped.

He took my hands and placed them on my breasts covering them with his own hands. He pressed my hands and guided them to start caressing myself. He then started moving my hands down under the waist of my dress which was still covering my bottom half using them to stroke and touch my own skin!

"Wait!" he commanded and I froze as he slid the dress all the way down my legs to pool at my feet. He took hold of my hands once more and started moving them lower and lower until they were touching the tiny black panties. He slid my fingers under the panties and I could feel my own wet centre. He used his fingers to push my fingers inside.

"Feel how wet you are Bella. That's all for me" and he pushed our entwined fingers deep into me. He started to move them in and out and I could feel my excitement growing. I was so close. He started really thrusting against my backside and it was enough to send me over the edge. The orgasm was intense and he held our fingers deep inside while I pulsed and throbbed around them.

"I need to be in you Bella," he whispered into my ear as he pulled our fingers from me.

"I need you in me," I agreed.

He lifted me from my feet and carried me over to the sofa. Lying me down on my back he opened my legs and pressed between them.

"You're so sexy Bella," he said as he pushed the scrap of material to one side and entered me without even taking the knickers off. He started thrusting deep into me. I pushed back raising my hips.

"Do you think you could come again?" he asked me as he moved his fingers down to my clit and rubbed. That's all it took. Once again I crested that incredible wave as my orgasm hit me. This time I cried out with pure pleasure.

With a few more pushes Edward came too. I gazed up into his face as he came, delighting in his abandonment as he orgasmed, his face twisted in ecstasy. Beautiful!

He withdrew and collapsed to the side of me.

"God that was great," he said.

"Only great?" I teased rolling over and resting my head on his chest. I listened as his breathing returned to normal, his heart beat slowing also.

"It's not enough Bella," he said, turning to look at me. "Shall we clean up? It's still early and we could watch some TV or something after a shower," he suggested.

I was all for it. I still hadn't had _that _conversation!

"Come on" I said pulling at him. "Hurry up"

"I can really tell you're a school teacher," he moaned, getting up.

I watched him walk naked across the room. Wow! He was perfect. He had a delectable body with a great ass. He turned around and saw me ogling it so he wiggled it as he exited the room.

I quickly followed him into his bedroom and through into his bathroom. He turned the water on and we climbed in together. Once more I rejoiced in the sheer size of this monster of a shower. I couldn't imagine ever fitting two people in the shower at home, never mind trying to have sex in there.

The water rushed down on us both. It was my turn to go first and I grabbed the washcloth first. I soaped Edward all over taking particular care over his cock, balls and backside. The sensation of running my hands over him there once again turned me on. I could feel heat pooling in my stomach. I rinsed him off and then it was his turn with the washcloth.

He took even longer over washing me. He started with my neck and then the sensation of his hands, made smooth by the soap, gliding over my smooth, sleek, wet breasts nearly undid me again. He rinsed them off and then began to nuzzle and kiss them until the nipples were standing proud and erect.

He then soaped his hands once more and started to wash my stomach taking particular care with my navel, his tongue rimming and dipping into it. I groaned with pleasure and anticipation.

When he knelt on the hard tiles of the shower I wasn't sure what to expect until he started to remove my little skimpy black knickers with his teeth. He pulled and tugged with his mouth until I could step out of them. He then returned his attention to between my legs. Using soap he gently washed all around me using delicate touches with his finger tips. He washed all along my perineum and backside and I was amazed when I felt nothing but love for this man. There was no embarrassment on my part of him performing this intimate act. As he washed in between my ass cheeks I felt no shame, only tenderness and thankfulness. Thankfulness that Edward Cullen was mine.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested. Edward just nodded. I could see his erection standing proudly once more as he crossed over to the bed. I felt so lucky that it was for me. For me – Bella Swan.

"Lay down flat on your back Edward," I said. "I'm going to give you a massage."

I picked up the small bottle of oil I'd found in my bedroom and squeezed a little out onto my hand. Rubbing my hands together to warm the oil I straddled him. I could feel my centre rub against his erection but chose to ignore it. Leaning forward I started to massage his chest and shoulders. His hands snaked up to grasp my naked breasts but I smacked his hands back down.

"Not yet Edward, this is just to tease and torment you!" I joked.

"You have no idea," he muttered.

Sliding down his body I began to massage his stomach, just brushing the tip of his erect cock. He groaned dramatically. I slid even further down his body so I was straddling his legs. I started to massage his cock and then moved my oiled hands under him until they were massaging the round globes of his ass. At the same time I swallowed him down. I left one hand between his ass cheeks and brought the other round to grasp the base of his shaft.

I started to move my mouth up and down his cock while using my hand to pump in time with my mouth. I pulled off him, looked up at him and said "This time I want you to come in my mouth!"

He looked like he was going to protest, but I insisted, "I want to do this Edward. I love doing this and want it all!" He gave one sharp nod and I placed my mouth back round him.

I started to suck in earnest now and when he began to thrust his hips up and off the bed I could tell he was close. As he reached his climax I managed to swallow it all. Luckily it hadn't been long since his last orgasm and there wasn't too much. I'd done it. I'd sucked Edward off.

He looked exhausted and beyond any more love making for the moment, but I felt strangely awake and alert. I also felt incredibly turned on by sucking Edward off.

I lay down beside him and started to touch myself. I caressed one breast while insinuating my other hand between my legs.

"Bella that is so beautiful. Keep going," said Edward.

I pushed my fingers inside myself and started to rhythmically rock as I moved them in and out. My muscles began to tense as I neared my climax. Suddenly Edward's hand covered mine and once again our fingers entered me together. It was incredibly erotic and I came quickly once more.

Now I was exhausted too.

Edward wrapped himself around me and we quickly fell asleep.

Next morning I awoke with a feeling of dread. I just knew that Edward was going to try and send me away today. We hadn't talked last night about it but today was another day. Things had to be decided.

Edward was still sleeping, looking well rested and sated. Last night had been incredible and I felt energised but frightened. Frightened for both of us if he didn't take me with him.

"I can hear you thinking," Edward yawned. "Stop now because it's not going to make any difference. You are going back to your family and there's no argument, no discussion, no anything that will change my mind. You can't come with me Bella. It's just too dangerous."

Edward rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. I sat still with tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. How could he be so cold about the whole thing?

I walked over to my bedroom and stood numbly in my own shower. Surely he'd give me another chance to persuade him. I was certain that he loved me even though he'd never said it out loud. A girl could tell!

Dressing quickly I made way through to the kitchen. Pulling out a skillet I broke eggs into it and scrambled them. I wasn't hungry but it was something to do. I put bread into the toaster and watched while it popped up. As Edward entered the kitchen I was just serving our breakfast up.

"Listen Bella I've been thinking," said Edward. "When the FBI question you about our relationship, they could insist on physical proof of whether you slept with me or not. You'll have to tell them that I raped you!"

I couldn't believe my ears!

"Raped? What are you talking about?"

"You tell them I forced you to have sex with me. I've already been convicted of murder; they'll believe me capable of anything!" He carried on, really warming to his subject. "Then you won't have to explain it all to your father or anybody else."

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed at him. "Don't you dare even suggest such a thing? I thought you were innocent and that one day you are going to prove it! What use would it be to prove you're innocent of murder and then be arrested for rape. The whole thing is ridiculous. I would never accuse you of rape no matter what. You can forget that now!"

I felt angry and upset with him.

"I still want to go with you Edward." I pleaded once more.

"No!"

I slumped. He wasn't going to listen and he wasn't going to take me with him. It looked like I was really going home.

"You're going home now," said Edward emphatically. "Go and pick up all your stuff and be ready in ten minutes. I'll get the keys for the car and meet you out the front. I'll drive you down and over that rocky bridge and then you'll be on your own. I want you to drive as far as you can until you reach a decent sized town and then I want you to find a phone and phone your dad at home."

Without another word I turned and went to gather my stuff. There wasn't much of it. It didn't take ten minutes. With a last look round the bedroom I headed into the lounge. Edward wasn't there. I remembered all the fun and laughter and the fantastic sex we'd shared in this house and the tears coursed down my face. I couldn't believe he was sending me away.

Opening the front door I could see him sitting in the driver's seat of the SUV. He was wearing his ski suit as he obviously would have to walk back to the house from the bridge.

"Come on, get in," he called. "You need to get going."

I climbed wearily into the passenger seat trying to mop up my tears with the sleeve of my coat.

He started the engine and took only minutes to reach the bridge. We both stayed in the car as he drove the big car across the bridge. Reaching the other side he turned to me.

"Okay Bella, this is it. Time to go."

He started to reach for the handle to open the door. I started to try one last time to plead with him to let me stay with him when he hushed me with a finger placed on my lips.

"For fucks sake Bella, stop looking like your cat's died or something. Grow up and just accept that we've had a good time and now it's over. You were a good fuck – actually a great fuck, but that's all it was. Sex! And now it's finished. You're too young and experienced for me and you'd only hold me back in my new life. Go and find somebody else to fuck. It won't take me long to find a new partner and now you're not a virgin any more it shouldn't take you long either."

With that. Edward climbed down out of the car and started to trudge back up towards the house.

Stunned I slid over to the driver's side, adjusted the seat and started to drive!

_Oh dear, could Edward be that cruel?_

_Poor Bella!_


	18. Chapter 18

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_Thanks again for the kind reviews and messages. And thanks to all those people who have put this story on alert. Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

That was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. Poor Bella! Her face when I spouted all that nonsense about her being a good fuck and nothing else tore at my very soul. Once again my acting skills came to the fore as I tried to persuade the love of my life that I didn't love or respect her. She'd thank me for it one day when she was happily married to a respectable guy with a brood of children round her knees.

I trudged wearily back up the road towards the house. The helicopter that Emmett had arranged to pick me up, would be landing shortly. The helicopter pilot would take me, his anonymous passenger, a skier all wrapped up in a ski suit, goggles and a helmet to a small airfield close by. From there I would go, by chartered flights via several different airfields, with several different changes of clothes and outfits, down to Mexico.

To begin my new life in South America.

To begin my very lonely new life!

I trudged on.

**BPOV**

Driving down the meandering, snowy, mountainside road my mind replayed over and over again all the hurtful words Edward had uttered as he sent me on my way. I nearly drove off the road several times as his words echoed round my head. _"Hell a good fuck – even a great fuck!"_

Was that all I was to him? A convenient body for sex? I refused to believe it. I would think about everything once I reached home. I wouldn't think about it right now. I would have to concentrate on my driving if I wasn't going to kill myself.

When I reached the highway I was able to speed up. I drove for a couple of hours before I even thought about stopping to phone. I wasn't sure where I was and decided to keep going until I knew exactly where I was, so I would be closer to dad and home.

I drove on until I recognised the part of the highway I was on. Seattle wasn't too far and Forks was even closer.

I pulled over to a filling station where I found a payphone. Pushing the coins in I shakily dialled dad's number. As soon as he picked up the phone and I heard his voice I was crying and sobbing down the line to him. I heard a strange, deep voice come on the line and ask me to tell him exactly where I was phoning from and to state whether Edward Cullen was with me. I could only blurt out the name of the filling station. He wanted me to stay there but I just wanted to get home.

"I'm coming home right now. I'm not staying here."

I climbed back into the car and set off once again for home.

Soon there was a police cruiser in front of me and another behind me, blue lights flashing but thankfully no sirens. They escorted me all the way along the highway and all the way to my dad's house. Outside his house I could see crowds of reporters and television crews jostling and pushing each other. It looked like a feeding frenzy.

As I pulled up I stayed in the car, not knowing what to do. The door was opened by a tall, dark man in a suit.

"Miss Swan? I'm special agent Jacob Black and this is my partner Pete Nobes. I spoke to you earlier on the phone. We'd like you to accompany us to the police station."

"But I just want to go home," I managed to say before bursting into tears. "Are you arresting me?"

"It's alright Miss Swan, we're willing to let you come into your father's house as long as you let us interview you there," Agent Black replied. "We're not arresting you but we do need you to answer our questions."

I could only nod.

"Come on then," he said. He and Agent Nobes stood either side of me as they ushered me into dad's house. Several camera flashes went off as the reporters surged forward. There was a line of police officers holding them back, but they couldn't stop the questions from flying at me.

"Bella! Bella! Where's Cullen?"

" Look this way Bella. Did you sleep with him?"

"Did you help him escape?"

"Where were you?"

"Do you know where Edward Cullen is now?"

I covered my face with my hands as we headed for the house. This was terrible. I wanted to shout at them all to leave me alone.

I'd been dreading my meeting with dad, but all he did when he saw me was to open his arms, which was remarkable for my undemonstrative father. I ran into them and cried all over him. I noticed that he looked like he'd lost weight and I felt immediately guilty. It was my fault. My poor father had obviously been thrust into the limelight once it emerged that his daughter was with the notorious Edward Cullen. I'd been having the time of my life while he had been stuck at home in the middle of a media storm. Well it looked like I would be paying for it now.

That I'd slept with Edward Cullen was not something I was going to admit to. To anyone. FBI agents, dad, anyone.

"Miss Swan, we're going to have to ask you some questions and we'd like to ask them as soon as possible as it may aid us in the recapture of Edward Cullen. We need to make a start," Jacob Black stated pressing the recording button on his Dictaphone. He placed it down directly in front of me.

He and Agent Nobes then proceeded to ask me many questions regarding the circumstances of my kidnap and being held by Edward and also to explain how I was released. Edward and I had concocted a story to cover up the fact that I knew where the house was that I had been held in. I could've easily retraced my steps and found it and neither of us wanted the owners of the house to be implicated in the kidnapping or escape.

I was able to be vague and explain how Edward had driven the car for the first hour or so when we left the house ealier today, while I was kept blindfolded on the back seat of the SUV, until he finally let me go. We had even put a scarf on the back seat which I had supposedly been blindfolded with. I described how tired I was on the night Edward took me and that it was so snowy I couldn't recognise any landmark, which was absolutely true.

They asked lots of questions about the house we stayed in and seemed very interested in the layout of the house. Agent Black kept trying to catch me out about the sleeping arrangements and I wasn't convinced that he didn't think that I had slept with Edward. He kept describing Edward as 'handsome' and 'good looking' as if to infer that he was irresistible to me. I managed to avoid all his traps and ambushes.

By the time the interrogation was over I was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Miss Swan, we're going to keep a tap on your father's phone as quite often kidnappers try to get in touch with their victims later on. We'll be back to go over several points we're still unclear on, but for the moment we're going to leave you in peace. There will be police officers on duty outside to hold back the reporters and members of the public who all want to talk to you. You should realise that they aren't going to go away any time too soon as Edward Cullen is hot news at the moment. They all want a piece of you."

I smiled wearily at him. He was a really a good looking guy and once you looked past the suit. Tall, dark and handsome. He seemed a pretty decent kind of guy also. However, his partner, Pete Nobes looked a lot less friendly. He stood through the entire interrogation and didn't smile even once.

"What do you suggest Agent Black?" I asked him.

"Call me Jacob, as we're going to be seeing quite a lot of each other," he answered. "We suggest you do a press conference as soon as possible and once they've had their piece of you, you should be left pretty much alone. We can organise that for you. But we need ideas about a venue?"

"How about the school hall where I teach?" I suggested. "There's plenty of room there." I loved the idea of getting back at dear old Mr Spooner, the principal of the school and my boss. He would hate the idea of holding a press conference for me, but he would love the publicity it would bring to the school.

"We'll get on it. We'll be handling your case now so, as I said before, you can expect to see a fair bit of us," he continued. "We'll be in touch tomorrow and let you know what's happening."

With that, finally they left. As they went through the front door I could see cameras and flashing lights once more.

"Well Bella," my dad said, "this is a fine mess you've got yourself into. Let's just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

With that he set off up the stairs with me following behind. As I went into my bedroom I couldn't help but think of the bedroom I'd had in that huge house I'd shared with Edward. I felt lost and homesick. This bedroom didn't feel like home anymore. Despite everything he'd said this morning, I knew Edward loved me and that I still loved him. I truly believed that didn't mean those words - but it didn't alter the fact that he had let me go.

After washing and brushing my teeth I was just about to get into bed when the phone rang. I ran downstairs to answer it. My heart leapt. Surely it wouldn't be Edward? It wasn't, but it was the next best thing. It was Alice.

"I heard on the news that you'd returned so I'm here, right outside your door. The police won't let me through. Could you speak to them please?" I'd never been so glad to hear Alice's voice.

I opened the front door and waved at the nearest police officer. As soon as the door opened camera flashes were going off in my face.

"Officer," I called, "Can you find Alice...."

I was interrupted by Alice shouting at me whilst being held by a huge police officer. "Bella, tell them to let me in."

Again I spoke to the nearest officer. He waved Alice over and we went into the house together. She was carrying an overnight bag.

"My god Bella, what a circus it is out there. You have no idea just how frenzied the press and media have been about your disappearance and about the fact that it was Edward Cullen who took you! I brought wine so find the corkscrew and we'll talk. You've got to tell me everything and I mean everything."

I found two glasses, poured the wine and we settled down on the sofa for a long chat. Dad was asleep upstairs and wouldn't be listening so I felt safe in telling Alice all about it. It felt like a trip back in time to when we were young girls, even down to the fact that we were talking about Edward Cullen.

I described my kidnapping and subsequent long drive up to the snowbound house.

"He held a gun on you?" she asked incredulously. I couldn't believe it now either sitting on my dad's couch. The whole thing with Edward had a surreal edge to it. It now seemed like a dream to believe that I'd ever been with Edward Cullen.

I told her all about our time together and when I got to the part where we slept together she nearly hit the roof.

"My god," she squawked, "You slept with Edward Cullen. You had sex with our Edward Cullen! It's a good job I've got Jasper or I'd have to claw your eyes out! What was he like in bed?"

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "Don't you care that he's a convicted murderer?"

"No, not when I see your eyes light up when you talk about him and that dreamy look on your face when you think about him. Besides, when you phoned me you told me that you don't think he's guilty of murdering his wife. If you think he's innocent then so do I. You've always been a good judge of character. Unless of course you have been blinded by love. Either way it's all terribly romantic!"

"Alice," I said, "I'm in love with him!"

"That's going to prove difficult isn't it?" she replied. "Typical Bella, you spend years avoiding men and then you choose to fall for a man who is totally unavailable, at least for the moment. Presumably he's going to leave the country never to be seen again?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't discuss his plans with me. Cheer me up why don't you Alice!" I exclaimed and promptly burst into tears.

"Sorry Bella," soothed Alice as she rubbed my back, "I didn't mean to be so facetious. You know me; I really didn't think you'd have fallen so hard, and in such a short space of time."

"Come on Alice, how long were you with Jasper before you fell in love? In fact you said it was love at first sight! Even I wasn' t that quick. It took a little bit of time between being kidnapped, the gun waving and falling madly in love." We both started to laugh.

Alice always cheered me up. Nothing had changed there.

"So, is it true what they say about men with guns?" giggled Alice. I looked questioningly at her.

"Or should I ask how big his gun was?" she continued.

"Now as you know Alice, I've never had much experience with guns, but I would say his was pretty impressive!" I replied suggestively. "In fact despite my lack of knowledge about guns in general I would say his was enormous!"

We both dissolved into laughter. Trust Alice to relieve the tension. We finished off our glasses of wine and I fetched bedcovers out of the linen cupboard so Alice could sleep on the couch. Alice had drunk far too much wine to drive and she'd already planned on staying with me to lend her support. As she settled down on the couch I made my way back to bed feeling much better for her being there.

Tomorrow was another day and I wanted to be alert enough to cope with whatever was coming.

**APOV**

I was so relieved when I heard that Bella had been released by Edward Cullen and had made her way home. As soon as I heard it on the news I grabbed a few belongings, leapt into my car and drove as quickly as I could to her dad's house. I was desperate to see her and to find out what on earth had been going on.

When I'd heard that she had been kidnapped by Edward Cullen during his escape from jail I simply couldn't believe it. How could my lovely friend Bella get caught up with a convicted murderer and an escaped felon?

I watched with growing disbelief as the news media and trashy celebrity magazines took turns in sensationalising her part in his escape. When those two morons at the truck stop described her as practically having sex with Edward Cullen in the snow, I got angry. How dare they! She was painted as everything from a luckless innocent victim of a sex crazed killer to a scarlet jezebel who seduced him and persuaded him to escape with her.

None of the stories being bandied about seemed to owe any relationship to the Bella I had always known and loved. I was so worried about her and felt absolutely helpless.

The relief I felt when she phoned me from the house she was being kept in nearly floored me. I wanted to tell her dad that she was safe, but she swore me to secrecy. I didn't even tell Jasper about the call.

Good old Jasper! Thank god I had Jasper. It was him who helped keep me grounded and sane as I waited anxiously for news of my best friend. I realised how big the story was when I was door-stopped by a couple of sleazy reporters because they had found out that I was Bella's best friend. The amount of money I was offered just to tell some trashy rag all about Bella was sickening.

A few of our old friends from school were interviewed by various papers and magazines and eagerly accepted the payments on offer. They couldn't tell much, but what they did impart just added to the Bella/Edward myth which seemed to be growing daily.

I itched to set the record straight so that the world would know what a sweet, innocent and kind person she was. But I also knew that I couldn't. It was up to Bella to tell the full story to everyone when she was able.

When I woke up on Bella's couch with a thumping head and a mouth like the bottom of a bird cage it took me several moments to work out where I was. The relief of Bell's return hit me once again. Despite my hangover I felt relieved and happy. Bella was home safe and sound.

I lay for a while listening to the voices from outside calling out to each other and generally causing a nuisance. I wondered what Charlie's neighbors were making of all the press and media camped out on their lawns and drives.

Bella had mentioned that there were two FBI agents involved with her 'case.' How ridiculous. How had Bella become a 'case'? She was the innocent victim swept up in events completely beyond her control. I realised that the fact that she slept with Edward Cullen must never become known – not to anyone. The speculation on its own was enough. If people actually thought that she'd had sex with an escaped convict, even if it was the delectable Mr Cullen, then her life would be ruined. She'd lose not only her job, but her self respect as well.

Poor Bella. Everything seemed balanced on a knife edge.

I was still coming to terms with Bella sleeping with Edward Cullen, He must be something very special as I knew Bella had been a virgin up until she was with him. I'd often in the past tried to hook her up with various men in the hope she might loosen up and meet someone she could trust enough to sleep with. I wasn't a great believer in virginity. I couldn't wait until she lost hers. Still it seemed incredible that she'd given it to Edward Cullen, the man who'd kidnapped her and who'd waved a gun in her face.

Trust Bella to be different.

Stretching, I made my way to the bathroom, showered and got ready. When I went back downstairs both Charlie and Bella were in the kitchen. Bella was making pancakes. I helped myself to some off the pile and poured syrup over them. I then sat down next to Charlie who was busy eating his own plateful.

"Alice," he said. Always the chatter box Mr Swan!

"Charlie," I replied, "How are you?"

"Shell-shocked!" he replied. I could understand that. I was frankly amazed how he'd coped with the media camped outside his door. Considering his depressive illness he seemed remarkably chipper. I expected him to have been driven back into deep depression, but no, he was smiling widely and looking remarkably relaxed.

I looked over at Bella who was still pouring batter into the hot pan. She looked like she hadn't slept at all, dark bruises shadowing her eyes. I could tell she's been crying but she also had that look that I recognised from Bella. The look of determination and fortitude. She had decided that she wasn't going to go under, she was going to fight her corner.

_Watch out world when Bella's got the bit between her teeth!_

"Stop with the pancakes Bella, come and join us," I called over to her. Taking the last pancake out of the pan she placed it on a plate and came over and sat beside us both. She half-heartedly poured syrup over her pancake and made a good pretence of eating it. She really was quite skilled at moving food around on her plate without actually swallowing any of it. I decided to let that go – for the moment. Later some major jollying up would be in order, but not yet.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell shook us from our thoughts and I leapt up and volunteered to answer it.

Standing at the door were two very tall and very good looking hunks in suits.

"FBI?" I guessed.

"Yes, agents Black and Nobes. Can we please come in?"

I nodded and they both stepped in. Behind them I could see the hordes of reporters and TV crews pushing forward to see if they could get a glimpse of Bella Swan, all anxious to get shots of the elusive returned captive.

The two agents followed me into the kitchen.

"Morning," said the biggest one.

Bella looked up with a weary smile. Her smile broadened as she saw who it was. She seemed pleased to see him, and for that I was grateful. Agent Black gave her a huge grin back. It suddenly made him seem more human and definitely more approachable. I thought I could really get to like this man.

We were going to need to get him and the FBI on our side if Bella was going to get through this unscathed and already she seemed to have softened up the hardnosed agent simply by being herself.

Bella had never been able to see how she affected the people around her. Her innocence and belief in the goodness of others shone through; men and women were drawn to her enthusiasm for life and her belief in them. No wonder Edward Cullen had been attracted to her. After five years in jail, Bella must have seemed like a breath of fresh air.

"Agent Black," said Bella.

"Remember you can call me Jacob," smiled the large FBI agent. God, Bella's charm had worked quickly!

Over the years several men had been more than a little interested in beginning relationships with Bella. I had encouraged more than a few of them, but Bella seemed completely uninterested. I had begun to despair. Obviously Bella was waiting for the right man to come along and unfortunately when that right man proved to be a convicted criminal didn't matter to Bella at all. To her he was innocent and that was all that mattered. I didn't share her views on his innocence, I simply didn't know, but there again I hadn't met the man and I wasn't the one who had slept with him and given him my heart.

"We've set up the press conference for eleven this morning," he continued. "As it's Saturday your principal is willing to let us use the school hall. He's opening it up now. We should get there just before so we can set you up and organise the media and press. You've got a couple of hours to get ready so we'll be back at ten to pick you up. Chief Swan you'd be more than welcome to come with us."

"What about Alice?" asked Bella, "Can she come with us?"

After agreeing to include me the two agents left and we all got ready. Bella seemed eerily calm and I began to worry. Why wasn't she nervous? Hell, I was nervous enough for the two of us. In less than two hours she was going to be on national television and be subjected to all kinds of intrusive questioning. She was going to have to lie through her teeth so that no one would know about her affair with Edward Cullen. Why wasn't she nervous?

The two FBI men duly picked us up at ten and we were quickly whisked into the school hall. It had been strange leaving the house when there were only three of four reporters left outside Charlie's door. The vast majority of them had already decamped to the school.

Standing to the side I watched as Bella and Charlie were seated at a long table with the agents sitting to either side of them . Make up was applied and it looked very hot under the lights of all the TV cameras. Bella still looked extraordinarily calm.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," said Agent Black standing up. "Some rules before we begin. I'm Agent Black of the FBI and me and my partner there, Agent Nobes are handling this case. There will be no inappropriate questions and if anything is asked that interferes with our ongoing investigation into this case then I will step in accordingly. Right Bella, are you ready?"

Bella gave a little nod and the wolves closed in. I was terrified for Bella, My heart was beating hard enough to burst and the rush of adrenaline as she started nearly made me faint. But soon astonishment took over.

She was so relaxed I couldn't believe it. The questions came thick and fast but she answered each and every one with grace and dignity. She managed to turn the account of her and Cullen kissing at the truck stop into a huge joke. She had them laughing and eating out of her hand.

When asked about him using a gun, she just brushed it aside and made it sound like she'd actually enjoyed it.

As the questioning began to wind down, she said that she wanted to say something to finish it all off. A hush descended on the room.

"I would just like to state for the record that I don't believe that Edward Cullen is guilty of the murder of his wife. I think the case should be re-opened and the evidence should be re-examined," she said.

"Miss Swan," called out one of the TV reporters, "Are you in love with Edward Cullen?"

Bella turned straight to the camera and said "I defy any woman in this country, after hearing how he treated me so well, to not say in all honesty that he's a hard man not to love!"

With that statement Bella stood up and walked out of the room flanked by her father and her FBI men.

_There you are. Hope you don't think Bella's being too soft on Edward. But admit it – you'd love him too! _

_Did you like Alice's point of view?_

_I'm travelling north for my dad's funeral tomorrow so I'm posting early today. I should be back on line on Thursday. Wish me well as I'm really dreading it._

_I'll be back! Keep watching for the next chapter!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_Hi, I'm back. I should be able to keep the chapters coming regularly now until we reach the end. Still a way to go yet!_

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I really don't know where the courage came from to stand up and perform as I did for the TV and newspaper reporters during the press conference in the school hall. I managed not to break down and I glossed over any intrusive questions about my relationship with Edward. I was proud of myself but thoroughly drained both mentally and physically. I tried to make the whole episode seem difficult but fun. I wanted to emphasise how kind and thoughtful Edward had been. I wanted people to reconsider their ideas of him as a murderer.

We returned to dad's house thankful to see that the newspaper reporters and news vans had disappeared from around it. There were just a couple of diehards left hanging around. Life could perhaps now return to what passed as normal.

In fact over the course of the next few days things did return to normal. Alice returned to Seattle and I went back to school, grateful for the disinterest of small children. They didn't care if their teacher Miss Swan had been, for a few days, under the gaze of the whole country. They really didn't care what Miss Swan had got up to with a certain Edward Cullen, even if their parents were burning up with curiosity. They made sure, as all children everywhere do, that Miss Swan had no time to think about the aforementioned Mr Cullen during her time at school.

However at home it was a different matter. I tried desperately not to think too much about what had happened for the sake of my dad. He'd managed to keep the black dog of depression at bay during this time, despite the stress of it all and I didn't want to be the one to send him spiralling downwards once more. I even began to wonder if Edward was even still alive.

The two FBI agents became regular visitors to the house and there was seldom a day passed without one of them calling in. That it was usually Jacob Black calling didn't escape my attention. He was very supportive and kept us informed of any developments in the case. That there were no new developments in the case cheered me up no end. It meant Edward was still free.

I hoped and hoped that he would find some way of getting a message to me, but I waited in vain.

**EPOV**

I'd spent days and days just sitting in the hot, muggy room of the hotel I was staying in. I wasn't quite sure where exactly I was. I had a small boat tied up in the dock nearby but presently it was just too hot to spend any time on it. I'd used the boat to drift around the coast of this particular corner of South America, calling in to small towns on a whim. I simply didn't care where I was. I was lonely and more than a little heartbroken.

I'd left Bella with those harsh words about her being a good fuck and literally walked off into the sun set. I hadn't been able to tell her how much I loved her and I was sorely regretting it now. I could have told her just how much she meant to me and still have insisted that she return home. I had been needlessly hard and hurtful.

Sitting in the hot bedroom, I'd taken out a small picture of Bella I'd torn out of some Spanish magazine I'd found lying round in one of the hotels I stayed at. Her fame had spread far and wide because of me, or was that her notoriety?

She looked beautiful in the picture; fresh, natural and genuine. You could tell just looking at the picture what a kind heart she had. I pulled out a piece of writing paper and started to write a letter to Bella. Every night at the same time I wrote a letter to Bella, pouring out my love for her and what she meant to me. Rambling and disjointed I wrote from the depths of my heart. Most nights when I'd finished I systematically tore the letter up into small pieces and threw it all away. Tonight was different though; I knew that I was going to mail this one. I was going to stick it in the mail box, consequences be damned.

I wasn't stupid enough to post it directly to Bella. I knew the FBI would be monitoring her post as well as her phone, so I sent it to a contact in the States who would send it on to Emmett. As usual Emmett had been brilliant in his planning.

I included in the envelope a separate letter to Emmett. As soon as he read it he would think I'd lost my mind. I didn't care. All that counted now was to make sure that Bella was okay.

I decided to move on to the next village along the coast so I headed back to my boat after checking out of the hotel. I couldn't afford to stay long in one place. My beard had grown in nicely and my hair was much longer than I'd ever had it before. I'd also, for the first time in my life, tanned into a deep mahogany brown. I'm sure not even Bella would recognise me. I could pass as one of the natives until someone spoke to me. I couldn't hide my American drawl and the fact that I couldn't speak much Spanish. I generally stayed in a place until I had to open my mouth too much.

I sailed for most of the next day until I pulled into a beautiful little dock. The village behind it was picturesque and beautiful. I decided to stay on the boat until later when I would go and book into the small hotel that most of these coastal villages seemed to have. And if there was no hotel I'd just have to sleep in the boat.

Life went on, one dreary day after another.

**BPOV**

My life became quiet and routine once more. I waited in vain for a phone call from Edward. I knew he couldn't call, but it didn't stop me from hoping.

Dad seemed to be coping very well with the whole situation. He became quite friendly with the three or four reporters who were permanently parked outside the house. He felt sorry for their boring job and often ferried cups of coffee out to them. He made particular friends with one of them – a nice lady called Sue Johnson. It was obvious to me that they were deeply attracted to each other and with a little nudging from me they started to go out on the odd date.

I felt really pleased because Charlie hadn't been out with anyone since mum left, but it also left me feeling a little sad when I considered my lonely existence.

Charlie was out with Sue and I was sitting watching an old movie starring Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant called _An Affair to Remember. _This was an old favourite of mine and it always made me cry. There was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be I opened it and found a little old man with a big smile on his face.

"Bella Swan? " he enquired.

When I nodded he asked if he could come in. I hesitated and then decided that even though I wasn't very tall, I was considerably taller than he was.

"Come on in."

He followed me into the living room.

"Sit down Miss Swan. I need to tell you that my employers Emmett and Rosalie McCarthy are currently waiting to meet you at the small motel situated just outside the town. They've flown into the local airfield in their private jet and they've sent me to fetch you. I'm going to call in a colleague of mine who is the same height and build as yourself and then you are going to put on a duplicate set of her clothes and you can then come with me and the reporters and the FBI shouldn't be aware that you have left. My colleague will wait here until we return."

My heart jumped in my chest. "Do they have news of Edward?" I demanded.

"Miss Swan, I'm only their chauffeur. Call me George by the way. If they've heard from Mr Cullen I'm sure they'll tell you all about it."

He spoke rapidly into his cell phone and soon there was a knock at the door.

Dressing as quickly as I could I was soon wrapped up in a large, long coat and a big hat. It hadn't looked too bad on the girl who had arrived and who was now making herself at home. I felt like a fool. But I was willing to do anything to hear news of Edward.

After about ten minutes we left and climbed into a small nondescript car. "Got to make it look real," George had said. "It would look strange if we left too quickly."

As we approached the rather run down motel on the outskirts of town I could hardly sit still. The thought of the coming meeting was almost too much.

George had kept up a steady monologue as he drove along. "I knew Mr Cullen very well back in the day," he said. "Mr McCarthy lived right next door to him at one time. Some of the shenanigans that used to go on in those two houses are beyond belief. Of course that was before Mr McCarthy was married and before Mr Cullen met you." He seemed to suddenly remember who he was talking to.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear about any of the shenanigans George was talking about. I preferred to remember Edward as he was with me, not as he was during his life as a playboy.

After parking the car in the empty car park he led me to one of the shabby motel rooms. What on earth would Emmett and Rosalie make of such a place? What would they think of Forks and of me?

George knocked at the door and I heard a deep voice saying "Come on in."

George ushered me into a small, tatty room. Standing inside were two of the most gorgeous people I'd ever laid eyes on. Emmett was very tall, dark and handsome. In fact he was very tall and towered far above me. His wife Rosalie was blond and classically beautiful. She too was tall and I understood finally who the house on the mountain belonged to. Of course it was theirs. Who else would have given Edward free rein with such a fantastic house? Suddenly it all slotted into place.

No wonder the clothes I had borrowed while in the house were so long on me. Rosalie had quite a few inches on me and there she stood looking cool and elegant.

Emmett smiled, crinkling his face up and showing a lovely set of dimples. He looked so kind and caring that I suddenly felt tears come into my eyes. So this was Emmett McCarthy in the flesh. I'd seen pictures of him in magazines and on TV but he was even more appealing in person. No wonder Edward liked him so much. He was the kind of guy who put you immediately at ease.

"So Bella, as the saying goes: we meet at last! There should be drum roll just about now but we'll have to do with George's stomach growling with hunger. George go out and fetch us some pizza. I'm just as hungry as you and we all need sustenance. You know what we like. Bella, any preferences?"

I shook my head and George left to get the pizza.

"Right Bella, now we can talk. I've received some stuff from Edward from wherever he is right now. He's sent me a letter and in that he's included another letter for you. However before I give you it I have to ask you some questions. I'm sorry about this and some of the questions are frankly bizarre and downright personal." He blushed bright red as he finished speaking and looked desperately towards Rosalie.

"Bella, Edward wanted us to find out whether you are pregnant or not," said Rosalie.

I turned away from them to gather my thoughts. My first instinct was to say I wasn't as I'd already had a period a couple of days after I returned home. However, would me being pregnant make a difference? Would Edward send for me if I was expecting his child? I decided to go for it.

"I am. I've only just found out – the test barely registered, but yes I am expecting Edward's child."

Emmett's face broke into another huge grin.

"Bella, I'm really pleased to meet the only woman to ever have really captured Edward's heart. If you are pregnant I've got other questions to ask you. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head waiting anxiously.

"Here goes," said Emmett. "Now remember Bella, Edward's in a particularly difficult position, he's stuck in the middle of nowhere and has no direct access to any of us. I'm sure in normal circumstances this question wouldn't crop up – don't get too mad too quickly!"

Again I just nodded my head indicating he should carry on.

He took a deep breath, "Do you feel that you need an abortion and if so, do you need money for it?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt as angry as I would have if I was actually pregnant. I opened my mouth to protest but Emmett carried on.

"Edward doesn't want you to have an abortion either. I can tell by the look on your face that you wouldn't consider such a thing, but he did direct me to ask. Okay the next thing he wants is to give you a choice about the upbringing of the child. He's more than willing to provide enough funds to you to bring the child up, but he's worried about the effects this would have on you. He doesn't want you to have to face the scandal of it all, both in Forks itself with your neighbours, but also the furore once the national media and press got hold of the news.

His suggestion would be that you take the child to his parents in Phoenix and they could raise it so you could carry on with your life."

I was livid. How dare Edward even suggest such a thing? I wouldn't give my own child away, and especially wouldn't give our child away to anybody! I almost wished I was pregnant just so I could show him what I would do.

"Emmett, you can tell Edward to shove it up his ass. How dare he? There is only one thing I want to do and that is to join him in his exile so we can raise our child together. That's how it should be. Two loving parents raising their baby together."

Putting his hands up in resignation he said "Okay, Bella. Calm down. I think Edward expected your reaction because given me a letter to give to you if that's what you said."

He placed a sealed envelope in my hands.

Clutching it to my chest I sat down on one of the two single beds in the room.

"Come on Emmett, let's go and get find a drinks machine, I'm feeling thirsty," said Rosalie pulling him out of the room. "I think Bella needs to read this in private."

Bless Rosalie, I thought.

Gently I pulled open the letter almost afraid of what I would find.

_Dear, darling Bella,_

_I can't go on any more without telling you something I should have told you back at the house. Quite simply: I love you. There you are I've finally said it, well written it anyway. I love you. I want to shout it from the rooftops, I want everybody to know. EDWARD CULLEN LOVES BELLA SWAN._

_There is so much I want to say and do. I want to thank you Bella. I want to thank you for turning one of the darkest times of my life into a bright, happy and loving experience._

_You gave yourself to me and you, despite your inexperience, showed me what making love was all about. For the first time in my life I made love instead of having sex!_

_You did that, my little virgin turned vixen. Those few days were the most loving, caring and sharing sex that I've ever had. You taught me all that Bella._

_Have I told you I love you yet? Well I do._

_I've written you dozens of letters while I've been away, but I've never posted them . I'm going to post this one though. I need you to know how I feel._

_I also need to know if you're pregnant or not. I realise we used no protection when we made love and I've been worried sick about you being on your own or having to cope with the scandal of it all. I have asked Emmett to find out if you are and if you are that's why you're reading this._

_I want you to join me and let me help you to raise our child. If you weren't pregnant I wouldn't have dreamt of dragging you off to the middle of nowhere, you could have had a shot of at having an ordinary life. But you being pregnant changes everything. I've always wanted children. I've always wanted to be there for my son or daughter and enjoy being part of their lives._

_Oh god, I really am rambling. What a load of nonsense. Ignore it all apart from two things: number one, I LOVE YOU! (have I mentioned that yet?). number two, we'll make great parents._

_Emmett is, as usual, going to organise your journey to me. Your job is to carry on as normal until you get the call. Just be prepared._

_I love you, love you, love you._

_From your sappy lover_

_Edward._

I read the letter once more and then again, tears coursing down my face. There was no mistake now. Edward Cullen loved me. I'd always known it. He wanted me to join him. I'd face his wrath once he found out I wasn't pregnant. I would be with him. I wouldn't worry about it until then.

The door opened and Rosalie and Emmett walked back in. Seeing my face they rushed across the room.

"Oh my god Bella, what's that idiot done now?" demanded Emmett. "Not only does he kidnap you, drag you off into the middle of nowhere, but he seduces you as well! What's he done now?"

"It's okay Emmett. I'm happy. These are tears of joy. Rosalie, Emmett, you read the letter and tell me what you think." I thrust it towards them.

Heads touching, leaning over the letter they rapidly scanned its contents. Emmett looked up at me with wonder on his face.

"My god! Edward's in love. He's never loved another woman in his life. He's used them and taken cold pleasure in taking them to bed, but I've never ever seen him in love. This is incredible! I'm so happy for the both of you. You must be very special Bella!"

Rosalie just gave me a big hug.

"I think he's very lucky indeed. He's lucky it was Bella he kidnapped that day." She added.

"We're going to go shortly, Bella. Wait for your instructions to arrive and be ready. I'm not sure how long it will be, but it should be in a few days time. Obviously be careful and don't give a hint to anyone, especially your father."

Rosalie let me go and Emmett said, " I think I hear George approaching. Let's have some pizza before we all go. I think George will find it amazing that Edward's finally found his girl. George has been with me forever. He was there when we were best friends and living next door together."

"I know," I said. "He began to tell me about the shenanigans you used to get up to then."

"What?" shouted Emmett, looking at Rosalie. "Not even Rosalie has heard all of those stories."

We all laughed and George brought in the pizza.

As we ate we talked about Edward. Emmett described their meeting and their subsequent friendship. He told me of his pride when Edward's career took off. He explained how they'd discovered that they were both astute business men and had entered into a partnership which led to several very lucrative joint ventures. He mentioned how, when Edward went to jail, he had given Emmett the power of attorney over his business affairs.

"That's just how we are. We trust each other absolutely and completely," he concluded. "I just wish I could progress further in proving his innocence regarding his wife's murder."

"Edward mentioned you had private investigators on his case," I said.

"It's only a matter of time." Emmett added. "He's innocent and the truth will come out."

It was fantastic to hear somebody else state Edward's innocence with such conviction. Nobody else wanted to hear anything about him being innocent, not the authorities or even my dad. He's been convicted therefore he's guilty was Charlie's motto. It was refreshing to listen to Emmett.

"I've never met Edward, "explained Rosalie. "Emmett and I hooked up after he had gone to jail. He refused to have any visitors whatsoever – not even Emmett. After hearing all about Edward and knowing Emmett as I do, I think he's innocent too. "

This was all poetry to my ears. After being amongst so many doubters this was amazing.

"Yeah," added George. "There's no way Mr Cullen would have murdered anyone even the ever spiteful Tanya Richardson. "

"George!" Rosalie seemed shocked.

"Well he wouldn't and we all know it," replied George.

"I just wish everybody felt the same way," I added.

With that, the pizza being finished and time getting on, it was time for George to take me home.

I felt elated and excited. I was going to be with Edward at last, it was only now a matter of time. I knew it would be difficult to say goodbye to my dad and to Alice and Jasper, especially as I couldn't actually say goodbye to them. They needed to know nothing and they needed to suspect nothing. I would steal away like a ship in the night. I was waiting for the call.

_Hope you enjoyed meeting Emmett and Rosalie at last._

_Things should begin to start moving soon._

_However Bella's got a couple of things to take care of before she disappears!_


	20. Chapter 20

**S Meyer as always owns everything Twilighty! I, on the other hand, own nothing – quite sad really!**

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Once I returned home after my meeting with Emmett and Rosalie, life returned to what passed as normal, or rather the new normal as it was for me now.

Each day either Jacob Black or Pete Nobes called in to give us a progress report on my case. I did happen to notice it was more often than not Jacob that came to tell me and my dad about sightings of Edward or reports that were being followed up. He was spotted in Nevada, then San Francisco – all over the continent. Each report had to be followed up and this was taking up vast amounts of the authority's time. I waan't very interested as long as Edward was safely out of the way. I knew if he was hidden he would stay hidden. They wouldn't be able to flush him out of hiding.

I hid my letter I'd been given from Edward and several times a day I would find a moment to take it out and re-read it. It was beginning to look very shabby and dog eared. I was struck by Edward's mention of taking the baby to his family for them to raise. Edward had never mentioned any of his family to me and frankly I was very curious as to why.

I decided that they needed to be told the truth about Edward's time with me, not the published version. They deserved to know the facts about my time with their son. I would visit them and let them know that Edward was okay and how loving and supportive he had been towards me during our time together. I felt, rather superstitiously, that if I didn't clear the air with them that we would always be dogged by ill luck.

As the weekend was coming up I decided I would be able to visit them on Saturday. I would book the flights so I would be there and back in a day.

Meanwhile I had to get through the rest of the week. It wasn't easy and I found myself becoming just a little more impatient with everybody; Charlie, my work colleagues and even the poor little children on my class. I had to make huge efforts not to snap and find fault with everybody and everything. Time seemed to be standing still.

Until Thursday evening when I was working late at school catching up on all my marking. I was in the secretary's office when the phone suddenly rang. Being the only member of the teaching staff still in school I lifted the receiver up without any thought. "Hello, can I help you?"

I nearly dropped the receiver when the rich, deep baritone voice of Edward came over the line.

"Bella?" he said.

"Edward," I nearly moaned down the phone, "It's you," I added unnecessarily.

"I miss you Bella and I've had loads of time to think. I needed to know how you're coping now you're back home. I know Emmett delivered my letter and he's let me know about your pregnancy. I'm absolutely over the moon and can't wait til you're here with me. I love you Bella."

"I know Edward, you made that more than a little plain in your letter. You know I love you too and I'm so excited about coming to join you."

"Listen Bella, are you sure you're well enough to travel? I'd hate anything to happen to you or the baby."

I immediately felt guilty about deceiving Edward about the baby, but if that was going to be the only way I could join him, then so be it.

"I'm fine Edward, really fit and more than ready."

"Good, I can't wait. Listen Bella how were really treated when you got back home? Was the FBI waiting for you? How did you cope?"

"Slow down Edward and I'll let you know everything. The FBI _were_ waiting when I got home and they questioned me closely – particularly about our relationship. You were right Edward they did push hard but I managed to get through it without giving anything away. It's partly due to the fact that one of the agents is really helpful and supportive."

"Not too supportive I hope" growled Edward sounding a little jealous. My god, was he really jealous?

"Don't be silly Edward, "He's been great and he especially helped during the press conference."

"Press conference?" Edward gasped, "You had to go through a press conference?"

"Yeah, it was pretty heavy stuff, but I came through it unscathed and now all the press have stopped camping outside my dad's house."

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry Edward, there are only a couple of reporters left and we've made friends with them. We even take them cups of coffee now," I joked.

"Poor things, I've tasted your coffee! "he teased back.

" Listen Bella I can only phone you on this phone at school as I know there'll be still be a tap on your dad's phone and I daren't use a mobile as they could trace that too. I don't know if I'll get another chance to phone you again, so just stay prepared. The arrangements are being put in place so it should be any day soon. I can't wait, but I suppose I'll have to. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said.

I could hear him put the phone down on the other end of the line.

I felt ecstatic. At last I was going to be reunited with Edward. And he loved me! I didn't care where we ended up living as long as it was together. I'd weather the storm when he discovered I'd lied to him about being pregnant, but that couldn't be helped. I would be pregnant with his children one day, but not today.

As I left the office I thought I heard a sound along the corridor. It was Fred the janitor mopping up and cleaning in Mr Spooner's office. My blood ran cold for a second. Had he heard me on the phone? Had he been lurking around outside the office I'd been in? Had I said anything to make him believe I was talking to Edward Cullen? Hell yes. If he'd heard my side of the conversation he'd know straight away who I was talking to. He couldn't have mistaken it for anything else. I couldn't do anything about it now and I would choose to forget about it. Why add to my worries?

How was I going to tell my dad – or Alice and Jasper? How was my disappearance be organised?

_Be patient Bella, be patient._

On Saturday I set off for the airport with a happy heart. Just as I turned left out of our street a black Sudan car appeared behind me and started flashing its lights at me. I stopped and pulled my car over. Jacob Black and Pete Nobes climbed out of the Sudan and strolled over to my car window. I rolled the window down.

"Bella, sorry to stop you, but we've had reports that you've booked tickets to visit Phoenix today. We know you've booked return flights but we are somewhat concerned that you are about to disappear on us. We need reassurance that you are in fact returning here or we are going to accompany you. You should also know that even though you give us that assurance you will still be carefully warched during both your flights and your visit to Phoenix. Just a friendly warning Bella. You are being closely monitored. You should be aware of this."

Jacob didn't look very happy as he told me all this. He was obviously concerned that I was up to no good and he made it plain that I could get into trouble if I wasn't careful.

"It's okay, Jacob. I'm going to meet with Edward Cullen's family as there were a few things he wanted me to say to them as he isn't able to get to say them himself. As you know, I should be back in Forks in time for supper."

He definitely didn't look happy now.

"How can you concern yourself with that bastard's family after all he put you through?" he practically snarled.

I could see him calm himself down.

"Yes," added Pete Nobes. "Jacob got himself into a lot of hot water defending you to his superiors. They wanted to drag you in as soon as you were returned by Cullen but he managed to persuade them to leave you alone. He' really trusting you Bella, he's put his career on the line. I for one, wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you."

Golly, that was really telling me!

I felt bad for Jacob, but grateful at the same time.

"Thanks for your support Jacob," I said and smiled at him. To my amazement he blushed and dipped his head. I felt really badly now knowing that his faith in me was completely and utterly misplaced. Sure I was coming back from Phoenix today, but I was going to do a runner just as soon as it could all be arranged.

Stepping back from the car they allowed me to continue on my way.

Having looked up the address of the Cullens on the web I drove my hire car up to the front of their house. It was a beautiful gated mansion. So this was the house Edward grew up in. No wonder he had always been used to luxury and the finer things in life. Good job he hadn't seen Charlie's house I thought rather ungraciously.

I rang on the videophone and a disembodied voice asked who I was and what I wanted. When I gave my name the gates swung silently open. I drove in.

As I climbed stiffly out of the car the front door opened and I walked towards it. A butler was standing looking at me. Oh my god – an actual butler!

"Do come in Miss Swan, follow me."

He led me to a sumptuously decorated drawing room. The furniture in it was rich, elegant and very expensive looking. I was almost afraid to sit down on one of the huge couches littered about the room.

"Miss Swan, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Speaking was one of the most handsome men I'd ever laid eyes on. Beside him was a beautiful, elegant woman oozing dignity and charm. If these were Edward's parents no wonder he turned out to be so gorgeous.

I felt tongue tied and nervous. I honestly hadn't expected his parents to be so wealthy and I was aware of my cheap clothes and bedraggled appearance.

I forced myself to speak.

"I don't know if you are aware of who I am.."

"Oh we are quite aware Miss Swan," interrupted the woman. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle." Her voice was rather cool but not unpleasant. "Perhaps you can enlighten us to why you are here?"

I began to explain about the time I'd spent with Edward and how kind and thoughtful he had been. I rattled on about how he had looked after me and that the kidnapping was a big mistake. Looking at the pair of them it suddenly struck me that they were looking singularly unimpressed.

"Did you sleep with him?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

I was flustered and taken aback by his direct question. I decided to tell them the truth. They were his parents and deserved to know.

"Yes, yes I did. That's partly why I'm here. He was anxious to find out if I was pregnant and he said that if I were that you would look after the baby. I took this to mean that he trusted you and wanted to include you in knowing how he was and how he was doing."

"My dear Bella, nothing could be further from the truth. If you are pregnant that would be most unfortunate. Do you want to know what the real Edward Cullen is like?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded dumbly.

"Esme and I were married for a long time before we found out, like lots of couples before us, that we weren't able to have children. We were able to adopt – and that child we adopted was Edward. We knew very little about his background except that even though he was still a very young child he had been subjected to abuse by his alcoholic parents. Physical abuse I hasten to add, so we were more than pleased to give him a place with us and lavish on him all our love and attention. He was so young that we were assured he would remember nothing of his parents or his abuse.

After a couple of years we were blessed by the birth of our own child Nathan. By then we were too old to try for more children and we were very happy with the two we already had.

The boys seemed to get on very well and they grew up together side by side, each looking after the other. There was never any strife between them – at least that's what we thought.

All was fine until the night of Nathan's prom at school. He'd organised to take a girl called Penny Tyler as his date. She was a lovely girl and very popular with everyone.

Just before he set off to pick her up Jones, our butler heard Nathan and Edward arguing fiercely in Nathan's bedroom. As the voices got louder Jones came downstairs to tell us about it. We were all rushing upstairs to see what was happening when there was a scream and then the sound of a gunshot.

Entering the room we found Edward cradling Nathan in his arms. He was crying hysterically and we could see instantly that Nathan was dead. He had a gunshot wound to the head. Our beautiful boy was dead!

Edward explained that they had been arguing over Penny Tyler. He had apparently been secretly in love with her and he described how he had seen red when Nathan was going to take her to the prom. He had completely lost his temper. He had taken his father's gun to frighten Nathan. He said that he'd never intended to shoot him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward shoot his own brother? How was that possible? He'd never mentioned he'd ever had a brother.

"He assured us he never intended to shoot Nathan and how sorry he was." Esme continued with the story. "We could see he was distraught and we had a little time to decide what to do. We didn't want the scandal and we didn't want Edward, our remaining child to go to jail – somewhat ironic now perhaps, don't you think?

Edward wrote his confession down and we sealed it in a box. The gunshot wound to the head could be explained as self inflicted and sure enough his death was declared a suicide."

"All these years we've known that Edward killed his own brother." Carlisle continued. "We continued to act as a family together but it was never the same. Edward drifted away from us and we let him. We haven't seen him since he finished university. He used to come back here in the holidays while he was at University but he would just be out drinking with his old friends so we didn't see much of him then. To be honest we've never been able to forget what he did and how it affected our lives.

We were concerned when he was accused of murdering his wife that we should have gone to the authorities. We would have given them his signed confession, let them know that he'd already killed but as he was sentenced to life imprisonment we left it, again not wanting the publicity.

We feel guilty that we let him get away with murdering his own brother. Perhaps if he'd gone to jail back then Tanya Richardson would still be alive today.

We urge you Bella, if you know where he is or what he is doing – hand him over. Don't let him kill again!"

I was stunned. I never dreamt in a million years that this would be the outcome of my visit to the Cullens. They sincerely believed that Edward was a murderer. They'd lived with him for years, how could they ever think that he was capable of such a crime. On the other hand they did have his written confession and they had walked in on the crime scene.

Mindlessly I walked to the door as the butler held it open for me. He gave me a sympathetic smile as I walked past him. Even as he ushered me out of the house and back to my car my mind barely functioned.

Edward murdered his brother! Edward murdered his brother. The words just kept echoing through my mind. They wouldn't stop!

_A short chapter, but a necessary one I feel._

_Hope you don't feel too upset – keep reading and all will be revealed!_


	21. Chapter 21

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_I hope I didn't upset anyone too much with the thought of a murderous Edward. Keep reading and all will eventually be revealed. I'm muddyiong the waters some more in thsi chapter. Don't stop reading and keep with it. Take a deep breath!!  
_

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I really do appreciate you taking the time out of your busy lives to review. Very much appreciated. It does help me type faster!_

Chapter 21

**BPOV**

The words were still echoing through my mind when the plane landed. _Edward murdered his brother! _

There had to be some kind of explanation for it all. Edward was no murderer. It didn't matter what his parents had said, I truly believed that they had made some terrible mistake. After the time I'd spent with Edward I knew there was no way in the world he could murder anyone.

I thought back to the moments when he thought I had died in the frozen pond after crashing the snow ski. A murderer wouldn't have tried to sacrifice himself through guilt. No! Edward was definitely not a killer.

Feeling better about the whole thing, I made my way to the car park. Standing beside my car was Jacob Black.

"Glad to see you back Bella. Do you know Pete had a little bet with me that you wouldn't return? See what a terrible cynical person he is. I, on the other hand, had every faith in you. I knew you would come back." He smiled as he said this. He really had a very attractive smile and I bet there were lots of women out there who would have been grateful to see it directed at them.

It made me vaguely uncomfortable. I really hoped that he wasn't attracted to me. I didn't want his attentions, especially with his attitude to Edward. I knew he was just doing his job, but he did seem to relish the idea that he was going to re-capture Edward.

"Listen Bella, we know about the phone call from Cullen to the school the other evening. Why did he ring you?"

That bloody janitor! I knew at the time he'd been listening, but I'd hoped he'd be too apathetic to do anything about it. I was wrong. Apparently everybody was interested in Edward Cullen and now me, Bella Swan. What should I say?

Thinking quickly I said "He rang to check to see that I was okay after he had released me. He wanted to know that I'd arrived home safely and everything was alright."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Because he cares? He's not the monster you think he is. He is a caring human being and he felt sorry for kidnapping me. As I said at the press conference, I don't believe he murdered his wife and I think the investigation into her murder should be re-opened."

"You're the only person in the country who thinks that Bella. He's a convicted killer and now a kidnapper. He should be put back in prison before he hurts somebody else. You were fortunate Bella that he didn't hurt you or harm you in any way. He's more than capable of violence. You saw that he carried a gun. Didn't you ever feel that he was capable of using it?"

Deep inside I admitted to myself that when the helicopter had almost landed next to us, in that moment of terror and fear I did feel that Edward could have used the gun that had suddenly appeared in his hand. It had frightened me at the time. The look of determination on his face not to be taken alive would always remain with me.

But he was not capable of murder. I just knew it. Besides, Emmett and Rosalie were also convinced of his innocence, although I couldn't mention that to Jacob. They knew he couldn't kill anyone.

"We know that he's still interested in you and you should be aware that we do expect him to make some kind of move around you. The phone call was a mistake on his part. My superiors are getting tired of my apparent personal interest in this case and I've got a feeling that Pete is trying to get me off your case. He keeps telling me I'm being unprofessional. Come on Bella you're going to have to throw me a crumb or I'm going to be removed and I don't think you would like my replacement."

"When or if I hear anything you'll be the first to know," I said.

"Like the phone call?" he asked with a bitter note in his voice.

"I will tell you Jacob if I hear from Edward again. I don't expect to because he seemed happy to know that I was okay and settled back into my life. I really don't think I'll hear from him ever again."

I felt terrible telling so many lies, but I couldn't let him know what was going on. I wouldn't be telling him anything.

The drive back home was uneventful, apart from the fact Jacob was on my tail the whole way back. His black saloon never moved from about twenty yards behind me. When I drew up to dad's house, he parked up right behind me. He came to open my door.

"Don't forget Bella. I want to know the minute anything else happens."

I nodded as I made way inside the house.

Dad was on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi Bella. Good trip?" he enquired.

"Not really," I replied, but he was by then deep into his football game.

* * *

After yet another dull day at school I was watching TV at home on my own. Charlie had once again gone out with Sue to the cinema. He should be back very soon.

There was a knock at the back door.

Carefully I opened the door and standing outside in the shadows was a man in a hat and wearing trench coat.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. My heart leapt. Could this be my link to Edward? Was he going to provide me with the means of getting to him?

"Yes, that's me," I replied. "Come in."

He limped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"My name is Lou Giodino. I was Edward's cell mate in prison."

"Yes, yes, " I replied, excited now. "Edward told me all about you and he was a little more than upset when he thought you'd died." My mind returned to the devasted kitchen when edward had heard the news of his apparent death.

"I was a little more than upset myself. Warden Boyle is a cruel and heartless man, and even though I wasn't trying to escape he roughed me up really badly so I ended up in the infirmary. My uncle's got a good lawyer and he managed to get me out of there when I was due to leave on parole. He was able to prove that I wasn't trying to escape and the Warden agreed that it was all a big mistake. I'm thinking of suing him for all the damage he caused," He grinned and I could see why Edward had liked him so much.

"Enough chit chat, we've got to get you out of here. Now then, I think you would like to go shopping at the hyper market tomorrow, and while there you might just find a change of clothes in the ladies room on the first floor there. Once you've changed if you go out the back entrance you will find a small, blue Ford with this licence number plate," he paused and handed me a piece of paper with the licence plate number on it. I tucked it carefully into my handbag.

"You will then drive the car to a small airfield on the edge of Seattle. You will abandon the car there and hopefully the authorities will believe that you have left by private aircraft. You will be taken to board the seven o'clock scheduled flight to Mexico City. When you land at the airport Edward will be waiting for you there. Don't tell anybody and I mean anybody. Don't act suspiciously and for goodness sake drive safely. Bella, I just had to come personally and meet you. I wanted to meet the woman who seems to have stolen Edward's heart. It's an honour Miss Swan. My uncle has once more taken care of all the arrangements and I'm just the messenger. "

"I'm glad to meet you too Lou. Thanks to you and your uncle and I sincerely hope we'll meet again one day."

"I'm sure we will." With that he bent over and kissed my hand.

"I'll slip away now. Good luck."

With that he slid back out of the back door.

It was going to happen. It was really going to happen! I was going to be with Edward.

Charlie walked through the front door. Fuck, that was close. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Luckily he hadn't noticed.

"Good film?" I enquired.

"Not as good as a the football match I've just nearly missed," he said putting the TV on and tuning into a football match with about ten minutes left to play. I left him sitting absorbed on the sofa while I went into the kitchen to do some cooking. I was feeling guilty about leaving Charlie and I had been storing up frozen dinners in the freezer, although I hoped that his relationship with Sue would take off and he would marry her. He deserved a good wife and Sue fit that bill perfectly.

I was also wondering how to let Alice know that I was safe and well. I couldn't say anything so I decided to leave her and my dad a note. I would leave them the letter Edward had sent to me via Emmett and a message from me explaining everything. I hoped it might help them understand why I'd gone.

I went back into dad. I sat down beside him and just looked at him. I was going to miss him. I was going to miss Alice and Jasper too.

"Everything okay Bella?"

I sighed deeply and asked him what he wanted to eat for supper. I went wearily back into the kitchen and began to cook him some egg and fries, his old favourite.

"Hey Bella, come and listen to this," Charlie called.

Charlie's football match had finished and he'd put the news on the TV. I heard a reporter speaking.

"News just in. The escaped convict Edward Cullen has been spotted around the Hollywood area. Several of his old friends and acquaintances have received threatening phone calls supposedly from Cullen. He has threatened to kill several of them unless they admit to knowing who killed his wife. He has told them that he knows that he is a victim of a huge conspiracy. He has threatened to kill every member of the conpiracy unless they confess. We go over to Wendy Hill, inside the home of Hollywood star Bette Townsend."

The reporter was standing beside the well known face of Bette Townsend holding a microphone up to her face. She had been in numerous films and movies and had worked on quite a few movies with Edward.

"Miss Townsend, you received one of these phone calls from Edward Cullen didn't you? How do you know it was Cullen and what did he say?"

"I've reported this to the police, but I'm very frightened. Edward said that if I didn't tell the police who shot his wife Tanya then he would come after me and make me. He said he knew that I was involved in the conspiracy to put him behind bars and that I would pay for it. It really frightened me and I've asked for police protection."

"But Miss Townsend, can I ask you once more, how did you know it was Edward Cullen?"

"I worked with him on several movies; I would recognise his voice anywhere. It's very distinctive."

In the TV studio speculation was running rife.

"Reports are coming in that quite a few of Edward Cullen's past acquaintances have received the same threats and intimidation. We have our resident psychiatrist Doctor Hank Benn here with us to discuss the state of Edward Cullen's mind."

"It's obvious that he has suffered some kind of mental breakdown and he has become delusional and psychotic. He needs to pin the blame for his murder of his wife on somebody else or some secret organisation. His mind cannot accept the fact that he is a murderer and a killer. He is a very dangerous man at the moment. He is totally paranoid and out of touch with reality."

"Do you think he is may resort to murder?"

"From what I've heard I would postulate that it is a very strong possibility."

I sat stunned. That couldn't be Edward running around making death threats. Somebody must be pretending to be him. That's what it was. I knew Edward and this wasn't him. He wasn't insane and he wouldn't do this. I knew it and I went to sleep that night firm in my conviction. Edward was innocent of his wife's murder and that wasn't him running around Hollywood making threats.

Next morning was Saturday and I woke up slightly later than normal on a weekend. I was exhausted. Although I'd slept my dreams were full of dark shadows and threatening clouds. I'd slept but very restlessly.

I heard the doorbell ring and I was surprised when I found Alice and Jasper standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to stammer out.

They were the last people I was expecting to appear especially today of all days. How was I going to go shopping on my own? How was I going to get to the hypermarket without them coming too?

"Thanks for the warm welcome," said Alice sarcastically.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just a little surprised – pleased, of course, as well."

They both came in.

"We thought we'd come and cheer you up after all those news reports about Edward Cullen menacing people in Hollywood."

"You do know it's not him don't you?" I asked.

"Well Bella, you know him better than we do, but everyone there seems to think it's him."

"Well they're all wrong," I blurted out.

"Let's talk about something else then," said Alice. she could see the subject was upsetting me.

There came a knock at the door. Standing outside was Jacob Black. Of course it was Jacob Black! Who else would be joining the party? Was I ever going to be able to get to the hypermarket?

Opening the door, I let Jacob in.

"Morning Bella." He sounded disgustingly cheerful.

"What do you want?" I practically snarled at him. "Come to gloat? Come to tell me that Edward is going to be captured any moment?"

"Now then, nothing like that. I just came to see how you were bearing up under the latest news onslaught."

I immediately felt guilty. He was only trying to be nice.

"Sorry Jacob. I was a little surprised that's all, you caught me a little off guard."

"Never mind. How about a cup of coffee?" he said rubbing his hands together. "I'll make it, I'm sure you've all tasted Bella's coffee?"

So we all sat down in a very civilised way and drank coffee together. Outside I was calm and collected, inside I was ready to explode. My mind raced at a hundred miles an hour trying to think how to get away and to get away on time. I had a plane to catch.

The phone rang suddenly. Jumping up I went to answer it. I was shocked when I heard the voice on the other end. I recognised it immediately.

"Bella Swan?" it enquired. Why had they rung me now?

"Mrs Cullen." I stated. "What can I do for you?"

"You've seen the news. You know what Edward is capable of. If you have a decent bone in your body you will give him up to the authorities. If there's the slightest chance that you have any information of where he is or how he can be taken in then it's up to you to do it. He's very dangerous and clearly now slipped completely over into insanity. You must stop him Bella. You must stop him killing again."

Before I could reply I could hear the receiver put down on the other end.

While I was on the phone Jasper had put the TV on. I went through to the kitchen to help Jacob with the coffee. I was just carrying the tray when I heard the presenter on the TV:

"Reports of a fatal shooting in Hollywood is just coming in. The victim is Bette Townsend. Police are reporting that Edward Cullen was seen running from the murder scene. He has been positively identified. The authorities are saying if you see him do not, repeat, do not approach him. He is armed and considered extremely dangerous."

I dropped the tray with a huge crash. I couldn't stop shaking. I was wrong. I was absolutely and completely wrong about Edward. He'd been seen running away from a murder scene. He'd killed his own brother and now, because I had kept quiet, another human being was dead. Bette Townsend was dead directly as a result of me not speaking up.

Jacob, Jasper and Alice all turned to look at me. I began to cry, huge wracking sobs that I couldn't control.

"Bella, what is it Bella?" asked Alice. I couldn't speak. They sat me down on the sofa and Alice handed me a tissue. After a couple of minutes I cleared my throat and began to speak.

I told them all about my relationship with Edward. Alice already knew but both Jasper and Jacob looked shocked. I told them all about my visit with Edward's parents and how they'd covered up his brother's killing and I told them how this last murder was the only way I had been convinced that Edward needed help. I'd finally realised that Edward was mentally ill and that he needed help.

I told them all about the plans in place for me to join Edward in Mexico City and that he would be waiting for me at the airport. In short I told them absolutely everything. Nothing was left out except the names of the other people involved in my journey to join Edward. I didn't mention Lou Giordino and I certainly didn't mention Emmett or Rosalie.

When I was finished I was exhausted. My heart and head were hurting. I felt bruised and battered. But I did feel that I had done the right thing. Edward needed help and I was going to make sure that he received it. He was coming home back to the US where he would get help in a mental hospital.

As I lay down on the sofa while Alice covered me with a blanket I could hear Jacob talking on his phone. I could hear him making arrangements for us to be on that scheduled flight at seven o'clock. Edward's fate was being sealed and I dozed exhaustedly. I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew it.

_Well?_

_Any thoughts?_

_Don't get depressed all is not lost!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**S Meyer, as always owns all the characters in Twilight**

_I think I upset a fair few people with that last chapter. I would like to reassure everybody that I'm a real sucker for happy just sometimes takes a bit of getting there.  
_

_Do you honestly think I would want my Edward to rot forever in jail?_

_Don't answer that!_

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I was getting more and more excited as the day grew closer when Bella would be arriving. I 'd spent my time chugging around from village to village in my boat, just tying up at various docks and not even daring to leave the boat to enter the villages, except to replenish my stocks of food and water. I didn't want anything to interfere with my being there when Bella arrived.

Soon the day arrived. I had carefully spent time perfecting the disguise I'd decided to wear at the airport in Mexico City. I was going to be dressed as an old man, the kind of nondescript old man who wouldn't get any kind of attention at all. I stooped low as I walked and pretended to be deaf so I didn't have to speak with anyone.

I caught the bus to Mexico City timing my arrival perfectly. Emmett had managed to get a message to me saying which flight she would be arriving on and he'd also provided transport at the airport for us to use to get away.

I leaned carefully against a post near the arrivals gate anxiously scanning the faces of the people flooding through the doors. I could see on the arrivals board that Bella's flight had landed and that the passengers were in the baggage hall. My excitement and apprehension was growing by the minute.

I'd spent one day earlier in Mexico City with two things in mind. The first reason was to try out and practice my role as an old man so that it became second nature in public. The other reason was to buy two wedding rings from a small jeweller in the back streets who had a reputation for producing exquisite pieces of jewellery. I'd chosen two matching white platinum wedding bands, stunning in their design and elegance. I just hoped Bella would like them. I also hoped that she would want to get married straight away.

Clutching the two wedding rings in my hands I watched intently.

Suddenly there she was. She was walking through the doors on her own looking very stressed and worried. Poor Bella, she must have found the last few days very difficult. I waited to make sure she was on her own and I started to make my way towards her.

I shuffled over to her as she stood looking wildly about her. Her eyes locked on mine.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted "It's him! It's Cullen!"

Shocked I looked around to see dozens of armed police officers heading in my direction. They had large batons in their hands and they all looked like they knew how to use them.

"Bella," I shouted. "Run!"

I really didn't want her to get hurt and I would try to defend her with my last breath.

Suddenly I was surrounded. Batons started hitting me everywhere. Punches in my face and ribs drove me gasping to my knees. I could hear the loud crack of batons hitting me. Punches and kicks kept coming from every direction until my vision started greying round the edges. I knew I was about to pass out.

Through it all I kept my eyes locked on Bella as she looked on in horror. I was so frightened that they would turn their violence on Bella that I just let them hit me. I didn't try to defend myself. It seemed like it would never end. They just kept hitting and thumping me.

I didn't see what happened next as I fell to the ground and the police still didn't stop their assault on me. I couldn't see Bella anymore. I rolled myself into a ball of misery and hurt.

Finally the hitting and kicking stopped as an extremely tall man in a black suit pushed his way through the crowd shouting at the policemen to stop.

He helped me to my feet. I felt shaky and sick.

"Bella, are you okay?" the FBI agent asked her looking at her with concern.

My dull senses scarcely registered what I was seeing and hearing. Did he just speak to Bella? How did he know who she was?

"My name is Jacob Black and I work for the FBI. Edward Cullen, I am placing you under arrest for the kidnapping of Bella Swan. I am also arresting you for the murder of Bette Townsend."

I didn't understand what I was hearing. The murder of Bette Townsend? I didn't even know she was dead. Why had they arrested me for her murder?

I was totally and utterly confused. What the fuck had just happened? I didn't understand. How did they know I was here?I looked over at Bella again.

Another figure stepped forward from the crowd of onlookers. Warden Boyle. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hah Cullen, you'll be coming back to my jail where you belong," he gloated.

Stooping down he picked up something from the floor. It was shiny and bright. He stood up and waved the wedding ring I'd bought for Bella under my nose."Had plans Cullen? How sweet! Awww that ring sure is pretty, I think we should give it to Miss Swan."

He walked over to Bella and asked her to hold out her hand. I could see the look of horror on her face as he placed the ring on the palm of her hand.

Then in a loud voice he said "May I introduce myself to you. I'm Warden Boyle. Miss Swan I would like to thank you on behalf of all the good citizens of the US for handing Edward Cullen over to us. Thank you for letting know he'd be here today. We couldn't have done it without you."

He turned and looked directly at me. I couldn't believe it. Bella had turned me in? But why? Suddenly I was absolutely furious. I was livid. I tried to get to her. Struggling with every ounce of energy I had, I managed to lurch about twenty yards before once more I went down under a sea of punches and kicks. I lay, being pummelled remorselessly until I knew no more. Thankfully my world turned black.

**BPOV**

I was so nervous on the plane to Phoenix. I had to argue hard with myself. I thought I was doing the right thing. Edward was in trouble mentally and he needed help. I truly thought he would be better in the United States where he could treatment for his paranoia and mental illness. I hoped he would understand when he found out the truth and I hoped he would recognise that he did need help and he wouldn't get it in the run. More people could die!

I sat next to Jacob Black on the plane and he kept reassuring me that I'd done the right thing. I really wasn't certain. Would Edward go straight to a mental hospital?

I had a feeling that he would hate me forever after this, but he needed help. I would always love him and this was a proof of my love.

Walking into the noisy, crowded airport I started to search for Edward. I'd been sent on ahead, obviously to make contact with him but I couldn't see him anywhere. I felt relieved, but frightened. Where was he?

An old man was standing beside a pillar and my eyes were drawn to him. He straightened and looked right at me. There was no mistaking those emerald green, shining eyes. Even disguised as an old man he looed beautiful to me. I stood still as he started to walk towards me.

Suddenly it was absolute pandemonium. A whole crowd of policemen were moving towards him as he shouted "Bella. Run!" I watched as they surrounded him hitting him with their batons and fists. He didn't even try to fight back; he just looked at me as they attacked him.

Oh my god, he was trying to protect me by not fighting back. As far as he was concerned they'd spotted him without knowing anything about me being there!

He went down under a flurry of kicks and punches. I tried to get to him, but I was held back. Looking around I saw Agent Nobes hanging onto my arms.

"Leave it Bella; Jacob's got it under control."

We watched as Jacob went up and helped Edward to his feet. Edward looked dreadful, bruises standing out on his face and he was obviously hurt the way he was holding his ribs.

Jacob was saying something to Edward and a look of total bewilderment crossed his face.

Then I couldn't believe it when I saw a mean looking man saunter up and bend down and pick something up off the ground. He waved whatever it was in front of Edward's nose and then walked over to me.

Then he said to me in an extremely loud voice: "May I introduce myself to you. I'm Warden Boyle. Miss Swan I would like to thank you on behalf of all the good citizens of the US for handing Edward Cullen over to us. Thank you for letting know he'd be here today. We couldn't have done it without you."

He turned and looked directly at Edward and I remembered everything Edward had ever told me about this vicious and sadistic beast.

Why was he here? What had he got to do with Edward?

I saw Edward's face change when it registered with him what Boyle had said. He looked positively murderous. He lurched towards me and I watched as once more he fell to the ground under a storm of punches and kicks.

That's when I lost it. I went for the smarmy face of the Warden. Screaming and shouting I totally lost it. I kicked, hit, slapped at the bastard until suddenly I felt a needle in my arm.

What was that? I slumped to the ground held by the arms of Agent Jacob Black. At the moment I hated him with every fibre of my being. He promised me Edward would be safe. He promised me.

Then everything faded to black as I lost consciousness.

**APOV**

I'd just climbed out the shower when I could hear Jasper shouting at me to get my ass into the lounge immediately. Recognising the urgency in his tone I wrapped myself in a big, fluffy towel before rushing in to join him.

"Alice there's new of Edward Cullen. Apparently they've caught him and I thought you'd want to see it."

I'd never told Jasper just how close Bella had got to Edward Cullen, the first and only secret I'd ever kept from him. I loved Jasper with all my heart and just to think of Bella loving Edward in the same way and not being able to be near him hurt. I could have Jasper whenever I wanted him, and this was often! Not being able to touch him and love him would kill me. Poor Bella.

Japer's voice interrupted my reverie. "Look it was at the airport in Mexico City."

There was a grainy shot of Edward Cullen being led in handcuffs, surrounded by policemen and officials, through the airport lounge.

"My god, he looks terrible!" I gasped. I couldn't believe how beaten and bruised he looked. I hope Bella hasn't seen this!

As the programme returned to the studio. I couldn't believe my ears when the presenter said:

"Miss Bella Swan, kidnapping victim of Edward Cullen, is believed to have helped in his recapture. She was present at the airport as his arrest went down and she was seen later being escorted to another flight back to the States."

I couldn't take it in. Bella helped the authorities? Why hadn't she told me all about this? I felt hurt at the thought that she had gone through this on her own. She could have talked it through with me. There was some reason she had turned Edward in and I wanted to know all about it. I resolved to be there for her when she returned from Mexico.

"Come on Jasper, pack up. We're going to Bella's and we're going now."

As usual when you're in a hurry everything seems to take twice as long as normal. It seemed hours before we hit the road and drove to Forks. There seemed to be more traffic than usual and I thanked god that Jasper was driving. I'd have crashed the car as I was in such a state.

Reaching Bella's house we had to fight our way through the sea of reporters and onlookers to get to the front door. Once again Bella was at the centre of a media feeding frenzy.

Charlie quickly opened the door as we reached it.

"Thank god you're here Alice," he said giving me a swift hug. Charlie hug? Things must be serious.

"They phoned ahead and told me they should be back in about half an hour. Apparently Bella's in a bad way. They had to give her a sedative at the airport and she's been semi-conscious ever since."

We sat down and waited. It was tense.

"Do you know what she was doing at the airport Charlie?" I asked.

"She thought that Edward Cullen needed help for his mental instability," he replied.

"His what?" I enquired. "What do you mean?"

He went on to explain how Bella had visited Edward's parents and found out that they believed that he killed his own brother. I was shocked at that, but he described how Bella didn't crack then but when he was accused of murdering Bette Townsend and that he had been seen leaving the scene of the crime. He also mentioned the phone call from Esme Cullen urging Bella to turn him in to get psychiatric help.

I was distraught at the thought that never once had she phoned me to talk it all through. Why had she forgotten her best friend? I don't know if it would have fallen the same way, but at least she would have had a sounding board before she turned him in.

I couldn't begin to believe how hard it had all been for her. I tried to imagine if I'd have been able to turn Jasper in – I couldn't imagine it at all.

"Everybody's treating her like a heroine for turning him in," continued Charlie. "She's going to take that hard. Also apparently Cullen had been sent back to the jail he escaped from. She thought he was going to get help and be sent to a mental institution, but that isn't now an option. He's in the infirmary at the jail. That's why the Warden was there. The Mexican authorities would only let him by extradited if he was returned to the prison."

This mess just kept getting worse by the minute.

What on earth would Bella feel like knowing he was back in prison and not receiving the help she felt he urgently needed? How would she feel being lauded for her part in his arrest?

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bella at the front door. Jacob Black was holding her up on one side and Pete Nobes on the other. She was barely conscious.

I rushed over to help and we brought her over and lay her on the couch. Tears were running down her cheeks. She looked terrible, shadows under her eyes and evident bruises on her knuckles. She looked like she's been a fight.

Jacob looked strangely disturbed.

"Well Jacob, satisfied?" I asked him.

"Alice it was awful. If you could have seen Cullen at the airport. When the local police attacked him he just stood and took it because he thought it would keep Bella safe. He was only concerned for her safety. She saw all this and could only stand and watch. But the worst part was when that sadistic son of a bitch, the Warden gave Bella the wedding ring Cullen had brought for her and at the same time thanked her for turning him over to us! It was fucking awful. Here's the ring. I picked it up[ when Bella dropped it."

It must have been awful, I'd never heard the normally unflappable Jacob Black ever swear before.

He handed the ring over to me. It was beautuful. Platinum, with the most exquisite design I'd ever seen on a ring. For a murderer he sure had good taste!

"Bella attacked the warden while Cullen was being beaten up again by the police when he tried to get to her. Honestly Alice, he looked like he would have killed her there and then. He looked murderous. She got in a couple of good kicks on the Warden, to places where lots of his prisoners would have liked to place their boots before now. I'd organised a doctor to travel with us as I thought Bella might get very upset. Lucky he came. He had to sedate her in the middle of the airport."

"We confiscated all the camera film in the airport so there should be no record of this for the media to get their dirty little hands on. I really wouldn't like Bella to be subjected to that."

"Perhaps you should have had better control over the Warden and the local police. There was no need for Edward to get hurt and there was no need for Bella to be used like that," I said.

"I know," said Jacob remorsefully. "I truly was caught off guard. That bastard Boyle acted so unprofessionally, I really didn't expect it. He has a certain reputation but Cullen should be safe, being such a high profile prisoner."

I tried to imagine how Bella had felt. Poor thing. She was going to need lots of support and encouragement over the course of the next few days.

At my request Jacob carried up to her bedroom and I undressed her and lay her down in bed. She still looked awful. As I tucked her in she mumbled "Edward I'm so sorry."

God help her when she woke up!

_The plot thickens?_


	23. Chapter 23

**S Meyer, still owns all the characters in Twilight.**

_I'd like to thanks all you readers out there who have put this story on alert._

_I'd especially like to thank all who have reviewed – you know who you are – especially the faithful few who have been with me for the whole ride so far. _

_Thanks (sounds a bit like the Oscars doesn't it?)_

_Do review because as I have always said – it does help the words come easier. It's always nice to know people are reading – and enjoying!_

_I'm all new and shiny at this writing malarkey, so bear with me if I make mistakes!_

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

Life slowly returned to normal. At least as normal as it was ever going to get. It took a few days for me to actually return to reality. I was locked inside a world of hurt and misery. I couldn't stop crying and I felt like life wasn't worth living any more. I fully understood dad's depression now. How did he cope? How was I going to cope?

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward being beaten to the ground. I saw him staring at me accusingly. Sleep was next to non-existent. Every time I managed to nod off I dreamed the same nightmare. A bloody Edward would be chasing me round the airport and nobody would even look at me never mind help me. I would wake shaking and sweating to a darkened room, my heart beating as if it would burst through my chest.

At first I didn't know where I was but eventually I realised I was in my own bedroom, the familiar curtains and bedspread finally registering on my exhausted brain. I tried not to think about Edward, but it was difficult considering the events at the airport. I was the cause of his hurt and misery. When Alice told me that he was back in the same prison he was in before I couldn't believe it. Why wasn't he in a mental hospital getting help? I couldn't understand it.

She explained that it was because it was the only way the Mexican authorities would agree to his extradition, but quite honestly that didn't matter to me. Better he had never been sent back to the States at all.

The day I managed to walk out of the bedroom into the lounge eventually came. I walked on wobbly legs and felt like death warmed up. Alice had taken a leave of absence from her work to be there for me and I'd never appreciated her friendship so much before. She was an absolute star. Every time my nightmares became too much she would wake me and tell me where I was. She was there through every tear and tantrum. Yes I'm ashamed to say I'd become very short tempered when I wasn't busy being a silent misery.

Alice bore it all. She comforted me through all my guilty feelings and unhappiness. She was there when I rang Emmett McCarthy to explain why I'd turned Edward in. It was a good job she was.

I was shaking when I picked up the phone and rang his number. I was so nervous when he answered.

"Hello, Mr McCarthy?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, "he answered. "Who is this?" I think he already knew but he wasn't going to make it easy for me.

"It's me Bella Swan."

"Yes?" was all he said.

"I'm phoning to talk to you about Edward, " I said.

"You've got a fucking cheek, Bella. How dare you ring me after the way you've treated Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. "I had to do it to get him the help he needs and to stop him murdering anyone else."

"You don't really think he's murdered anyone do you Bella?"

"Don't you? " I asked.

"Of course not! Edward would never kill anything or anybody. He's simply one of the best guys in the world. What he did to deserve your actions I'll never know. I really thought you loved him, but I was quite wrong. Rosalie's having the same problem understanding your motives. You betrayed one of the best men you could ever hope to meet so Goodbye Bella and don't bother trying to contact us again. I only hope you can live with yourself."

With that he put the phone down.

I couldn't believe it. I was sure that Emmett would understand where I was coming from. He knew Edward had been identified leaving the scene of Bette Townsend's murder. I knew he didn't know about Edward killing his brother, but I got the distinct impression that he would never be convinced that Edward was anything but innocent. Why couldn't I have been left that way? Why had I let Esme and Carlisle Cullen convince me otherwise? Emmett was so certain in his views and he knew Edward better than anyone.

I felt even worse when I found out that I was being idolised in the press for turning in that dastardly murderer Edward Cullen. The public could rest easier in their beds because of my actions. Once again there were swathes of reporters and onlookers outside our house. There was no way I was going to give a press conference this time. They could write what they liked. I had no interest in what anybody thought of me.

The first time Jacob Black came round to the house I was furious with him.

"How dare you hand Edward over to that bastard Warden Boyle? You promised me that you would get Edward some help." I felt like attacking him. I think he could see it in my eyes as he took a step away from me.

"He will get help Bella, but it'll have to be within the prison system. First he has to recover from his injuries and then he will probably be transferred to a mental facility."

"You've said nothing to reassure me. How do we know that he will get the help he needs?" I demanded. "And nobody has told me how severe his injuries are. It looked like he was getting beaten within an inch of his life at the airport."

"His injuries are serious but not life threatening. He had several cracked ribs and a concussion, but he's recovering well. He'll make a full recovery and that's when he'll get some help," he replied.

"Meanwhile he's locked up in that hell hole of a prison with that sadistic son of a bitch Warden Boyle."

"Warden Boyle will take good care of him. He won't dare interfere with such a high profile prisoner. I've said this before. Edward will be safe," Jacob said.

"I'm holding you personally responsible," I told him.

The days went monotonously on. There seemed to be no purpose to life. Jacob Black came calling most days, but each time he came there was no further news of Edward. He seemed to have been swallowed up by the prison system. The only consolation was that I was spending so much time with Alice. I'd felt guilty taking up so much of her time, but she was actually enjoying herself, at least that's what she said.

The reporters and everybody outside the house had thankfully given up on me and had moved on to the next new story. The relief when there were no more strangers camped outside the house was enormous. However life would not return to normal. I had a feeling of waiting for something to happen. There was an air of expectation around the house and my mind refused to believe that this was it. That this was all there was to life.

Alice and I were in the kitchen sharing a pile of pancakes I'd just made when there came a knock at the door. This was the usual time when Jacob called so I thought nothing of it when I opened the door to him. He looked dishevelled as if he'd been dragging his hands through his hair. I'd never seen the suave FBI agent looking so out of control.

"Bella, thank goodness you're here, "he gasped.

Oh dear this was not looking good. "Come through to the kitchen," I said. He followed me to the kitchen where Alice looked up from her pancakes with a questioning look on her face. She had noticed the usually unflappable agent's demeanour.

"Bella, sit down. I've got something to tell you and I don't think you are going to be very happy. At two am this morning James Whitehead was arrested for the murder of Bette Townsend."

My mind refused to take this in. I sat down suddenly. Alice came and put an arm round me.

"Hhhow? WWWhat?" I stammered. That can't be right.

"The police received reports of a disturbance at Bette Townsend's house in Beverley Hills when a silent alarm was tripped. When they got there they found James Whitehead trashing the place searching for something. He hadn't realise the place had a silent alarm and he had cut the line to the main alarm. He thought he was safe to keep looking as long as it would take to find a book belonging to Bette Townsend.

It turns out he was looking for a notebook that Bette had taken from him in which he'd been keeping as a record of all the drugs he'd supplying. James has been the major supplier of drugs to half of Hollywood and he'd not only been supplying Bette but he had been sleeping with her as well. She was trying to blackmail him for shares of his drug business which didn't go down very well with him. Apparently nobody knew it was him doing the supplying as he employed several out of work actors to act as his go betweens.

He'd been supplying for years and that's how he'd been maintaining his standard of living. The police also questioned him about the murder of Edward Cullen's wife Tanya. He confessed as he was already looking at life for the murder of Bette Townsend. The police officers concerned in interviewing him said that he took great pleasure in confessing to the murder of Tanya Richardson. He explained that he hated Edward Cullen because he was so successful and he had enjoyed every minute of his affair with Tanya. He loved the fact that the great Edward Cullen was being made a fool of by him, the lowly bit part player his wife.

The affair went on for a long time and it allowed James access to a lot of Hollywood celebrities that Tanya knew. Combined with the fact that he was fucking the great Edard cullen's wife he had enjoyed ecery minute of it. However it all changed once Tanya became pregnant. He simply didn't want the responsibility of a baby. He didn't want to be tied down by Tanya so he organised the gun to be loaded and Edward's fingerprints being all over it just made it easier to set him up.

In one stroke he managed to kill Tanya and get Edward sent to prison for life."

I couldn't believe it. Edward was innocent. Thank god was my first thought, but then the guilt and regrets set in. He was definitely going to hate me now!

"Has he been released from jail? Is he free?"

"Not quite yet. There's still the charges relating to your kidnap and also the matter of his jail break. Technicalities, but they have to be addressed."

"Well you know already I'm not pressing any charges," I said.

"It's still all got to go in front of a judge, but he should be released very soon now."

"Let's see if it's on TV," I said leading the way into the lounge.

Alice switched the TV on. Dad wandered into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just watch and listen," I said to him.

Sure enough it was the headline news. Once again a presenter was outside the prison but this time with a huge grin on her face. There was a crowd gathered round, some holding up signs saying _We love you Edward _and _We knew you were innocent Edward._

"We're here once more reporting on Edward Cullen, but this time it's a joyous occasion. Edward Cullen is about to be released from prison after serving five years for murdering his wife - a crime we now know he didn't commit. James Whitehead has confessed to the murder." She turned suddenly. "Oh here he comes."

We all watched with bated breath as a smiling Edward walked out of the prison gates. He beamed at the camera and then strolled over to a long limousine waiting on the road. The rear door opened and I could just catch a glimpse of the occupant – Emmett McCarthy with a shit-eating grin on his face. Edward climbed on board and then the car drove off.

I could feel Alice and Charlie looking at me.

"It's okay, really it's okay," I said. "I'm very pleased for him. I'm glad he's out!" I refused to break down. I was truly delighted for him. He deserved to be free.

**EPOV**

As Emmett and I walked into the foyer of the elegant hotel in LA, I relaxed for the first time since I'd been released. I was really free. It wasn't a dream. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Emmett. As soon as got in his car outside the prison I'd been enveloped in a huge hug.

"Emmett, put him down," said Rosalie smiling broadly. "I want to give him a hug – after you introduce us."

And there she was, Rosalie. They had married while I was in prison so I'd never met her. She looked everything Emmett said she was. She was truly beautiful. Tall, blonde, elegant and beautiful.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm so pleased to meet you," I said.

"Come here you big lunk," she said to me. Startled I allowed myself to be pulled into her arms. She felt divine.

"Now then Edward," laughed Emmett, "Put her down."

He pulled the champagne glasses out and soon popped the cork and poured the champagne. "Here's to a fresh start and a new life Edward."

I could only nod and drink. Wow! Good stuff. My mind wanted to go back to the last time I drank champagne, but I refused to let it. I was never going to think of Bella Swan again. She had betrayed me and turned me in. There was no excuse, no reason she could ever come up with that could ever excuse her in my eyes. As far as I was concerned she was dead to me.

I refused to think of her as we climbed on board the McCarty's private jet and flew swiftly to LA. I refused to think of her when we fought our way through the reporters outside the front of the hotel as we entered. I ignored the throng as they shouted their questions at me.

"Edward what are you going to do about Bella Swan?"

"Is she still going to press charges of kidnap?"

I ignored them all as I entered the hotel. The man behind the reception was obsequious and creepy as he welcomed us to his hotel. Emmett had hired a couple of suites for us and we were shown to them. I couldn't wait to get some rest, but there were a pile of messages waiting for me. Apparently every producer in Hollywood wanted me to call them. Nice to be popular once again. I couldn't help comparing their attitudes when I was in trouble. I sighed. Oh well that was the nature of the business I was in.

I organised my tailor to call at the hotel as I needed new clothes and I needed them quickly. I also arranged for a local car dealer to bring me a car.

My house in Beverley Hills had been rented out in my absence to a very well known couple. I had to organise a large settlement to be made but it meant I could have my home back again.

After all my business had been dealt with Emmett and Rosalie met me in the restaurant in the hotel. Even though we were seated in a very secluded part of the room I could hear the whispers and see the stares as we sat and celebrated. More champagne flowed and we became a very merry bunch.

On our way out of the restaurant a tall, willowy blonde stopped us and told me I had dropped something. She placed a key in my hand.

"See you later Edward," said Emmett. He obviously thought I would take the blonde up on her obvious invitation, but he was wrong.

"Just wait Emmett," I said as I gave the key back to the girl. "Thanks but no thanks," I told her. She turned looking disappointed.

"Emmett this is our night to celebrate. I don't need some random hook up with a strange woman to make me feel good. Besides I've given up on women for the moment."

Emmett looked very sceptical. "Come on Edward, you've just left prison. Surely you need some kind of release to your pent up...."

"Stop there McCarthy." I interrupted him quickly. "I don't want your wife to think I'm some hormone driven beast just let out of his cage." I felt quite embarrassed for a moment, before remembering this was Emmett. He didn't do subtle. I don't think he actually understood the word.

"I don't think that and would never think that Edward. It's just my horny husband who probably couldn't go a single day without getting his rocks off. You'll have to excuse him," she said, punching Emmett on the arm.

"It's okay Rosalie, I know him well. He's just lucky he's got you. You've tamed him you know."We all tried to imagine a tamed Emmett, but we couldn't and laughed together.

"Let's go back to my suite and carry on with the celebrations. I don't think any of us are ready for sleep just yet and I need you both to keep me company."

"Edward, what are you going to do about Bella Swan?" asked Emmett, as we exited the elevator.

I held up my hand. "Let me make one thing clear. Bella Swan is dead to me. I don't ever want to hear her name mentioned again."

We all entered my hotel suite together. The matter was closed. Completey closed, forever.

_Oh dear. Edward seems quite determined!_

_Poor Bella hey?_


	24. Chapter 24

**S Meyer, still owns all the characters in Twilight.**

**I own nothing but my laptop!**

_I hope no-one gives up on Bella and Edward._

_After all love will conquer all – you've just got to find out how._

**Chapter 24**

**APOV**

We were worried about Bella after Edward Cullen was released from jail, entirely innocent of his wife's murder. She insisted that she was okay and that life was going to go on as normal. If normal consists of struggling to eat and smiling brightly through a lot of pain then Bella was indeed back to normal. Charlie and I were there for her most of the time, but we couldn't climb inside her head and point out to her that life is unfair and people make mistakes.

After a couple of weeks of crying and weeping Bella seemed to roll back her shoulders and decide to meet the world full on. She was not going to hide, she was going to go out and live life. We did have to warn her that she was still in the news, but not in a very nice way. The heroine who was lauded by the press was now damned and cursed by the self-righteous reporters who had previously delighted in dragging Edward Cullen's name through the mud. Now it was him who was the darling of the press.

They nearly killed themselves printing stories of his triumphant return to Hollywood. Apparently he was now more in demand than he ever had been previously, which was amazing considering how popular he had been before his wife's murder. Every studio, every producer in Hollywood wanted him to make their next movie.

Every time we turned the TV on he seemed to be the subject of some chat show or other. Edward himself didn't deign to appear on any of the shows but suddenly he seemed to have friends everywhere who knew right from the start that he was innocent. Suddenly he was everybody's darling and not enough vitriol could be poured on Bella's name.

They seemed to have forgotten that she was a victim of his kidnapping originally. You would seriously think that he had been her victim. However, living in a small town like Forks had one big advantage. The whole town rallied around Bella. They refused to believe all the evil things being printed about her. She was the local elementary school teacher and most town inhabitants knew her well enough to know that she was the victim and that she was suffering. They were all very protective of her and wanted only the best for her.

Bella was, on the whole, quite ignorant of the fuss being made about her. She returned to school, but I didn't yet return from my leave of absence. I knew she was hurting and still needed support. The only bright light in the whole mess was that Jacob Black had turned into such a support for Bella. I think he was attracted to Bella from the start, but after the mess at the airport and the subsequent release of Edward from jail, he felt very guilty and very protective of her.

Each evening Jacob would call in. We would all sit together in the lounge talking over the events of the day. Bella would tell us about the amusing things her pupils had got up to and we would laugh together and each day, Bella would lighten up a little bit more. Charlie would come and join us, sometimes even Sue, his girlfriend would be there and add to the fun.

We were all trying to cheer Bella up, and sometimes it felt like we were really getting somewhere. Jacob turned out to have a wicked sense of humour and some of the stories he would regale us with about his work with the FBI would have us in stitches. Bella would seem as if she was cheering up, but then she would look like she was a million miles away. I could tell, then that she was thinking about Edward Cullen. I began to curse his name.

I was really excited when Jasper got some holiday. He was going to join us in Forks. I was so pleased; he would know how to cheer me up. I missed his hugs, kisses and just the sheer pleasure of waking up next to somebody. I hoped Bella wouldn't find it too hard; the fact that my lover was coming. I couldn't say no because I wanted him too much.

With Jasper's arrival things began to liven up. Instead of sitting in every night we began to go out as a foursome – me and Jasper, Bella and Jacob. We all knew Jacob wasn't Bella's date, despite how much Jacob wanted it to be. It was obvious to us all that she just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet. However, Jacob hung on in there. Soon the whole town got used to see us hanging out together at the cafe or at the pool hall. Bella and Jacob beating mine and Jasper's asses on a regular basis. They played a mean game of pool.

Everybody on Forks was glad to see Bella out and about. She was popular with all the townsfolk and they made sure that no reference to Edward was ever made in her hearing.

Unfortunately one evening, despite all our precautions somebody had left the TV on in the cafe. We had gone there for some pizza, some good conversation and beer. We had just sat down in our booth when we realised what was on. A presenter was standing outside the gates of a huge mansion. She just started to speak:

"I'm outside the mansion of superstar Edward Cullen and..."

"Turn that off," somebody shouted.

"No, no," Bella insisted. "I don't mind, leave it on." She sat forward with a faint smile on her face.

So we all sat and watched Bella stare at a report about a huge party being held by Edward Cullen at his mansion in Beverley Hills. Every celebrity in the world was there and the TV cameras were going inside now to talk to the man himself. We watched as the reporter worked her way through to the elegant and expansive grounds of the house. The gardens were stunning and filled with every household name in the world of entertainment.

Then she reached Edward Cullen. He was standing chatting with a group of actresses and looking very relaxed. He also looked stunningly handsome, his bronze hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. He turned and smiled that devastating smile of his at the reporter and then into the camera. I remembered why I'd found him so gorgeous all those years before.

"Edward, what are your plans for the future?" she asked him.

His smile grew broader. "Well this is a weekend party so I'm going to be very busy for the rest of the weekend. After that I'll be starting my new project."

"Dare I ask what that project will be?" simpered the reporter.

"No," replied Edward. He laughed at the reporter's startled look. "Only because I haven't decided what it's going to be. There are several interesting propositions been put forward and I simply don't know which one I'll be taking up."

"Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

A final shot showed Edward putting his arm round the waist of Charlotte Everett, an actress with long, blonde, wavy hair with a stunning statuesque figure. God, I really hoped Bella hadn't seen that last shot. Unfortunately she had.

"It's okay you know," she said. "It's nice to see him getting on with his life after spending all that time cooped up in jail." It all sounded very forced and the strain showed in her voice. "I sincerely hope that he'll be very happy. However I would like to go home now."

Jacob stood up and took her arm. "Come on Bella I'll walk you home." They left the cafe together.

"You know Jasper," I said. "Bella is actually very, very angry. She's angry the way she's lost Edward Cullen. She had him and then she lost him. I think she still wants him and doesn't know how to get him. You and I are going to help her to get him back, but we are going to have to sacrifice Jacob for that."

Jasper peered strangely at me. "What do you mean?"

"Jacob is in love with Bella. He'd do anything to make her happy, especially as he's carrying so much guilt about what went down in Mexico and afterwards. We need to find a way of him engaging with Edward and telling him how it was that Bella came to turn him in. He needs to find some way of making it up to Bella."

"But why will it be sacrificing Jacob? How will anything Jacob Black says to Edward Cullen make the slightest difference?"

"From what Bella told me about Edward Cullen and after reading that letter he wrote to her when he sent for her to join in him in Mexico I believe that Edward is still, deep down in love with Bella. Despite all she did, I think if Jacob can persuade him to think it all through then Edward could be made to think again, "I said.

"Let's go and get him and talk to him right now," said the ever eager Jasper. Once he decided something it was all steam ahead.

We walked back to Charlie and Bella's house. Jacob was just coming out of the front door. He looked surprised to see us.

"Jacob, we need to talk to you. Would you come for a walk?" Jasper asked.

Jacob nodded and we all set off for the park which fortunately was empty. We walked over to the pond and I turned to Jacob. Taking a deep breath I asked him "Do you love Bella?"

He looked completely taken aback. "Come on Jacob, we think you do. Tell us because we think you need a little help in getting Bella to think of you romantically." He looked interested now.

He put his hands up."Is it that obvious?" he asked. We nodded. "Okay I'll listen."

"Bella is really, really angry..." I started.

"Yes I know. I hope she'll forgive me," Jacob interrupted.

"No, not with you! Well she is angry with you, but before she can forgive you she needs to release the anger she feels towards Edward Cullen. You need to provide Edward with all the information you have as to why Bella turned him in. You need to make him forgive her and tell her that he forgives her and then and only then will she let go. At the moment she feels hard done by, by both of you and she needs get rid of that feeling."

Jacob said, "I understand and I may have just the thing to get him to see how he has to forgive her."

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"When we confiscated all the film from the cameras in Mexico Airport I managed to hold on to one which shows Bella's reaction to Edward being beaten. It could just do the trick. I don't think he's ever seen the film of her press conference after she was released either. He couldn't stay hard-hearted against that," he replied.

"Sounds good Jacob," I said.

"I'm going right now. I know he's at home in his mansion for this whole weekend. I'll talk to him there."

He set off at a run. We watched him.

"Do you know what Jasper?" I asked him.

"What?" Jasper replied.

"I've just done a really mean thing. I've just sent that poor man to get Edward back for Bella. If he manages to get to see Edward he won't get a look in. He won't stand a chance. Edward will know that Bella truly loves him. "

**EPOV**

I was bored. Absolutely and utterly bored! Why had I ever thought a huge party would help lift my mood? My house was full of beautiful people all hanging on my every word. Everybody who was anybody was in my house. So why did I feel so empty and lonely? Why was I hiding in my study?

Suddenly my reverie was interrupted by a voice I was glad to hear at any time.

"Edward, we've been looking for you." There she was, Rosalie, Emmett's lovely wife. I struggled not to feel jealous. They shared a love which was all encompassing and very obvious to everyone. He worshipped her and she adored him. It was rare in Hollywood and unusual in the wider world. I envied them, especially as I recently felt that I could have the same thing. _Don't go there Edward._

I took her hand and kissed it.

"Everybody's looking for you Edward. They're going to drag the ponds soon looking for your dead body. You've invited all these people and you hide away from them. You're going to have to show yourself sometime you know," she said smiling at me.

"Hands off," came a deep voice from the doorway. "Put my wife down."

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. "Have you come to nag as well?"

"No, it's just that an FBI agent has just arrived and he's asking for you," replied Emmett.

I'd had enough. "Show him in Emmett and then leave us alone. You two don't have to bother yourselves with this nonsense. Why can't they leave me alone?" I sat down behind my desk; I wasn't going to get up to greet him. How dare he disturb me with my house full of guests?

Emmett motioned to a tall, black suited man standing just outside the door. He walked in, looking strangely nervous. I noticed he had two brown envelopes in his hands. He placed them on the desk in front of me as he sat down on the chair opposite me.

"I've come here on behalf of Bella Swan....." he started to say.

"Stop right there," I said. "I'm not willing to discuss anything about Bella Swan."

"Well you're going to have to. There is still the matter of the kidnapping charge which hasn't been officially dealt with yet."

I stood up."Get out. There is nowhere you can go with this. Leave me alone," I snarled at him.

"No, just hear me out. Give me one minute and then I'll leave."

"Okay, one minute and counting."

"I have here two recordings that you need to see. They both concern Bella and it's imperative that you sit down and just watch them. Bella needs your forgiveness and after seeing them I think you'll be ready to give it to her."

A light dawned. "You're in love with her," I stated. He simply nodded. "There is no way on earth I will ever look at them. I want nothing more to do with her. You're welcome to her and your minute is up. Goodbye." I didn't move from my chair. He suddenly leaned across the desk and grabbed me by my collar.

"You are a complete and utter cold hearted bastard," he snarled, hauling me onto my feet. "She pretended `to be pregnant to be with you. She was willing to do anything. She only turned you in after going to talk to your parents in Phoenix and after the report stated that you'd been seen leaving Bette Townsend's murder scene." He was just pulling his fist back to throw a punch at me when his hand was grasped from behind.

"I don't think so Agent Black. I'm sure you don't want us to call the police, but if you don't leave now that's exactly what will happen. You've outstayed your welcome." Emmett pointed to the door. "Go."

Agent Black left after giving me a look that would have killed a lesser man. I refused to let him intimidate me. He was a lot bigger than me but I really didn't need Emmett to fight all my battles.

"Emmett that wasn't necessary. I had it all under control."

"Edward, you've just come out of the jail infirmary and I know for a fact that you've still got bruised ribs and you are still getting headaches. If that huge brute had hit you you'd have ended up back in hospital," he said. "Anyway what did he want?"

"He left me something to watch about Bella Swan."

Rosalie wandered back into the room. "Bella Swan? Are you going to watch?"

"No," I stated very firmly. "You can watch if you want to. I don't even want to hear her name mentioned again," I said and walked out of the room. I left them to it.

I wandered through the house once more. I decided to change into something a little more suitable for the extremely hot weather outside and I headed for my bedroom. I went into the bathroom to rinse my head under the tap. I was feeling headachy and tired. I'd stripped down to my boxers and walked back into my bedroom. Lying on my bed was a naked young lady. A very naked young lady! She was a red head. I could tell she was a natural red head simply by looking at her. She had a gorgeous body and a lovely face, but I wanted nothing of what she was offering.

"Come on Edward," she coaxed. "Come over here and have the fuck of your life!"

"Get out," I simply said. "I want nothing to do with you. Go and find some other poor schmuck to take to bed with you." I turned and went back into my bathroom. I called back over my shoulder "You'd better be gone when I come out of here."

I spent longer in the bathroom and by the time I came out thankfully she's gone. Why did random girls think that I was fair game? Did they think I needed relief after so much time locked up? I'd lost count of the offers I'd had for casual sex since I'd got out of jail. I seemed to have more females throwing themselves at me now than before I married Tanya. The difference was that back then I used to take advantage of as many offers as I could. Meaningless, random sex was a great release, but that's all it was. I didn't want that any more. Perhaps I'd grown up at last, but I needed sex to mean something.

I once again wandered down to my study. To my surprise Emmett and Rosalie were still in there seated in front of the small TV I had in there. Rosalie was crying and Emmett was holding her tightly.

"Okay what did that bastard Black do to upset Rosalie?" I asked.

"You've got to see this Edward," said Emmett.

"No! Never!" I said turning to leave. Rosalie followed me into the corridor. I went into a small sitting room; she came in and closed the door.

"Edward? Do you love Emmett?" she asked.

I blinked, confused.

"Do you love Emmett?" she asked again.

This time I nodded. "He's my best friend and ever since I met him he's been there for me through thick and thin."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Of course I would," I replied.

"Then I want you to watch the two recordings in your study. Emmett wants you to, but he won't ask you himself, so I'm asking you on his behalf. You know he loves you and wants only what's best for you. Please for me, and for him watch the recordings."

How could I resist such blandishments? I could only nod my head and we both returned to the study. Emmett looked relieved to see me and he stood up.

"Edward, you're doing the right thing," he said. "We'll be waiting outside."

With that they left me to it. I pressed the play button and a shot of a hall filled with the press and media came into view. And there sitting at a table flanked by Jacob Black and another man sat Bella looking calm and collected. My instinct was to shut it off, but I had promised Rosalie, so I made myself sit still and watch. At first I didn't register what Bella was saying, but then it dawned on me how she deflected every probing question and made light of her kidnapping, even joking about the gun I'd held on her. She made the whole episode sound like an adventure and cast me in a very favourable light.

I heard when she asked for my case to be reopened as she thought I was innocent and when she was asked if she was in love with me, her reply nearly knocked me sideways. "I defy any woman not to be in love with Edward Cullen." She loved me. She did. What made her change her mind?

I swapped the recordings and once more pressed the play button. This time the film shot in Mexico City Airport. I would know that place anywhere. I watched as I heard my voice shouting "Bella! Run!" and I saw me being surrounded and soundly beaten by the Mexican police. I could see Bella's horrified face as she saw me being beaten. Tears streaming down her face she was forcibly restrained and stopped from coming to me. Then I saw that bastard Boyle walk over to her and place a ring in her hand. She went berserk. Kicking, screaming and tearing at him. I almost cheered as she kicked him in the balls and he doubled over in pain. I saw a doctor come from behind her and administer what must have been a sedative as she was then practically carried away from the concourse.

I replayed that recording over and over, each time noticing more of what actually happened. I could see the look of love on Bella's face when she first saw me. She loved me then. She hadn't stopped loving me. It finally registered what Agent Black had said about her going to visit my parents in Phoenix. Why on earth would she have done that? That wouldn't have helped her at all.

Suddenly I realised that I needed to see her immediately. She loved me and had always loved me. I loved her and I needed her to know that right now. I didn't want that creep going anywhere near her. God, I hope she didn't love him. No, impossible. I barged out into the corridor and nearly knocked Emmett flying. He grinned when he saw me and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I borrow your private jet please Emmett?" I asked.

"Going somewhere?" enquired Rosalie.

"I'm going to a small town called Forks and I need to get there as soon as I can. I have a certain girl to reclaim as my own."

Rosalie and Emmett high-fived each other.

"What about all your guests?" asked Emmett.

"I'm sure you can both give them my apologies and stand in for me. Please?" I wheedled.

"Get going," said Rosalie. "And don't come home without her."

I rushed upstairs to pack a few things. Suddenly life was looking good again.

_Come on Edward, go get her._

_Do you ever wish you had a private jet?_


	25. Chapter 25

**S Meyer owns all the characters in Twilight, lucky thing.**

_The great reunion, at last! Sit back and enjoy_

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

Life had lost its lustre. Gone was my carefree existence. Since the debacle at Mexico City Airport I'd had trouble sleeping and my appetite had become almost non-existent. The first week or so after Edward's arrest had gone by in a misty blur. Reality had all but disappeared and I was nearly swallowed by the black dog of depression. Luckily my best friend Alice proved just what a best friend she was by taking time off work and staying with me and Charlie. She was at once supportive and a source of common sense and my main contact with reality. She helped me see that to allow myself just to give in and rot away was not an option. She made me see grasp the fact that I had to fight my way back.

I managed to get back mentally to a place where I could pretend that it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that I'd lost the love of my life, Edward. It was my own fault anyway. I should have listened to my heart and not my head. But too late now! Edward would never want anything to do with me again. Hell, I wasn't sure if I wanted much to do with me either!

I went back to school where everyone was very supportive. Amazingly even my principal, Mr Spooner couldn't have been kinder. Everybody in Forks went out of their way to make me feel welcome and relaxed. Nobody mentioned the Edward Cullen fiasco, as I'd started thinking of it, and it was like been cocooned in a huge cotton wool ball. The townsfolk were so sweet and compassionate. On the edge of my consciousness I was aware that this was unusual and I could imagine what was being said about me outside Forks, but I preferred not to think about it so I stayed with my head buried in the sand.

It was Alice that made all the difference. Night after night we would sit on the big sofa and talk and talk. Some nights Charlie would join us and we would spend hours putting the world to rights. Alice always had such a great sense of humour that it was impossible to not join in with her hilarity. She could really lift the mood and she didn't let me dwell, thank goodness.

Things got even better when Jasper came to stay. Suddenly I realised that sitting indoors night after night was not the way to launch myself back into the world. Without any thought or effort we started going out at night and Jacob Black somehow got himself invited. I didn't mind too much as he had a really good sense of humour and I discovered he could make me laugh, which considering my state of mind was amazing. I loved his stories about the FBI and I found I could forgive him for his part in the Edward saga. He'd just been doing his job. Besides it turned out that we made a mean pool team usually beating the pants off Alice and Jasper, much to their disgruntlement.

In fact I had started to find that I could get through parts of the day without thinking about Edward at all. The stabbing pain turned slowly into a dull ache. We had fun when we all went out and even Charlie and Sue joined us on occasion.

At school, things went rapidly back to normal. My kids were great and it turned out more than a few of them were very aware that something had happened to me and that it related to Edward Cullen, the famous movie actor. Unlike the adults in Forks they had no compunction in grilling me about it. Strangely I didn't mind when they asked questions about what happened. They were completely non-judgemental and were only concerned about the fact that Edward Cullen had somehow upset their teacher and they were on my side. They thought that he should pay for hurting me. They really were sweet.

I was doing fine until the night the TV was left on in the cafe and news came up about Edward having a huge party at his enormous Beverley Hills mansion. I was determined to show everybody how unaffected I was by the news report. I insisted they keep the it on and I had to sit there listening to the reporter fawn all over him and see him standing there looking gorgeous and handsome. When he put his arm round some gorgeous bimbo I think I truly hated him at that moment. How dare he look so relaxed and happy when I was still in hell? A hell he had caused in the first place. He had ruined my life by taking me to the house in the mountains.

I was trying hard to show how indifferent I was to everybody in the cafe, but I could feel eyes watching me and waiting for my reaction. Nobody was rude enough to say anything, but I felt extremely exposed and very uncomfortable.

()

The town celebrated founder's day every year and as part of the celebrations a pageant took place and it had been, for the last few years, my job to organise a play to celebrate the founding of Forks. Just about everyone in the town was involved in organising and putting on the play and most of the work was done in the school hall. Part of the drama involved singing and we had gathered in the school hall for the community to practise the big finale to the show. The hall was packed and I'd called for the children to be up on the stage to rehearse their song first.

It took a little while to get the children arranged in their places and then it was time for them to sing. I managed to get the adults in the room to stop talking and concentrate on the performance the children were giving. Their singing was divine, except for one little boy, Jordan Murdoch, from my class in school who had a voice like a constipated frog. It was a real pity because he was so enthusiastic and sang louder than any of the other children. I was in the usual quandary. How to get him to quieten down without upsetting him? The whole hall was waiting to see, I'm sure, how I would handle it. They were all facing forward watching me and the children and you could have heard a pin drop.

Suddenly the doors at the back of the hall creaked open. It sounded very loud in the silent hall. I could hear footsteps approaching. I noticed gasps and whispers begin to circulate and then suddenly Jordan moved forward on stage and pointed a finger at someone behind me looking angry. "You hurt Miss Swan," he rasped out.

What? I was totally bewildered until that rich, deep baritone voice I'd heard a hundred times in my dreams replied," She hurt me too."

"But you made her cry!" Jordan insisted.

"She made me cry too," he said. A gasp went round the hall. Here he was, a famous, macho superstar admitting that he'd cried!

I turned slowly around and there was Edward in the flesh, looking more delectable than ever.

"Grown up men don't cry," stated Jordan, with certainty.

"They do if they're hurt enough," replied Edward. " But I've come to say sorry to Miss Swan and ask her if we can start again," he said gazing into my eyes.

Tears had started falling down my cheeks and Jordan was very indignant. "You've made her cry again!"

"Ah, but if you notice she's actually smiling at the same time." Edward bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. It was no more than a peck but it felt like coming home. His arms enveloped me and we just stood in front of everybody hugging. A great cheer went around the room. It was like something straight out of one of Edward's movies.

Suddenly the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness. I felt a hand on my elbow. "Come on you two; let's get you out of here." Alice helped us both slip silently from the hall and out into the moonlight.

"Have you got a car Edward?" Alice asked.

"I've got a hire car parked out the front."

"Nice to meet you by the way, "said Alice smiling broadly at Edward.

"You must be Alice," guessed Edward correctly. "It's definitely nice to meet you. You did a great job with the lights in there."

"That was Jasper's idea," said Alice. "He's just a great big romantic hunk when it comes down to it. He decided that if you were to get any time on your own at all, you weren't going to get it in the hall. There'll be sightseers round your house now Bella, so the only place we could think of was the motel."

Edward groaned. "I've heard all about that motel from Emmett and Rosalie! I thought I'd just whisk her back to Beverley Hills. We don't need to stay in Forks."

"I'm afraid we do," I interjected. "My dad would never forgive us if we just took off. We'll have to stay here for now."

I hoped he'd understand just how upset Charlie had been with my kidnapping. Edward didn't realise it yet, but Charlie would give him a real grilling about exactly what happened. Edward wouldn't know what had hit him. I, at that moment didn't really care where we ended up, as long as we were together.

"Well," said Edward, "I don't want to get in any more trouble with your father, so the motel it is."

After saying goodbye to Alice, we jumped into the hire car and I directed Edward to the small, rundown motel right on the edge of town.

As we entered the lobby the man behind the counter did a double take. We went up to him and Edward asked for a room. The guy's eyebrows went up so far they disappeared under his greasy fringe. He silently pushed the registration card towards Edward, who signed it. Picking up the card the guy looked at it and then looked back at us.

"I thought I was seeing things, "he said. "You're that movie actor guy. Can I keep that card, it's got your autograph on it?"

"Do what you like with it," replied Edward, "As long as you give us your best room."

The guy swallowed. "The best room here?" He turned and looked at the row of keys. "You'd better go in the honeymoon suite." He passed us a key on a battered looking key ring. "Number seven. It's just down there on the left."

I could hardly hold my laughter in. The thought of the great Edward Cullen in a dive like this and in the honeymoon suite was nearly my undoing. Edward could see my amusement and just asked "What?"

"You'll see," I said.

When he opened room seven, the look on his face sent me over the edge. I couldn't stop laughing. Bent over double, tears running down my face I was helpless with laughter. The room was absolutely awful. There was a huge bed with bright red satin covers on it. Littered throughout the room were piles of scarlet heart shaped cushions. The bed looked like it had seen better days. The sag in the middle of it looked as big as the Grand Canyon. There was a subtle smell of damp and musk. Edward looked at me, and if it was at all possible, I laughed even harder.

Suddenly Edward joined in. We ended up leaning up against each other laughing uproariously. My sides ached and I had to sit down on the wretched bed.

"I can't stay here," said Edward. "Aren't there any proper hotels in Forks?"

"Afraid not," I replied. "Don't you like this then?" We burst out laughing again.

"What am I going to do?" asked Edward. "Where can I stay?"

"There's only one place – dad's house!"

"No way, we'll have to organise something. Perhaps there's a house I could rent or a guest house?"

"We'll sort that out tomorrow," I said taking hold of his hand.

The laughter had felt good. The whole situation was so ludicrous it dispelled any awkwardness Edward or I might have felt getting back together again. Yes, we had both been hurt but thank god, we wanted to be together. As I took hold of his hand, Edward turned to me with such a look of love on his face that I felt as if my insides were melting. He gathered me in his arms and our lips met. The kiss was even better than any kiss we'd previously shared. It was a kiss,of longing and promises. I immediately felt fire light in my belly and Edward groaned as out tongues met. He pulled his lips away from mine.

"I've got to say it. I love you Bella." There it was. Thank goodness he said it first because there was no way I was going to utter those words before he did, not after last time. I had to hear it first.

"I love you too Edward."

We started kissing again, the passion beginning to build. His hands gripped my hair as his mouth slanted over mine. My arms snaked round his broad shoulders. This definitely felt like coming home. This is where I belonged – in Edward's arms.

The telephone suddenly rang, a piercing, shrill sound. I pulled back from Edward.

"Leave it," he commanded. So I left it. The ringing stopped. We started to kiss again, this time his hands roamed across my body, caressed my breasts and stroked my stomach, each time his hand dipped lower and lower. I shuddered with delight, my nerve endings calling out for more.

The phone rang again. This time Edward, looking annoyed stared at it. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Why won't they leave us alone?" I shrugged equally as frustrated. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off. The phone fell silent once more.

It rang once more.

"Okay, I give up," Edward stating across to the offending article.

"Wait Edward, I'll answer it. It's more likely to be for me." I leapt off the bed and picked up the receiver. I could hear the angry voice of my dad.

"Why isn't she picking up the phone?"

I spoke loudly down the phone. "Dad! Dad it's me!"

"Bella! Bella!" he shouted.

"It's okay dad, I can hear you."

"What the hell are you doing at that motel? No, don't answer that. I want you home now. I don't want you to be the talk of Forks creeping off to that tatty motel. If you and Edward Cullen are together I want you here and I want you now. You come straight back here. I've got a word or two to have with that young man and I think there's been enough talk about you two without adding to it all. You come home right now Bella, d'you hear?"

I heard. I looked at Edward and shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged again.

"Okay dad, we're coming."

I put down the phone.

"Come on Edward, let's go and meet Charlie. He sounds a little upset and would like to talk to us straight away."

"For fuck's sake, how old are we? Aren't we allowed out on our own? Are we children or grown ups?"

"Calm down Edward," I said. "It was always going to happen. Once dad has had his say he'll be okay, but until then we'd better do as he asks. I suppose in a way, he's right- we don't want any more scandal. We need to do this properly. The people of Forks have been so supportive of me and dad through all this, I understand how he wants to keep on their good side. If they heard we'd stopped in the honeymoon suite at this motel they would be is small town Forks after all. They do things the old fashioned way here."

"Does this mean we don't get to have make-up sex?" asked Edward.

"Not right now," I replied.

"But I want make-up sex," whined Edward.

"So do I, but we can't at the moment. Besides this room really is horrible and the bed stinks."

"True," said Edward. "But love would conquer all"

"And we'd end up with bad backs."

"Come on then," said Edward, giving in and pulling me up by my hand.

The creepy guy behind the counter raised his eyebrows as we signed out of the motel. "That was quick!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we can't stay here," said Edward. "We've got to go."

We headed back to the car and we were soon parked up in front of my house. "You do realise Edward that he is going want to have a chat with you don't you? He's going to want to know the ins and outs of everything that's happened."

Edward swallowed and nodded. "Before we go in Bella, I want to ask you something. Why did you ever go to visit my family in Phoenix? I've been wondering why on earth you took it upon yourself to try and sort them out."

"Edward, I think I made a big mistake ever going there, but you mentioned in your letter that if I was pregnant that if I couldn't raise the baby on my own then they would help. I took that to mean that you trusted them and I had this superstitious feeling that if I didn't make peace with them on your behalf then our lives together would have been cursed."

"I bet they told you that I killed my brother Nathan," he flatly stated.

"Yes, yes they did. They also said that there was a signed confession locked away in a box."

"I'll tell you what really happened now. Nathan was always my great little brother. As they probably told you I was adopted by them when I was a baby and then they had their own child Nathan. We always got on and looked after each other. Nathan was a couple of years younger than me and he used to follow me round like a little puppy. We loved each other and were very close.

When Nathan was sixteen he told me that he'd discovered that he was gay and that he was worried about how mum and dad would take it. I tried to reassure him that they would be fine with it, that they loved him enough for it not to make a difference, even though I knew it would devastate them. Dad in particular was outspoken in his hatred of all things homosexual. Nathan tried over time to broach the subject, but each time he realised that if he came out then he would be rejected by both mum and dad. He became very depressed.

It all came to a head the night of the prom. He'd invited a girl to the prom – a very attractive girl called Penny Tyler, but he was still in his room way past the time he should have left to pick her up for the prom. I was worried about him because he had been getting more and more depressed. I went into his room to find him sitting on the bed with a gun in his hand. He told me he couldn't carry on and was going to end it all. I tried to reason with him but he just raised the gun to his head. I was becoming desperate and I think our voices were becoming louder for just as Nathan pulled the trigger, our butler, Taylor, burst into the bedroom.

He saw what happened and we quickly came up with the story that I'd threatened Nathan with the gun and it had accidentally gone off. Taylor helped me set it up to look that way. We'd decided that mum and dad simply wouldn't be able to handle the fact that Nathan was gay and certainly not that he would kill himself because of it. They'd been so good to me, their adopted son, that I couldn't bear the thought of their pain.

They insisted that I signed a confession and I honestly at the time didn't think they would reject me the way they did. They were so cold towards me that I couldn't bear being around them anymore. I think they started to hate me and I couldn't stand it. I let us drift apart. I did think, however, that if it came to it they would come through if you couldn't bring our baby up on your own. You remember that baby of ours you were having?"

I had the grace to blush."You wouldn't have invited me to join you if I hadn't pretended to be pregnant. Admit it. You only wanted me for the baby!" I said teasing him. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"We can't stay out here all night," said Edward. "Time to face the music."

We each climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door. I honestly didn't think Edward had a clue just how awkward my dad could make it for us. This was a conversation I wasn't looking forward to – and it wasn't even me going to have it! We held each other's hand tightly as we headed for the front door.

_True love conquers all. Well, somtimes.  
_

_Thanks for reviewing and putting my little ole story on alert._


	26. Chapter 26

**S Meyer owns all the characters in Twilight, lucky thing.**

_thank you once more to all the people who have put this story on alert. _

_But particular thanks to all those kind reveiwers._

_I really appreciate you taking the time and effort to review. thanks._

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to board Emmett's jet to set off for Forks. I took the two recordings with me and as soon as the plane took off I started watching them again, over and over. Each time I watched I noticed something fresh about Bella. I loved seeing the way she handled all the reporters at the press conference. She didn't give them an inch and the way she made me, pulling the gun on her, like an amusing escapade took my breath away. Then when she was asked if she in love with me! Where did all her poise and self-confidence come from? She was quite simply, stunning.

Her look of love as she spotted me at the airport on the second recording made my heart melt each time I watched it. Her anguish was palpable when I was being beaten and I just loved the way she attacked Warden Boyle. That particular film should have been shown in the prison, more than one inmate would have enjoyed every minute of Bella's hitting, kicking and scratching him. Especially the kick in the balls! The look on his face as he collapsed in a heap was priceless.

That made me think about Boyle. Now I was on the outside again and once more a person of some influence, I had managed to persuade the authorities to investigate all the so-called escape attempts that had taken place over the years where the inmates had been hurt or even killed. It looked like, from what they'd found so far, that Boyle would be spending some quality time as an inmate himself. I, for one, would be in the public gallery for his trial, laughing and cheering as he was sent down. When I thought of the anguish he'd caused, abusing his position of power, it made my blood boil. My friend Lou Giodino, had escaped death just by the skin of his teeth. A more sadistic, cruel man would be harder to find than Warden Boyle. Thank god his reign of terror was over.

The pilot informed me that we were about to land and my excitement ratcheted up another notch. I was going to see Bella very soon. I just hoped that she still wanted me. If she had loved me like I thought she did, I knew that we were going to be okay. Please god, let it be okay.

As soon as the plane finished taxiing I was down the steps and off into the darkness. I was lucky to find a car hire place still open just next to the airfield. They were more than happy to let me hire a car and soon I was speeding towards Forks. As I entered the outskirts of the town it seemed a strange and eerie place. There were plenty of houses, but not many people about and most houses had no lights on. Where was everyone? It was like a ghost town. I reached some shops at the centre of town; still nobody, until I spied a little old man sitting outside a cafe on a hard wooden bench. I pulled the car up beside him and leaned out.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find Bella Swan?" I enquired.

The old man leaned forward and when we were almost bumping noses he suddenly leaned back and said, "Who's asking?"

"I'm Edward Cullen and I desperately want to find her."

"You're Edward Cullen, are you?" he said. Then he startled me by grabbing my collar. "You're the bastard that took that sweet little girl and ruined her life. You left her to be hated by just about everybody in the US, but she's not hated here mister. No she's not hated here. You'll find out that we all love our Bella and you'd better not be here to make even more trouble for her." He even shook his other fist at me.

I removed his hand from my collar and then said to him, "Actually I'm here to make it all up to her."

"You are, are you? Then you can take me with you after I tell you where to go. Everybody is at the school hall practising for the town play. Just about everybody in the town is there. Bella's organising the whole thing. I'll show you the way as long as you promise you're here to help her."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm John Farmer, and I've known Bella all her life. I also know her father and let me tell you now, he is going to want a word with you young man."

He seemed to be enjoying the idea of that. I definitely wasn't.

He climbed in through the passenger door and we set off for the school hall. When we got there it was brightly lit and the car park was overflowing with cars so I left mine parked up outside. John Farmer led me through the empty corridors to the hall. This was overflowing with people, but as I opened the doors everybody was completely silent looking towards the stage. There was Bella standing right in front of the stage. The door creaked and people turned to see who had come in. As they noticed me entering the hall I could see them nudging each other and whispering. My footsteps sounded very loud in the quiet of the hall as I walked towards Bella.

Ah Bella! I could see her facing the stage which was full of children of all sizes and ages. As I approached her a little boy with a very deep voice told me that I had hurt Bella and in front of all the people in the hall I ended up apologising to Bella and telling her that I loved her. Who would ever have thought it of Mr Cool, Edward Cullen? I loved her so much that it just didn't matter. She needed to know how much I cared. These townsfolk all seemed to care very deeply for Bella so I felt strangely unembarrassed in front of them all.

When we hugged and the cheers and applause went round the hall I felt exhilarated and triumphant. Bella still wanted me. I noticed that she seemed to have lost weight, my fault. I felt guilty and swore to myself that she would never suffer because of me again. The lights going out, was a welcome surprise and the motel we ended up in was more than a surprise and not a welcome one this time. It was truly horrible, disgusting in fact, but the hilarity it raised was worth it as the laughter washed away any remaining anxiety I felt about our reunion.

The phone call from Bella's father, when it came, was not welcome either. From what I could overhear on the phone once Bella answered the incessant ringing, Chief Cullen was not a happy man. I was annoyed at first but then realised that it was important to get things right with her father. There was no escaping the fact that I had some hard questions to answer to him. Might as well swallow the lumps now. This didn't stop me feeling extremely nervous as we headed for his front door. I noticed that Bella was holding on very tightly to my hand. This did not bode well.

As we walked into the lounge Alice rose from the sofa along with a tall, blonde haired, good looking guy. Alice introduced us. "Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, Edward Cullen."

We shook hands and he said, "We're about to go out. Perhaps you and Bella could join us later at the cafe?"

I looked at Bella and she gave a small nod and said, "That depends on dad." Bella and I both looked at Charlie questioningly.

Charlie shrugged and said, "Actually I think you should go with Alice and Jasper now Bella. Edward and I will follow on as soon as we've had our little talk."

I must have looked panicked because Alice laughed and said, "It's okay Edward; his bark's worse than his bite. He won't kill you I promise, even if he feels like it! Come on Bella."

And just like that I was on my own with Bella's father.

He waited until the door closed before turning, looking distinctly unfriendly.

"Well Mr Cullen, what have you got to say for yourself?"

I didn't know where to start. I'd never had to account for my actions to anybody for a long, long time. I discounted the prison officers and Warden in prison, I'd had no choice but to obey them. I'd never in my entire adult life felt so under the spotlight. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Sir, I don't know where to start so I'll start by saying that I love your daughter very, very much and that I regret all the trouble I brought both to her and yourself," I stammered out.

"That's a good start, what do you plan to do about it all?" he asked.

"I of course intend to ask her to be my wife and I hope that she'll accept. Then I'll whisk her off to Las Vegas and we'll marry as soon as possible."

Fuck, I realised immediately that I'd said the wrong thing.

"You'll do what?" he thundered.

"I thought it would be best if we got married as soon as possible that's all," I managed to gasp out, as his eyebrows lowered. He looked very angry now.

"You want to haul my daughter off to some hole in Las Vegas, having already dragged her name through the mud. I expected better than that of you Edward Cullen. What happened to dignity and respect? I always anticipated that my daughter would get married here in Forks with an old fashioned Christian ceremony in the Church she's always gone to. I don't think the good people of Forks would take well to such a ramshackle way of going about things. I don't approve and I think you would prefer Bella to have my blessing for her to marry you."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, defeated. I could see Bella agreeing to go to Las Vegas if I insisted, but I could also see that she would be happier with a proper wedding surrounded by the people who knew and loved her.

"I suggest you actually romance her and then when you've courted her you ask her to marry you. I know what you got up to in that house you took her to after you kidnapped her, but I'm asking you to show her some respect now and not give the gossips here in Forks ammunition to hurt her. I'm asking you to delay the wedding and really get to know each other. I'm going to ask you to agree to something that I'm sure you won't want to agree to."

I didn't like the sound of this.

"I want you to behave as if Bella and you have never slept together. I want to prove to me that you want her for her personality and character, not just physically. I know how hard it is for you Hollywood folk to make a successful marriage so I want you to prove to me that you have a chance of being the exception to the rule."

He really had backed me into a corner.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to not sleep with Bella until your wedding night."

I started to protest straight away. "You can't ask that, we're adults not sixteen year olds."

"You'll do it if you respect Bella enough."

"But that's ridiculous in this day and age. Nobody waits until their wedding night," I protested.

"They do if they live in a town like Forks and they do if they want their future father-in-law to bless their marriage."

"Bella won't agree to it either," I stated.

"She will if you agree to it," he insisted. "I won't come to the wedding if you don't agree to this."

He seemed absolutely adamant about this.

"I also think you should wait a while until you get married."

"No, we'll get married next week," I argued.

"Six weeks," he said.

"Two weeks. That's as long as I can hold on," I added desperately. The thought of not touching Bella for a fortnight was already too much. God, it would be agony to be near Bella and not have sex. She was highly sexed herself. What would she say when she heard of this pact I had made with her father?

I could understand where he was coming from in a way. I had taken Bella's innocence away from her and he was trying to give her some of it back. We'd never had the chance to be together like other couples. We'd just dived headfirst into a sexual relationship. I knew I wanted and loved Bella enough for both of us to be together forever, but I suppose Charlie wanted some kind of proof that we could get on and that it wasn't just sex.

"Don't you think you'd better agree it with Bella in actual fact," said Chief Swan.

"I'm sorry once again Chief for involving her in all my woes. I'm sorry she's had such an awful time, but I will do my very best to make up for it with her. I'll try to give her the best life she could have. I'll love and cherish her always. "

"And you'll give her a proper wedding right here in Forks and I hope you'll invite everybody who knows and loves Bella in this town. She's very popular you know. Lots of people will want to come to the wedding."

Inwardly I groaned. I remembered the horror of Tanya's sumptuous wedding. She's invited just about the whole of Hollywood to it and it had been a nightmare. I sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat performance as more than once I'd thought of calling the whole thing off. I was sure it would be different with my sweet and lovely Bella organising it. Perhaps I'd better get my PA Debbie to lend Bella a hand.

I caved in. Bella would have her Forks wedding. I nodded and we shook hands. Charlie smiled widely.

"I never thought you'd go for it you know," he said grinning madly now. "I just think it'll do you both good and help you get to know each other better. It all happened so quick, you need some breathing space before you get hitched. When are you going to tell Bella?"

"Straight after I propose to her I guess."

"Well that won't be tonight because you won't have the opportunity. You're staying here tonight, on the sofa , after we've all met down at the cafe. Perhaps you'd be better telling her before you get engaged. "

I groaned. I must love Bella, to put up with all this. She would be expecting me to creep to her bedroom no doubt tonight and I'd have to tell her then about what I'd agreed to with her dad. I felt embarrassed that he's got me to agree to it. I suddenly felt like some horny teenager. Why hadn't we made love at the motel? I was feeling more frustrated by the minute and that was before I even saw her again.

"Come on," said Charlie almost manic in his cheerfulness. "It's not every day that a hot shot movie star agrees to marry your daughter you know."

I couldn't imagine. And I certainly couldn't imagine any other hot shot movie star agreeing to no sex until his wedding. I felt a real idiot now. "You won't tell anyone else about our arrangement will you?" I asked suddenly alarmed. I'd feel more than stupid if anyone found out.

"It's okay, it's between you, me and Bella. Your secret's safe!"

We set off for the cafe to meet Alice and Jasper. I could just imagine their reaction if they found out about Charlie's insistence on abstinence. It was bad enough I'd have to tell Bella.

()

When we got to the cafe Bella, Alice and Jasper were all seated in a booth and all knocking back beers. Bella was flushed and looked happy. Alice and Jasper raised their bottles to us as we entered.

"Come on you two, you've got some catching up to do," said Jasper happily.

We quickly joined them and it didn't take long at all for us to catch up. Charlie looked so content and cheerful that Bella raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged at her and smiled weakly. She then looked puzzled. Somebody put some music on the jukebox and Bella took my hands to drag me off to the tiny dance floor in the corner. Everybody in the cafe was acting normally and not too many surreptitious glances were cast our way. I forgot all about the other people around us as I took Bella into my arms.

Oh fuck she felt great. She felt too good. I stood back from her and held her almost at arm's length.

"Okay Edward, something's not quite right here. What's going on? I thought you'd be glad to dance and get up close," she said, definitely looking puzzled now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've got something to confess," I answered. "Look I had a very interesting talk with your dad..."

"He didn't hit you did he?" asked Bella.

"No! No of course not, but he did manage to get me to agree to something that I'm already regretting." I gazed deeply into her deep brown eyes.

"What's he done now? My dad is the master of interrogation and compromise. What did you agree to?"

I could hardly look her in the eyes at all now. _Deep breath Edward._

"I agreed that we'd abstain from sex until our wedding night?" I said very quickly.

"Hang on," said Bella. "I thought you said that you agreed to no sex until we're married."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." She stopped dancing.

"Okay, I've got a couple of questions here," she replied. "Number one, are you talking about us getting married?" She looked up at me.

"Well I was going to take you to Paris or somewhere romantic to propose, but as the cat's out of the bag, here goes; Bella Swan will you marry me?" As I said those classic words I knelt down on bended knee.

The whole cafe went completely silent. I guess the customers had spotted my rather obvious stance and were waiting, along with me, for Bella's response.

Bella bent down, took my face in both of her hands, kissed me and said, "Yes."

I could hear Alice's screams across the whole cafe. I stood up and we shared another kiss, this time really getting into it. There were cheers and shouts and suddenly we were surrounded by happy people kissing each of us and patting me on the back. Alice was crying with happiness and she hugged Bella tightly.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested to Bella. "It's the only way we are going to get some privacy."

We grabbed our coats and left the cafe hand in hand. We walked quickly towards the park I could see in the distance. Bella stopped and started to pull on a chain that was hanging round her neck. As she pulled it out I could see something shiny gleaming in the moonlight.

"Look Edward, I've still got it," she said and held out her hand. There was the wedding ring I'd taken to the airport in Mexico City. It was still as beautiful and as exquisite as the day I'd bought it. I was amazed that she still had it. I'd seen Boyle present it to her in the airport, but I hadn't known what had happened to it after that.

"We'll use that at our wedding, "I said. "My ring is safe and sound at home in Beverley Hills so at least we still have the matching pair."

We walked into the park after Bella had tucked the ring safely away once more. I was moved by the fact that she had been wearing the ring round her neck ever since the airport, even when she thought she'd never see me again. Poor Bella.

The park was beautiful in the moonlight and it was also deserted.

I swung Bella round into my arms and once again started kissing her. She was delicious and sweet with that underlying passion I remembered so well. Too well, in fact. I couldn't get too carried away, not unless I wanted a severe case of blue balls. She shifted in my arms and pulled herself closer to me. I'm sure she could feel my arousal as she moaned into my mouth. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Bella," I said pulling my lips away from hers. "We have to talk."

"I don't want to talk I just want to kiss," she pronounced chasing my lips with hers. I groaned once more. She was going to kill me. I took her firmly by the forearms and pushed her away.

"Look Bella this is important. I mentioned your dad's insistence on our not having sex until we get married. Can we discuss when and how we're going to actually tie the knot?"

"We'll get married right here in Forks as soon as possible," she said.

"Well we can get a special licence and I reckon we could manage it in a fortnight. I'll get my people working on all the technicalities and we can leave a lot of it to them."

"Edward," she said. "I want to use as many of the townsfolk here from Forks to provide as much as possible for the wedding. We have great caterers and all manner of designers and decorators who can arrange the whole thing. I want to use all my friends and acquaintances."

"Just how many are going to be coming to the wedding?" I asked, defeated.

"I want just about everybody in Forks to come. We can have a huge gathering in the village square. I don't want to exclude anyone as they've all been so supportive of me."

I had thought my wedding to Tanya had been bad, god alone knows what this would be like. What the hell would it be like using small town caterers? I was used to sophisticated Beverley Hills organisations that did everything for you. I hoped none of the friends I was going to invite would feel like they were in Hicksville. I pulled myself up short. When had I turned into such a snob? This was Bella's big day and she would have what she wanted.

"Whatever you want Bella, I'll leave it all to you. But I will ask my PA Debbie Hall to help you as much as she can. If you have any queries or need anything at all you must ring her. It's amazing what that girl can do on short notice. Don't hesitate to use her."

"Edward, I love you and I want you desperately," Bella said suddenly. She threw herself at me and once again I felt myself harden. This really was a torment. My arms went around her and I tried hard not to thrust against her.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," I groaned. But I rather thought she did. Once again our lips met and we kissed passionately. When it all became too much to bear once again I pulled myself away from her. "This is going to kill me," I said. "Come on let's go back to Charlie's. I'm on the sofa tonight and that's where I'll be staying. Don't expect any late night visits to your room. I couldn't handle it at the moment. I think I'm going to have to take up some kind of vigorous exercise. I know, I'll start jogging again."

I was trying so hard to think of ways to will my erection down before we reached Charlie's house. How embarrassing would it be if I spent the next couple of weeks in a continual state of arousal? It didn't bear thinking about. Cold showers! Lots of cold showers!

I held Bella's hand once more as we approached the front door. Bloody Charlie Swan!

_Hope you enoyed it. _

_Who likes the idea of a frustrated Edward? A fustrated Bella?_

_How are they going to make it until the wedding? Any suggestions?  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**S Meyer owns all the characters in Twilight, lucky thing.**

_Sorry about the delay in posting but I spent the weekend travelling._

_Hope you're still enjoying._

_You all seem to have gone very quiet!!_

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

This was absolute torture. Pure, unadulterated torture! It was becoming so bad I even thought about flying back to LA and leaving Bella and coming back for the wedding. I knew I couldn't really, she'd never forgive me, but when I was in the cold shower for the third or fourth time that day, I really thought I might have to for my sanity and peace of mind. I loved being with Bella, but she honestly didn't realise what a tease and turn on she was for me. She only had to walk in a room these days and I had an instant hard-on. I'd taken to wearing loose clothing to hide the evidence of my frustration.

Why had I ever agreed to no sex before we got married? Damn Chief Swan. He'd caught me unawares and off balance. Bella couldn't quite believe it either.

The night I proposed to Bella we returned to the house after kissing in the park. Even kissing was proving somewhat of a trial to me. I rushed her back to the house as soon as possible cursing Charlie's name all the way. When we came in through the front door I noticed that the sofa was made up with fresh bedding and blankets. I knew where I would be spending the night. Bella looked at me apologetically and frowned when Jasper and Alice said goodnight and set off for bed. Their shared bed! I really resented Charlie imposing this embargo on us and I had a terrible feeling I was going to be a real grouch over the course of the next couple of weeks.

Charlie was obviously waiting for Bella to say she was going up to bed before he would consider going up to his bedroom.

"Really Charlie, after getting to agree to your ridiculous idea, you should trust us. Once I've given my word I don't go back on it. Bella will be safe from my libido until we are married. You can leave us alone you know."

"I know that Edward, but I can't resist getting a rise out of you. I know you're a man of your word, or at least I don't know but I hope you're a man of your word. Bella, goodnight! Edward, goodnight!" He set off up the stairs to bed.

Bella looked at me and I looked at her. I loved her so much! I could see her love for me in her eyes. This was fucking ridiculous. Two grown up people being treated like teenagers.

"I'd better go to bed Edward," she said turning away.

"I love you Bella, you know that don't you?" I ached to take her in my arms. _Fuck it._

I grabbed her roughly and drew her to me. Our lips crashed together and we kissed passionately. I dragged my hands through her thick, brown hair and I could feel her small hands caressing my back through my shirt. Once again my body reacted immediately.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that stupid agreement with your dad."

"Edward, there is one thing I want to point out," she said. "I didn't actually agree to anything." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I tried to think back to what I'd agreed to. How had Charlie phrased it? I knew he was talking about not having sex with Bella, but I couldn't remember exactly what he'd said. I wasn't going to violate out agreement, I knew what he was asking of me, but I suppose Bella was right; she hadn't signed up for anything.

"You can't have sex with me, but I can do all manner of things with you that won't interfere with your arrangement with Charlie." God I got even harder at that thought, suddenly my imagination went into overdrive.

"Come on Bella, it's only two weeks, or at least I hope so. Let's just keep it calm and give me a chance so I can look Charlie in the eye. I love the idea of messing about, but please, please don't tease me. Don't make my life too much of a misery," I whinged. I even hated the idea of looking but not touching. Bella was just too tempting.

"Oh come on Edward, we can still have fun!"

She honestly had no idea! I could feel myself pouting. I just wanted to plunge into that lush, hot body. It had been weeks and weeks since I last slept with Bella and I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep my hands off her if she took things too far.

"Edward, come up to my room later. Watch out for the fourth stair, it creaks," and with that she set off to her bedroom. She didn't even give me a last kiss. I watched her go.

I felt very vulnerable and exposed trying to sleep on the sofa. I couldn't take myself in hand and find relief in a quick hand job in case anybody came downstairs for a drink or anything else and walked in on me. I tried desperately to think chaste thoughts and picture terrible things in my head. Nothing worked. I was going to have to go to the bathroom upstairs and take care of things.

I crept quietly up the stairs, avoiding the creaking fourth step. To get to the bathroom I had to go past Bella's room. Her door was very slightly open, just a crack really. I couldn't resist. I pressed up against the gap and peered in. Oh fuck me. There was a very naked Bella lying exposed on top of her bed. She was touching herself and moaning, writhing in a sensuous world of her own. I shouldn't be looking. But then Bella rolled her eyes toward the open chink and winked!

She'd planned it! She had absolutely no shame. I gazed at her naked form lying spread out in the moonlight and remembered every inch of it. My hands and tongue had been everywhere and I longed to go there again. I recalled every scent and taste of her. She was a fucking tease.

I could see her fingers of one hand moving in and out of her centre as her other hand stroked her breast while she kept up a litany of quiet moaning and gasping. She looked sensational as her eyes met mine. She smiled at me as her orgasm took her over the edge. I very nearly went with her and had to bite my knuckles to hold on. Breathing heavily I pushed open the door and went into the bedroom.

"You Bella are not playing fair," I whispered to her.

"We're not making love Edward. Don't know what you're talking about," she panted, her hand still caressing herself between her legs. It was all too much. I fled for the bathroom, quickly taking care of myself. It only took a couple of seconds, as soon as I touched myself I came like a rocket. Damnit she was hot! Walking resolutely past her door, I returned to my lonely sofa downstairs and after a while I managed to get off to sleep.

Bella was disgustingly cheerful in the morning. I, on the other hand, was not. I had a headache and a sore back from sleeping on the sagging sofa. This was no good. I still had work to do as I had contracted to one of the studios to direct and star in a big blockbuster which would begin shooting in a couple of months time. I was looking forward to getting back in the saddle. There was a lot of preparation to do and I really wanted this film to be a huge success. I wanted everyone to know that Edward Cullen was back. I also wanted to get married in a couple of weeks so time was of the essence.

I also knew I couldn't survive in the same house as Bella over the course of the next two weeks before we got married. Not and keep my word to Charlie. It seemed very important to me to keep my word and not to cheat. Bella seemed to think my predicament to be highly amusing. At least I think she did. Perhaps she was just as frustrated as me, but she seemed to be handling it better than I was.

Charlie knew somebody who worked in a realtor's office and he managed to arrange for her to show me some small houses that I could move into. I thought buying a house in Forks would be a good idea as that would firmly plant me and Bella in the heart of the community. Bella was at school during the day and I looked around several properties. I only considered properties that I could move into immediately. Once I chose the small cottage on the outskirts of Forks I could leave it all in the hands of my very capable PA Debbie. It would be a few days before the house would be mine, but at least my current predicament with Bella would be over.

I wanted to be near her, but it truly was a torment. It was also difficult working with so many people being around Charlie's home. Jasper and Alice were very easy to be around and they were rapidly becoming very good friends, but they were very much in love and very hands on about it. It was hard walking in on them in the middle of a deep embrace and not to feel too jealous of their very active sex lives. I knew it was only a matter of days really until Bella would be mine once again, but there were fourteen days in a fortnight which also meant fourteen nights. Nights were the most difficult.

Bella was deep into the rehearsals of the play for founder's day which took up quite a few of her evenings. I went with her the first evening after our reconciliation but I proved to be such a distraction to everybody in the hall, I opted not to go again. Everybody suddenly wanted acting advice and every time Bella made a stage direction or told someone what to do they all looked at me. No way was I going to get involved in that.

Instead I spent my evenings with Charlie watching football on the TV or alternatively out at the cafe or bowling with Jasper and Alice.

The day of the pageant arrived. Everybody in town seemed to be gathered in the town square as the mayor greeted everyone and welcomed them to founder's day. Bella and I got a special mention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are very fortunate this year to have in our midst a very special visitor. We all know and love Bella, Chief Swan's daughter and we all know that she has recently become engaged to Edward Cullen. Well they are both here today and I want you all to give them a big small town welcome and prove to them that even though they may find it hard being hunted by paparazzi and journalists all over the rest of America, here in Forks they'll be treated just like everyone else. I'm asking everyone to respect their privacy because that's what will keep them coming back here. No nosy neighbours, just decent and honest citizens. Let's give them a great big cheer and then let's leave them alone."

And that's just what they did. It had been years since I could relax in public places with a crowd around and I revelled in it. We were noticed, sure, but nobody asked for photographs or autographs and we were treated just like everyone else. It did make me want to come back to Forks. It would be the one place in the whole country where I could relax and be myself. Even when a couple of reporters who had sneaked through began to try to take photos of Bella and myself, they were just hustled away and I didn't have to worry about them at all. It was all very refreshing.

The pageant was spectacular and great fun and, much to Bella's amusement I was asked to judge the winner of the fancy dress competition.

We ate candy floss and ate hamburgers from burger stands, and I even had a go at the shooting range at the carnival. A crowd did gather round to see my shooting skills, and thankfully I didn't let us down as I managed to win a huge teddy for Bella. It was a fantastic day and both Bella and I enjoyed every moment. It really was quite magical. I even managed at times to stop lusting after Bella.

In the evening it was time for Bella's play. It was performed in the open air and I felt inordinately proud of Bella's production as the story of Forks unfolded before our eyes. The play was excellent and managed to keep everybody absorbed. There were lots of cranky kids around at this time but even they were transfixed by the drama. Perhaps Bella could come and work for me?

After the play Bella and I walked back to Charlie's house arm in arm. We were both pleasantly tired from all the fresh air and the excitement of the day. I'd enjoyed every minute of it and we were now only nine days from the wedding. I was counting down the days.

I'd moved into my small house and Bella was still staying at her dad's house so I walked her up to Charlie's front door.

"Are you coming in for a night cap?" she asked.

I knew Jasper, Alice and her dad would be there but I didn't want to finish the day chatting with them all. I wanted the it all to end out here just with Bella.

"No, no night cap, but how about a kiss?" I asked. I couldn't resist Bella's kisses.

We pressed up against each other as once again our lips touched and a fire immediately lit in my loins. This was torture. Chief Swan was a clever man. He knew just how to punish me for my kidnapping of Bella. His revenge was truly devious. The whole of Forks knew Bella and I were going out together, but nobody knew that we'd ever slept together. Charlie was correct about that. Small town morals meant that they all tended to think the best of us, except for a few catty comments which would have happened anywhere, people really did think we were courting in the old fashioned sense of the word. Which is exactly what we were now doing!

It had got to the point where I didn't want anybody to think we had ever slept together. I was as bad as Charlie for people to think the best of Bella. I was so glad he'd talked me out of flying to Las Vegas. I loved everybody in Forks being so welcoming and just so darn nice.

I pulled away from Bella.

"Do you know Edward, you are no fun!" Bella stated. Perhaps she was just as frustrated as I was. "We could do all manner of naughty things if you would let us, but you're just as bad as Charlie. You need to lighten up and relax a bit. All we've done since we got together again is kiss."

"Bella, you have no idea just how hard this is."

She placed her hand on my erection and said, "I think I do!" and started laughing. "I've missed this Edward."

That felt so good! I groaned and despite my good intentions I thrust into her hand. She covered my mouth with her own and continued stroking and rubbing me through the soft denim of my jeans.

"Shit Bella, Stop." It felt too good. I grabbed her hand and held both her hands away from me. "You're not playing fair," I continued. "Nine days that's all. Nine days and then we'll be married."

"Okay Edward, but you are going to have make it all up to me," she said dropping her hands to her sides. I brushed her lips with mine. Our foreheads touched and we leaned toward each other. I drank in her scent and her touch.

"Goodnight Bella," I said as she turned towards the door and I turned to walk back to my lonely house.

"I could come and stay at your place," she said.

"Now you're just being cruel," I replied. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

The next morning I was up fairly early considering the restless and uncomfortable night I'd had. Dreams of me chasing Bella and not being able to catch her filled my head. I'd woken in a sweat of panic and worry.

I spent the morning working and the phone line between my PA Debbie and me must have been red hot. The film script was progressing nicely with only a few tweaks left to make, the stars lined up for parts were all safely under contract now and the sets were being built as I waited for my wedding. this meant that we were going to have a very short honeymoon, but the destination I had in mind should more than make it up to Bella.

I'd also been very busy with Debbie compiling a list of my closest friends amongst the Hollywood crowd who would be attending my wedding. Heading the list was of course Emmett and Rosalie, but I thought the inhabitants of forks were going to be pleasantly surprised when they met some of the guests. I didn't tell Bella of the surprise guests, but Debbie was taking care of that side of things.

Things were progressing nicely. I worked steadily through the day and I was surprised when the doorbell went. I hadn't realised that the time had gone so quickly. Standing on the other side of the door was Bella. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her hungrily. She started to kiss me back and then she pushed me away.

"Edward, you know a wedding is supposed to be a time of great joy?"

I nodded. "Of course," I replied.

"Well there's something I want you to do for me." She looked hopefully at me.

"Anything," I stated.

"There are a couple of people here who I think you should meet. Please give them a chance to talk to you Edward."

I couldn't begin to think who on earth she could be talking about. I just nodded and she walked to the door.

"Please come in," she said to somebody outside.

I was utterly shocked when Carlisle and Esme walked in. I turned impulsively to Bella.

"Just give them an opportunity to speak Edward. Don't say anything, just listen."

I shut my mouth which had been hanging open.

"Edward," began Carlisle. I didn't know where to look. "Edward, we've come to make an apology."

_What? Why were they apologising?_

He continued, "Fredericks told us all about what happened that night with Nathan. We never suspected that you would ever take the blame for Nathan's death. We hate the idea that you did that for us. You sacrificed so much just so we wouldn't be hurt. You should have let Nathan have it out with us. It wasn't up to you to hide his sexual orientation or take responsibility for it. We loved you just as much as we loved Nathan you know Edward. We lost two sons when Nathan died. "

Esme stood in front of me and started to cry. "All these years Edward I've hated you for taking away our son. All that wasted time and energy. We should have been there for each other. All those years you were in prison we could have supported and helped you, been there for you instead of thinking falsely that you'd received your just deserts." She sobbed hard. I couldn't stand it.

I hugged her to me and held her close. Carlisle came over and we included him in the group embrace. We all had tears in our eyes and I felt guilty for not having more faith in the pair of them. Why hadn't Nathan given them the chance to hear him out? Why did we both automatically think that they would reject Nathan for being gay? How much heartache could have been avoided if we had all just been more open with each other?

It was fantastic to be so close to Esme and Carlisle again after being apart for so many years. I still loved them dearly and it was a huge relief to know that they now knew the whole story and didn't hate me anymore. I should have trusted them and given them the opportunity to know the facts about Nathan's death. I had mistakenly taken that away from them. I had also inadvertently added to Bella's confusion when I was on the run. I was never going to lie again!

I was even happier when they said they were coming to the wedding. I felt a part of a family again after being adrift for so long and it felt wonderful.

We took Esme and Carlisle along to Charlie's to introduce the two sides of the family to each other. Charlie was thrilled to meet my parents and it was soon obvious that they were all getting on along like they were long lost buddies. I'd never seen Esme and Carlisle so relaxed, but then again I was very young when we'd drifted away from each other. I didn't realise how much I'd missed them and I felt a huge hole in my life had been filled in.

Apparently they'd phoned Bella to see if I'd be willing to meet up with them. They were nervous about my reaction to them persuading Bella to turn me in. So many mistakes and misinformation! Finally the truth was out; no more lies or untruths.

We all went along to the cafe. It was strange seeing the urbane Cullens sitting so relaxed and happy in the booth of the small cafe. Once again we were all made to feel very welcome by the good people of Forks. Esme and Carlisle were going to return to Forks for the wedding after returning home to Phoenix. They were staying with me for the night and when we returned to my home we stayed up chatting and talking until the early hours of the morning.

It was with great regret I drove them to the airport the following morning. I was so happy to have my family back. My life was really coming together again after so many years of heartbreak and pure misery. I couldn't wait to make it complete by marrying Bella. Roll on the wedding.

_I hope you're still enjoying this fic._

_As I said at the top it seems to have gone very quiet. Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying – it helps the creative juices to flow._


	28. Chapter 28

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

_Thanks once again to everyone who has put this story on alert and on their favourites, _

_but a huge thanks to those who have reviewed._

_ It's just fantastic to get reviews.  
_

_Enjoy._

_I love Bella and Edward together – in every sense of the word!_

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I loved making Edward squirm. It was very easy and I enjoyed every minute of it. I felt he deserved some pay back, for the fact that he'd agreed to no sex until we got married with no reference to me. How did he manage to fall for my dad's strictures? Weren't we both adults and grown up enough to decide whether to go to bed together or not? I was really furious with Edward for falling for Charlie's line. It was because Edward felt guilty for all the worry he'd put Charlie through when he took me.

Well I had decided to get revenge. The night I let him watch me as I pleasured myself was such a turn on. The thought of him watching and lusting while I orgasmed just made the whole experience even more exciting. Huh, that would teach him. Unfortunately it also left me feeling empty and horny. It worked both ways. Every time we kissed I wanted to rip his clothes off and ravish him. I was feeling just turned on he was, but he didn't have a clue how frustrated I was.

Things started to get a little tense between us. He was working in his little house and I was at school during the day, but when we got together in the evenings we'd both started getting more than a little grouchy. We arranged to go out most nights either bowling or drinking with Alice and Jasper. The four of us had become a common sight around Forks and people had soon got used to the idea of having a famous movie star in their midst. They were very good and let us get on with our lives, with only the occasional interference. They watched with amusement as Edward and I began sniping at each other. It was the only way we had of releasing the tension between us.

It all came to a head one evening when we went bowling. The four of us had been bowling several times together previously but this night both Edward and I were very tense with the unresolved sexual tension between us. I could almost feel the air crackle as we were playing. I was partnered with Alice against Jasper and Edward. Normally I played a mean game of bowling but somehow my usual game was off. The trouble was, so was Edward's. We took turns being embarrassed by the misses and poor scores. We also took turns making loud comments about the other's lack of bowling prowess.

The other problem was every time Edward moved up to bowl and bent over, his ass looked absolutely edible. The way his muscles in his shoulders and back flexed each time he launched his ball nearly had me dribbling. I wanted this man soo.... badly.

This really didn't help me concentrate and went some way to explain my unusual clumsiness with a bowling ball. I could only hope Edward was suffering in the same way. I tried to make sure he was, by wriggling my ass as I leaned forward to bowl. I was also wearing a fairly low cut shirt so I made sure Edward got an eye full each time I leaned over to pick up my ball. I could tell he was just as turned on as I was by surreptitiously looking at his crotch. Yup, there it was. A distinct bulge! Hah, I only noticed because I was looking for it. He'd worn heavy denim jeans on purpose.

Edward, smiling, met my eyes and winked. I smiled back and looked at his lips. Those delicious, lush lips that had been all over my body, everywhere over my body. Suddenly it was me who feeling hot. Still a week to go until our wedding and all this was killing me. I wanted Edward so much.

I'd been given time off school now, in fact I'd handed my notice in. Mr Spooner had given me indefinite leave of absence, but even he knew that I wouldn't be going back to the job I'd always loved so much. Edward's career meant that we would be living as close to LA as necessary and that definitely precluded me teaching at Forks Elementary School. I was sure I would find something to occupy my time once we were married.

_Get your mind out the gutter Bella._

Visions of how we would be occupying our time filled my fevered brain. Naked Edward figured very prominently! Extremely prominently! I snickered at my own joke and then noticed that they were all looking at me. I blushed furiously and bent forward to pick up my bowling ball.

We all went back to Edward's house after the bowling. Beers were shared out and the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Alice sat on Jasper's knee so I sat on Edward's. He groaned as I sank down onto him. His arms went round me and I turned my head for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as our tongues intertwined and my arms wrapped around Edward's neck. We were really getting into it until I noticed a coughing sound coming from across the room. We broke apart and looked at Alice who was laughing at us.

"God you two look like you want to eat each other up," she said. "Can't you wait until we've gone?"

"You know Bella always walks home with you guys," replied Edward.

"That's very true," Jasper joined in. "Why is that?"

Oh god, we've been busted. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. Thinking desperately I couldn't come up with any reason why I wasn't staying at Edward's.

"Well," said Edward. "Bella and I have decided to wait to get together until after we're married." He'd decided to come clean.

Not bad Edward, I thought. At least they won't know that it was actually Charlie's idea and we wouldn't look too much like idiots.

Alice just sat and looked at us with an incredulous expression on her mobile features.

"You're not making love until after you're married?" she gasped out looking horrified.

"No, we're not," I stated.

Jasper snorted. "I can't imagine me and Alice stopping even for a day!"

"You can't imagine the excitement of not doing it," stated Edward. He was obviously going to make the best of it. "It certainly builds up a heightened sense of awareness and appreciation."

"Frustration you mean," laughed Alice. "Don't think your bad temper hasn't been noticed. Both of you. We thought it was just wedding nerves, but obviously there's more at work here than that."

"Well you should try it," I said. "You can't believe how much I'm looking forward to our wedding night. It'll be like doing it for the first time again."

Both Jasper and Alice seemed to think about it all and then looked at each other and burst into huge gales of laughter. "Perhaps we should try it," said Alice, gasping. "In fact we could keep them company this week until their wedding."

Jasper laughed even louder until he looked at Alice's face. He suddenly stopped laughing.

"No, no, no," he said to Alice. "Surely you're not serious?"

"It would certainly spice up our love life. Imagine how we would feel on Bella and Jasper's wedding night," she replied.

Jasper turned round and looked at me and Edward. "Tell her this is a bad idea," he said desperately.

"That's between the two of you," said Edward grinning. He seemed to like the idea of somebody else suffering the way we were. His grin was almost manic. There was no ways he was going to let on that we were forced into our celibacy by Charlie. This way it made it seemed more like a game and less of a torment.

Jasper shrugged. "It's up to you Alice. If you want us to join in this lunacy then we'll go ahead with it, but don't you dare to blame me when it all gets too much."

"Okay," blurted Alice. "We're up for it."

"No. We won't be up for it for a week," snickered Jasper.

"Well you might be up but you won't be able to do anything with it," laughed Alice.

"Does this mean you two haven't had sex since you got back together?" asked Jasper, both eyebrows raised.

Both Edward and I nodded mournfully.

"Well at least you've got company now," stated Alice.

"Actually Jasper," she continued, "You should stay here with Edward as we can't share the bedroom at Charlie's"

"Why can't we share our bedroom?" asked Jasper.

"Be fair Jasper," said Alice, "How could I keep my hands off all your manly magnificence if we were in the same bed?"

"This idea is getting more and more stupid," sulked Jasper. "My manly magnificence would be more than happy to have your hands run all over it. I bet I could keep myself under control if I had to. You owe me a chance to prove my restraint."

"Oh, it's not you I don't trust" said Alice. "I'm not joking; I really don't think I could keep my hands off you."

Jasper looked very unhappy now.

"Come on Jasper, it's only a week," said Edward. "We've been not doing it for a week already!"

"I wonder what your fans would make of the great Edward Cullen not getting his leg over?" wondered Alice.

"The great Edward Cullen would hate anybody knowing about this little arrangement," he said. "This pact is only between the four of us."

"Yup, that's fair enough," said Alice. "Truly I don't want anybody knowing about me and Jasper agreeing to it. A lot of people would think we were mad."

"Just think what next Saturday night will be like," I said dreamily.

This could actually be fun now Jasper and Alice were involved. It would still be a torment, but perhaps we could all have fun at the same time.

_I know, this is shorter than previous chapters, but I needed to get it posted before you all thought I'd given up._

_This story will be finished – in fact there are only a couple of chapters left now._


	29. Chapter 29

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

_I'm sorry I've slowed down my posting, but RL has definitely got in the way._

_I'll be posting every few days – still got a little way more to go with this story – I know I said just a couple more chapters, but there will actually be more than that._

_Don't forget to leave a review – I'd like to know if you're still enjoying, because if you're not I'll stop writing and move onto my next story (already planned)._

**EPOV**

"Something's got to be done about Bella."

"What are you talking about?" I asked my PA, Debbie who was speaking to me on the phone.

"Bella, your wife to be. You don't realise just how unpopular she is with the media at the moment. You haven't released any details of where you are or what you're doing and rumours are rife that you've had some kind of mental breakdown and they're blaming Bella for it. You're going to find it difficult to suddenly produce her as your wife after all the speculation and sheer nasty things being written and said about her," replied Debbie.

I realised I'd been living in a bubble for the last week or so. I hadn't had to think about the consequences of me disappearing, to all intents and purposes, off the face of the earth. I considered what everything looked like to the outside world; I throw a huge party for everyone in Hollywood and then just disappear with no reason or explanation. No wonder they thought I'd lost it. I contemplated quickly how we could rehabilitate Bella and show everybody just what a caring and loving individual she was.

"I know," I said. "Release the film of my arrest at the Airport in Mexico. Cut out the bit where I get beaten up and show her reaction to it all. Let them see her face as she sees me and then while I am being hit and thumped. That should do it. It's obvious what she really feels about me, you can't miss the love she sends my way. Hell let them see her knock the stuffing out of the Warden, Boyle. At the same time let them all know that we are planning a wedding, but don't let them know when or where. That should do the trick."

"Good idea Edward. Where is the film?"

"I'll send it special delivery so you should have it today. Good luck with that and please get right on it."

We spoke about a few other details that we had to sort out about the wedding, including the guest list. Only a few of my friends from Hollywood were coming, but I did think that Bella and the people of Forks would get a kick out of their presence at our wedding. I wanted them to be a big surprise when they all turned up. The technicalities of private jets and airfields held little interest for me, that's why I employed my PA.

"Thanks Debbie and I hope you've had time to pick out a nice dress for yourself when you come to the wedding."

"I certainly have Mr Cullen and I'm really looking forward to it."

I put the phone down just as Jasper entered the kitchen where I'd been talking on the phone.

"Everything okay Edward?" he asked seeing the expression on my face.

I was suddenly worried about Bella. Once again it had been brought home to me that after she married me her life wouldn't be her own any more. I'd got used to the public's interest in everything I did, from my brand of shampoo to the toilet tissue I used (well perhaps not that) and I was worried sick that she wouldn't be able to cope with it all. The thought that she would be harassed and followed by the paparazzi made me pause for a moment.

"Do you think its fair Jasper, to subject Bella to everything my way of life entails?"

Jasper looked at me incredulously. "What?" he said. "Do you mean the limousines, the huge houses or the private yacht?"

"I don't have a yacht," I stated.

"Well that'll be why you can't marry her then," laughed Jasper. "Come on Edward, don't you think you're being a little bit paranoid? Bella would marry you if you lived on the streets. She loves you, anyone can see that. Nothing could put her off. Remember she was going to give everything up and run off to the middle of nowhere just to be with you."

Jasper had a way of making me feel a lot better very quickly. I discovered that he cut straight to the heart of a problem and helped you see the right answer.

"Thanks Jasper."

The phone rang again and I picked it up gingerly.

"Hi Mr Cullen, Debbie here."

I'd lost count of the number of times I'd tried to get Debbie to call me Edward, to no avail. I would always be Mr Cullen to her.

"Hello," I replied. "What's happening?"

"Edward, I've spoken to several of my contacts about the film and the negative publicity Bella's been having and we've all agreed, there's only one way of making things right regarding both you and Bella and that's for you to agree to appear together on a chat show. You're gonna have to face the music and explain both your disappearance and how in love you both are."

Oh no! Just what I didn't want. Life in Forks had been such a ball. I'd loved living like everybody else here, no paparazzi and no intrusive reporters, just living and being. The few reporters that had tracked me down to Forks had been given short shrift and had been quite literally run out of town. I know for certain that a couple of cameras had been broken in apparent 'accidents' here in Forks and no member of the paparazzi had made it through to Bella or me. You just had to love the people of Forks. I certainly did.

I realised that I had to bow to the inevitable. I was anxious to make sure that when we re-entered Hollywood society that everyone would accept Bella for the lovely lady she was.

"Okay, arrange whatever you need to arrange, but this is a one event only. We're not doing the rounds of all the chat shows. Just choose one and make it a good one. Can you arrange with Emmett to borrow his jet again and also arrange all the vehicles we'll need? Oh – and a security team to look after us. You know – the usual. "

I hated the idea of having to already get tangled up in the life of Edward Cullen, movie star once again. I'd enjoyed my time in Forks so much I didn't want to enter the fray again until I absolutely had to. The thought of involving Bella in all this so soon was hard to take.

"Leave it all to me," replied Debbie. "I'll let you know when you have to come and everything will be in place."

"Thanks Debbie, you're a diamond. Bye"

I wasn't looking forward to telling Bella about our appearance on National television, but we didn't have much choice. Not if we wanted Bella to be accepted by the public and the media.

As I replaced the receiver I looked over at Jasper.

"What time are we going for the girls?" I asked. We'd all decided to go for a drive into the country and the girls were providing the picnic.

"they're coming here and they should be here very soon," replied Jasper.

As he spoke there came a knock at the door. Jasper moved across to open it and in walked Bella and Alice. They were both looking very relaxed and were giggling together. Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow and then he shrugged. We both knew that when the girls were giggling like that no good could come of it. God knows what they'd got planned, but it didn't bode well for Jasper and me.

"We've had an idea," said Bella. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so full of life and fun I knew whatever they'd come up with between them I would find it hard to resist.

"We're getting a little bored with doing the same thing night after night," she continued. "We would absolutely love it if we could go to a nightclub in Port Angeles."

"What do you think Jasper, do we trust them enough to let them go to a nightclub?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable. There was no way on earth I wanted Bella to go out without me, but I didn't want to look too much of a killjoy.

"You don't think we'd go without you two?" asked Alice.

My relief was enormous but I couldn't see how we'd manage a night at a nightclub without me being recognised and mobbed. After all it wasn't Forks. I must have looked very sceptical because Bella took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll all go in disguise. That's what we were laughing about as we came in. We'll all dress up and look completely different for the night. We thought it would be fun and that you wouldn't feel as though you would have to be the only one to hide behind a disguise. We were trying to decide what look we could have and Alice was being particularly rude about what I could wear. What do you think Edward?" said Bella.

She looked so hopeful and I suddenly thought a night out somewhere other than Forks was very appealing.

"I'm up for it," I announced.

Bella squealed and threw herself at me, almost knocking me over in her enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow Alice and I will go to Port Angeles and find us all some suitable disguises for us to wear. You guys will have to stay here. Jasper you can keep Edward company," said Bella.

"No, Bella. Jasper can go with you as I've got a stack of things to sort out and organise. Besides I think we need some male input into these disguises. Jasper needs to be there to temper your eagerness. We don't want to look too way out or that'll bring attention to us. Believe me when I say you don't want to draw the kind of interest I usually receive when I go out in public."

"Don't worry yourself Edward, Bella and I will do you proud," said Alice. "We'll all have a great time. It should be really good fun."

I suddenly felt quite excited by the whole idea. I couldn't wait to be an ordinary member of the public out for a night with his girlfriend.

"Okay," I said. "But nothing too outrageous."

"Let's go for our picnic now," said Jasper. "I'm getting hungry already and we have a fair way to travel. Come on let's go."

We were soon jammed into Jasper's car heading out towards the mountains and countryside. I didn't have a clue to where we were going but I didn't really care as I was sitting close up against Bella in the back seat. She was resting her head against my shoulder and I was relishing every minute of our closeness. She shifted slightly and turned her face towards me and then pressed her lips against mine. It was sheer heaven as our kiss deepened. I think I even moaned as we tasted each other, our tongues tangling together. Once again I was getting aroused. This happened every time Bella and I came into contact, I couldn't help it. I wasn't even anywhere near a cold shower, but I didn't care. This was heaven.

I shifted in my seat to get even closer and then I became aware of a pair of bright blue eyes looking at us in the driving mirror. It was Jasper and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You can stop that now," he growled. "Do you have any idea what effect has on me? It's not fair. This stupid no sex business is your fault and I was mad to go along with it all. I've honestly never been so frustrated in my entire life so you can stop that now. No touching each other up in the back of my car."

"You shouldn't be looking you big perv," joked Bella. "If Edward and I crave a little love and affection, you should leave us alone. You need to keep your eyes on the road and have a little sympathy."

"Aww, Alice. Doesn't your heart go out to them? Don't look back Alice or your eyeballs might get scorched."

Alice immediately looked back at us and laughed.

"It's okay you two, he's only jealous. He's finding this no sex until Saturday very trying. You carry on and do what you need to do," she joked, turning back to the front.

Somehow Jasper's obvious frustration was quite a turn on, plus the fact that he could see us if he wanted to. Perhaps he could do with a little show. I turned back to Bella and started kissing her once more.

I soon forgot all about Jasper and Alice being anywhere near us. Bella tasted divine and she kissed me back with abandon. Our tongues tangled and I could feel Bella' small hand stroking across my abdomen as she opened the buttons on my shirt. She caressed my stomach lingering on my belly button swirling her fingers round and round it. Her fingers dipped lower under my waist band and headed towards my rock hard erection. I could hear my zipper unzip one tooth at a time as she lowered it excruciatingly slowly with her other hand. I felt it the moment she took hold of me.

I nearly jumped in the air and I couldn't help but give a loud yelp. I bit my lip and looked up to see Jasper's knowing eyes looking at me in the rear view mirror. Fuck, I'd forgotten entirely where we were I'd been so absorbed in what Bella had been doing to me. She still had her small hand wrapped round my cock as I looked at Jasper. I froze completely and I could feel my blush practically light up the car. I carefully took hold of Bella's hand and placed it in her lap and quickly zipped myself up and fastened the buttons on my shirt. I was panting by the time I'd finished, but embarrassment put paid to my hard-on. Jasper winked and blew me a kiss. I had to laugh and Bella joined in as she noticed what was happening. She then blushed deeply even as she giggled.

The rest of the journey passed with pleasant conversation and light hearted banter. The sun was shining and I felt completely relaxed and at ease with the world. Bella and I held hands all the way and I felt like a teenager again. Bella was in a good mood as the freedom of doing something different filled all four of us with joy and pleasure. I could definitely just be myself with friends like Alice and Jasper and they had long ago accepted me for what I was, the real me. It felt good.

After parking up we walked miles and miles through some spectacular scenery, all the time looking for the perfect spot to stop for our picnic. Eventually we settled for a large patch of grass which looked like it had never been seen for years. There were no signs of anybody passing this way and it was very secluded and very romantic.

We made short work of the delicious food and the wine. We then settled down to let the food settle before we began out long walk back to the car. The weather was warm and the birds were singing in the trees. A pleasant breeze kept the temperature balmy instead of oppressive as it blew gently across our bodies.

I lay with my head on Bella's stomach as she in her turn lay prone on the blanket on top of the springy grass. We mirrored Jasper and Alice as they relaxed on their blanket. I had seldom in my whole life felt as at peace as I did then. I could hear Bella's heart beating and I gave thanks for the way things had turned out. At that moment it seemed that even my years in prison were worth it if it meant meeting my Bella.

Life was good, in fact life was great.

_Please let me know if you're still reading, a little review would go a long way._


	30. Chapter 30

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

_Thanks you who have reviewed, added to favourites_

_and put this story on alert._

_I totally appreciate your interest._

_Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but once again RL has been a real challenge.  
_

_Onwards and upwards._

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

When we hiked back to the car after finishing our picnic we were all pleasantly relaxed and also extremely tired. I fully planned on continuing where we left off on the way but Edward quickly fell fast asleep with his head resting in my lap. I took the opportunity to look at Edward; I mean really look at him. I ran my hands through his thick copper coloured hair, something I'd never done when he was awake. I noticed just how many different colours there were glinting through his heavy mane of hair. His face was totally relaxed in sleep and the lines that had gathered round his eyes and mouth were gone. He looked younger somehow and more vulnerable than he ever had when he was awake.

Sprawled across the seat he quite simply looked beautiful. While we'd been at Emmett and Rosalie's house in the mountains I had explored every part of his body; every plane, crevice and every intimate square inch of him. I nearly drooled as I remembered sucking him off. I was so frustrated. I'd never made love until Edward entered my life just a short while before but now I felt deprived because we were banned from having sex. Everybody was assuming that it was worse for Edward than for me, but if he was half as frustrated as me then he was suffering. I wanted him. I could cheerfully kill my dad.

Edward stirred as I continued to stroke his hair. He snuggled further down into my lap and I could feel his hot breath as he breathed against my thighs and pelvis. Even that was turning me on. One of his hands came up and he placed it under his cheek. His fingers were mere inches away from my centre and I recalled what it felt like with his fingers in me. I shifted awkwardly in my seat and then froze as Edward opened his eyes.

For a moment he looked completely lost but then he stared up at me and smiled. And what a smile it was. It lit up his entire face and to me he had never looked more handsome and gorgeous. He glanced around and saw where he was and moved his hand upwards to the top of my thigh and then he started to stroke very gently right between my legs. I'm sure he could tell just how turned on I was.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and could tell that Jasper was concentrating on his driving. At least that's what I thought at first. I then noticed that Alice was leaning in towards Jasper and I couldn't see where her hands were. Jasper had such a look of concentration on his face that I suddenly knew just where at least one of Alice's hands was.

I looked back down at Edward who raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I nodded and he immediately put his hands on the zipper of my pants. It was his turn to slowly, oh so slowly open my pants until he was touching the lacy briefs I had on underneath. I raised my hips slightly and he pulled my pants down to my knees and I was sitting just in my skimpy panties. He placed his face against the front of them and blew through them onto my hot flesh. I couldn't move my legs very far apart as I was imprisoned by my pant legs. Edward leant down and unfastened one of my shoes before rolling down my pants and slipping one of the legs off completely. Now I could move my legs; and I did with alacrity. i opened my legs wide and I was trembling with anticipation. He pulled down my now damp panties and touched me. I could feel his fingers running over my folds. He hoisted himself up slightly and suddenly his tongue was there along with his fingers.

It was such a turn on to be half naked in the back of the car with Alice and Jasper sitting mere inches away from us. When had I turned into an exhibitionist? At that moment I wouldn't have minded if they had turned around, I was so turned on. I tried to stay very still as Edward began to suckle and nip at and around my clit. It was exquisite torture. As his tongue caressed and stroked I could feel my climax coming and I had to bite on my fist to smother my groans and cries.

Edward looked up to me as he licked his lips and winked wickedly at me. He pulled up my panties and kissed me once again down there before placing my foot back into my pants and pulled them back up. I had to raise my hips once more as he tugged them back into place and zipped me up. My face was on fire and I felt the lassitude of good loving come upon me. Edward put his head back in my lap and pulled out a handkerchief to clean up his face. God I felt good.

I suddenly realised that Edward had missed his opportunity for a good orgasm on the way to the picnic as we'd been interrupted and I immediately felt guilty. I placed my hand on his groin but I was surprised to find no trace of an erection. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I came when you did. You were so hot and tasted so good that I couldn't hold it in. Now I've got a completely unpleasant journey ahead of me but it was more than worth it. Thank god we've not got much further to go."

He pulled his shirt out from his jeans so it covered the evidence of his orgasm. I hadn't noticed the damp spot on his pants before. Poor Edward, how uncomfortable for him. It was one of the times I was glad I wasn't a man. Love sure could be messy.

Edward sat up when he'd finished and peered into the mirror. Jasper was still concentrating on the road or on whatever Alice was still doing to him. He was red in the face and biting his lip. Edward coughed loudly and the car swerved to the left.

"Hey, watch it Jasper!" exclaimed Alice.

"I was trying to," said Jasper. "If certain people could keep their hands to themselves, we'd all be a lot safer."

I started to laugh and soon we were all laughing together.

The journey after that passed very quickly and we were all soon clambering out the car and entering Edward's house.

"Time for a night cap?" asked Edward.

We all nodded and Edward soon rustled up some single malt whiskey for him and Jasper and some white wine for me and Alice. He then disappeared for a short while and came back dressed in fresh clothes. None of us made any comment about it, especially as Alice had climbed onto Jasper's lap and was nuzzling his neck.

Edward took the opportunity to sit down next to me and he took hold of my hands. "Bella, I've got to tell you something."

That really didn't sound good and Edward must have seen the slight look of panic on my face because he then added, "Nothing too bad Bella, but after talking to Debbie and my agent it's been pointed out to me that we've got to do a little bit of work about improving your image."

I started to speak but Edward put one finger on my lips.

"Just listen for a few moments Bella before you say anything. It's been brought to my attention that while we've been living in a lovely bubble of good will and kindness here in Forks, the world outside has been saying some very unkind things about you. The general public and the media have decided that you are wicked and evil for having me arrested in Mexico City. Not only that but they've also been implying that I've had a mental breakdown because I disappeared from my own party never to be seen again by any of my so-called friends in Hollywood. The word on the street is that you've driven me to a nervous breakdown because of your cruelty."

I was absolutely flabbergasted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Edward continued. "They've already released the film of what happened in Mexico City, but that's only the first step. You and I have to appear on a chat show to tell everybody just how much in love we are. If I'm going to continue working in Hollywood it's just going to have to happen. Also when we're married I don't want any magazines or newspapers to spoil what we've got with their poisonous insinuations. We're going to clear the air now, before we're married."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I tried to close my mouth which had been hanging open in surprise. I'd entirely forgotten that Edward was at times almost like public property. I'd not thought out the implications of everything that had gone down since Edward had turned up in Forks. I'd shut out the outside world entirely from my thoughts and now it was all coming back to bite me on the ass.

"Bella, if you don't want to do it just say and we'll work something else out," said Edward. He was now looking more than a little worried. "I believe you can not only do it, but do it with style and assurance. After seeing you at the police conference that time when you stood up and defended me after all I'd put you through, I think appearing alongside me on a chat show will be a breeze."

Jasper and Alice had finally caught on to what we were talking about.

"You're going on a chat show?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah," replied Edward. "We need to get Bella sorted with the general public. Apparently at the moment I'm in a mental home and everyone hates Bella for sending me there. We're going to appear together to set the record straight. We want them to appreciate just what a wonderful woman the future Mrs Cullen really is."

"Wow Bella," said Alice. "I didn't realise what a paragon you are. All these years I've been your friend and never recognised your true worth."

I wasn't having that. "Of course you appreciated me Alice. You always knew I was very special."

"Unique is a better description," added Alice, laughing.

"I'll agree with that," said Edward. "Bella is indeed unique. I can't think there'd be another woman in the whole of the US who would have fallen in love with me after putting her through what I put her through."

"Did you really point a gun at her?" asked Jasper.

"Afraid so," replied Edward. "Although I don't think I could ever use a gun. Too many bad memories associated with guns for my liking," said Edward.

I could tell he was thinking of his brother Nathan and also Tanya. Having seen two people shot to death right in front of him I was surprised he could even touch a gun, never mind point it at me. It really showed just how desperate he had been when he kidnapped me.

I leant forward and kissed him.

"Never mind Edward, all that's behind you now. You and me together forever Edward, with no guns anywhere near us."

We all fell silent and finished our drinks. I found it difficult to leave Edward that night as he seemed a little melancholy. It was probably the memory of his poor brother Nathan cutting his life short by suicide. I had a quiet word with Jasper and asked him to keep a careful eye on Edward to make sure he was okay.

()

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful for a change. Damp and wet Forks sparkled in the sunlight as Alice, Jasper and myself set off for Port Angeles in search of disguises for us to wear at the night club we were going to go to that evening. I really wished Edward could have been with us but once again he paid the price of fame as he stayed behind at home working while we had a great day out. He couldn't afford to be recognised before our appearance in TV.

It was a good job Jasper was there to temper some of Alice's ideas for disguises. I was aching with laughter as Jasper modelled yet another wig which we were trying to find for Edward. He'd already tried on a bright blond mop of curls, a long, straight jet black wig and an orange Mohican style hairpiece. They all looked hilarious and the people in the shop were looking at us as if we were insane because of the amount of noise we were making laughing.

Alice had chosen a long blond wig and I chose a short blonde wig. We both looked a little strange as we were both normally so dark. Still, the blond Bella looking at me from the mirror was certainly interesting and quite startlingly different. I wondered what Edward would make of her.

Jasper ended up with the straight long black wig and we took two back for Edward to choose from. One was blond and the other was, like Jasper's black, but not long.

We had a break for lunch at a neat little Italian restaurant where once again we proved to be a little loud for the patrons there. We were planning what outfits to get for our foray into the night club scene and we were deep into conversation when a loud, unpleasant voice broke in on our conversation.

"I know who you are," the voice said in a sneering, whining tone. "You're Bella Swan."

The voice belonged to an extremely large and overweight middle aged woman.

I could see several heads turn and look at us and we could hear whispers and a low hum of noise as people also recognised me or at least had heard of Bella Swan. I was speechless and just sat and looked at the woman mountain as she began to berate me.

"You're the reason that poor man has been forced into a mental home. Poor Edward, you've driven him to madness with your selfish behaviour. Why did you have to turn him in when he was absolutely innocent you bitch?" she ranted.

She lurched forward towards me as the management of the restaurant came hurrying up to our table. Alice and Jasper grabbed hold of her arm before she could take a swing at me. They held tightly onto her as she struggled in their grasp. The manager and two of his waiters took over from Alice and Jasper and escorted her back to her table where she was asked to gather up her belongings and she was then frogmarched smartly out of the restaurant.

The whispers and comments from all around us grew louder and I felt panicked until Alice and Jasper quickly paid the bill and we left as soon as we could.

"Keep your head up Bella," breathed Alice ion my ear as we left. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. She's a stupid old bat who doesn't know what's going on."

After we had left the restaurant I felt a little shaky but I was determined to carry on with our shopping trip. We needed our outfits to wear so we were going to get them come what may. I did feel a little apprehensive but the rest of the afternoon passed once again with a great deal of laughter. Alice and Jasper were on fine form together and entertained not only me, but everyone in every shop we went in.

Soon we were on our way back to Forks and for me, back to Edward. I'd missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

We'd all decided that we would go out to the nightclub that night as time was running out. There was so much to get ready for the wedding and as we were leaving the very next day to appear on the chat show it was now or never. Edward had spent the day working on his new production but he seemed very relieved to see us. He seemed as excited as we were to be going out to a nightclub. I did try to warn him that Port Angeles was nothing like Los Angeles and not to get his hopes up too much for what the club would be like.

"I don't care about the quality of the club, it's the company that will make the night special," he said.

"I hope you'll feel the same when you see what you'll be wearing tonight," laughed Jasper.

"I hold you personally responsible Jasper, as you were my representative today. Anything too over the top and you'll be wearing it. I get first choice," said Edward.

"Nope," replied Jasper. "The outfits have been chosen by all three of us and you've got to wear what we've got you. Don't worry I did restrain them quite amazingly. If you could've seen the purple and green pants Alice wanted you to wear you'd realise just what a calming influence I was today."

"Oh my god," said Edward. I could see his imagination working overtime.

Alice and I went back to Charlie's to get ready and we all agreed the boys would pick us up from there.

"Oh dear," said Alice. "Do you think it'll be too much for Edward?"

"Come on Alice," I said. "You're talking about someone who dressed up in front of a camera wearing only a loin cloth. He's worn far worse outfits." I paused to think of Edward in a loin cloth. Mmmm nice!

"Yes, "said Alice. "That's true, but he's never worn anything like this out among the general public."

"There's always a first time and I'm sure Edward will rise to the occasion."

As soon as the words left my mouth I realised I'd made a mistake. Alice, queen of the double entendre wouldn't be able to resist.

"I'm sure Edward rises to every occasion, but lets hope not in public. The back seat of the car's bad enough!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up instantly. Oh my god, had Alice had been looking after all? Perhaps I would never make a good exhibitionist.

_In the next chapter they have their night out on the town._

_Will Edward or Bella be spotted, or will their yet to be revealed disguises save them?_

_Tune in next time to see._


	31. Chapter 31

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

_Thanks you who have reviewed, added to favourites_

_or put this story on alert._

_Sorry I'm taking so long to get the chapters out but I'm having a real struggle with depression at the moment and I'm finding it hard to get motivated. In fact I was completely de-motivated until I got unexpected review days after posting the last chapter. I don't think you readers who review appreciate just how much your support is treasured. It really helps the creative juices! _

_So thanks to my reviewers– you all rock. Thanks._

_Hope you enjoy their night out._

**Chapter 31**

**APOV**

We were at Charlie's putting the finishing touches to our outfits for our night out. I couldn't believe how excited I felt about the whole evening ahead. It seemed an age since I'd had a night out on the town, even if the town was only Port Angeles. I did wonder what the club would be like as I was used to the nightclubs of Seattle. I envisaged a small, dirty little place with a bar and a disco. _When had I turned into such a snob?_

Pull yourself together girl. If superstar Edward Cullen could slum it then surely I could. I still couldn't believe that Bella was going to marry him. All those teenage years of hero worship and drooling over his hot bod seemed a long time ago and I still thanked god that I had Jasper to play with or I would've died of jealousy. I wouldn't swap Jasper for anybody, but I still remembered all that adolescent dreaming over Edward Cullen.

In the flesh he was even more appealing than he was up on the silver screen. I put this down to the fact that in person his personality and humanity shone through. He was a thoroughly likeable guy. I wondered if Bella had thawed his heart, as before his arrest and imprisonment he'd had a reputation of being cold and distant. He was very different from his tough guy screen persona. There again he had never, at least so far, pointed a gun at me or kidnapped me.

I took a last look in the mirror, and although I say it myself, I looked stunning. I almost didn't recognise myself. With the blond wig on I seemed, somehow, to look taller than usual and I was certain that Jasper would enjoy the scarlet dress I was wearing. It was very short and showed a lot of cleavage. I tottered downstairs on my stiletto heels and sat down to wait for Bella as she had insisted that I didn't help her dress.

Bella wobbled downstairs in her stiletto heels. This was something very different for Bella. I'd persuaded her to buy the shoes as she had never owned a single pair of high heels before. She was always Miss Sensible shoes wearing either flat, comfortable old lady shoes or trainers. She insisted to teach properly she had to be comfortable. I'd had to remind her that she was no longer teaching and that she owed it to Edward to look completely glamorous – just for once. It had been so worth it.

Bella was wearing a short, but elegant green silk dress which clung to her curves. She had less cleavage on show, but far more than normal for her. Her short blond wig gave her face a mischievous look, but she looked stunning.

"Wow Bella," I exclaimed.

"Wow Alice," she replied. "You better not do too much dancing tonight or you'll pop out of your dress."

"As long as they pop into Jasper's hands, I don't mind," I said.

"Alice, it's official, you're terrible," Bella laughed.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. I couldn't wait to see Jasper, but I also wondered what Edward had chosen to wear. I didn't have long to wait. Jasper entered first and in his long black wig tied back into a pony tail he looked fabulous. He was wearing an Armani suit with no tie but with the first three button of his white shirt unbuttoned, he quite simply looked good enough to eat.

Next came Edward. At least I thought it was Edward. He had chosen the short black wig but he was wearing tight black leather pants with a short leather jacket. He had a black shirt underneath and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Edward," I said. "I thought we were trying to make you inconspicuous! Wearing those pants will just make you stand out. "

"The thing is I tried loads of things on and I'm not confident that I'll blend in very easily. This way we thought it would draw attention to my ass instead of to my face. What do you think?" replied Edward teasingly.

"I like it," said Bella walking round him in a circle. "Definitely a nice ass."

Perhaps it would work.

"What was wrong with the outfit we chose for you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come on Alice," said Edward. "I've never worn white and I'm not about to start now. Especially with the black wig I looked like a washed out corpse. The doormen would have called an ambulance as soon as they set eyes on me."

I had to concede defeat. He did look good in black and with the wig and glasses he didn't look like Edward Cullen. You would have to look more than a little closely to spot him.

Charlie chose that moment to walk in on the four of us. He took a step back looking more than a little spooked.

"Good god Bella," he said. "I didn't recognise you all. I thought I'd got a garish gang of intruders."

"Very funny Charlie," Bella replied. "Do you think we'll get away with it?"

"If I didn't know that was Edward under there I certainly would find him hard to spot. Are you going to wear those glasses all night?" asked Charlie.

"Yes I am," replied Edward, looking at Bella. "I have a problem with the light getting in my eyes. It affects my corneas." They looked like they were sharing some kind of private joke as they both giggled together.

"Okay, everybody do a twirl," directed Charlie. He was enjoying this far too much. "Yup! You'll all pass muster. Now go and have a good time. In fact have a very good time. Your cab's outside. Just a small thing but don't you think you should have different names to go with your new identities – at least Edward and Bella. People could put those two names together and it would make them think. "

We all looked at each other. How stupid could we be? Spend all day and most of the evening perfecting our disguises and then use the names Bella and Edward!

"Thanks Charlie," said Edward looking almost embarrassed. "Good catch. I hadn't thought of that."

"You can call me Elizabeth," Bella flatly stated.

We all looked at her.

"Elizabeth was my favourite auntie when I was small," she explained.

"Okay Lizzie," said Edward smiling broadly. "I like it. What about me?"

We all looked at Edward.

"Bill," I suggested. He shook his head emphatically.

"Something simple but believable," suggested Charlie. "You could pass as John or Jim."

"Hang on, "said Bella. "How about Brad Stokes?"

Edward definitely looked embarrassed now. He went red and frowned at Bella. Bella just laughed and poked Edward in the chest.

"I once met a charming guy called Brad Stokes. I believe he built walls and was out of work for a while," she said kissing Edward on the lips. "I thought he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever met."

I was truly puzzled now. What on earth was Bella going on about? This is the first time I'd ever heard of anyone called Brad Stokes. Charlie looked as confused as me.

"It's alright Charlie, Alice; that was the name Edward used when he kidnapped me. I thought it rather suited him actually. You should use it tonight in memory of our first meeting," said Bella.

I really admired Bella at that moment. To be so light hearted about such a traumatic event took some doing, and she did it in such a way that didn't make Edward feel awkward. Their meeting was definitely one of the strangest I'd ever heard of.

"Okay," agreed Edward."Brad it is. But don't ever tell Brad Pitt." He laughed and bent down to give Bella a quick kiss on the lips.

Oh my god, he knew Brad Pitt! I'd forgotten completely just who Edward was. He'd been so easy and natural around us that it had entirely escaped my mind that he was a famous movie star. He didn't look anything like Edward Cullen, celebrity and Hollywood player; he still looked handsome and attractive but in an entirely different way. He looked sexy in his black leather, especially the tight pants but with his black wig he looked more than a little dangerous.

()

We all piled into the waiting cab, Jasper in the front with the driver and the rest of us in the back. You could almost feel the electricity in the air as we all looked forward to the night ahead. We'd had a couple of drinks earlier and we were all feeling the effects. I made sure I sat in between 'Liz' and 'Brad'. If I was separated from Jasper it was only fair that they were too! This involved some serious wrestling as we got in the back seat. Luckily I knew where all Bella's ticklish spots were so I tickled her unmercifully until she gave in. I sat triumphantly between them.

"You know you'll get your comeuppance don't you, "said Edward with an evil grin.

I smirked back at him. "Come on Brad, you know you're too much of a gentleman to do that," I added.

He just grinned more widely. "You won't know until it happens," said Edward leaning back in his seat.

We soon reached the front of the nightclub. It was called Eclipse and from the outside it looked a little seedy and run down. It didn't matter to us because we were there to have fun. There was a line of clubbers waiting to get in and I thought we should just try walking up to the front of the queue and get the huge doorman standing to let us straight in. I knew the tricks of the trade and I'd never failed to get me and my friends in without having to join a line. I was surprised therefore when Edward insisted in joining the queue at the back.

"Why Brad?" I asked him.

"I've always been ushered in everywhere and I've never been in a line to go in a club before. I want to experience everything tonight. I want to be like everyone else," he replied.

I'd never waited in a line before either but I didn't want to spoil his enthusiasm for all things normal, or at least as normal as Edward perceived them. I couldn't see the pleasure of standing waiting as people shuffled slowly forward. Edward on the other hand was practically bouncing on his toes with excitement. He was looking around with such an expression of joy on his face I felt about a hundred years old. Mind you I wasn't sure how much he could see as he still had his sunglasses on. Bella was holding his hand and she was watching him with an expression of love on her face. I never thought I'd ever see Bella truly happy and suddenly all those years of her being on her own seemed worth the wait.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was fun standing in line waiting to go into the nightclub. Edward was like a little boy let loose in a candy store. I held firmly onto his hand as I wanted everyone to know he was mine. He looked fabulous in his black leather and I loved the idea that no-one had a clue that it was _the _Edward Cullen behind the dark glasses. He still looked like sex on legs as there was no disguising his hot body and he just seemed to ooze masculine charm.

It got to be even more fun as we inched towards the front of the queue and Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist. He felt so solid and it felt so right to be held by him and as he nuzzled and kissed my hair I leaned back into him and wiggled wickedly.

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "You should be careful Lizzie they won't let us into the club if they think I'm a big pervert. Wriggle like that anymore and I'll have the biggest..." I turned and captured his lips with mine before he could finish his sentence.

"Now then Lizzie and Brad, we'll have none of that," said Alice giggling. Edward and I looked at each other and started giggling also. It was slightly weird kissing Edward looking like he did. I wasn't used to the black hair and I'm sure he felt the same about me and my wig.

We soon reached the front and were duly allowed to enter the club. It was fairly dark inside and after getting rid of our coats we made our way to the bar. It was crowded despite it being a week night and Jasper fought his way to the front to get our drinks.

"We'll never get a table in all this!" yelled Edward.

"We don't need one," replied Alice. "Let's just knock our drinks back and get dancing."

This seemed like a good idea and soon all four of us were on the dance floor. I normally hated dancing as I was so clumsy I'd end up stamping all over my partner's feet. I thought back to our close dancing that evening in the house in the mountains. I hadn't felt clumsy then so perhaps it was Edward who was my perfect partner.

No such luck. It only took a couple of minutes before I managed to practically stab him with my stilettos. I was mortified and Edward was in pain. I could see his eyes watering as he stumbled back away from me. Luckily I managed to remember to call him by his new name.

"God, Brad. I'm so sorry. Shall we go and have a drink instead?"

"You go and have a drink," said a sultry female voice from behind me. "You can leave him with me."

I was shoved unceremoniously out the way. I'd already been tottering on my stiletto heels and that's all it took for me to land heavily on my ass. Shocked I looked up to see a skanky red haired tart homing in on Edward. He looked totally surprised and even more taken aback when she tried to put her arms round him.

"Come on lover boy, you don't need her, I'm more woman than her."

I stayed on the floor and nearly had hysterics laughing as Edward ducked out from under her arms and said "You're more woman than anybody would want. Now fuck off!"

He bent down to help me up and we both ended up leaning against each other laughing with tears running down our cheeks. The look on her face was priceless. I couldn't even be angry with her because she looked so pathetic.

"You'll pay for this," she spat out. "I've got friends so you better watch your backs." She then tossed her hair back and walked off with as much dignity as she could muster, which wasn't much. It was even funnier when she managed to trip up and only just managed not to fall over herself.

"Watch yourself Brad," I giggled. "You've upset the lady."

"That was no lady," Edward snarled. "I used to meet some real bitches in Hollywood but I've never actually seen anyone knock anyone over before. Are you okay?"

I found his concern touching. "Yeah," I said. "Only my dignity has been hurt and I don't have much of that, especially in these shoes, so I'm fine. "

He helped me over to the bar. Alice and Jasper were still madly gyrating together on the dance floor and they were so absorbed with each other they hadn't noticed our contretemps with the red haired madam.

We made our way over to the bar and managed to grab a couple of drinks. We were extremely fortunate to find a table hidden away at the back of the club. It was dark and cosy and I was grateful to sit down and take my weight off my feet. I wasn't used to such high heels at all and my feet were killing me. I resolved that if we went to dance again I would be shoeless.

We snuggled down together. Edward sat back in the seat and I lay back against his chest. It was incredibly soothing to sit and feel his solid presence behind me. I felt truly happy at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him. He was everything I'd ever wanted – and more. It was great just sitting with him. We didn't need to talk to be happy. Being together was enough.

Eventually I could see Alice and Jasper leave the dance floor and I stood up and waved madly at them. After getting us all drinks they came and joined us.

"You didn't spend long dancing," said Alice. "What happened? Lizzie's two left feet strike again?" I felt mortally offended.

"If you must know I was knocked off my feet," I replied.

"I know you're good Brad, but I didn't know you were that good," laughed Jasper.

"Oh it wasn't Brad," I said and then we told them the tale of the rude redhead. We sat for a little while but eventually it got more than a bit boring trying to shout at each other over the sound of the music. When Alice suggested another dance even I was glad to go, although I did take off those dratted stilettos. When I danced with Edward this time I felt a lot more in control. I also felt a lot shorter than before. The music was good and I managed to relax enough into the music that soon we were bumping and grinding along with everybody else. It was really good fun and I could tell Edward was really enjoying himself.

He suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up so he could shout in my ear "I haven't danced like this for years. I can't remember the last time I could just dance without anyone staring at me. It's fantastic."

He looked so happy. Behind his dark glasses I could see his eyes sparkle and his smile was lighting up his face. I'd never seen him so relaxed, outside a bedroom anyway. I wanted to drag him home and eat him up. Suddenly there was a commotion behind me. I could hear a high pitched, grating voice call out "That's him. That's the bastard who insulted me."

It was the redheaded skank again. Couldn't she just leave us alone? Apparently not because she had two huge gorillas flanking her. Once again she pushed me, but this time I didn't go down. I grabbed hold of her just as one of the two hulks pushed Edward. Edward went tumbling backwards and he landed flat on his back. Unfortunately he landed with such force that his glasses went flying and his wig flew off. By this time lots of dancers had turned to see what all the fuss was and it was only seconds before one of the girls closest to us shrieked "Oh my god, it's Edward Cullen!"

I could hear the excited talk ripple through the crowd as word spread. I could see the look of panic on Edward's face as more and more people began to look in our direction. I held out my hand and helped him up. Alice and Jasper had heard the fuss and I could see them waving to us at the back of the club. "Come on, let's get going," said Edward.

We started walking calmly towards Alice and Jasper. It felt like being in the jungle and being surrounded by a pack of hyenas. One false move and they would go for us. We left the redhead and her two gorillas standing with looks of astonishment on their faces. We almost made it when suddenly all hell was let loose. Suddenly we were surrounded by screaming girls. They were pushing and shoving, fighting each other to get near Edward Cullen. I could hear the sound of tearing as some of them tried to grab the clothes off his back. Luckily he was wearing leather as they couldn't tear that, but they still managed to tear the collar off his shirt. We kept moving as best as we could, but were were hampered by the sheer press of people.

"Keep moving," Edward shouted in my ear. He never let go of my hand as we were jostled and pushed. We finally reached the back of the club where luckily for us the manager of the club was standing. "This way." He pointed to a door behind the bar. We gratefully went through the door while the manager fended the crowd off. As soon as the door closed it cut off the sound from outside. We were in a small office which seemed to have been soundproofed, thank god. The silence after all that shouting and hysteria was blissful. There were a couple of office chairs in the room and we both sank down gratefully into them.

"See what my life's like Bella?" Edward asked. "Although that was worse than usual because if I'm going anywhere I take a bodyguard. That was awful and I hope it hasn't put you off."

"What do you mean put me off?" I asked puzzled.

"Well when you're with me in public it's always going to be like this. They seem to think that they own me, or at least part of me. It's like they feel I'm fair game and the thing is Bella, once you're my wife you'll be treated in the same way. Are you ready for it?"

"Edward. I'm ready for anything as long as we're together. I think you know that already," I replied.

"Of course I know that," he said. "Together we can put up with anything, well almost anything."

When he stood up and pulled me into his arms he could feel that I was still shaking. He lifted my chin up and kissed me firmly on the lips. We wrapped our arms around each other and we were really getting into it when there was a knock at the door.

We pulled apart as the door opened and the manager stuck his head in and said "Do you know Alice and Jasper because they are claiming to be with you. Shall I let them in? They're very insistent." I could see them both hovering behind the manager looking worried.

Edward smiled "Yeah, better let them in or we'll never hear the end of it. Thanks by the way for saving our bacon. "

The manager opened the door and let Jasper and Alice in. They looked relieved when they saw us sitting calmly together. The only casualty in the whole affair was Edward's shirt which was in tatters under his leather jacket.

"We've had to call the police as we couldn't calm a lot of our patrons down. Mostly patrons of the female variety I hasten to add. They're here now telling everyone to go home. They've made it clear that you've left the building so we just have to wait for the all clear and you can go. The police want to know if you've got transport and if so where it is. Apparently there are now quite a few reporters already outside the club."

"How the hell did they do that?" wondered Edward. "Where on earth have they come from? Listen if you've lost money because of us tonight I'll settle up with you."

"Well apparently it's well known in certain circles that you've been staying in Forks and as they've all been banned from Forks this is the nearest place they can hide out and look for you. And about the money; forget it. The publicity we've received tonight will have people flocking here."

Edward frowned and said "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"With our heads held high," I said. "Let's order our cab and when it comes get in it as quickly as we can. We'll ignore all the people out the front and leave with our dignity intact."

There was another knock at the door. A policeman put his head round the door. "You're good to go Mr Cullen," he said. "We're going to give you a police escort to make sure you get home safely. There's a cab waiting out the front, so if you don't mind."

We followed the policeman out of the club. I couldn't believe it when I saw rows of policemen holding back both members of the public and reporters alike. They obviously hadn't believed that we'd left the building. Camera flashes were going off all over the place. We dashed over to the waiting cab and piled in as quickly as we could. The cab driver sped off followed by a police cruiser.

"Hey folks," he said. "What's all the excitement about? I've never had a police escort before. It's really exciting."

"Don't worry about it," said Edward. "I'm sure you'll read all about it in the papers tomorrow."

I was sure too. Alice and Jasper sat holding hands looking shell shocked. So much for our night out as Brad and Lizzie!

**That was a bit longer than usual to make up for my tardiness in posting.**

**Next up – the chat show! (drum roll)**


	32. Chapter 32

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

_I honestly can't believe how hard this has been for me to write._

_As a lot of you know I've been struggling mightily with depression which has really blocked my writing. I'm so sorry to all of you who have sent kind messages and reviews – it's really made a difference and I feel guilty about my lack of updates. _

_I will finish this story – I promise, but I don't think this chapter is up to my usual standards as it's taken so long to write. I apologise in advance but I felt I had to get something out there._

_A huge thanks for bearing with me._

_;o)_

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, time to wake up," an annoyingly chipper voice muttered in my ear.

I buried my head under my pillow. "Go away," was all I could manage, groaning loudly.

"Nope, today's the day you get to appear on Sam Jones chat show. You're getting up now so I can help you get ready for your network appearance." She chuckled evilly.

"Alice, I don't want to get up and I definitely don't want to appear in front of any TV cameras or studio audiences ever. Especially not today as I've got the headache from hell."

"Don't expect sympathy from me Bella Swan. You knew what was happening today and you should never have drunk so much last night. You've only yourself to blame."I was speechless, talk about the pot calling the kettle black. She was one to talk.

I thought back to last night after we climbed out of the taxi on our return from the club.

_Alice, myself and Jasper were still shaking after the events at the club. We were all still shell shocked from being in the middle of the hurricane which was the Edward Cullen fan club. I shuddered as I remembered the grasping hands trying to get a hold on Edward. There was such a thing as being too popular.  
_

_As we entered Edward's house Jasper headed straight for the drinks cabinet. Edward seemed to be the only one not affected by the police escort and the hordes of screaming fans. I suddenly realised just how Edward's life was limited by his fame._

_He looked at me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Bella?" He walked over and put an arm round me. He could obviously feel the tremors running through me. "Jasper, pour Bella a brandy please. In fact we could all do with one."_

_Jasper had already begun pouring and had already knocked one back very quickly. He passed me a rather full glass of Courvoisier brandy which I eagerly took a sip from. I choked as I swallowed the fiery liquid._

"_Take it easy Bella." Edward said patting my back. "I'll have one of those please Jasper."_

_We all sat sipping at our brandies. Jasper and Alice were cuddled up together and Edward sat very close to me. He looked worried so I took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. _

"_Well Edward, is it always like that for you?" asked Jasper. "Do you always have hordes of screaming girls and women wherever you go?"_

_Edward gave his lopsided grin. "Pretty much. I usually take a bodyguard or two if I know I'm going to be mixing with the general public. I've never tried a disguise before and I honestly don't think I'll do it again. I wasn't afraid for me, I'm used to it, but I felt very responsible for you guys."_

_There was something obviously bothering him, I could tell by the frown on his face._

"_Edward, there's something else isn't there?" I asked._

"_Truly Bella, I'm really worried that this might have put you off. It's been just a tiny taste of what life will be like for us once we're married. Everywhere we go we'll be recognised and harassed. Paparazzi will be hounding us day and night. There'll be malicious gossip in the papers and magazines, lies and innuendoes spoken about us. Quite honestly I don't think you appreciate just how hard it's going to be."_

"_Look at me Edward," I said as I put my glass down and took his hand in both of my hands. I squeezed hard. "Look at me." He turned his face towards me. "You're forgetting who you're talking about. You're talking about me and you. We've already been through so much together, a lot of it reported on TV and across all the media. Together you and I can do anything. So what if we have to go about things a little differently from most married couples. It doesn't matter because we'll be doing it together. We'll deal with everything as it happens. We are after all, Edward and Bella."_

_Edward took me in his arms and held me tight. I could feel his lips caressing my neck and his breath ghosting over the skin there. I could feel goose bumps erupting all over my body. "Thanks Bella," he whispered into my hair. God I loved this man. I couldn't wait til we were married, whatever his doubts. I'd be proud to be Mrs Edward Cullen whatever it took. We were together forever and damn everyone else. I could suddenly feel the alcohol begin to take hold._

"_Edward. You need to know that I love you very much. I love everything about you and I can't wait to ravish you." I could definitely feel the alcohol taking over. I was slurring my words and had an overwhelming urge to strip my Edward naked there and then and have my wicked way with him. I tried to turn round to face him and ended up landing on my butt on the floor. It suddenly seemed insanely funny and I couldn't stop laughing. "Come and join me Edward," I managed to gasp out._

_Jasper and Alice were laughing hysterically, leaning against each other. Edward's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as he leaned down to help me up. I took his hand and tugged as hard as I could and he tumbled towards me. He just managed to twist as he fell and landed right beside me, flat on his back, looking very surprised. _

"_Elegantly done Edward," giggled Alice and Edward started to laugh. _

_I launched myself at him and lay on top of him sniggering in his ear. God I was drunk. I tried to find his luscious lips so I could kiss them but I was finding any kind of coordination extremely difficult. I ended up sloppily kissing his right cheek._

"_Enough Bella, you need to get some sleep and I don't think you're in any state to get back to Charlie's. You and Alice can sleep in the spare rooms and Jasper and I'll decide who gets the couch." He picked himself up off the floor and swept me up in his arms. I could feel him carrying me up the stairs and into the bedroom. My eyes felt very heavy and I felt incredibly tired._

_I could feel his hands on me as he stripped off my clothes, and just as it was getting interesting he left me in my bra and panties and pulled the bedclothes over me. He leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto my forehead. I didn't have the energy to respond so I gave him a very small wave just before crashing into unconsciousness. _

( )

I suddenly realised that today was the day I was going to appear on TV. My heart sank. Why on earth I had allowed myself to drink so much last night was beyond me at that moment. Alice suddenly stripped the bedclothes off me and I was lying there in my bra and panties. "Come on Bella, no time to waste. We'll be leaving in about an hour which doesn't leave much time to work the Alice magic." She thrust a glass of orange juice at me and place two Tylenol in my hand.

I quickly swallowed both the juice and the tablets and managed to crawl my way into the shower. By the time I'd finished I felt a lot more like a human being and just about ready to face the world. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Sam Jones and his rotten chat show, but I could think about that later, once the pounding in my head settled down.

Alice had produced a pile of clothes on my bed. I groaned as she started to pick up various combinations of tops and skirts and pants. I really didn't care what I wore and I was equally sure that I could in all honesty leave myself completely in Alice's more than capable hands. I allowed her to dry and style my hair into a loose flowing mane. Her application of make-up made me feel elegant and sublime. The simple outfit of deep purple pants, white shirt and gorgeous short jacket left me feeling ready to face the world, well apart from the butterflies beginning to churn deep in my belly.

"Are you decent?" I could hear Edward's deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come on in," I replied anxious to see his reaction to my outfit. However as he stepped through the door all thought of how I looked went straight out of my head. Edward looked, quite simply, divine. His dark Armani suit coupled with a black shirt, open at his neck just made my insides melt. His wild mass of copper hair and the unshaven look he was sporting along with the mischievous glint in his sparkling green eyes made me want to jump him there and then.

I could see his eyes rake me from head to foot and as he licked his lips I couldn't help a small moan escape from my lips. I was desperate now to lick his luscious lips. I was just about to launch myself at him when Alice grabbed my arm. "Whoa tiger," Alice said and held onto me. "We haven't spent all this time making you presentable just so you can spoil it all by jumping his bones."

The red fog of lust melted from my eyes and I felt a little foolish.

"You are being very unkind Alice," said Edward. "Bella is more than presentable, she's positively edible. I don't know if I want the world looking at my delectable Bella."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. It felt comfortable and secure. I knew I could face anything as long as Edward was by my side. The butterflies slowed from a frantic fluttering to a steady beat of nervousness. I knew I would be nervous until it was all over. Even the thoughts of the wedding didn't fill me with such trepidation.

We had decided the night before that both Alice and Jasper were going to come with us for our trip to LA. We were such firm friends now and as soon as Jasper had asked Edward what it was going to be like Edward asked them both to come with us. I think he thought it would help me with my nerves. I also thought he felt it would be just another way of thanking them both for being such good friends to me through thick and thin.

The car was waiting for us out the front and we were all whisked away to the airfield where Emmett's jet was waiting for us with its engines running. As soon as the doors closed and we were seated the jet took off.

Emmett's plane was truly plush. There was even a cabin crew to take care of our every whim. My personal whim was sitting next to me looking like sex on a stick. He honestly didn't notice the sly glances and little smiles cast his way by the aforementioned air hostesses. Alice certainly had noticed their interest in Edward and when she caught my eye she just grinned and shrugged. This was one of the things I was going to have to get used to – random women flirting and trying their best to get into his pants. I knew without any hesitation that they were wasting their time and his pants belonged only to me. That led me onto thinking about what was in those pants. I wanted him desperately and I wasn't sure if I could wait until after the wedding. I could have killed my dad just then.

Edward chose to look up at me and I could tell that he had noticed my frown.

"Bella," he said. "Do you want to come and have a tour of the plane?" He winked as he asked. This should be interesting!

"I would love to Edward," I replied as he hauled me up from my seat.

"We'll start with the cock pit," he said with a leer on his face, emphasising the word cock.

"You, Mr Cullen have a dirty mind," I laughed.

"It's not all I've got that's dirty..." he whispered in my ear as we reached the cock pit. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

He introduced me to the flight crew and then we headed back towards Alice and Jasper.

"I want to show you something at the back of the plane," Edward said tugging me straight past Alice and Jasper. I waved weakly at them as I passed.

Edward opened a door and there it was. A huge bed filling an elegantly decorated bedroom. I would never have guessed, but actually from the things Edward had told me about Emmett I should have expected it. I turned to Edward just as he swept me up into his arms and deposited me in the middle of the bed. I screeched with surprise as Edward landed on top of me and proceeded to kiss me senseless. God it had been ages and I melted into his lips and hard body. I really wanted this man. It wasn't fair that we'd been made to wait. He was mine and I wanted him. Now!

He suddenly pulled back from me and slid away from me. "Wait Bella. Wait," he said sitting up with his back to the headboard. "There are a couple of things we need to get straight," he said breathing heavily. "Did you bring any other clothes with you?"

This seemed to be a strange question, but I shook my head any way.

"As I thought," he said. "Neither did I." Now I was really puzzled.

"Listen Bella, I'm a red blooded male and I've kept my hands off you for what seems like months now. I've kept to your father's ridiculous agreement about no sex, but I'm just about at the end of my tether now. We've kissed and cuddled just like high school sweethearts but it's not enough. I'm going to go insane if we can't have more."

I suddenly realised just what a strain this whole thing had been on Edward. He looked like a caged lion and I could see the strain in the features of his face. He had faint shadows under his eyes and there were some new lines around his mouth. I thought I'd been frustrated during the last couple of weeks, but it looked like Edward really was getting to the edge of his control.

"The answer to your question is that I haven't brought a change of clothes and my question to you is what do you have in mind?"

"I was going to suggest a long make out session involving lots of groping and sucking face," he chuckled. "But then I remembered that I hadn't brought any fresh clothes with me. Usually that wouldn't bother me too much, but the thoughts of us both appearing on national television all crumpled and rumpled is not what we need."

I could see where he was coming from. A lot of the general public already thought I was bad news and for us to appear together looking like we'd just got out of bed was not an option. But then I had a wicked idea.

"How about, Edward if we get naked together but don't touch each other?"

He looked puzzled. I carried on. "What about if we took turns touching ourselves while the other looks on?" I really liked this idea.

His evil smile matched my own. "And that way the clothes stay fresh and unrumpled," he added. "Clever Miss Swan. Very clever. I like the way your mind works. There's even a wardrobe to hang our clothes up."

There was just room in the bedroom for us both to stand on either side of the bed. We stared into each other's eyes as we started to strip off. I managed to keep staring until he got down to his Calvin Kleins. I couldn't resist a quick glance down at his erection straining against the soft, white cotton of his underwear. I slowly licked my lips. When I looked back at Edward he had turned his attention to my now bare breasts. I rubbed my hands sensuously over them and I could feel my nipples harden under my hands. Edward groaned.

The whole situation was incredibly sexy, but at the same time completely surreal as we both carefully hung up each item of clothing as we stripped it off. Edward looked at me just as he hung up his pants and I took mine off. It seemed so calculated and ludicrous at the same time that I cracked up. Soon I was laughing hysterically and Edward joined in. We finished undressing while giggling insanely. Edward was ready first and he laid himself right in the middle of the bed with his hands behind his head with a big smirk on his face, although I didn't spend much time looking at his eyes scoured his supple body lying in careless abandon. He was truly beautiful and all the fantasies and dreams I'd been having about him seemed like pale imitations of the glorious hunk of maleness lying right in front of me. I was practically dribbling.

"Come on Cullen," I said. "Make room for me. Remember we're trying to do this without touching."

He moved to one side and I lay down beside him. We both lay propped up on one elbow looking at each other. I could feel my arousal and I knew I was flushed with desire. I could see his heavy lidded eyes as they raked over my naked form. But most of all I could see his erection straining against his stomach. It twitched as I looked at it. It was just as gorgeous as I remembered it. I recalled the feel of it in my mouth and on my tongue and I longed to reach for him and take him in hand. But not today, not right now.

Once again I started to move my hands over my body. I stroked my breasts pulling at the hardened nipples. I tried to imagine it was his hands moving over me as I stared down at myself. I watched as one hand continued to caress my breasts while the other moved downwards over my stomach and to the small strip of curls. I moaned as I opened my legs and my hand slipped lower and lower. I could feel how wet I was as my fingers circled and stroked my clit. I closed my eyes as I started rubbing myself faster and faster. I dipped a finger in and I could hear Edward moan deeply. I felt the bed dip as he moved and I opened my eyes to find that he had moved further down the bed to get closer to the action. I could also see that he had started stroking himself.

I stilled my fingers. "No Edward. You don't touch yourself until I get to see. Fair's fair."

After grumbling under his breath he shrugged and said "Fine." He leant forward and blew a gentle breath between my legs. He inhaled as he raised himself up again. "Take your time Bella, I do have some control."

I hadn't. I placed two fingers back inside me and started rubbing vigorously. Again I shut my eyes and imagined they were Edward's fingers. I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly and my back arched off the bed as waves of pleasure rushed through me. I lay back on the bed panting and breathless.

As I regained some kind of control over my heated body I turned to Edward. "Your turn," I said to him.

He lay down on his back next to me. I was so looking forward to the show. A naked, turned on Edward Cullen giving me my very own special performance. I chose to sit cross legged right next to him. I felt his eyes on my centre as he started to touch himself. I could feel how wet I still was and I wanted him to know what an effect he had had on me, without him even touching me. I was still turned on as he took himself in hand. I watched transfixed as he began to move his hand faster and faster, all the while looking at me. I slipped a finger back inside myself as I saw he was reaching his climax. There was no way I was going to come again like that, but it sure felt good. He groaned and spurted all over his hand and stomach as he looked at what I was doing. I withdrew my fingers and lay down next to him on the bed.

"That was fantastic Bella. I should be able to appear on national TV beside you without sporting a raging hard on."

It turned out that there was an en suite shower attached to the bedroom and we were each able to shower and quickly get ready. My make up only needed a quick touch up and we both looked as fresh as daisies, if not slightly flushed daisies. The whole escapade had only taken about twenty minutes and Alice and Jasper made no reference to the fact we'd been missing at all. We sat down next to them in a deep, soft leather sofa leaning softly into each other. It was really satisfying how an unexpected orgasm could calm the nerves. I never dreamt that sex was going to be on offer on the plane and a naked, moaning Edward jerking himself off just for me was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

The rest of the flight passed quickly and soon the jet was landing. We transferred to a sleek, black limousine and were whisked through the street of LA to the TV studios. I was getting more and more nervous the closer we got.

When we arrived at the front of the studios there a small crowd waiting outside the doors, including reporters, but most of the group consisted of young women and girls. We all just looked at each other and shrugged. Edward insisted that we waited inside the car until the security team arrived from inside the studios, then we managed to scurry in walking past Edward's fans. I was still surprised when the reporters tried to approach me. I paid no heed to their shouted questions, keeping my head down and ignoring the flashing cameras.

While Alice and Jasper were escorted to seats in the front row of the audience, Edward and I were led off to the green room, the room where guests congregated before they went onto the show. I was surprised to find there were no other guests.

"Okay Edward, what's going on? Why are we the only ones in here?"

"Well Bella. I didn't know how to tell you but we are the only guests tonight."

He said this really quickly like tugging a plaster off to make the pain shorter. I couldn't believe it. I must have looked pissed as he came over and hugged me.

"Listen Bella, don't hate me. I've been going to tell you every day but I thought I'd save you the worry. I knew you were already panicking about taking part in this show and I honestly thought you'd be better off not knowing how long we were going to be on show. I promise I'll do most of the talking. You only need to join in when you want to. The studio are making the most of the fact that I've not been on any TV program for several years, actually since before I went to prison and they wanted to make our appearance an exclusive. They're going to be kind to us, but they wanted to make it really special. They've been asked to only ask questions that'll show us up in a good light so there'll be no awkwardness. It'll be an easy ride I promise you. Please don't be upset."

He sounded really anxious and hugged me tightly. For a short while I was angry and upset, but then I considered what he said and realised he knew me better now than I knew myself. I would have panicked if I knew it was going to be just us on the program. I didn't want to have a big fight before going in front of the cameras and I think Edward knew this. He still looked worried about my reaction and I found it once again amazing that I could have such power over a man like Edward. I'd come such a long way from my classroom back in Forks.

I hugged him back, "It's okay Edward. I am upset with you not telling me or consulting with me, but in all honesty I don't mind – too much. You are going to have to make this up to me. I'll decide later what your punishment will be, but there will be punishment." I scolded in my best school mistress voice.

"Oh god," said Edward. "It's not going to involve canes or thrashings is it?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now there's a thought," I replied. "You've just given me some good ideas."

"Two minutes," came a disembodied voice over the speakers in the room. I felt sick.

"Just hold my hand all the way through," said Edward. "Don't let go and think of all we've already gone through to be together and remember nothing can come between us ever again. This will go towards giving us a more peaceful life."

"It doesn't matter Edward, we'll be together and I want everybody to know that."

The door opened and a gorgeous red-headed girl stuck her head in to tell us to follow her. She was very polite but I could tell that she only had eyes for Edward. It didn't matter to me. I was the one who' been naked with him just a short time ago. I was the one he loved and it didn't matter who gave him the eye because he was mine.

Sam Jones was waiting for us as we came down the staircase to join him on set. The lights were almost overwhelming and I clung onto Edward with all my might. The screams and shouts on our entrance were amazing; the audience's enthusiasm was almost overpowering. Sam was sitting in a deep armchair and after shaking hands with him Edward and I sat down together on a big sofa facing him. I held so tightly onto Edward's hand I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd cut his circulation off but I couldn't loosen my grip. I was too terrified. I looked for Alice and Jasper in the front row for some kind of reassurance, but the lights were too bright for me to make anyone out.

"Welcome Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," said Sam with a huge smile on his face. Once again the screams broke out amongst the audience. Sam waited for the crowd to quieten down and then began our ordeal.

"What's it like to be back in the land of the living?" Sam asked Edward. Edward explained how his life was now better than ever, especially now he had me in it. I blushed when he described how we were getting married in a couple of days time.

Sam wanted to know the real ins and outs of how we met. Edward described his escape from jail and how he took me to the isolated house in the middle of nowhere. I felt I had to butt in so I could tell everybody how charming and pleasant he had been and how we had slowly fallen in love, omitting of course any details about our physical relationship. Sam didn't ask any awkward questions about the pit stop we made when we made out in front of the truck drivers in the snow. He also said nothing about guns being waved.

When he got to ask us about the events which took place in the airport in Mexico City Edward asked if we could show the recording from the airport. Edward described it all as it took place. Once again I had to see him getting beaten up by the police but Edward made light of it and by the time they showed me attacking Warden Boyle there was actually a big cheer from the audience.

The worst part was over. After that we chatted about how wonderful the small town was that we had been staying in and how the people of the town had given us our privacy. Of course we didn't mention the name of Forks but we knew all the good citizens of our town would know exactly who we were talking about.

Sam Jones, despite his reputation of asking searching questions of his guests, treated us with kid gloves. I guess he was just glad to have us on his show. The forty five minutes went by very quickly and soon we were shaking hands with him at the end of the show.

I felt like a damp rag, completely exhausted and wrung out. I never, ever again in my life wanted to be anywhere near a TV studio.

"That went well," said Sam Jones. "That should get everybody off your backs for a while. You both came across very well. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding and thanks for choosing my show. "

He shook hands with us once more and we were led back out to the waiting limo. Alice and Jasper were already inside waiting for us.

"Well?" I asked.

"If that doesn't get everyone on your side I don't know what will," said Jasper.

"Yeah," added Alice. "The audience just lapped it all up. You're going to be fine and now all we've got to worry about is the wedding."

Didn't I just know it!

_I promise to do better next time – who can't write about a good wedding?_

_Me perhaps?_

_Thanks again for all your love and support – it does make a huge difference._


	33. Chapter 33

Major drum roll!

I've finally managed to finish!

No excuse except complete writer's block.

I think I'm unblocked now so here goes – the big day!

A special thanks to those who have continued to add me to their favourites. I can't believe people are still reading this story after such a long break. The final push was Sharonjane adding me to her alerts. I suddenly realised just how many people I had let down by not posting this very last chapter (I include myself here).

Only the epilogue to come.

**S Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward, we've got to be at the church in ten minutes." Emmett's loud voice echoed up the stairs. I was just putting the finishing touches to my hair and as usual the finishing touches made no difference whatsoever. It still stuck up in several different directions at once. Oh well, let's hope Bella still liked it that way, I couldn't see the attraction myself.

"Are you sure everything's ready?" I anxiously asked Emmett as his face appeared at the bedroom door.

"Everything but you Edward," laughed Emmett.

"Is everybody here from California?" I asked.

"For fuck's sake Edward, they're all at the church now. Stop fussing and let's get this show on the road."

I'd invited a few of my fellow actors from LA to surprise Bella on this special day – not that I thought it would change Bella's feelings about today, just to make it very special for both her and the kind people of Forks. Having got used to having one famous actor amongst them for quite a while now, I felt it was time to shake them up a little bit more.

Emmett grabbed me and pulled me downstairs and out into the waiting limo.

"How come you aren't more nervous?" asked Emmett looking closely at me.

"I don't know," I replied. "I have done this before."

"Yes, but the big difference now is that you seem extraordinarily happy. You weren't like this last time."

"Last time the wedding was just a haze of rushing and total anxiety. I think subconsciously I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing but with Bella there is just no question. Today I have no doubts whatsoever. Bella is the woman for me."

We soon arrived at the church which was packed to the rafters. Large TV screens had been put up outside the church so that everybody in Forks could join us on our special day. The church itself was glowing with soft candlelight and the smell of lilies and fragrant roses hung on the air. I stood waiting with Emmett at the front of the church and it wasn't long before Alice was walking up the aisle followed by Charlie and Bella.

There she was. The woman I'd kidnapped and hurt emotionally. But she was also the woman I had laughed with and made love with. She was my all. I couldn't see her clearly as she walked slowly along the aisle until Charlie placed her hand in mine and she lifted her veil. My breath was taken away by the beauty I saw beside me. It seemed incredible that this gorgeous and generous spirited woman was going to be mine. I felt almost drunk with sheer joy.

She looked up at me and then winked! I took her hand and held it tight as we turned to look at the minister. "Dear friends we are gathered here together to witness the marriage of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." And so it began.

There was another big difference between this wedding and my last one. I felt a sense of awe and joy as I stood beside Bella. I had never felt this sense of rightness and belonging before. I belonged to Bella and she belonged to me.

**BPOV**

As I walked slowly up the aisle of the church, clutching Charlie's arm tightly, I could see Edward standing next to Emmett at the front looking incredibly handsome in his tux. He was looking back at me with such love and affection I could almost feel my bones melt. I hardly noticed anyone else in the church; even the large bulk of Emmett standing proudly next to Edward barely registered on my radar. As I lifted my veil I could see that Edward was incredibly wound up. I could see it in the tension in his shoulders and in the tiny lines around his mouth. I thought the time had come to lighten the atmosphere just a little and I winked at him.

I could feel some of the tension leave him as he took my hand in his and we turned to the minister.

The service passed in a blur of music and softly spoken vows. I was nearly blown over in surprise as the sweet tones of Mariah Carey singing Ave Maria filled the church as we signed the register. I couldn't believe that she was singing at our wedding, and as I turned to look at Edward, it was his turn to wink.

The applause, at the end of the ceremony, when Edward took me in his arms to kiss me was almost deafening. We could hear the cheers from the crowd gathered around the large screens outside the tightly packed church and as we turned together to greet our friends and relatives in the congregation I was almost overcome. I had never thought it was possible to be this happy. As we strolled slowly down the aisle greeting everyone, I was stunned when Uma Thurston, Demi Moore and Ashton Kutz, amongst other famous faces, were all sitting tightly in a row on Edward's side of the church. There were even more illustrious faces but I was swept quickly down the aisle and out into the bright sunshine.

The roar of applause and shouts of congratulation were almost deafening as we emerged from the cool darkness of the church. We were quickly escorted to the reception which was all organised in the large park near the back of the church. The good people of Forks had outdone themselves as I could see tables and tables almost groaning under the weight of all the food and drink. Not only was there plenty to feed everybody, but it was all set out beautifully. Snow white linen graced every table, and the flower arrangements were beyond description. I glanced at Edward and could see that he was also impressed. I don't know what he expected but I had a feeling that the townsfolk had exceeded his every expectation. They certainly had mine. I felt so proud of them all.

The reception passed in a blur of eating, drinking and entertaining speeches. Somehow, Emmet had been kept in line and his swearing was kept to a minimum, but he was highly amusing, especially when he was describing Edward's early days in Hollywood. I learnt a few things about Edward that was going to be very useful in the future!

Edward gave a gracious speech which managed to include the part that the folk of Forks had played in making him feel welcome and at home. There was an audible sigh as he mentioned this and a few people could be seen preening themselves (especially the Mayor of Forks for some reason). His affection for them all shone through and I knew that we would always be welcome in Forks whatever happened.

We danced our first dance together as a married couple and the afternoon blended seamlessly into early evening. Edward had asked me not to get changed before we left the reception and he had been very mysterious about where our honeymoon was going to be. I'd left all the arrangements to him as I had no experience of exotic locations and to be honest I didn't care where we went as long as we were alone. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. As the evening wore on I found it more and more difficult to keep my hands off him. He hadn't changed out of his tuxedo and just looking at him in it was melting my insides. He was all mine now and I wanted him badly.

Eventually, just as dusk was falling the announcement was made that we would be leavinge.

Crowds surrounded us as we entered the limo that was waiting for us outside the huge marquis, but nobody pushed or shoved and a huge cheer erupted as we waved out the back window of the car as we set off into the gathering gloom.

The car swept us off to the airfield where Emmett's private jet was warmed up and waiting for us. We ran up the steps hand in hand and sank down into the plush leather seats and fastened our seat belts as the plane climbed high into the sky.

Edward and I sat and looked at each other and then burst out laughing. We were like naughty school children who had sneaked out of school. I remembered what had taken place on this plane previously and looked longingly at the bedroom at the back of the plane. Edward just tutted and shook his head. "No way tonight," he said to me. "We've got to wait until we get there."

"Where?" I asked him, but he just shook his head. "Can I at least kiss you?" I enquired removing my seat belt.

"No," he teased. "No kissing, no nothing until we get there."

This seemed mightily unfair to me, so I advanced on him and tried to reach his seat belt. Edward grabbed my hands and held me away from him. "You're going to spoil it," he said. "Once I start kissing you, I don't want to stop. I'm going to make love to you so you won't know where you are. We've waited weeks and weeks for this and it's going to be special, not some fumble on a plane."

"I didn't realise just what a romantic you are Edward," I replied. "To be honest I think you're right. I know that once I start kissing you I won't be able to stop either. Anyway where are we going?" I asked realising I didn't have a clue.

"You'll soon find out," Edward added, mysteriously.

We weren't in the air for very long and soon we climbed out of the jet and onto a small helicopter. As soon as we took off I could see mountains and forests bathed in moonlight. It was hauntingly familiar and stunningly beautiful. I suddenly realised just where we were headed. We held hands as we alighted from the helicopter and the bright wash from the moon lit up the path to the large house. Once he helicopter had left the ground we were left with a feeling of complete calm as the sound of its rotors faded into the distance.

"This time I've already got the key," Edward whispered to me as we walked towards the house. As we reached the door Edward handed the key to me and lifted me into his arms. I fumbled for a few seconds, but then the door swung open. There it was – our haven and the place where we had fought, argued and fallen in love. The high glass windows showed the wonderful scenery surrounding the house. There was no snow but the beauty of the wilderness glowed softly in the moonlight. Edward almost stumbled as he swept me over the threshold. He carried me across the huge room to the tall windows on the far side where he put me down. We stood side by side and gazed out on the magnificent view.

"Wait a moment," said Edward turning away from me. I immediately felt his absence and as I watched his reflection in the window he lit several lamps around the room and then hurried back to me. "That's better," he continued, as he returned and placed his arms tightly around me. He pulled me back towards him and we took a couple of steps backwards and then he held me firmly. "Now look at the view."

For a moment I was puzzled, but then I could see exactly what he meant. There, in the dark windows I could see our reflections. Me dressed in my wedding finery and him in his tuxedo. As a couple we looked beautiful and I could see the matching looks of love on both our faces. I didn't look at me for too long, not when Edward suddenly had a look of hunger on his face. He looked devastatingly handsome and he was all mine.

His arms tightened around me as he whispered in my ear. "I love you Mrs. Cullen. I will always love you, now and forever." This seemed to me to be more of a promise than his wedding vows had been. Here in our refuge and sanctuary where we had found each other, his words took on a special meaning. I knew we would be together forever.

I turned in his arms and our lips met. At last we could be together as we both had been longing for over the last several weeks. With an impatient growl Edward's hands swept over my body. I could feel him as he pressed his body against mine.

"Too many clothes," moaned Edward. "The dress is gorgeous, but I've seen enough of it. Time to get you out of it."

I remembered the last time I was here when a fully dressed Edward had stripped me naked in front of these very windows. A shiver of anticipation and arousal made me shudder. He turned me back to the window and I watched as he unfastened the tiny buttons at the back of my dress. I watched as he slid the shiny material down from my shoulders, over my breasts and past my waist until it lay pooled at my feet. I saw his eyes widen as he saw my skimpy white bra, knickers, suspenders and stockings. I gasped as he ran his lips over the top of my breasts and groaned as he sucked on the pebbled flesh of my nipple through the sheer silk.

I looked at Edward reflected in the window. It was almost too much, but I knew that his clothes were merely a mask for the hard, muscled body I needed to get my hands on. "Too many clothes Edward," I whispered in his ear. He immediately stepped back and began unbuttoning his shirt. "No!" I exclaimed. "That's my job."

He moved a step close to me and simply stood waiting for me. I could hear him gasp as I went down on my knees in front of him, but then he chuckled gently as I proceeded to untie his shoelaces. I removed both his shoes and socks grinning up at him looking past the hard flesh pushing forward from his groin. "You are a tease Bella Cullen," he said as he helped me back to my feet. I kissed him hard and passionately while I slowly unfastened the buttons on his shirt. I pulled back to reach the last few and he watched intently as I pulled off the shirt revealing his broad, well muscled chest. I fumbled at the fastenings of his pants, trying hard not to brush my hands across his hard erection as I pulled and tugged each pant leg. Finally I managed to throw the wretched pants half way across the room. There should be easier ways of stripping a willing and eager man than that!

Once again I stood next to Edward and gazed at the reflections in the window. We both looked at the scantily clad couple in the window and then turned to each other. Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me swiftly to the main bedroom, which again felt like returning home. He practically threw me on the bed and launched himself onto me. Gone was the gentle seduction. We were both too eager for that now. Desperate hands scrabbled at the remaining underwear and I arched my hips up as he stripped me. "Leave the suspenders on," Edward gasped as I tried to unfasten them.

I stripped Edward of the last thing between me and his nakedness. I had no time to appreciate anything as he whispered breathlessly into my ear "Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready for you for weeks," I replied as he plunged into me, burying himself up to the hilt. I cried out with both relief and pleasure. This is how it was meant to be. Me and Edward together in the most profound and human way possible. Our souls meshed together along with our souls.

Edward began to pound mercilessly into me and it felt wonderful. We groaned and moaned together and I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly. Gasping, I spiralled almost into oblivion but I could still feel Edward as he stiffened and came inside me with a cry. Edward collapsed down on me and we lay, him still inside me, in a heap of satisfaction and goo.

"Oh my god," gasped Edward, panting. "It almost made the wait worthwhile." I could only nod weakly in complete agreement. Life was good and could only get better. Edward and I were together forever.

**Well – only the epilogue to come. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll get the epilogue up pronto. **


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

When I started this story. I never dreamt it would take me this long to finish it. I apologise to everyone about how long it has taken, but I would like to say how much everybody's support through a very difficult time has been appreciated. I'm back on the straight and narrow now and am just starting a new fic. I won't publish until I'm finished this time. A lesson has been learned.

Enough of all that – back to the story.

**Bella's POV**

"And the award for best director goes to Edward Cullen."

I sat back in the hospital bed, watching the small TV fastened to the wall of my hospital room as Edward walked up to the rostrum to accept his Oscar. The cheers he received were almost overwhelming as he shook hands with Meryl Streep. He looked incredibly handsome as he gave his gracious acceptance speech. As he spoke, looking directly into the camera, he sent his love to his wife and brand new baby son. I could feel the tears come to my eyes.

"Look, Charles Edward," I said waving our tiny baby son's hand at his daddy on the TV. "There's your clever daddy. You should be very proud of him, just as I am." I kissed his adorable baby head and snuggled him down into my arms as I continued to watch the Oscar awards ceremony. Edward had been nominated for best director for his film Don't Look Back as well as best actor and I couldn't wait to see if he'd managed to win both awards. He'd worked extremely hard to re-establish himself as one of the biggest talents in Hollywood, both as actor and director. The big film companies had been falling over themselves to try and get him to make his first movie after his imprisonment with them, but instead Edward had used his own money to finance it and work independently. The result had been a huge success and a massive return on Edward's money. He wouldn't have to work again if he didn't want to, but I knew Hollywood was in his blood. He had decided to make just one movie a year so that he could branch out into other ventures and spend plenty of time with me and his new baby son.

Edward had been ecstatic when he discovered that I was pregnant and he had finished his movie off as quickly as he could so he could look after me through the pregnancy. He was so happy when he realised he was going to be a father. He was right by my side all through the long labour and his smiling face when he held his brand new son for the first time was going to stay with me forever.

I sat up in bed as the announcement was made for the best actor. Once more Edward's name was called out, but this time I saw Emmett stride onto the platform to accept it on Edward's behalf. I immediately felt a presence behind me.

"You're there aren't you?" I said.

"Couldn't keep away," replied Edward moving over to my bedside. "How could I stay at that boring ceremony when I have my family waiting for me here?"

Family! That sounded so good. We were a family and Edward seemed to be the happiest he'd ever been in his life. I handed the sleeping baby over to Edward and as he stood there with his bow tie unfastened and the top two buttons on his shirt open, I thought he'd never looked so relaxed or so attractive. He looked down at his baby son with love shining in his eyes. He leaned forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed Charles' head and then he kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Bella Cullen and I love our little family. I hope we have more kids in the future and I hope they will be as happy as you have made me."

As he pressed forward the sleeping baby wailed and flailed his small hands. I took him off Edward and as I prepared to feed him Edward folded us both in his arms.

"I love you both," Edward said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I had never felt so loved or happy before in the whole of my life.

"We love you too Edward."

**Hope it wasn't too sappy. I just felt that they both deserved much happiness and contentment.**

**Thanks for reading and for all your support and comments. Thank you.**


End file.
